


Monstrous Hero- My Hero Academia x Fairy Tail (OC)

by aiimee9



Category: Fairy Tail, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-02-26 14:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 46
Words: 91,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13237644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiimee9/pseuds/aiimee9
Summary: Koyuki Dragoon is an Ice and Water Dragon Slayer mage of Fairy tail. Her dragon parent's disappeared the same year as every dragon, year 777. After being discovered and adopted by the Fire Dragon Slayer, Natsu Dragneel.Years later, after living with her polar opposite brother figure, things seemed well for the young mage, until one mission. The two went on said mission with their team to investigate active ruins being used for the Dark guilds use. Things take a turn for the worse for team Natsu, a dimension was opened and the Ice-Water Dragon Slayer mage was absorbed and taken far away from home and placed in a world where magic is not the norm, but abilities called Quirks."...We're not in Earthland anymore..."





	1. One Snowy Day

Prologue

 

 

Silent whimpers were heard in the cold snowy forest, a little girl about four years old shed river of tears. Wearing a thin white blouse with trunks, her feet bare to the snow. As she tracked through the knee deep snow, unaffected by its cold temperatures. Her short silver-white hair covered in snow or frozen by frost. Her pale face stained in tears, as her nimble fists whipped the tears away. Looking around the forest did she cry out, "Mama! Papa!"

Only her echos were heard, making her choke on her sob.

Continuing her search for her parent's, but her parent's were not human. They were the great dragons of the forest, Aquas the Water dragon and Frost the Ice dragon. The girl was adopted by these two mates the moment they discovered her in a basket floating down their domain. For the past four years, they raised her as their own hatchling and taught many things. Such as the art of linguistics, basic hunting, cooking, beginning math, and the most important, magic. 

They taught every basic and new techniques in the art of Dragon Slaying. From Water to Ice Dragon Slaying magic. When the year 777 hit and the child was napping in her warm cot in the deep caves they called home, they were gone without a word.

The child was distraught upon discovering their absence and sought out to search for them. It was already night time and finding her dragon family didn't seem possible.

"MAMA! PAPA!" Cried again the child the sobbing child, as she shed more tears. Slowly falling to her knees, as snow pelted her back softly. As if comforting the crying child.

A normal human child would freeze to death, but with her practice of Water and Ice, her bilody has adapted and was immune to freezing temperatures.

As she slowly wrapped her nimble arms around her small form and sobbed loudly in the night of the first. Untill footsteps were heard and a voice spoke out to the child. "Hey, are you the one crying out here?"

Whipping her head up, surprise was on her face when her azur blue orbs met dark pupils of another being. A young boy with pink spiky hair, his neck wrapped comfortably by a scarf. Though he may not be covered with a winter's coat, he seemed indifferent of the cold. Wearing a long sleeve blouse and trunks, along with brown roman sandals.

Awed at even seeing another human being in the winter's forest. The child ignored his question and asked, "You're not cold out here?"

The boy who was possibly few years older than her smiled broadly, "Nah, I'm so hot I can melt the snow between my toes!"

And he didn't mean about his looks, seeing as the two looked down and true to his words. Snow was melting where he stood. Pointing at himself with his thumb, "I'm Natsu, Natsu Dragneel! A Fire Dragon Slayer!"

Gasping, the child hopped out of her sitting, "No way! I'm a Dragon Slayer too! I'm a Water and Ice Dragon Slayer!"

"What?! So you're raised by dragons too!" The boy seemed excited about the dragon part. "Have you seen a red dragon named Igneel?"

"Igneel?" Confused at the new name of an unfamiliar dragon. Natsu nodded excitedly, "Yeah! I can't find him. He's been missing for hours...?"

His voice slowed to a stop when saw the child's lips shaking. Until a small whimper was heard, "My mama and papa are gone too...I can't find them anywhere too..." New wave of tears pelted the snow, "...mama...papa..."

Natsu watched the girl wept for her dragons. The two were in the same ordeal, their adopred parent's were missing...

The pink haired boy thought for a moment, then, an idea came. "Hey! How about we stick together and search for our dragons! That way we won't be searching alone."

"Really..." Whiping away the freezing tears on her red cheeks, "You'll stay with too look for my mama and papa?"

"Mhmm!" Smiling a toothy grin, his upper side-fronts held canine teeth. "Let's together and look for our parents, okay?"

"Mm! Okay!" Returning the toothy smile with her own canine teeth. "I'm Koyuki Dragoon."

 

 

Years later...

 

 

"Natsu!" Shouted the twelve year old Koyuki, her once short hair now long, reaching her hips. Now the age of twelve, her body begun to shape with curves in certain places of the female body. Wearing a white-blue sports bra and shorts, and brown boots. As she and her brother fought the dark guild, Helios. "They won't give up! It's so annoying!"

"He he! The more fun for me! I'm all fired up!!" Slamming his fist into his palm, lighting up fire in his fist. 

Koyuki sighed through her nose,  but smirked excitedly for more battles. As mist and frost formed around her fisted hands, "Well, I'm ready for a storm!"

 

 

Thus begins the tale of a dragon who became a heroin for another world not her own...


	2. Koyuki Dragoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bio chapter

Full Name: Koyuki Dragoon

Race: Human

Alias: (Fairy Tail) Snow Fairy, the siren. (U. A.) The Dragon Slayer, 

Age: 12 (when first meeting Izuku), 13 (second year in middle school), 14 (senior in middle school), 15 (freshmen in U.A)

Gender: Female

Hair color: Silver-white

Eye color: Blue, azure

Affiliation: Fairy Tail(Formally), U. A. (Currently)

Occupation: Mage and student

Guild mark location: Left shoulder (Silver outline, sky blue inside)

Partner: Daisy (an orange cat/exceed)

Magic: Water-Ice Dragon Slaying

Personality: Koyuki is an outgoing and spunky girl, and can be charismatic. At times will act impulsive like her adopted older brother, Natsu Dragneel; but has her moments in turning serious and tactical ehen needed to be. Koyuki can also be very bold, such as bathing; every male in Fairy Tail blames Erza for this at a young age. When in battle, Koyuki eirher doesn't take the fighting seriously and acts impulsive as brother and try to beat up everyone or serious and try to end the fight when in a serious battle.

 For being Natsu's polar opposite sibling, the two get along very well. Sometimes the two would normally argue and tease like normal siblings and at times battle the other, each side have been evenly matched. The two heavily rely on the other to be okay in battle, especially life threatening battles. They have been able to do a fusion magic, but only with Koyuki's water magic.

Koyuki has the same personality of her adopted mother-figure, Aquas; and tactical, clever mind like her adopted father-figure, Frost.

Other Information

Immense Strength: Koyuki has Herculean strength, lifting or destroying things ten times her height or more. 

Enhance hearing and sense of smell: Like every other dragon slayer, Koyuki is able to hear oe smell things from a distance. 

Motion sickness: Sadly, Koyuki is not able to handle any form of transportation but being carried. Preferring to go places by foot.


	3. A World Called Japan- No, wait, that's a Country

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In another world and wizard meets future hero!

"Claw of the Water Dragon!" Chanted the silver haired teen as her hands were engulfed by water-like claws. Launching herself off and attacking one of the dark wizards with vigor, as they screamed in pain from multiple slices.

"Wings of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu shouted, slicing through his enemies in groups. The two polar opposite dragon slayers mowed down dark wizards one after another.

"Too easy!" Smirked the pink haired mage, enjoying the battle. 

"Don't get ahead of yourself, flame brain" Taunted a masculine voice, as a hammer shapped ice slammed into an enemy that was sneaking behind Natsu.

"What took ya so long, Ice Princess." Taunted Natsu, as another male mage with black ruffled hair, topless and only wore dark blue trunks and a silver cross around his toned neck.

"Unlike you two, I've been handling the bigger issue than just fighting the enemy." Both siblings silently growled at the minor insult. Fighting these wizards was far more important to the Dragon Slayers than anything else.

Rolling her azure orbs, Koyuki turned serious on the matter "But what about the others?"

Not unnerved by the teen's change of attitude, "Erza and Lucy are handling the leader of Helios."

"What about Wendy?"

"And Carla?!" Pitched in a blue cat with wide doe eyes. Another cat, female, with pale orange eggshell fur not far behind the blue cat, "Yeah, what about big sis Carla?"

Both cats were complete opposite of the other, Happy the blue (cat) exceed was more outgoing and energetic. Daisy the orange (cat) exceed was more introverted and shy.

"They're fine, they're providing assistance by keeping anymore of the leader's buddies from getting closer."

"We should join them. They may need help--" But an explosion was heard and the ceiling of the cave bursted. Two firgure emerged and fought in battle. A woman with long scarlet hair, pulled up high in a ponytail, wearing bandage around her plump breasts and fiery kimono trunks, was none other than Erza Scarlet.

The three dodged in different directions of the two battling figures. 

"Speak of the she devil..." Mumbled Gray, as funny it sounded, it was to close to reality.

Koyuki smiled broadly at seeing the scarlet haired wizard, "Erza!" But the smile disappeared when the laughter of the Dark guild master. A man with dark orangy-purple pulled back hair, smirked at the scarlet haired woman, "I must say, you fairies are not half bad."

The woman huffed, "At least you're decent enough to hold your own."

The man only smirked, "Ho? Is that a compliment."

Erza only scowled deeply at the wizard, as the two launched at the other once more. Sword and magic incased fist colliding in a powerful explosion.

Koyuki was in awe at the S-class mage's powerful ability. Snapping out of it when a familiar blonde beauty hopped down from the hole, "Lucy!"

"Koyuki! Natsu!" The blonde known as Lucy called the two, pointing at the dark wizard "We have to stop him and fast! He has one of Zeref's dark magic spells!"

Natsu and Koyuki snapped their heads to the fight, Koyuki glancing at her brother "Natsu."

The pink haired Dragon slayer smirked confidently, "I'm fired up!!"

As if asnwering her silent question, Koyuki turned back to the fight with a broad smile, "I'm ready for a storm!"

Launching off towards the two battling wizards to join the fight. Erza seeing this silently smirked and glowed, changing her armour into Heaven's Wheel, "Dance my blades!"

Launching the swords in his direction. The man smirked cockily, "That won't work on me twice!" True to his words, he flicked his wrists and the swords disbursed.

"No need!" Shouted Koyuki, surprising the man from behind. As both Dragon Slayers fused their magic, "Wings of the Water Dragon!/Fire Dragons Iron fist!"

"Bwaah!" The dark guild master cried in pain from being punched and slammed by water and fire. As the man crashed into cave's walls, spitting out spit and blood from the immense power and force. 

Now both Dragon Slayers on each side of the red head, both smirking proudly, "Couldn't handle it?"

"Nice one brother!" Praised Koyuki, seeing the burn mark steaming from Natsu's and her fused attack. Laughing when she felt Erza ruffle her silver locks, "You as well, Koyuki. You're improving very much." 

Koyuki blushed happily at the praise, not only Natsu; the Dragoon saw Erza as a big sister figure and teacher. Rubbing under her nose, showing her embarrassment of the complement, "Thanks Erza..."

Nodding at the younger teen, turning back to where the unconscious wizard lie "Now then, let's wrap him and the rest of his followers and take him to the wizard knights. Having him out and with something so dangerous in possession is dangerous enough."

"Speaking of possession. What kind of dark item does he have anyway?" 

As the final members frantically were shouting for the others to hear, "Everyone! Get away from him!"

Carla's eyes wide in fear, "He has two Dark magic items of Zeref!"

"Two?!" Erza and Gray's widened in shock, as the unconcious wizard woke and smirked sinisterly, "If I can't beat any of you. I might as well get rid of you all with this..."

The three Dragon Slayers hearing this, Wendy cried out loudly "Get away from him!!"

"Too late!!" Snapping his dark eyes open with a wide smile, as a bright glow blinded everyone. Carla hysterical at this point, "Get as far away from him, quickly!"

Whatever the bright glowing was, it seemef to be absorbing everything around it. Many of the unconscious wizards were being pulled, slowly carried into the glow and disappearing. The dark wizard holding on for dear life with a stretched smile, "This is one of Zeref's geatest items, it took me years and a fortune to find this thing!"

The three closest to the glow felt themselves being pulled, "Worpgate, key to other lands!"

"Everyone! Retreat now!" Ordered Erza, changing into her normal attire, the heart kreuz. Digging her armored boots into the ground. 

Koyuki doing the same and freezing her feet into the ground. Natsu surpised the two women, launching at the wizard "Natsu?!"

"Stop him or he'll disappear forever!" Cried out Wendy. Hearing this, Koyuki quickly broke free of her ice and followed suit towards Natsu. 

Seeing both Dragon Slayers heading his way, the dark wizard smirked "Two Dragons Slayers to go down."

"Not on my watch! Hydro Charge!" As she was incased by water and blasted off in top speed towards the wizard. Passing her shocked brother and headbutting the man who coughed out spit upon the impact and surprise.

In that moment, time seemed to freeze for team Natsu. As the bodies of Koyuki and the dark wizard sped off straight to the glow.

"Koyuki!" Cried out Daisy, wings blooming behind the orange cat before launching herself at the screaming girl. Roughly tackling the girl, Daisy tried to pull the two; but the intense pull from the glow sucking them in was too much to handle. "I CAN'T GET US AWAY!!"

"DAISY!" Cried out Happy and Carla, seeing the young exceed try to pull the two to safety. As the two exceeds summoned their wings and were sbout to join the orange exceed. But arms stopped two, holding them in a strong hold.

"NO! THAT'S MY SISTER!" Cried Happy, like Natsu, Happy and Daisy viewed and adopted the other as siblings. Tears were brimming upon his orbs at this point.

Carla felt tears welling up, "Hold on Daisy! Koyuki!"

Wendy was the one holding the two back, it was Carla who revealed to Wendy about the future. Seeing something terrible was about happen to Natsu, but she never would have predicted that Koyuki would replace Natsu. Being held tightly by Lucy, as her whip wrapped tightly around a stalagmite. Lucy watched in horror at seeing her young teammate close to being absorbed, "Natsu, do something!"

Before anyone could even move, Daisy's Aera magic made one missed flap and quickly pulled the two in the glow. The last thing Koyuki saw before she wrapped her arms tightly around her terrified friend was her brother's horrified face running and reaching out to her.

"KOYUKI!!!"

"NATSUUUUU!!!" 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh my god!" Koyuki was the first thing heard, she could hear faint running footsteps, whoever the person was, they landed on their knees and vigorously shook her, "Hey! Hey, are you okay?"

Koyuki only groaned, still hazy and dazed from the sudden travel. Hugging the unconscious Daisy in her hold.

"Wh-what do I do?!" Panicked the voice. While the voice panicked, the silverette took one glance to the voice, seeing only green and a black blur before she fell unconscious once more.

.

.

.

Blinking her eyes open, at first she nothing but a blur. Then once more, only to be met with a worried round face of a youthful woman with dark green hair. 

Seeing the girl awake, the woman smiled brightly, "You're awake!" Sighing in relief, "Thank goodness..."

Koyuki blinked in confusion, 'How did I get here? Who was the one who found me? I could've sworn I heard a male's voice...?'

"Excuse me..." Catching the green haired woman's attention, "Where am I?"

"Oh, forgive me and my manners dear! You're in our home. My son, Izuku, found you unconscious near the public park of our apartment."

'Ah, so it was her son who found me...' But realization struck her when she felt something missing, 'Daisy!'

Sitting up with a jump, surprising the woman from her movement and worried look, "Have you seen an orange cat?! She has a white tattoo mark on her back!" The woman was at first surprised at her quick question, then relization struck her, "You mean--"

"KO-YU-KI!!!" Cried the orange cat herself, flying in supersonic speed through the open door and smashing into Koyuki's face who now fell back from the small force. Tears running down the black orbs of the young cat, "I thought you died or something! Don't scare me like that ever again!"

Then proceeded to cry into her shoulder, Koyuki could hear Daisy's soft sniffles. Hugging the exceed closely like a mother would to a crying infant, "It's okay now, Daisy...we're okay now..."

"YOU'RE FINALLY AWAKE!" Jumping in surprise at the loud voice. Turning to the second guest, who was blushing emensly out of embarrassment from his sudden shout, "I-I mean...You were knocked out for a while now and we were worried..."

"For how long?" If he reacted this way, they must've been unconscious for some time.

"Two days..." The boy, who was around or near her age, seemed worried for her reaction. 

"Oh..." Was her calm impassive reaction.

'That's too calm of a reaction!!' Thought mother and son.

"Anyway," the boy who had the same green hair and eyes like his mother, minus the freckles, smiled brightly to the girl "My name is Midoriya, Midoriya Izuku."

Koyuki returned the smile, not noticing the teen blushing at such broad toothy smile, "Im Koyuki Dragoon."

'That's a very interesting name...' Thought both mother and son. But the boy only smiled, "It's nice to finally meet you, Koyuki-san."

"It's very nice to meet you Koyuki-Chan. My name is Midoriya Inko." Now Koyuki was confused, "Wait, both your names are Midoriya?"

"Eh?" Was their response, until realization struck the two. 

Izuku blushing bloody red, 'I said a girl's first name!'

"I'm so sorry!" Bowing his head down, throwing Koyuki and Daisy off, "Why are you apologizing?"

"I said your name without permission!" Still bowing to the girl, Koyuki feeling nervous sweat, I'm not in Earth land or Monglia...am I?-- Wait!'

"Um, excuse me..." Izuku, still bowing, glanced up, hearing Koyuki's nervous tone. "By chance you guys know what land we're on?"

"Land?" Asked Inko, as Izuku slowly rose his head up, both intrigued why the girl asked land specifically. 

"Yeah, like Kingdom of Fiore or Mongolia." Koyuki paled deeply when they continued to look confused. It was honest confusion on the two.

Daisy also paling and looking up at Koyuki, "I don't think we're in Fiore anymore..." Koyuki nodded deeply, "Me either..."


	4. The Midoriya's Dragon Guest

After the whole "we're not in Fiore anymore" passed. Everyone was now in the kitchen, not wanting to stay in Inko's room anymore, due to them over crowding in it and.

The silver haired girl ate another chunk of ice cubes and a gulp of water with puffy cheeks full of her icy treats. Daisy nibbling on an orange fruit, seeming more calm than before. Thanks to Inko providing them with snacks.

Inko and Izuku watched this with interest of the girl's strange apitite. From what she has told so far, it regenerates and replenishes her magic.

"I still can't believe you're from another world, but here we are, talking too a mage and an orange cat." Inko knew something was different about the girl when she saw the orange cat, Daisy, resting in the girl's arms and spoke. It is normal to see a few animals with Quirks that help them communicate due to increase in intelligence. However, Daisy was far from a normal cat, no cat was orange and she meant purely orange, a very vibrant orange.

Not only that, the two radiated something off of them. She couldn't pinpoint it, but it was very calming and strong. Daisy had this air of calming power. Koyuki's had this aura of coldness and freshness oddly combined, with overwhelming power. Yet, it they were easily approachable.

Koyuki sighed happily, cold mist blew out of her mouth and the area around the girl felt chilly. The silver haired girl then smiled brightly to the two, "Yup~!"

"So-sorry that you had to provide some snacks, and thank you for helping us recover..." Were the shy stutter of the orange exceed. Koyuki seemed to choke on her ice in realization, "Oh yeah! I forgot!"

Turning to the two with her broad and toothy smile, revealing her canine teeth, "Thanks for helping us, Izuku."

Izuku blushed immensely, he wasn't use to Koyuki's informality of speaking first name bases. Ruffling his curly hair, and looking away from her bright blue eyes. He doubts anyone in his world had such vibrant blue eyes. "N-n-no problem Dra-Dragoon-san..."

"You can call me by my name."

"I can't do that! It's rude!" Exploded Izuku; face, neck, and ears were now painted red. Memory of uttering her name turned him into a red mess. Clearly Koyuki wasn't seeing it, "No it's not. Calling me Dragoon is too formal."

"Dragoon-san, it's just a custom our country has. To show respect, we call the person by their last name and end with 'san.'" Explained Inko, trying to lessen her son's embarrassed fluster.

"Oh! Now I understand..." The two sighed in silent relief, until "But please call me Koyuki. We're friends now." While smiling brightly, as if she didn't just skip second base.

Daisy bowing rapidly to the family of two, "I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!"

The reason the young exceed was apologizing was due to Izuku's blushing red face. Hiding from view by covering his blushing face in his hands, while Inko sputteted and tried once more to reason with Koyuki.

The orange cat sighed, a clear pink blush on her fur "Koyuki, you can't just expect them to just do it. It's their custom."

The silver haired girl pouted, an evident pink blush on her baby cheeks, "But it would be weird to hear 'Dragoon' all the time."

Daisy only sighed, "That's your last name Koyuki, you should be use too your name."

"I guess it's the culture shock." Shrugging it as if nothing. 

"Sp-speaking of culture," Interrupted Izuku, but clear excitment was in those emerald orbs of his, "What's your world like?"

"Well, where do I even start!"

And so, Koyuki told the story of her world, the silver haired mage was so into her storytelling, she stood in a battle stance with her fist up. Smiling broadly with her feline teeth showing, as she told the story of her and her brother finding Fairy Tail and becoming members, discovering Happy and Daisy in their eggs (much to their surprise she was hatched from an egg), meeting a blonde celestial mage, creating a team, deafeting many villains and battling friends, to being frozen in time and joining a magic tournament. All the while the two Midoriyas' watched the girl with their full attention, pure interest and excitement in her storytelling of her world and adventures. Daisy, sitting on Inko's lap like a toddler, smiled; happy to see her friend and partner not depressed over being away from home.

Yes, the two members of Fairy Tail were very distraught over this fact. But there was something that didn't feel right for them.

If Daisy was honest, when Koyuki headbutted the dark guild master of Helios, she saw the man fall in too, along with his lackies. What she can conclude of this notion, the man held two dark magic items and can be very well be in this world.

"You were frozen for seven years?! Is that even possible?" Izuku exclaimed at first, then thought to himself critically. Koyuki only giggled at this, "If an old guild master can talk to you in spirit, then yeah, it's possible."

"Koyuki, we were frozen because we were almost killed by Acnologia." Butted in Daisy, still shaken over that event. Koyuki nodded, "Yeah, gotta hand it to first master. It was still a close call."

"Oh my..." Inko gasped silently at such news. Being a mother to a teen the same age as Koyuki, it worried her. 

"Acnol-i-ga?" Enunciated Izuku, clearly the name was very new and foreign.

Koyuki turned series at the topic of the dark dragon, "Acnologia, a dark and bloodthirsty dragon who hates all dragons and humans. A fellow member faced that thing and came back barely alive. Half of his appendages were gone, arm and leg..."

"..." Daisy shivered hugging herself in fear, memories of hugging Koyuki as the teen held her brother and Lucy's hand. Accepting their fate and waiting the dragon's mighty blast on the island. 

Seeing this, Inko petted the exceed on the back, as if soothing a child from a terrible nightmare. It might as well be one from their reaction and close to death experience.

"...then...what happened...?" Inko gave her nosy son the 'look.' Izuku gulped, he really didn't mean to push the topic more. It just...intrigued him so much. You don't hear such stories in this world he's born in too.

"Darkness...I really thought we died. But the next thing I know, we're awake, beaten, and alive." Turning lax as she tightened her fists, "Seven years passed and our friends grew older, some had families of their own."

Smiling at the memory of one lovey-dovey couple she just knew would get together and have a family. 

Shaking off the thoughts, then returned to the present "But enough of that" as she rubbed her scalp in nervousness "I think we over stayed and need to head out."

"Head out? Head out where?" Izuku questioned, he didn't want them to leave. But he had to be honest, where would they even stay?

Inko silently understanding what her son was thinking, "Dragoon-san--" silently chocking on a laugh at the girl's funny pout, "But where would you even stay?"

"Hmm..." Posing in thought then turned to them with such simple response, "In the forest."

"No." Daisy and Inko instantly shot that plan down, surprising Izuku at their quick response "Eh?!"

 Daisy, knowing Koyuki the longest, would surely freeze and create a blizzard out of it, just to create a nest of her own. Habits never die from being raised by two dragons.

"The ocean." 

"By the ocean?" Asked Izuku, 'Wouldn't that be cold to sleep near the ocean?'

"No silly~ In the sea, in the waters."

"BIG TIME NO!" Were Inko and Daisy, to the point their eyes were bugging out at her radical response.

Izuku gawked at Koyuki, not understanding how the girl could respond like that as if it were normal. Yes, many have water based Quirks or able to breath. However, there was a limit for them. Koyuki said it like she could breath underwater for prolong time.

"Koyuki dear," now giggling when the silver haired teen smiled so cutely, blues eyes gleaming with joy. "how about we offer you a place to stay for the time being. Until you're able to return home."

"Um...Mrs. Midoriya," Spoke up the orange exceed, "That's the problem. We don't know how long we'll be staying."

Izuku decided it was appropriate to ask this time, "What do you mean, Daisy-san?"

"We were brought here by a rogue wizard, a dark wizard. He had one of Zeref's items..." Koyuki revealed their reason of appearing in their world.

Daisy now joining in, filling in about Zeref, "Zeref, one of the wizards in our world who created a plethora of dark magic. Many that defies or brings death upon many lives and land."

Izuku felt cold sweat, he's never heard anyone defy death. But the way they held dark looks, they must have--

"You saw this Zeref person?"

Koyuki gulped, "Face to face. My brother, Natsu Dragneel, and I, encountered the dark wizard at the time of our S rank wizard test. I stumbled upon them...I've never seen life drain away in a blink of an eye before..."

The way Koyuki's reaction, cold sweat and eye's shaking at the memory of witnessing the woods around them wither and die. Even Natsu's scarf turned black, dried up from what ever magic the dark wizard held.

Izuku choked down a spit, that's a villain he hoped never to see on news. He wondered, how would All Might handle a villain--wizard--like that? 

Inko clapped her hands, catching their attention "All right young ones. It's pretty late and I want you" Gesturing her son with a fond smile, "To head to bed or you won't sleep with questions running around for Koyuki."

"B-b-but..." Feeling a hand on his shoulder, facing the person, that being Koyuki. "It's fine Izuku. I'll tell you more about my world." 

Giving another broad toothy smile, eyes closed, clearly not seeing Izuku's blushing face. Inko silently giggled at her son's flustered facial reaction, when was the last time he interacted with someone around his age?

"And Koyuki, Daisy, we have a spare room. It's a bit dusty, but I'll get that ready in a few minutes."

"Thanks again, Inko..." As the girl rubbed under her nose, blush growing on her light tan skin. 

The next day however...

 

Red...

Izuku's skin was now red from blushing to the extreme. 

The reason he was blushing so much was because a silver haired girl was sleeping right beside him in his bed. Her light snoring could be heard in his red ears, as her silver-white hair tickled his nose. 

Slowly pulling the covers over his red face, Izuku internally screamed in utter embarrassment. Not only was it his first time talking to a girl, but one intimately in his bed...they're not even dating or married!!!

'What am I going to do?!' While Koyuki naive to Izuku's inner monologue.


	5. Izuku's Life with a Mage part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a school day.

"UNBELIEVABLE! You slept in his bed! Koyuki, It's not Natsu nor Lucy's bed!" Scolded Daisy, raving on about this mornings incident involving the silver haired girl sleeping beside Izuku.

How did they figure it out? Daisy woke up alone and confused, thinking the Dragon Slayer already eating or went out training for a bit. But no, she doesn't see the girl sitting in the kitchen table nor outside. But when little peeps and silent squeaks were heard, the exceed was livid.

Koyuki only pouted, as if such thing was petty talk; which for a Dragon Slayer, it might as well be.

Daisy shaking in discontent at such reaction, the exceed may be shy and introverted; but once it concerns Koyuki, a switch will flip and the exceed will act more like her sister-figure, Carla. 

"I didn't do anything wrong." Were words of the silver haired mage.

Feeling her orange tail ruffle and puff up in discontent, "Koyuki Dragoon, we are guests of this abode and you will respect it." 

While the two bickered, Inko and Izuku nervously watched the two in their kitchen seats. Already eaten their breakfast and just watched the two Fairy Tail mages loudly bicker.

"They're active this morning..." Commented the woman, clearly did not hear about Koyuki sleeping in Izuku's bed with said boy. Izuku only blushed brightly and said his quick thanks for the morning meal, "I'll be heading off now!"

"Take care, Izuku!" Waving her son off.

This caught Koyuki's attention and ignoring her ranting friend, "Where are you off too, Izuku?"

Stopping the boy from exiting the apartment door, "Oh...Um...I'm heading to school..."

"School..." Now jumping up in excitement, "Can I come along?"

"Koyuki!" Were Daisy's out cry, Koyuki returned her attention to her partner "Just to scout the area. If we familiarize ourselves, maybe we can pick up ground."

Surprised, the exceed thought to herself and spoke out loud "True, it would give us an advantage to cover ground familiarise ourselves with this world and--KOYUKI!!"

Shocked that Koyuki and Izuku were gone and ran after them with crocodile tears, "Wait for ME!!"

 

"Waaah~!" Awed Koyuki and Daisy, the city was very futuristic compared to their world. Even with the seven year timeskip, it had nothing on this world. Might as well Edoles.

Izuku smilded at their wide eyes, looking at everything within view. "Yep! This is Musutafu city, located in Tokyo."

"Mu-mu-fu city? To-ko-yo?" Enunciated Koyuki, like Izuki with Acnologia, these names were foreign to her.

Izuku chuckled, "Mu-su-ta-fu city within To-kyo." Enunciating each word for the Dragon Dlayer. Koyuki nodded in appreciation. Throwing her arms behind her head, "Where are we heading too, Izuku?"

"Ah...well, I'm heading to my middle school, Orudera Middle school." If Koyuki took the time to notice, she would have seen the black uniform and yellow school bag he donned. 

"I see..." Then glancing to the greenette, "Is it fine if we drop you off?"

"E-e-eh?!" Clear surprise was on his freckled features, as a pink blush dusted his cheeks. Ruffling his curles in a quick and flustered fashion, "I-I-I don't know? Wouldn't that hold you back on your search for the man you're hunting down--"

"No worries! For a friend, I'll push aside any plans." Smiling her toothy smile to the greenette. Izuku blushed much deeper than before at her words and quickly faced forward. Trying to stop his heating blush and calm his beating heart.

Daisy sighed internally, 'You and your brother are very handsome looking people and great at flirting when not knowing it. But you two can be horribly dense at what you say.'

 

Upon arriving to the school, Izuku was bit disheartened that the two would depart from here. If he was honest with himself, she is the first person around his age who didn't ridicule him for being Quirkless. Not that she knew what a Quirk was anyway.

'Ah...when I get back from school, I'll have to teach Koyuki about Quirks. I wonder what she'll do to occupy herself...?'

Turning to ask the girl herself, but what he saw mortified him. Koyuki was gone and when he heard her voice frantically talking to someone, he turned in time to see her being guided inside the school by one of the teachers.

He was about to follow them, but the now limp cat in her arms told him otherwise. Signing him not too, and waving him off with a tired smile with a deadpan reaction. As if she was expecting something like this to happen.

Though hesitant, Izuku did what the exceed silently ordered him to do. Passing by the door they just entered and hurried along to his first class of the day.

'I wonder what happened?' Pondered Izuku, as the greenette entered the room and went straight to his seat in the center back, head down and not meeting anyone in the eye. A habit after years of bullying and teasing from fellow classmates and peers. 

As the teacher entered and everyone did their usual stand, bow, and sit; the teacher begun the day...so the young Midoriya thought.

"Before we begin our class, today we have a new student in our class. Please welcome her," turning to the door and low-and-behold, a deadpan Koyuki enters the room. Wearing their female school uniform, their dark sailor uniform.

Izuku, shocked and surprised, to the point he stood up and loudy spoke her name informally, "Ko-Koyuki?!"

"Yo." Was her response, clearly shocked as Izuku.

Is that what the teacher did? Thinking she was a transfer student? She is their cohort...he thinks? How did she even enter the school system easily?!

"Oh, Midoriya-san, you know miss Dragoon-san--"

"Koyuki." Cut in the silver haired girl, still hugging Daisy, who seemed more like a still plush. How is she even doing that?

"Aah...yeah...my family are hosting her while she lives here from her country." That is the smoothest lie that he ever uttered out on his tongue. 

Already, many of his classmates muttered and gossiped to one and another:

"Midoriya-san is hosting a foreigner?"

"Lucky, she's hot too!"

"Look at those babies! None of the girls here have a rack like that!"

"Those are the brightest blue eyes I've ever seen in my life."

"Is it azure? Lapis lazuli? Sapphire maybe?"

While the whole classroom gossiped openly about Koyuki, the girl herself felt her eyebrow twitch in silent frustration and annoyance, 'This is not what I had in plan for scouting!'


	6. Izuku's Life with a Mage part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Bakugo.

After the first class, Izuku quickly pulled Koyuki aside before they head to their second class. Ironically, they have all the same classes. 

"Koyuki, what happened?" Covering his mouth, as red blush covered his whole face. Realizing, this was the second time today he said her name informally. Bowing down to the silverette, "I'm so sorry!"

"Izuku, it's fine, and, well..." Scratching behind her scalp, "One of the teachers assumed I was transferring here, took me to their office and quickly gave me their schedule with their girl's uniform."

Daisy, who still was rigid, muttered lowly "One more thing, Izuku, what is this about 'Quirks?'"

"Oh yeah! They kept repeating about that while printing out papers. "Don't use your 'Quirk' on campus, it is against the rules to use it here." What is that?" Izuku was a bit uncomfortable about the topic of Quirks, with personal reasons, "Well..."

The two watched Izuku, worried at his sudden change of mood. Even if it was two days they met the boy, they were awfully worried.

 Koyuki took one step and held up a worried hand, "Izuku...?"

"It's like your world with magic but...more different and limited, depending on the person's ability." Koyuki took this bit of information, nodding at every word. But still, why did the teen react that way? 

What ever the reason may be, Koyuki wrapped her arms around the greenette in a hug. Making Izuku go insane with fluster, "Ko-Ko-Ko--!!"

Not able to spit put her name completely, Izuku blushed from top to bottom. If anyone saw the two, they would instantly assumed they're in a relationship with their position.

Still hugging the boy, Koyuki spoke lowly into his ear, "Don't be sad Izuku...If you need help with anything, I'm not that far."

Green orbs widened a bit, nervousness and feeling flustered at Koyuki's boldness in personal contact. However, her words really did help in a way...

 

 

For the rest of the classes, the two were stuck to the hip. Izuku aiding Koyuki the best he could in each class, or just silently watch the girl have a mental break down with certain subjects; such as math, biology, and Japanese history. Lunch was calm and peaceful for the most part. If you didn't include all the students coming over and asking Koyuki questions on her culture or Quirk.

But the final class he dreaded the most.

He didn't know how the two, someone he knew almost his whole life, would react with the other. If anything, they're total polar opposites: Koyuki, the spirited and 'go along with it' vibe and--

"Deku!! What is this about you with the damn transfer student!!" 

Izuku squeaked loudly at the loud gruff voice, Koyuki was more surprised from Izuku's high pitched squeal.

Inside the classroom was a wild blonde hair teen with red angry orbs, marching towards the two with a wild expression. That expression alone irked Koyuki, 'What died in his food to speak that way to Izuku.'

Whatever the reason, it made Koyuki stand in front of Izuku and shielding him from the loud teen.

If Daisy were able to move freely, she would have expressively been beyond surprised at Koyuki's sudden protective nature. Yes, she's like this with her friend's and brother. But if the person hasn't attacked yet and shielding the person already?

The blonde saw the silver haired girl block him from reaching his target, irking. "Hey bitch, move outta the way!"

"You kiss your mother with that mouth? I'm pretty sure she vomits when you're not looking." Koyuki spat out at the glaring blonde, her blue orbs darken at her heated glare. Not liking the name calling and the use of word to call her a female dog.

Izuku and Daisy were beyond mortified at the scene and Koyuki's words towards the teen:

'Koyuki, what are you doing?!' Internally screamed the orange exceed. Feeling cold sweat coming down and feeling a vibration on her back. Clearly Koyuki silent growling.

"Ko-ko-koyuki!" Never in his life has Izuku seen anyone bravely challenge the blonde, also known as Katsuki Bakugo, and return the smack talk.

Katsuki grinded his teeth at the girl's throw back, "Ha! You challenging me, foreigner!"

"I don't know, is the earth a circle!" As both glared the other down. Clearly not liking the other's attitude.

Izuku then started to noticed Katsuki and Koyuki's hands were popping with tiny explosives or cold mist evaporating. Feeling his blood grow cold, that alone shows these two were literally about to battle with the other, Quirk and Magic.

Stepping in to stop the two, since no one in the classroom would, only watching the two with great interest and worry. "Koyuki, Kacchan, please stop! We're in school and--"

"Buzz off, Deku!" Now snarling at the greenette, who squeaked back at the heated red glare. 

Koyuki only headbutted the blonde back, everyone could hear skulls smashing against the other. "Hey! Lay off of Izuku!"

The two growled at the other like animals, they might as well be one with their teeths bared at the other now.

Izuku was now sweating bullets at this point. One more push or word and the two are now bound to fight the other head on.

"Okay class, take your seats." Ordered their teacher, who finally decides to show himself. Thanking any god that heard his prayer, Izuku silently pulled the growling Koyuki away from the glaring Katsuki.

"Koyuki, please!" Pleaded Izuku, whispering so the teacher wouldn't hear.

"He started it for being so rude to you!" As silverette glared holes at the blobde was still watching the two with his own glare.

"It's fine Koyuki, he does that a lot--"

"To you!" If she had her brother's flames, she would be encased in fire out of anger or even breathing out fire. 

Izuku blushed deeply, it was very new to him to have someone upset on his behalf. However, he didn't want his new companion involved and getting herself in trouble.

"Now, let's have our new student introduce herself" turning to the pouting girl, "Dragoon-san?"

Standing up from her seat, still hugging Daisy close to her chest. The blonde noticing this, "Oi, what are you five."

Snickers were heard in the class, Katsuki smirking. But thas quickly wipped away, "No moron, I'm clearly twelve. Get your eyes checked."

The snickering stopped, but you could see everyone's shocked reaction. Yes, they just witness her argue and smack talk with Katsuki, but it still surprised them!

"You're really getting on my nerves you bitch." Koyuki sneered a glance at the red orbs, "Another thing, get your facts straight. It means female dog, stupid. You want a proper insult? Go read a book, oh, maybe you can't read." While smiling smugly at the blonde who was now silently raging.

If Izuku and Daisy weren't sweating bullets before, they are now.

 

"Aaaaa~" Yawned the silverette, coddling into Daisy's soft fur, "Thank Mavis, it's over!"

"It wasn't that bad Koyuki..." As Izuku chuckled at Koyuki's sleepy glare, it was pretty funny. Koyuki only yawned once more, "All they do was talk and talk and talk..." Repeating this some more to the point Daisy and Izuku could see the characters of "and talk" one after another.

"That's school for you." Izuku never did ask Koyuki if she ever took school.

"Well, it's boring." Was her blunt response.

'I'll take that as a no...' One the 'ever gone to  school' part of question.

As Izuku got all their stuff, since Koyuki doesn't carry a backpack, the two were ready to head off ro Izuku's home. When the raging blonde blocked their path to the door.

"We're not through, bitch."

"We haven't learned, blonde."

Katsuki clicked his tongue angrily, with quick reflexes, he grasped Koyuki's collar tightly "I said we're not through with this."

Showing he meant business, he held up his unoccupied hand and as little sparkling pops were heard for the three. 

Koyuki unimpressed, but Izuku was getting antsy and worried for this outcome, "Kacchan, please! Don't fight here in school--"

"STAY OUTTA THIS!" As a small explosion pushed Izuku back and hitting two desks. Seeing this, Koyuki's blue orbs widened in shock, then narrowed into slits, like a dragons eye.

 

Katsuki, satisfied they won't be interrupted, turned back to the silverrete when he met dark angry sapphire eyes and hands roughly grasping his arm and being pulled out the window.

"Wha--!!"

"Koyuki--?!"

As Koyuki and Katsuki were falling the third floor building. Koyuku then twisted Katsuki back and threw him in mid-air and straight to the schools tree. 

Izuku rushed to the windows, slipping a bit in shock and panic while snatching up Daisy who was safely placed on the floor. Grasping the windowsill, as the students stopped in shock at the two first years that flew out the third floor window and landing safely while other was thrown into a tree.

Koyuki glared heatedly at the blonde that fell down from the tree and now returned the heated glare, "Now you're realling pissing me off. Blowing up on Izuku's face, that was the last straw there bub."

Sliding her feet back and getting into a fighting stance, mists and icicles freezing over her hand,  "Now you're really in for a storm!"


	7. Izuku's Life with a Mage part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School fight and in comes the mothers!

Izuku ran passed all the fleeing students and running around broken concrete or chunks of ice in his way. 

In the center of the school's front was the two battling first years, Katsuki Bakugo and Koyuki Dragoon.

"Owa! So this world must have some kind of Ethernano if Koyuki's able to use magic!" Daisy awed at Koyuki's icy claws her hands held, also known as Ice Dragons Claws. As she and the blonde collided in a fist fight, combustion and ices particles were flying around.

"E-ther-na-no?" Izuku asked, from what the Exceed spoke, it was VERY important. From the surprise exclamation and reaction.

The orange cat nodded in confirmation, "Ethernano is the source we magic users absorb within our bodies. That's how I'm able to summon my wings and Koyuki with her Dragon Slaying magic."

"Dr-Dragon slaying?!" Daisy sweat dropped, 'I guess we forgot about one thing...'

"Dragon Slayer magic is a lost magic taught by dragons. As stranges as it sounds, the user will take on abilities of a dragon and can be used to slay dragons as well. Koyuki is both an Ice and Water Dragon Slayer."

Izuku watched Koyuki in awe, as her fist slammed against Katsuki in the jawline. His emerald eye's shining in excitement, witnessing a wizard in action and using magic. Many say that wizards used wands to conduct magic tricks, but seeing Koyuki. 

Wizards were no glittery pushover.

As both blonde and silverette collided the other, smashing their fists against the other and a giant explosion erupted. Both glared the other down, fists still connected.

"You're not bad for a girl." Sneering down at Koyuki, Katsuki was annoyed beyond belief that the new exchange student was handling his explosives well. Too well, and that pissed him off more than seeing Izuku.

"And you're not bad, for a yellow firecracker." Smirking when the blonde was shaking in anger. Koyuki jumped back when he took another explosive swip at the girl.

Koyuki only laughed at such petty reaction, smirking confidently.

"I'm going to kill you!" Roared the blonde, sparks and excessive popping could be heard.

"Come on and try, you Fire-Cracker!" Spat back the silverette, as the ground bellow froze over and mist rising up.

The two charged at the other, and--

"WHAT IN THE BLAZES IS GOING ON HERE?!" Their final period teacher ran out, followed by other staff members and principle. Gapping at the damage done to their center area of the school's property.

Both Katsuki and Koyuki froze when they heard their voices shouting. It didn't help the fact they stood there frozen, fists aimed at the other's face. As well as trees caught on fire and the gates were trashed and frozen over.

Izuku and Daisy thought the same thing, 'They're so busted...'

 

Both Katsuki and Koyuki glared at the other heatedly, the principal and teacher watching them nervously. Seeing how much power their Quirks (and magic) have, you have to be cautious.

"KA-TSU-KIIII!!!!" Koyuki shielded her ears at the angry shrill, turning to the door with surprise at such sound. She actually thought Erza was here!

The doors to the principles off bursted open, a female carbon copy of the blonde stood there angrily. Her sights set on her son, "YOU GOT DETENTION AND SUSPENSION FOR PROPERTY DAMAGE!!"

"Lay off, hag!" Was the blonde teen's throw back. Earning him a gibb slap by the woman, "Not only that! You picked a fight with a student"

When the woman turned to which student, landing on the silver mage. Koyuki flinched at such glare and slowly waved. Unsure about the woman's reaction to Koyuki fighting the woman's son.

Turning back to her son and delivering a harsh noogie that smoke was coming off the blonde's skull, "And towards a GIRL!"

"ACK!!"

While mother and sin fought the other, Inko enter through the double doors. Panting in exhaustion at the quick running and hearing Izuku's worried voice through the phone made her run off without a second thought. "Iz-Izuku! What happened--"

But stopped when seeing Koyuki sitting in the chair wearing the school's uniform, "Kayuki-chan?"

"Um...Aye~?" Acting dumb with a high pitch voice, eyes wide with black dots. Looking very much like Happy.

"What are you doing in here?" Fists now on her hips, a clear scolding frown on her round face. Koyuki felt cold sweat at such look, "I got into a fight with one of the students."

A quite normal reaction when Erza starts interrogating her. It has become a habit of hers to quickly spill things.

"And why is that?" Koyuki then glared at the blonde, "He was mean to Izuku!" Literally hissing like a cat towards the blonde.

Inko really wanted giggle at Koyuki's sudden protective nature towards her son. It was adoranle to say the least. However...

"Koyuki-chan, you can't pick fights with people, it doesn't help either side." As the greenette woman joined beside Koyuki and bowed towards the princple, "Please forgive her. She's very new here."

"We'll overlook both of them, but the two will be suspended for a week and do community service for the cause if property damage."

Nodding, Inko then bowed to the mother and her son, "I'm sorry the troublecwe caused you, Mitsuki."

"What? It was my son's fault for even picking a fight!" Pulling on the boy's ear when he scoffed at her words, "Please, allow me and my son to apologize properly."

"I'm not doing--HACK!" Chocking when Mitsuki covered the boy's mouth. Mitsuki only smiled broadly, as if she didn't just shut her son up.

Koyuki was sweating bullets, 'That's a blonde version of Erza for sure!'

"We're making udon for dinner if you wish to join us?" 

Koyuki was now bowing down tiwards the blondes, "Thank you for inviting us for dinner and forgive me for my violence."

Mitsuki and Katsuki blinked at such quick reaction. 

Daisy sighed lowly for no one to hear. Both Izuku and Daisy watched this play out beside the double doors, 'She'll do anything for a free meal.'

Izuku too, blinked at such reaction, but began to smile broadly and chuckle a bit. 'What an interesting girl...'

Months later...

"What ya say, bitch!"

"Yellow Firecracker!"

"You wanna go, huh!"

"As obvious as the blue sky!" 

Izuku felt a sweatdrop coming, as he watched the two headbutting the other like bulls or rams battling for dominance. Even in their second year in middle school, they're fighting the other, even when there's crowds of people watching around. They'll go as far as battling with Quirk and magic, causing them to either gain detention or a suspension.

'There's never a day were those two never stopped fighting.' Both Daisy and Izuku thought, the orange exceed being held by the greenette.

But Izuku then smiled happily, he had to admit, having a friend and roommate as a mage was never a dull day.

A Dragon Slayer mage.

 

An- Yay! Koyuki has a sort-of-Gray Fullbuster figure in her life.


	8. Daisy the Exceed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bio Chapter

Name: Daisy

Gender: Female

Race: Exceed

Age: 6 (first meeting Izuku), 7 (Koyuki's second year of middle school), 8 (Koyuki's senior year in middle school), 9 (Koyuki and Izuku entering U.A)

Hair color: Orange fur

Eye color: Black

Birthday: Year X778

Magic- Aera and Transformation (she's able to turn to a human with cat ears [like Carla], but will be seen in future chapters).

Affiliation: (Formally) Fairy Tail

Partner: Koyuki Dragoon

Guild mark location: back (white)

Personality: Daisy is a shy and introverted exceed, much different than her (adopted) brother, Happy. But when it comes to Koyuki's well-being and manners, the cat can be very strict and mature. Living with two brash and energetic Dragon Slayers and one blue Exceed that joins in on the fun, she tends to be the voice of reason and at times brings Koyuki out of mischief.


	9. Life Continues on and it's almost time for Future Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a normal day...

More months Later...

 

 

It was another morning in the city, people were doing their daily routines, minding their own business. Until an angry yell of a villain ruined that daily norm, unless you're in a world full of Quirks, this is normal too.

The only thing not so normal...

"I WANT TO FIGHT IT!"

"KOYUKI, THAT IS FOR THE HEROES TO HANDLE!"

Two fourteen year old teens (and an orange cat in the boys yellow backpack) were in the front crowd where a new rogue villain was causing giant commotion, pun intended. Izuku had his arms locked under Koyuki's, restraining her back from joining the fight with the best of his abilities. Which was not much, since the girl was really strong in strength. Begging was a far better option to restrain her back, it seemed to work for now.

If there's one thing he's already learned about Koyuki, it's the fact that she loves to join fights.

Over the course of time Koyuki has lived with the Midoriya's, the mage was far from sane, or bluntly, normal in their world's standards. If you include sleeping habits,

Izuku blinked awake and not to his surprise anymore, Koyuki's face was near his. Hearing her soft snoring near his redden ears. Never will he get used to this strange habit. Daisy already gave up and mumbled, "It must be a Dragon Slayer thing."

What ever that means?

 

Giant appetite,

"Hey Inko, I caught giant tuna and deer for tonight's meal." The teen was literally carrying two wild animals three times her sizes! The deer wasn't even a deer, it was a full grown male buck!

"Ko-Ko-Koyuki?" Stuttered Inko, clearly aghast that the girl even brought such things home. "Why did you-- How did you?"

"I use to hunt a lot when I was alone or my brother and I didn't have enough money for food." As the silverette began her track to the kitchen. Carrying in the two giant catches of her hunt.

Inko turned to the impassive Daisy for answers, "Trust me, you'll want her to hunt daily. Dragon Slayers have HUGE apittites, well, some. But-- Ju-just trust me."

"Inko, we're missing ice again. I'll drink water from the sink instead!" Koyuki, calling from the kitchen.

"We have water bottles, Koyuki!"

 

Not understanding that none married boys AND girls don't bathe together!!

"Hey Izuku~" 

"Eep!" Squealing in surprise, Izuku ducked deeper in the water of their small bath. Only his head was above waters, face ablazed in the color of bright cherry red. Shaking in nervousness and shyness at seeing the naked figure of Koyuki--

NAKED!

"Koyuku?!" Facing away from the sultry figure of the girl. It was not a lie when the mage had a curvias figure than any girl in their middle school. In fact, Koyuki was very popular with the boys and few girls. Receiving many love letters on a weekly and daily basis. Not just her figure, but her exotic features made her stand out, her bold and confidant persona just made anyone want to know the girl more on a personal level.

"What's the matter, Izuku?" Titling her head in confusion at Izuku's jumpy reaction. Izuku only ducked underwater and covered his red, burning, face 'This cannot be happening!'

 

All in all, Koyuki was a particular anomaly in their life, but was very welcomed to the two Midoriya's.

"Come Oooon! Just this once!" Whined the Dragon Slayer.

"No means no, Koyuki." Scolding the girl once more, while watching Kamui Woods fought the giant shark-like villain. 

Pouting angrily and huffing, "This sucks."

"Koyuki, we're not in Fiore anymore, and the rules in this world are strict on Quirks-- in your case--magic." Daisy butted in the conversation, head popping out from the yellow backpack. (Even though she won't mention the rules were basically the same in Earthland, but knowing Fairy Tail.)

Izuku and Inko, mostly Izuku, explained the set of rules and protocols for people with superpowers. And with their lovely roommate seems to get herself in trouble on a daily basis. If you don't count the times she's fought Katsuki Bakugo, outside gang members from certain districts, freezing large parts of oceans, making rain on sunny days, and finally, fighting villains.

The Midoriya's are certain the Heroes in their city know Koyuki by now. It be complete nonsense, or the hero is new, if the heroes didn't know Koyuki by now. The girl entered villain fights like it's bee's to honey or those on black friday.

She loves entering fights, just as much as snacking and eating...

"Illegal use of abilities during rush hour, as well as robbery and assault? You're pure evil." Was rising star, Kamui Woods. Jumping away from a flying fist of the dreadlocks villain.

"It's Kamui Woods! The popular young superstar!!" Cheered Izuku, the hero was very new to the society and the greenette happily took in any information about the man's Quirk. 

If only Koyuki can stand still...

"HEY TREE MAN! IT'S CALLED 'AGAINST THE LAW' NOT EVIL! GET YOUR FACTS STRAIGHT!"

Or not shout the top of her lungs for everyone AND the heroes to hear. 

"Ko-koyuki!" Trying to stop the girl and hide away from the scowls and surprised looks of the crowd. 

"It's those middle schoolers again."

"I'm surprised the girl didn't join in this time. Things would have been more interesting."

"It's that silverette chick!"

The crowd already recognizing Koyuki from her familiar face and exotic looks.

Backdraft and Desutegoro sighed deeply and thought one name, 'Koyuki is here...' They knew they had to be quick, that girl didn't give a rats ass about being cited or taken to juvenile hall for the use of Quirk in public without proper documents.

Hell, she loves joining in and ignoring their long lectures of 'getting hurt by villains.' In honesty, the villains would be running far away from the girl. She can be sadistic without knowing or she's just takes great joy in beating a person to the pulp without knowing it.

You would think she'd learned by now...

Back with the two, one of the pedestrians noticed the teens "Ah, a running commentary and infamous Koyuki! Hey kid, are you a fanboy!"

"Uh, no. Heh heh..." Ruffling his curls in embarrassment and tried hiding behind Koyuki. It was still hilarious at their height differences, Koyuki being the same height as Katsuki Bakugo in 172 centimeters-- 5ft and 7 inches. 

Suddenly, Kaumi's arms begun to grow roots "Your punishment." 

Everyone grew excited for what was to come:

"Take him down tree man!"

Izuku shook Koyuki's arms excitedly, a comfortable habit he grew around the girl, "Koyuki, he's about to do his 'Preemptive Binding.'"

"Lacquered Chain Prison-!!!"

"--Canyon Cannon!!" As a humongous woman kicked in into the fight and kicking up the villain's lower jaw and surprising while stopping Kamui in his attack.

"PFFFT--BWAHAHAHA!!" As Koyuki fell to the floor in manical laughter at Kamui's stolen shot and his shocked reaction. 

Izuku, Daisy, and the rest of the crowd was stunned in surprise at the heroine's sudden entrance. Groups of older guys started to appear and take many shots of the woman's back side, chanting "She's here!"

"Today's my debut!" Chimed the giant woman, crouching down for the cameras to catch her rear. Her blonde hair curled, making her face and purple mask pop. "Pleased to meet you all! You can call me Mt. Lady!"

With that, the villain was taken under police custody and arrested for assault and city property damage. Thankfully Koyuki didn't join the fray...this time...

While Izuku mumbled on about the heroines Quirk, to the point it freaking Daisy out, "Izuku, you're starting to scare me with that--"

"Taking notes?!" Daisy froze in place, acting as a cat plush. It was the same man who recognised the two, "I guess you wanna be a hero yourself. Good luck!!"

Izuku, felt happiness at the strangers encouragement and smiled brightly "Thanks! I'll try my best!!"

"Fight me!" Both Izuku and Daisy turned in neck breaking speed, seeing Koyuki in front of Mt. Lady and police, in a battle stance for a fight "KOYUKI?!"

 

"Man! We'll be late if we don't run." As the two teens power walked to school, due to them being held back and distracted by the hero fight (and Koyuki bold declaration of a challange towards the new hero. It even threw off Mt. Lady and cameramen at her sudden appearance and challanga. Izuky had quickly apologize and pulled the mage away.)

"Why not take the train instead?" Suggested Izuku, knowing full well her answer.

"I like walking~"

.

.

.

.

.

Koyuki's face turned green, as her droopy blue orbs tried to stay open for the whole train ride "I'm going to 'Hurk' die..."

"Don't exaggerate, Koyuki." Izuku, smiled down at the Dragon slayer with a vibrant red blush on his ckeeks. The silverette continued to moan childishly about dying and "seeing the light." While their bags and Daisy in it, were to the seat next to them.

Over the months, when the two (are late and) take the train down to the city for school, it has become a habit for Koyuki to rest her head on Izuku's lap. From her and Daisy's explanation for this reason, Koyuki's mentor and sister figure, Erza Scarlet, would pet the girl's head on her lap and tried to comfort her in her extreme nausea. 

It didn't mean on the first time Izuku wasn't flustered and embarrassed to have a girl rest their head on his lap! It was very intimate! Even public, it was very inappropriate!

He was even surprised Koyuki had terrible motion sickness. It was pretty comical to witness, honestly. The energetic and brash girl becoming ill and babbling when on moving rides.

Hours later...

 

"You guys are all third years now!" Started their homeroom teacher, holding piles of paper "It's time to start thinking seriously about your futures!"

Izuku jot down notes, giving particle attention to his teacher. Koyuki was close to falling asleep if it wasn't for Daisy's soft pinching to wake her back up.

"I would hand out these future career forms, but" tossing up the papers in glee "I assume you all want be heroes!"

"YEAH!" Almist everyone cheered, arms up and Quirks being shown. Izuku held his hand up lowly, until a hand grasped his and held it higher. Blushing and meeting bright lapis eyes. Giving the silverette a shy smile.

"Yes, you all have wonderful Quirks. But you know that it's against the rules to use them in school!"

"Sensee! Don't lump me in with these losers!" Called out the proud blonde named Katsuki. "As if I had anything like their crappy Quirks." Giving out a cocky "heh!"

Many bellowed in out cry at Katsuki's rude remark. Koyuki lowly chuckling, "Yellow firecracker is being cocky again~"

"Get over yourself, Katsuki-san!!"

"Boo! Boo!"

"Shut up! Extras should act like extras!" Shot back Katsuki, unfazed by their discontent. Only enjoying their growing anger and reactions from everyone.

"Ah, Bakugo-san, you of course must be aiming for U.A. High School." There was many loud gasps of shock and surprise. One of the silent ones were Izuku, knowing already his ex friend aiming high to be a hero.

"That national school?! The cutoff score this year is 79, right?!"

"I hear they barely accept anyone!! Hearing all of this, Izuki slowly curled under his arms, as if hiding from them. Koyuki noticing this, reached over and softly shook his arm. Catching attention, signalling him to sit up and be proud from the strong posture she was making. Smiling slight, he at least tried to, but came out a bit slouched in nervousness.

Katsuki, jumping atop of his desk, "Ah, the stupid chattering of extras! I aced the mock exam!! I'm the only one here with the stuff for U.A.!"

"I'll even surpass All Might and become the best hero out there--!"

"Fufufu~! Katsuki's dreaming too big, he needs to be more logical and work with his kind. But I think they'll blow up too~" Bursting into fit of laughter, some of their classmates giggled at her joke. Thus making the prideful blonde gain a pop vain mark.

Facing the girl with a snarl, "Ha! You challenging me, bitch!"

"Does a firecracker go Ka-boom!" Implying "Ka" as in Katsuki, and "boom" for insult on his explosive Quirk and for an obvious challenge.

If there's anyone who's considered his top rival to beat and out due, it's the foreign exchange student, Koyuki Dragoon. Ever since their first and short fight, Katsuki immiadetly noticed one infuriating thing, she had fun in their fight.

Meaning, the girl was holding back and wasn't taking him seriously. Every time they fought, she never took him seriously, only taunting him and taking his hits unharmed and unfazed. As if his attacks were nothing but an angry kitten pawing at a solid rock-ice-. It pissed him off beyond anyone's beliefs to see the girl viewing him at a lower spectrum.

Never has he faced an opponent-- No, a glacier blocking his path. Everyone in the school was nothing but a pebble in the road. Until she appeared and changed everything!

"Hey Koyuki-chan, what about you? Are you going to a Hero School like U.A.?"

"I bet she's also going." Koyuki smiled proudly, "Yep~! Even though I have many heroes recommendations, I really want see what their Hero test is like!"

"No way! A heroes recommendation is your ticket in!"

"That's what happens when you fight villains for fun..."

"I remember that one time you were on the news. You were chasing a villain down the lane while being chased by heroes and the cops! That got me rolling in laughter!"

"I remember that! All Might even commented on it too! He tried to keep a straight face, but the audience couldn't stop laughing!"

Everyone commenting on Koyuki's crazy shenanigans that a few bursted into a fit of laughter. Koyuki only sitting back with a proud smile, as if the fact she visited many courts and sittings in a jail cell didn't happen. Not like that wasn't a thing in Forie either. She already lost count the many visits...

"Oh," Butted in their teacher, "You're also going for U.A., aren't you Midoriya-san?"

Many students turned to the frightened and nervous Izuku then glanced at a smiling Koyuki. 

"Um...are you sure, Midoriya-san? It's gonna be difficult."

"Yeah...maybe something a bit...I don't know..."

"It-it's not like we don't believe in you!"

Many of the students tried to come up with an excuse for the greenette not go to U.A. and set himself in a diffacult spot. While avoiding Koyuki's ever growing smile that shadows seemed to grow around her and shade her face in a menacing fashion.

If there's a big change in Izuku's life, it's the decrease in his bullying.

His classmates ceased in their teasing, minus Katsuki who would end up being tossed out the window and into a tree again.

Due to no one wanting to deal with an angry Dragon Slayer. That happened twice with Katsuki and a random student. Let's just say, seeing an angry face of a Dragon Slayer chasing you down and throwing destructive attacks at your way while everything was either sliced or frozen solid that it crumbled after. It made them piss themselves and not visit school for a solid week. 

Katsuki was shaking in anger at the fact Izuku also wanted to go to U.A. too and the fact that Koyuki was also going too. Turning to spat at Izuku's dream, but a silverette quickly grasped his wrist before it can touch the Midoriya's desk. "Your actions are getting more and more predictable, yellow firecracker."

Smiling darkly, "I'm really getting tired of your tantrums towards Izuku."

Grinding his teeth in anger, feeling his Quirk popping in his hands.

Izuku and everyone getting more and more nervous at the sound of tiny explosives and ice freezing over the floor. Even the teacher was getting nervous, these two were like chemical reactions that should never mix or they'll explode. And that's what's happening, these two were literally about to fight in the middle of class, for the umpteenth time again!

"Ko-Koyuki!" Catching the girl's attention and away from Katsuki, "Fine. But next time he does that." Her smile dropped and eye's turning sapphire with reptilian slits, "I'm really going to duke it out with you, Katsuki."

The blonde only getting aggravated at her words, 'So she really didn't take me seriously!'

Izuku watching the two with nervousness, as Koyuki sat back beside him in her own desk. 'Another day, and this time, she didn't join or started a fight...'

Sighing deeply with a tired smile, 'Mages are pretty energetic...'


	10. A F@ck you, Fairy Tail Style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koyuki's fed up with Katsuki's bullying.

The schools bell rang and every student did their traditional 'stand and bow' towards the front. Something Koyuki could never understand why and for what reason? Again, it's a culture thing.

Every student in the room chatted with one another, asking what their friend's were going to do or if they wished to meet up somewhere.

As for Koyuki...

"SCHOOLS OUT! WOO!" Jumped out the third-story window, even though it's been two years for everyone, it never faild to shock them at her odd and extreme actions.

"KOYUKI!" Shouting after the girl, only to receive excited laughter from the silverette, "Hurry up, Izuku!"

"I swear, those two have to be dating." Hearing one of the female classmates whisper to a friend. 

"There's no way they can't be. They call each other by their first name."

It didn't help that they were sorta right. Calling someone by their first name was very intimate. It still made the greenette heavily blush at their chatter. Finishing packing his stuff away and ready to leave, he grasped his notebook until it was snatched away. Obviously by the scowling Katsuki, "We ain't done here, Deku."

"What's that, Katsuki-san?" One of his fellow lackeys asked. Until they saw who's notebook it belong and to be reminded by a dark smiling mage.

"Um...Ka-Katsuki-san, I don't know if we should--" With only an angry glare to shut them up. 

Izuku becoming nervous and frantic to retrieve his belonging, "C-come on. Give it back!!"

But they all flinched at the aggressive explosion Katsuki did. Izuku cried out in surprised-horror at his now singed and destroyed journal, "Why...?!"

The ash blonde only sighed at his (pathetic) reaction, tossing out the journal out the window Koyuki jumped from, "The best heroes out there, well they showed signs of greatness even as students."

(What he didn't know that a certain Dragon Slayer waited by the gates and saw the notebook tossed out the window. Only too retrieve it and loom up where ut fell.)

With everyone gone in the classroom, leaving the four males. "I'll be the first and only hero from this crappy public middle school! I don't care if that frozo bitch get's in my way."

The meantion of Koyuki made Katsuki tighten his fist, the memory of her saying she had many recommendations infuriated him! He and his parent's saw many news of her entering villain fights, chasing them down the street, even the news brought this up to All Might. The thought of her excelling him, even the number one hero acknowledging her, pissed him off!

"In other words," grasping the frozen and frightened Izuku by the shoulder, smoke rising from where he held him.

"Don't you dare get in to U.A., nerd."

What happened next shocked everyone into surprise. Katsuki head snapped to the left and crashed into the wall from a powerful force with Koyuki standing before Izuku. Her face was shadowed by her hair, but the blue glow sent shivers down the lackeys spine.

"Over and over, I see you constantly bully Izuku and now, you dare lay another hand on him." It even brought shivers down Izuku's spine at her dark and angry tone. He's heard her upset before, but this was frightening, "Ko-Koyuki?"

"I'm getting really damn tired of that attitude of yours, Katsuki.[1] I always thought of you like an old friend of mine who had that same persona. But I now see," tilting her head up, revealing her angry sapphire orbs, "You're nothing like him and you will never grow out of that stupid pride of yours."

The lackeys of Katsuki's were already gone when they heard her angered tone. But Katsuki was surprised to see that dark and angered reaction.

The room was freezing over, the two could feel the temperatures fell drastically. And bits of things falling and shattering, not handling the below zero temperature.

What frightened Izuku more, when his emerald orbs landed on Koyuki, he actually thought he saw silver-blue scales on her cheeks and her canine teeth more prominent. As Koyuki took one step towards Katsuki, Izuku could almost hear warning bells, and heard a tiny, but frightened, voice "Stop her Izuku, she's going to kill him!"

Not needing to be told twice, Izuku threw himself from behind in a tight hug. Holding Koyuki back, "Stop it, Koyuki! Please! You're going to kill us in extreme hyperthermia."

He was not lying, with the extreme change of temperature, the three who couldn't withstand the cold were shivering badly. Daisy hugging herself inside Izuku's backpack trying to maintain heat, Katsuki puffing out hot air and feeling his hair freezing with frost, Izuku shivering badly and almost feeling numb in his fingertips from the hug around Koyuki.

At this, the silver haired mage felt her sapphire orbs widened in shock and horror.

"Monster~ Monster~ Monster~"

"Get away from me!! You-- You MONSTER!!!"

Koyuki snapped back from reality, trying to forget the old words of memory. Stopping her released magic from freezing anymore of the classroom, but returned to glaring at Katsuki. 

Izuku flinched at the deep growl Koyuki spat out, "If you lay another finger on Izuku, you'll regret it, Katsuki."

Swiftly turning around and pulling Izuku out of the classroom and away from the dumbstrucked Katsuki. Not believing that the mage actually had a darker side to her, she even growled like a wild animal!

"What the hell was that..."

 

"Koyuki!" Trying to get the Dragon Slayer's attention, as she pulled the greenette away from the school and far away from Katsuki Bakugo. 

Her face was emotionless, but her azure eye's were dark with river of emotions. Having enough with the tugging, pulling his hand out of the girl's grasp, that alone made her stop in surprise at the emptiness of her hand.

"Koyuki, what's the matter? You almost froze us back there and you looked...upset after I told you too stop." Watching Koyuki's reaction, her back was facing him. But he could see her fidget in her place, then grasping edge of her skirt tightly with shaky hands. 

"I'm sorry..."

"Huh?" Surprised to hear her voice so meek.

"I got so mad when he said that to you and..." Reaching something under her shirt and pulled out the singed notebook, Izuku was not going to ask how and why.

Turning around to face him, he was surprised to see her cheeks red and eye's glazed a bit from tears, "Don't ever let ANYBODY say what you can and can't do. Okay, Izuku?"

His eye's widened in shock, feeling his heart skip a beat at her words.

 

After the first day of school incident, two teens sat on Izuku's bed, the greenette began to fidget in his seat. Confusing Koyuki at Izuku's nervous action, as if he's holding back a giant burden in his chest. "What's up, Izuku?"

"Koyuki...um...how would you feel if I told you I was the twenty percent of those who do not posses a Quirk?" Shutting his eye's from seeing her reaction, fearing she'll ridicule and regret knowing him. Koyuki's silver brow rose in question at his words, "I would say, 'Who cares.'"

"Huh?" Snapping to het direction in surprise.

"Izuku, why should it matter to me if you do or do not have unique abilities."  Titling her head slightly, "You're still my friend," as she gave one of her infamous broad toothy smile "why should any of that change."

Izuku's emerald orbs widened, his cheeks growing warm. Feeling his heart flutter at the Dragon Slayers words and grasped his shirt where his beating heart lay.

As he smiled to himself happily, "Thank you, Koyuki."

"Why are you thanking me?" Tapping his nose playfully, making the boy squeak at the action. "You're so silly Izuku~"

 

A smile grew, he was about to utter another "thank you" to the girl, but the moment something growing and forming. What came out surprised the two girls at his frightened outcry "KOYUKI!"

Not realizing something was behind the girl and was about wrap her in it's grip, "A medium sized body...to hide in..."

"Wha--?" But was pushed out of the way, narrowly dodging the goopy hands of the villain; but Izuku was the one in its grasp now.

Tendrils of green sludge forcing its self down in his nostrils and open mouth, suffocating him from the lack of air. Silent screams of Daisy could be heard, from being squeezed and restrained inside the bag.

Hearing the young Exceeds screams, Izuku mentally yelled at himself for not thinking it through. Now he got the two in death's clutches!

"Don't worry! I'm just hijacking your body. Calm down." Kicking and scratching at the slime villain, Daisy tried using Aera inside the bag, but it only made it worse for herself in the tight space. "It'll only hurt only hurt for about 45 seconds then it'll all be over."

"Izuku! Daisy!" Horrified at not even smelling the villain near by, but seeing that the enemy came from the sewers. Desperate and not wanting to harm them in her magic attacks, she thought the next best thing.

Charging at the villain and roared like a dragon, "Let them go!"

Sinking her sharp canine teeth on the goop grasping around onto Izuku. The moment she did, an electric shock went through the villain and immediately releasing Izuku from a choke hold. Screaming out "Yaaa-OW!" loudy, turning to the Dragon Slayer, who was hugging Izuku closely to her form and glaring at the sludge villain, "You bit me and devored a piece of me...what are you-- you crazy bitch!"

'What's with calling me a 'bitch,' I'm not a dog, I'm a Dragon Slayer and mage.' Not wanting to put down, the now unconscious, Izuku. Worried the villain will decide to attack him again in his vulnerable state. 

However...

Slamming her foot down, a magic glyph seal of a blue dragon appeared under the Dragon Slayer. Streams and ribbons of water danced around the Dragon Slayer, half her face hiddenef behind her silver-white hair. Only her blue glowing eyes were seen, "You're really in for a storm."

"What the hell are you?!" Frightened at the air of unknown power manifested itself. It would happily fight and claim it, but something in it screamed run from the chick.

"Me?" Tilting her chin up proudly at her next words, "I'm a mage of Fairy Tail!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]- The friend she's mentioned is purely talking about Laxus. If you do not know about Fairy Tail's characters, Laxus was once a very egotistical and cocky Lightening Dragon Slayer. And has done terrible flaws towards his guildmates, such as forcing everyone to fight the other to close death battle, threatened to destroy city where Fairy Tail lay, and beated two of his fellow Dragon Slayers to the pulp. But now has made amends and will do anything to protect Fairy Tail and its members.
> 
> An- Oh my god! Everyone! Erza's father looks like fuckin Shota Aizawa (Easerhead)! 0.0
> 
> What?! Dude was reincarnated in My Hero Academia! I know it!


	11. Enter All Might

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koyuki ain't shy with celebrity heroes~

"Koyuki, you're drenched in water and covered in dirt again..." As the pink haired Dragon Slayer frowned at the state of his adopted sister. Water dripped from her white locks, with the dry dirt on her brown shirt soaked it in and creating mud that clung to her form.

Koyuki only smiled brightly, "I'm fine! The kids were just being a bit rough."

"I really don't like them, Koyuki." Grumbled Natsu, sensing something wasn't right with the towns children. Smiling teasingly at seeing the frown on the fire mage, "Don't worry big brother! I'm strong! And even if they try anything worse to harm me, I can kick their butts!"

"That's the spirit, sis!" As used both hands to ruffle up her already messy hair. The two laughed joyously, as the two ran back inside the Fairy Tail hall to meet with the other children.

 

'I don't care what other's say or do to me...it's the fact when someone close to me is hurt that I won't hold back...'

 

 

Fearful of fighting the mage and thought it wasn't worth dying over the boy's body. The sludge tried to escape from the rear by turning goop, but the Dragon Slayer begun her chant "Claws of the Water Dragon!"

Focusing the pulsing magic into her left foot and kicking up the whip of water. Slashing into the tunnels opening and stopping the sludge from its escape out of fear at the dangerous attack.

"Thinking of leaving after you just suffocated my friend's. You, green piece of goop, are about to face a stor--"

The lid of the man hole flew up in the air, surprising the life out of the villain and Koyuki giving a deadpan at the worst cut off and timing. 

"Fear not, kids!!" A figure then stepped out, who it was shocked Koyuki at who it is. Tall with muscles, doning in cargo pants and a white T-shirt, his eagle-like blonde hair was All Might, "I am here!"

'that's Izuku's idol, that's--'

"TEXAS" Snapping Koyuki out of shock at the hero's move call out and froze her feet to the ground and created a ice wall around her and the unconscious Izuku. "SMASH!!"

Literally pulverizing the enemy to goopy pieces from the shear wind and power of such attack. As for the villain gasping out a surprised "Shock...wave?!"

Its remains scattered, even hitting on Koyuki's ice wall. Koyuki hugging Izuku into her bosom, due to the strong wind currents and not wanting him to fly off.

Once everything calmed, the mage took one glance over the ice wall. Impressed the hero had such strength. Usually, when a hero with impressive skills and power presented themselves before Koyuki after a villain fight, the Dragon Slayer would happily declare a challenge against them. However, the state her green haired friend was in. Koyuki quickly pressed her ear on Izuku's chest, waiting for a heartbeat or--

Feeling the slow rise and fall of the teen's breathing, it brought relief to Koyuki, "Thank Mavis...he's okay..."

"Is he well?" Almost screeching loudly in surprise, but brought a "Bwaa!!" out of the girl. Snapping to see the tall figure of the number one hero, All Might, behind her. 

Bringing up a hand in both great and apolgy, "Sorry for the surprise, but is your friend okay?"

"Yeah...He's just unconscious for the lack of air going through his lungs and brian from the villain's grasp." Pushing back a curl from his face, "He'll be fine once he finds out his idol saved him."

"Mm." Understanding her words, then rose his thick eyebrows in realization "You're that kid that chased down the speed villain!"

"Yo~" Was her smiling chibi reaction, still proud of being known for chasing the villain down. Even though she did that because the bastard had Daisy.

Koyuki then returned her gaze on the scattered villain, "Huh, so he's basically liquefied body. Maybe..." 

Holding up her hand towards the the pieces, a blue spell apeared and all the pieces begun to move towards their direction. The action and blue glow shocked the hero at such ability, "What is--"

"It-it's one of my Quirk! I can control and produce water." Remembering Izuku, Inko, and Daisy reminder of calling her magic a 'Quirk,' so not confuse or catch unwanted attention. "But where am I going to put this thing? I can freeze him alive..."

"Let's just use my soda bottle." Stopping Koyuki from freezing the villain, seeing as she held a serious deapan reaction and her hand out towards the gathered goop. She had a vendetta against that villain for harming her friend.

.

.

.

.

"Izu..."

.

.

.

"Izu...ku..."

.

.

.

"WAKE UP IZUKU!"

Snapping his emerald eye's wide awake and completely conscious. Wondering where the villain was and why he felt something soft and plushy near his cheeks--

The moment he turned to face Koyuki, his vision was her smiling face and plump mounds, figuring out where the soft cushion was. Beating his last blush records, his whole body was bright cherry red. Jumping out of her arms and planted himself a good distance and bowed on his knees repeatedly "I'M SO SORRY KOYUKI!!" 

"Why are you apologizing? You were the one knocked out." Completely not understanding the poor boy's reaction and apology, he was only resting in her arms.

All Might, watched the two interact with a shaky smile, holding back his laughter at seeing such scene. Coughing into his fist to catch both their attention, "You're okay, excellent!"

Already expecting Izuku's reaction, as he squealed in surprise and was even further in shock and embarrassment from his idol witnessing him in such postion he was in. All Might, the least affected at such reaction, "Apologies for getting you two caught up in my villain hunt. Mistakes like that aren't my style--"

"No kidding, my friend was almost killed and I was about to rip and freeze the bastard." Were Koyuki's blunt words, giving a deadpan face. Izuku stuttering out words, "Ko-Ko-KOYUKI!!"

In utter shock that Koyuki would even speak normally and jab at All Might for the villain attack. He wasn't alone, All Might wheezed on surprise when she interupted his speech, "For-Forgive me young citizen--"

"Not me. He's the one who should be apologised. I'm just the friend who almost froze the villain alive." Shrugging with a cocky smile towards the two. 

Izuku was shaking in nervousness, again, he'll never understand Koyuki's boldness. 

All Might mumbled under his breath, then turned to Izuku, who flinched up. Giving a curt bow in apology, "Forgive me for getting you involved."

'She actually made him apologize!!!!!'

"No-no! I'm sorry for my friend's rudeness!" Now both hero and fan were bowing at the other in apology. Daisy was shaking inside the bag, clear deadpan was on face for her partners lack of restraint, 'I'm so sorry you two...'

Coughing into her fist then smiling brightly towards the two, "Anyway, All Might handled the enemy and is now sealed to go." Giving a thumbs up, as if not being blunt and having Izuku apologize on her behalf happened.

"Koyuki..." 

"Yes! I almost forgot!" He really did forget about the villain. This scenario was so new that it threw him off. Pulling out the soda bottle with the green sludge villain inside, "Thanks to you two, I was able to catch and seal him away."

"I can freeze him for good measures." Holding up a misty fist.

"No, Miss/Koyuki." Were both hero and fan's quick response. Crossing her arms in disappointment, "You're both no fun..."

Remembering something very important, Izuku searched around for his booklet "Oh! A-an autograph! Where's...?"

"Izuku." Snapping in Koyuki's direction, the Dragon Slayer holding the burnt journal. Passing the notebook back to the owner, Izuku wondered why Koyuki had such a proud reaction. Until opening it and seeing the big words of "All Might" signed onto his notebook, "HE ALREADY SIGNED IT!!S"

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!! WHAT A TREASURE!! IT'LL BE MY FAMILY HEIRLOOM!!" As the greenette bowed in a rapid pace and Koyuki thought she was seeing a blur, "You're going to snap your neck, Izuku."

"Now I must bring this fellow to the authorities! You can catch me again on tv!!" As the hero turned and stretched himself. Until he tripped at Koyuki's bluntness again, "I don't watch tv."

Ignoring Koyuki's bluntness for once, just once he'll let her off, "Um! Wait, is that it...I..."

"A pro battles not only enemies, but also time." Squating down, leg muscles tense, "Until next time..." The next thing Koyuki saw was Izuku's running form and All Might blasting off with the two. THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT!" 

"IZUKU! YOU HAVE DAISY!!..." Appalled at their distant flying figures, "How am I supposed to catch up with them in air?"

Sighing under her breath, "Guess the hard way." With that a blue magic glyph appeared under her form, "I don't mind the extra hours in a detention cell. I haven't seen the guys for awhile..."

"Hydro Charge!" As water incased her body and rocketed off in the direction the went. Jumping from building to building.

 

With Izuku and All Might, the boy was holding on for dear life from the strong winds blasting into his face. The hero noticing he had company on his leg, "Hey, now!!"

"Release me! Such enthusiasm is a bit much!" Trying, but failing, in pushing the teen off. Daisy was internally screaming at the hero's words, 'Is he insane!? He can't fly!'

"If I...let go now...I'll...I'll die....!" Trying to speak with the best of his abilities with all the wind blasting him.

'please have some common sense!' Begged Daisy, ready to jump out the bag to fly Izuku to the ground. 

"True enough!!" Realizing his mistake at the height they were at and basically asking the kid to fall to his doom.

"I...need to ask you...so many things...-Gah!- you..." Cutting him from chocking anymore, "Okay, okay. Just do me a favor and close your eyes and mouth!"

Doing so, hiding into All Might's leg, not seeing All Might cough into his fist and blood dripping from the corner of his lip.

'Damn!!'


	12. Eat Ice, You Piece of Goop!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy's happy with All Might's talk and Koyuki kicks some villain butt!

Finally landing on top of a building; Izuku, and Daisy, shook at the crazy joint ride with All Might "Scary..."

'I prefer...Koyuki...any day...even of they are in the same speed of flight...' Shivering inside the school bag.

"Of all the...! Hopefully the people downstairs will help us get down. I've no time though! Truly!!" Ranted the blonde, upset with the setback of getting the villain in custody and to have a super fan take a joy flight on his leg.

"Wait! Um...--" Only to be shut up by All Might's angry tone, "No!! I will not wait."

Daisy frowned deeply inside the bag, 'What's with this man. One minute he's this charismatic hero and now he's an angry oaf...'

Shaking in nervousness at sensing All Might's dampened mood, he spook what was on his mind for years of his childhood "Even without a Quirk...can I still be a hero?!"

It made the hero pause in his movement. Daisy freezing at hearing Izuku ask such question, 'Izuku...?'

Shutting his eye's tightly in fear, a vibrant pink blush growing "Can someone without a Quirk become a hero like you?" 

"Quirks are..." Started All Might, but stopped at the sudden jabbing pain in his abdomen, 'Oh no...damn it all...'

His body begun to release smoke, with the teen before him not noticing anything about the hero. Only continuing his tidbit story, "Because I don't have a Quirk, I...well, maybe that's not the only reason. Before I met Koyuki, I've was always been picked on...that's why...maybe that's why...I think that saving people is just about the coolest thing someone can do."

Koyuki stood over the beaten villain, smiling broadly towards a thankful group of citizens.

All Might in the video rescuing tons people from a giant disaster, his broad smiling zoomed in.

 

"The way you save people with that fearless smile! I want to be the strongest hero, just like y--" Only to see a blonde, lanky and boney version of All Might. Even wearing his white T-shirt and cargo pants.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Almost screaming in surprising, his cry of surprise snapped Daisy and made her flinch at his shrill of surprise.

"You're all shriveled up! Huh?! Were you...huh?! A fake?! An imposter?! So thin!!" Unable to believe the man before him was the number one hero. He was to thin and boney to even be that muscler hero that he idolize.

"I am All Might." Blood spraying iut of his mouth. Izukh not believing it for a second, "No way!!"

"You know how people hold in their gut at the pool? It's like that." Picturing a round man sucking his gut in and making him more wude on the shoulders. "No way!!"

'Oh, it almost reminds me of master Makorov a bit...' Thinking how a short man can turn to a towering giant that could crush you with just his foot and hand.

Not caring any reasons to give to the boy, he slumped down and sat, "A fearless smile, huh..." Saying it out loud, "You've seen the real me, kid. But don't write about it on the internet, okay?"

"No way..." Still mumbling to himself in disbelief. Daisy peaked a bit to catch a glimpse of the man, without being spotted. But held in a gasp of horror when he revealed under his shirt. A giant ugly scar on his side, "Five years ago...an enemy did this to me."

"Eep!" Just as horrified as Daisy at seeing such wound.

"My respiratory system was nearly destroyed, and my stomach was removed. I've wasted away because of the after effects of those surgeries. I can only do my hero work for about three hours a day now."

'...how are you still alive...?' Shaking inside the bag and at seeing the scar. Wondering what gave him such wound. As if Izuku read her mind, "Five years ago...was that when you fought toxic chainsaw?"

"You've done your homework. But that lowlife? He could never do this to me!" Clenching up his fist, however, "This was never made public."

"That is, I asked that it not be made public." Daisy's orange ear twitched, 'Never made public...how's that possible for a devastating wound such as that, assuming the battle was tremendous, not made public?'

"A Symbol of Peace who saves people with a smile must never be daunted by evil."

"The reason I smile is to stave off the overwhelming pressure and fear I feel." Izuku flinched, almost feeling the picture and imagination of confident and unfearfull All Might crumbling. "A pro should always be ready to risk his life. Without power, can one become a hero? No, I should think not."

Then and there, Izuku's world shattered, "Ah..."

Daisy paling, and her orbs wide in shock and mortified to hear a man brutally say that to a Quirkless fan.  

"If you desire to help people, becoming a police officer is always an option." Daisy was starting to shake in silent.

"Those villain custody officers are often mocked but that to is admirable work!" Heading towards the doors of the exit, leaving the frozen teen. Not before stopping by the door "...It's not bad to dream"

His next words made Daisy dark eyes dilate, "However, you need to be realistic, kid."

"I disagree!!" Izuku flinched when a soft feminine voice shouted out, an orange head popped out the yellow backpack. Visibly shocked that Daisy was still in his backpack, he thought she was with Koyuki!

Now that he thought about it, Koyuki would have been behind them throughout the travel.

"Daisy...?!"

"If you're saying power is the only way to be a hero, then you're wrong! That is not even the definition of being a hero!" Daisy was livid when this so called number one hero basically said 'give up your dreams' to Izuku! If Koyuki were here, she'd deck this man!

"A-a-a cat--?"

"You hush!!" Flinching back at her hiss, "How dare you preach on your words to the public when you cannot even follow it! I have never met someone as infuriating as you!"

Izuku was in awe, was the shy exceed actually angry on his behalf.

Jumping out of the bag, wings spread out and grasping under his shoulders. Surprising Izuku from leaving the ground, "Wa-Wait! Daisy!"

"I am not staying another second with this-- this-- this sorry excuse of a hero!!" Flying away, with All Might watching the two fly away. Frozen in shock at the sudden events and the feline berating him of his lectures. It really did stab him deeply at their --her-- words.

Until a sudden explosion happened. Snapping his head at its direction, 'What in the--'

Realisation that his pocket was empty and where the villain may be.

 

"Daisy! Wait!" Trying to catch the angry cat's attention, as they soared in the sky and away from the building.

"Daisy, please land!" Feeling the feline shake a bit, until they began their track down to the ground safely. Landing without any problem, the greenette held the silent exceed.

"Daisy...?" Not responding, but kept her head down. It was an almost deja vu moment. "Daisy...thank you."

"You shouldn't believe what he says...! No should tell YOU about your fate...! No one...you understand me!" She was crying by now, tears dampening her orange fur. 

Izuku, too, was crying. Koyuki told him this, believing in him and now Daisy became angry and told him to never let other decide his fate and dreams. These girls...

"Thank you...Daisy..." Hugging the crying cat close, allowing her to sob into his shoulder. 'Thank you...Daisy...Koyuki...'

Until an explotion caught their tear-fest-attention. Seeing crowds of people and growing fire, 'We landed near a villain attack...'

His feet moving on their own, holding the exceed close. Making her seem like he was hugging a plush doll. 

Once they were close, did he gasp in shock. The very sludge that attack him and Koyuki was here. Causing mayhem and the one causing all the explosions. 

'Is that him?! How?!' Hugging Daisy closer, as if it'll attack them again. 'All Might let him go?! Did he drop him?! That means...'

"This is my fault!" Mumbling to himself, but the feline heard, "Izuku...!"

"Why're the heroes just standing there?"

Seems the villain grabbed a middle schooler."

The young Midoriya gagged in regret, memory of being suffocated by the villain surfaced 'Grabbed...? So he's enduring that same pain?!'

"Izuku, breath...--"

"Hey, that villain. Isn't it the one All Might was chasing?"

"All Might?! No way! He's really here?!

"Yeah, I saw him earlier."

"Then what's All Might doing now?!"

"This is bad..." Daisy paled at the growing chatter about the man; she may not like the hero, but it didn't she didn't worry.

'It's my fault All Might can't do anything!! This guy can't be caught. We have to wait for someone with the right Quirk to show up!' Hands still covering his mouth from gagging out loud, 'Hang in there...I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Someone will come and save you soon...'

'a hero's bound to come...--" The moment he saw who it was looking his direction with pleading eyes. His body moved on his own, tossing Daisy behind and on his backbag and charging forward.

Many heroes and people cried out in utter shock at seeing a junior high student running in the mayhem. "Get back here, you fool!! Stop!!"

Seeing the small running figure, recognizing him as the friend of the girl, "It's that kid."

"Deku?" 

'Why am I running? What am I doing? Why?!' Charging straight to the giant sludge.

"Killing you will give me joy seeing your friend's devastated reaction!" As a goopy hand was rounding around for a hit. Izuku peeping a squeal in fear, but didn't stop, 'What do I do?! What do I do?! At a time like this...'

Remember his journal, specifically page 25 on Kamui Woods. Thinking quikly, grasping Daisy off his bag and throwing bag in the villain's strange face. Blinding him from attacking.

'Izuku! What are you thinking!!' Wanting to shout that out, but was stuck in fear and shock.

"KACCHAN!!" Ripping into the green sludge to pull out the ash blonde. Finally able to breath for a bit, Katsuki gasped out "You! Why?! Where the hell is frozo?!"

"My legs just started moving! Why? I dunno!! So many things were running his mind: why did he run, why didn't he wait and let the heroes do it, why didn't he search for Koyuki to save the day.

But one thing was for sure, "You...You looked like you needed saving." 

Shocking All Migjt to the core at his words. 

"Stop.... it!" Once again to be covered by the sludge villain. Who now had control once again and made a grab for the greenette "Just a bit longer. So stop getting in my way!!"

'Izuku!' Daisy was ready to use Aera and fly Izuku to safety.

"Does he have a death wish? He'll die for nothing!!--" A blast of ice and water zoomed passed the heroes and surprising everyone at the explosion of mist. Putting out the fires.

 

Izuku tightly shut his eyes, waiting for the painful impact that will end his life. However, it was never even close to touching him...

"Lay one finger on Izuku and I'll kill you!" Freezing the goopy fist, Koyuki glared angrily at the, now frightened, villain. "It's you! That crazy bitch!"

"I'm not crazy." Wrenching Katsuki out of the goop like nothing, shocking everyone, glaring heatedly at the villain.

"It's Koyuki!!"

"Yeah! Kick his ass silver head!"

"You can do it!"

Vains popping on her forehead and her blue sapphires into slits, "I'm PISSED!"

"HIIIII!" Screeched the frightened villain, clearly facing an opponent that can end him. Trying to escape for the second time from the Dragon Slayer. But the girl held her hand up at the direction of the villain and chanted, "Water Dragon Lock!"

Similar to Juvia's 'Water Lock,' but a blue water dragon glyph appeared above the villain and water chains launched and locked onto the thing. Freezing in place, "My-my...body...!"

"Since you're almost completely made of water, you're easier to have complete control." Throwing her hand to the side, signalling for someone, "Now, All Might!"

The large figure of All Might charging at the villain, "The lesson I left you with. I should practice what I preach!!" Spitting out blood now, "A pro should always be ready to risk their life!!"

"Detroit" Koyuki grabbing Izuku and Katsuki, jumping back and creating a harden ice barrior around everyone "SMASH!!"

A typhoon of wind blasted the area, those behind the barrier were in awe. Both the at the shear power of All Might and the barrier unaffected by the blast.

As the winds calmed, pelts of rain began to hit. Shocking each and everyone, "Rain?"

Looking up the skies, both ash blonde and greenette unconscious from both suffocation and adrenaline rush.

"No way. The air pressure...that rising air currant--"

"WOOHOO! RAIN!" By far, no one expected the girl to open her mouth and sudden suck in air that was now sucking in the falling water that fell from the heavens. Every nanoseconds of her absorbing the water, the clouds quickly appeared now disappeared. Leaving a bright sun shine...

It left everyone in silent awe, "He changed the weather with a single punch and she ate the weather?!"

"That was weirdly amazing!!"

 

"Again Koyuki! How many times must we tell you! Now your friend is following your example!" After the sludge nayhem, every hero in the scene and police collected every remain of the villain. Few had to stop the deadpan Koyuki from freezing the villain, seeing as she collected majority of the villain with her powers and was holding out a misty hand.

Every hero that knew Koyuki were now before her. Some asking her to think of joining them as their sidekick in the future and those ready to scold her for her actions.

"So many times that I really don't listen...which friend charged in? Izuku or Katsuki?" Turning to the heroes, seeing their "for fuck sakes!" reaction. Laughing hysterically at such reaction, "Geez old man, I didn't know I made you that old!"

The hero being Desutegoro, "I am not old! I just have gray hair!!" 

 

Minutes later...

 

"I can't believe it was you, Izuku!" Koyuki hugging the shaking Daisy. 

Izuku frantically waved his hand at the deadpan and narrowed look Koyuki held, "It-It-It's just that-- Kacchan--"

"You almost got killed twice! Let me repeat that for you, TWICE!!" Oh she was livid.

"Hey, Deku! Frozo!!" Only getting the young Midoriya's attention, seeing the panting figure of Katsuki.

"I never asked you two to save me--!"

"AND YOU!!!" Koyuki now jabbing at Katsuki in the forehead. Izuku hugging Daisy and backing up a bit at Koyuki's explosive anger, "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING INSIDE THE GOOP THING!! DO YOU ENJOY GETTING IN TROUBLE!! CAUSE I CAN KICK YOUR SORRY ASS IF THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT!!"

"BACK UP FROZO!! LIKE I WANTED TO BE CAPTURED!! THAT SHITTY VILLAIN CAUGHT ME BY SURPRISE!!"

"OH!! I'LL BELIEVE IT WHEN I FRICKEN SEE IT!!"

Izuku watched the two fought, headbutting the other. Watching with a fond smile, 'I guess things don't really change much...'

"Hehe.."

 

In a domain covered in a forever ice and snow with sea of pure blue water that has no ending. Two majestic dragons watched a bright light, projecting the silverette with her friends, "Dear, Koyuki has grown into a fine young woman."

"That, she has. Koyuki will grow more and more powerful with this world feeding her more power for the absences of Ethernano."

"Though, this world seems to favor her, I fear when its residence realizes he will come for her for her apperant absence."


	13. Koyuki's Shenanigans OVA- The Epic Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Play Rossini for this.

An- Koyuki in a nutshell...and it is beautiful!

An2: Also, if you wish to do fanart of Koyuki, you may! Another thing, thank you Ellie Scarlet from Quotev for the fanart of Koyuki!

 

"I-zu-ku I'm hungry~!" Whined Koyuki, it's been weeks since the girl started living with them. In so, the Dragon Slayer joined the same school as Izuku Midoriya. (Even there was a huge misunderstanding, but no one did anything about it) Sadly, with the school limiting Koyuki on eating, since she ate large amount of ridiculous proportions, they had kitchen staff remember her face and if she already attain her lunch for the day.

"We're almost home, Koyuki." Even though it was strange saying that, it always brought a warm vibrant blush on the young Midoriya. It really did made his heart flutter oddly at saying such thing.

Daisy peaked out from Izuku's bag, "Koyuki, please be patient. Besides, you'll have to hunt more food to stock up after last weeks dinner."

The mage rubbed her nose in embarrassment, a growing blush becoming evident, "I was so hungry..."

"So hungry you literally ate the whole shelve stocked with food!" Pointed out the orange exceed, memory of the Dragon Slayer's belly growling out of hunger and the girl proceeded to raid the Midoriya's upper shelves of food.

The girl had to make a quick buck to restock their raided shelves of food. Meaning the girl had to get a job and hunt treasure in the ocean. However, finding items in the ocean brought more money than surving dishes in a cafe. Even though she was very popular and always asked for by the customers for her services. Let's just say, maid cafe's and wearing their uniforms brought flocks of customers, along with a cute "Welcome master~" brought her new fans.

Izuku then lightly chuckled at a certain memory of his mother and Daisy scolding a whining Koyuki for eating almost everything. His mother did view the mage as a second child in the family.

Continuing their walk, they didn't notice (or care about) the sounds of sirens and shouting. That was until Izuku's yellow bag was snatched from the teen, giving out a surprise shout. Koyuki turning quickly and catching Izuku, who was pushed back by an unknown force.

Wind blew past them, followed by laughter "Hahaha!! Thanks for the bag, kiddies!"

Dreadful realization hit the two; Daisy. Was. Still. In. That. BAG!

 

 

"Now for--" When the speeding villain took one glance behind him, he was close to shitting bricks. Behind the man was the horrific glare of one of the teens he robbed and they were gaining on him. Sprinting right behind him like a pro sprinter in the Olympics.

One things for sure, she was pissed, "Give me the bag back!"

"Holy shit!" Picking up the pace, but the teen was still gaining on him. 

Every turn and drift, the Dragon Slayer followed along the thief. Causing people to cry out in shock when the villain pushes them only for them to be caught and stop in place by the girl who continued on her chase. 

"Get lost brat!" Dodging every car and pedestrian, the mage only jumped and dodged it all with such agile swiftness. For someone in a skirt, they have no fear of flashing their panties.

While the villain remained focused behind him and the girl, a speeding tank truck was coming the villains way.

Seeing this, Koyuki used Hydro Charge on the soles of her feet and blasted off, speeding towards the panicked villain.

"SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!" Hearing the loud horns of the speeding truck and being tackled by the mage. It was like everything was slowing down: the villain screaming his head off, the truck driver holding their phone and watching in stupor of awe at the scene before their windshield, Koyuki feeling a bit green at barely grazing the tank truck.

The children pointed at the two flying figures over their car window. Their parent's gawking at the terrified villain and a flying silverette.

Making it even more comical, Koyuki waved at the smiling children and parent's with a toothy smile.

As if time went back to normal, the two landed and sped passed the car with children screaming "The hero waved at us mom!!" 

Four police officers walked out of the ramen shop, laughing at one of their colleagues joke. Only for them to jump back at two forms zoomed passed them, "What in the--?!"

Seeing a villain with a yellow school bag and student running behind with few police cars following their tail. Assuming it all, they jumped into their cars and reported a thief running and in need of speed heroes assistance.

Hilariously enough, Desutegoro delt with a villain that was put under custody with five officers in the scene.

"All right, you're off too--" a blur ran past them, followed by "Sup old man!!" With three cop cars following along, with a speedy hero following along.

"...Was that Koyuki-san...?" The hero asked himself, not believing the mischievous-...Yep, it was her...

 

Minutes Later...

 

For the past five minutes, Koyuki relentlessly chased the villain with ten cop cars, three heroes, and two helicopter news following behind.

Forget high speed car chase. It's a school girl chasing down a villain who stole their school bag with everything almost chasing them. You would think the villain stole their essay or project, a reason why for such extensions of the chase.

'Holy shit! If I don't lose them soon, I'm screwed!' Sweating bullets when he still felt the heavy glare of the silverette.

Pushing himself and his Quirk to the breaking point, the villain blasted off. An after image was left behind, zooming down the street and taking a heavy turn, the villain hid inside the alleyway. Panting deeply and gagging a bit, he glanced the entrance of alleyway.

Seconds felt like hours to the thief, when nothing happened nor saw the girl run passed. He assumed she took a different direction and sighed in relief, "I...I think I lost her...?"

Turning around to see a deadpan face of the teen he was hiding from, "Give me the bag."

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!"

A high pitched scream could be heard.

 

 

Many of the heroes and cop cars stopped before the alleyway where they last saw the silverette. To only see the villain on the ground with froth bubbling out of his mouth. Gagging out, "Demon...Demon..."

Next to the unconscious villain was a confused silverette, hugging a yellow backpack "Uuuuh...? I got my friend's bag back..."

 

Katsuki was getting annoyed at hearing his mother's hysterical laughter, "What the hell are you watching? Your Rom-Com."

"Ko-Koyuki-Chan---!" Until she went back to her hysterical laughter, hugging her sides.

Katsuki, confused at the mention of the Dragoon (and his top rival). Turned to the t.v. and seeing Koyuki chasing a man with Izuku's familiar yellow bag, with cops behind them, along with heroes, and news helicopters filming this all.

His only reaction, a deep deadpan, "What the fuck?!"


	14. You can be a Hero Too

While the two friends (rivals in Katsuki's eye's), continued their banter. Katsuki shouting at the mage for the "unnecessary saving," while Koyuki countered back "Oh, so getting stuck and being suffocated in goop screams I don't need saving!"

It took Izuku to convincing and pulling the Dragoon away from starting another Quirk and Magic battle in the middle of the street with the ash-blonde. Saying their farewells with, "Don't get cocky, Frozo!!!" and "Then don't get caught next time you prideful idiot!!!" 

"The nerve of that boy! Oooo! If I wasn't being damn restricted, I'd deck that cocky firecracker!" Raved the Fairy Tail mage, as she animatedly spat out geysers of water, like Natsu did breathing out fire.

Izuku and Daisy deadpaned at her words, 'Since when has that stopped you?'

'He's right though. I couldn't change anything and I got Daisy involved twice now. And Koyuki saved us once again. I feel like a burdan to these two...' Glancing at the cat in his arms, as Daisy watched Koyuki rant on and on about Bakugo. 'Maybe now, I can finally focus on a more realistic future--'

The next thing the three knew, All Might came zooming out of the alleyway "I AM HERE--"

"--HOLY FIST!!" And Koyuki sucker punching the man instinctively in surprise. Throwing the hero back and spitting out blood from both over use of his form and this heavy attack. Both Izuku and Daisy sputtering in horror, "YOU PUNCHED HIM!!"

"He came out like a suspicious character!!" Holding her arms up in surrender. 

All Might shakenly stood back up and mumbled, "I should've announced myself before coming out like that." But Izuku panicked, All Might reverted to his original form. The blonde noticing this when he felt his clothing more loose than before. Now both greenette and blonde panicked at Koyuki's reaction.

"Oh, hi All Might."

"EHHHH?!" Were both Izuku's and All Might's response. The young Midoriya waving a hand before his face in denial, "Ko-Ko-Koyuki this isn't All-All Might!"

"Izuku, don't even try...Koyuki probably knew it was him the moment she saved you from the villain." Daisy deadpaned, why lie to a Dragon Slayer, especially Koyuki. The girl may be dense on certain things, but she still has a clever head on her shoulder's.

"Eh?!" Again, both Izuku's and All Might's response.

"Of course I did. He smelled of sewer, soda, and blood." Tapping her nose, but scrunched it at the 'sewer and blood' part.

"Eh?!" Now All Might was just confused at that part. Testing it, he sniffed his shirt and internally cringed at the rancid smell, 'I do smell like sewer water, but soda and blood?! How does she--?'

"Oh, I forgot you have sensitive sense of smell." Remembering what type of mage she is, being that of a Dragon Slayer with enhanced abilities that are inhuman.

"Wha?!" He was beyond confused, 'What type of Quirk does she have? Multiples? Is that possible? Is it similar to One For All and All For One?'

Both teens and exceed could almost see millions of question marks over the blonde's head. Izuku silently whispering, "Is that how look when I mutter?"

"No, your muttering is worse." Both Koyuki and Daisy bluntly stated. Making Izuku sputter at the jab.

 

 

"I see now, that's very..."

"Impossible. Unbelievable. Strange. Out of this world. Mah, I hear this on the daily." Koyuki waved it off, being a member of Fairy Tail, things always pass the impossible.

"You'd be surprised how true that is." Spoke up the orange cat.

'You alone are evidence.' Thought Izuku and All Might. Talking orange cat that can fly and it's not a cat but a different species? What doesn't scream out of this world?

"Mm mm-- oh? All Might, what did you needed before Koyuki attacked you?"

"He came out like a suspicious character!!" Only to be ignored by Daisy.

"Ah! I almost completely forgot!" Turning to Izuku, the three sensing the tension and seriousness in All Might's form, "Kid. I've come to thank you- and you too, Daisy-san- and revise what I said earlier...I also have a proposal for you, young man."

"Huh?" Confused at the hero's words. Not as confused as Koyuki, 'Revise? What did he say?'

"Without you...if I hadn't heard your story and Daisy-san's lecture, I'd have been nothing but fake muscles and insincerity!! So thank you both!!"

"Fake muscle? Lecture? Story?" Now Koyumi had flying question that were not adding up to the topic in hand.

But when Koyuki heard Izuku's shaky and self-blaming, the dots were connecting "That...no. I mean, it was all my fault from the start! I got in your way. Even though I'm Quirkless, I dared to ask if--"

"Exactly!!" Catching Izuku's surprised attention, "Of all the people at the scene. It was you, timid and Quirkless, who acted!!"

"You spurred us to action!!" Including Koyuki, as the silverette remebered sniffing around and came in time to see Izuku and Katsuki in the mess. Not knowing what was happening, but seeing Izuku, Daisy, and Katsuki in danger made her move. Hearing that Izuku intentionally involved himself made her both proud and upset. Proud that he followed his instincts to save someone. Upset that was getting himself in harms ways again.

"Most of the top heroes show signs of greatness even as children..." Those words struck a cord to both Izuku and Koyuki, "Many of them claim that their bodies simply moved before they could think!!"

The young Midoriya clutched his chest, feeling an overbearing relization dawning upon him. Tears welling in his eye's. 

"Thats what happened to you back there, yes?!" Continued All Might, not noticing the different effects those words had on the two, "Yes..."

Koyuki crossing her arms, bitting her bottom lip. Memories of a young crying and gasping Daisy, children laughing at the horrific sounds. Koyuki snapping at the children and saving Daisy from her death.

'Even though I made myself an enemy to the towns children. I'll never regret saving Daisy from drowning...' Hair shadowing het eyes, streams of tears falling at the horrific past event.

"You can be a Hero." At that Izuku fell to his knees, releasing Daisy from his hold and cat flapping out of his hold. Watching worried at the greenette, then glancing at her quiet partner. Seeing her hair shadowing her eyes, but could see the streams of tears. 

Already assuming what she was thinking-- remembering, 'Koyuki...' A pained expression on her feline features, even though she didn't remember much of the events. She can specifically remember the fear of swimming and childish laughter that you can almost imagine a snear on their faces.

"I believe you're worthy of inheriting my power!!" Suddenly announcing the reason he stopped them. Both teens turned to All Might, with snot and tears.

"Wha?/Huh? Pardon?" Were the three confused responses from Koyuki, Izuku, and Daisy. All Might, laughing at their confused reactions, "What's those faces for?! Its a proposal!! The real work begins here. Listen, my boy..." 

Pointing directly at the Midoriya, "I'm asking you if you want to try accepting my power!"

Now that got Koyuki going, suddenly in front of All Might with excited eye's, "Is this similar to Dragon Slaying magic?! You're going to teach Izuku your magic-- I mean, QUIRK!! How's that possible? Aren't Quirks passed down genetically? Is your Quirk a modified evolution?! Is it! Is t!"

Izuku was wide eyed(, also All might,) at Koyuki 180 mood change. Daisy deadpaned, "At least Koyuki isn't headbutting like Erza--"

"Is it?! Is it?!" To late...

"KOYUKI!!" Daisy and Izuku pulled the agressive mage away. Another terrible trait she gained from Erza when she was excited and wanted immediate answers.

All Might could feel swirls in his eyes at the headbutting. Still dazed, but held up a shaky finger, "This-This concerns my Quirk, kids..."

Stars were in Koyuki's blue eyes, but Daisy held her away and above ground. Not letting run and start another interrogation to the poor hero.

The blonde finally shaking off the pain, "The tabloids like to guess that it's 'super strength' or 'boost power.' And I avoid the question in interviews by making jokes."

"Because All Might, the 'Symbol of Peace' has to come off as a natural born hero--"

That's stupid." Was Koyuki's deadpan and blunt response. Daisy also held a deadpan.

All Might sputtered at his two harsh audience, 'They didn't even let me finish!' Coughing into his fist, letting this slide. "But my Quirk, it was passed down to me. Like the Olympic torch." Adding effect by hold his arms out, proud to be one of the users of this symbolic Quirk.

Only to see both mages confused reactions, "Oly-pic?"

"It's a sport event." Forgetting that they were from another dimension. The two nodded in understanding, "Gotcha!"

Missing the fact Izuku was rambling in confusion at this 'passing Quirks to another.' With all his muttering, All Might took offense to that "You really doubt me that much?! Nonsense!"

Finally snapping Izuku out, "N-?!"

'Not really. With this world and it's concept, it makes you question it.' Thought Koyuki, so far what she's seen, Quirks are abilities that are passed down to generation to the next through genetics. She hasn't heard Quirks being taught or passed to a none family member.

"I have many secrets, but I never lie!" Koyuki held her finger up to counter that, but one look from All Might shut her up.

"I have the ability to transfer power. That's the Quirk I inherited! It is called," Holding up his hand, revealing an ethereal glow, "One For All!"

"One For All..." Both teens repeated the Quirks name, Izuku in awe and Koyuki in confusion.

"The first person cultivates the power and then passes it to another. The next refines it and passes it on again. In this way, those crying out to be saved and those with brave and true hearts link to form a crystalline network of power!!"

'It is like magic! The more magic passed down within generation, the more powerful it grows with time and environment!' Blue orbs shined in excitement at her discovery. Seeing as their Magic and their Quirks, were indeed, similar in concept.

However, deep question doubt still settled within the Midoriya, "But all this...why...why me--?" Crying out in surprise at the flick behind his head. Turning to the culprit that is Koyuki Dragoon. Crossing her arms and held a mad pout, "Have confidence in yourself, Izuku." Smiling broadly with eye's closed, "We believe in you."

Refering to herself and a smiling Daisy, flapping beside the Dragon Slayer, "Mhm!"

"You see! I've been searching for a successor for a while now and I believe that you are worthy!!"

"You may be Quirkless. A mere hero admirer. But back there, you were more heroic than anyone else!!"  More tears swelled in the greenette's orbs.

"But of course it depends on you! What do you say?" Quickly, and trying, rubbing his flowing tears, standing back up slowly. Once he knew he was ready to answer his awaiting response, "Yes...I accept."

Pleasing the three in hearing this, "A quick answer. I expected nothing less."


	15. Training: Fairy Tail Style!!! Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do not pollute or you'll have an angry Dragon Slayer.

Two Days later, 6 a.m.

 

 

"WHO THE HELL RUINED THIS BEACH?! WHO?! I'M GOING TO FREEZE SOMEONE'S HEAD OFF!!" Were Koyuki's high shrills of anger that could also be mistaken as an actual roar. It as well be one, with her being a Dragon Slayer.

All Might on top the very refrigerator that Izuku was tugging the ropes with all his might. The blonde staring up at the skies where Koyuki and Daisy were. Feeling a single sweat of nervousness, 'Well, she's very active...'

By active, he meant set on murdering the litterers of this beach side. The place was covered in mountains and mountains of trash. The moment Koyuki both saw and smelled the pollution, the area around them fell below zero. Daisy quickly scooped the girl up high in the sky and allowed her scream to the high heavens of her anger. Sometimes geysers of water spat out from her canine mouth, almost like a snake hissing. In this case, a water dragon hissing.

Turning back to Izuku, "This fridge makes quite the comfy perch!" Adding more sarcasm to the workout, "A little movement would make it even nicer though!!"

"A LITTLE MOVEMENT?! I CAN MAKE A LITTLE MOVEMENT!!" Listening even from their high distance. Still raging, as she unleashed an angry 'Water Dragons Roar' in the far off distance. A giant explosion of water rose high up in meters from the magic attack. Followed by Daisy's loud scolding, "Koyuki!! We're here to support Izuku in his training! Not rage and go on a man hunt! And don't you dare cause a Tsunami here!!"

As the two partners argued on, it seemed very comical from their high altitude. But also making both All Might and Izuku sweatdrop at their odd argument in the skies.

Trying once more in tugging, but tripped and fell flat on his stomach in exhaustion, "Come on All Might, you're 274 kilos alone..."

"Nah, I've lost some weight. I'm just 255 (in this form anyway)." As if that would help him in his exercise.

"Hey, why am I dragging this garbage across the beach anyway...?" Hearing another angry roar from Koyuki and scolding from Daisy.

"Because! You're an ill-suited vessel." While snapping pictures of the, now crying, greenette, "What?! But you said I was worthy, earlier!!"

"RAAAAAH!!" And a falling Koyuki crashed into the waters, "KOYUKI?!"

This was to much for Izuku, not only did All Might contradict what he told him. His best friend is really no help when coming for support--

As Koyuki broke out of the waters, "QUIT MAKING IZUKU CRY AND EXPLAIN!! YOU'RE CONFUSING US ALL!!"

He retracks that statement...

Coughing into his fist and finally explained what he was meant to say, "Your body. I mean your body."

"Uuuh?" Still not understanding his mentor.

"Elaborate, please." Butted in Daisy, as she pulled out the fussy silverette mage from the ocean waters. Placing her next to Izuku, dripping wet at first. Until she quickly absorbed into her body and she became completely dry.

All Might (and Izuku) will never get over the fact she absorbs her elements within her body.

Shaking it off, for now, and returned to the task at hand, "My Quirk, One For All, binds the physical strength of many people into one!! Your limp-noodle body isn't ready for it."

"That's insulting. And I haven't commented about your figure-- PFT!" Sputtering when Daisy used her wing to cover her mouth.

"Your limbs would pop right off!!" The image of Izuku's arms and legs exploding off popped into their minds, "My limbs!!"

"What the hell?!" Hugging Izuku now, "Hey, I make many risks in my days. But you're stepping the lines for him, old man!"

"Koyuki!!/Old man?!" 

"Koyuki, control yourself!" Pulling the mage away from the two now, and started another scolding "He knew what he got himself up too. At least support him on that."

"This is not Earthland were risks are around fricken corner! If that kinda Quirk was suddenly passed to me and not taught. My magic would've react to it and possibly kill me istead of my limbs flying off!"

"WHAT KIND OF WORLD DO YOU EVEN LIVE IN?!" Butted in the hero and greenette, hearing that about magic possibly killing its caster was very extreme to them. Even though Izuku knew tid bits of Koyuki's magic, it was still a mystery to him.

"Ah, well, it's kinda like fusion. If two magic successfully fuse, you'll get powerful results and if they fail...Guk!" Making a slicing motion through her throat.

Shivering at such result, Izuku shakenly thought to himself loudly about this exercise, "Okay...so...I'm here to train my body...by hauling trash...?"

"Yes! But that's not all!" Thankful that Izuku brought them out of that morbid topic.

Turning to the fridge that Izuku tried to haul and dented it only with a tap, "I did some research yesterday. This beach... Well, this one section has been look this for years.

"Yeah... Something about the currents. Lot's of stuff drifts ashore. And people also dump their garbage here, even though they shouldn't..." There's goes Koyuki, again...

"The young heroes today only want fame and glory." Koyuki and Daisy had to agree with that, it's the same with other wizards back in Earthland. Snspping back to the two when the sound of mettle being crushed, "But being a hero is all about vollunteer work! No matter how unglamorous! Never forget that..."

Obliterating the fridge and causing a big shock wave. All the rubble of trash making to see the ocean view and rising sun, "Let's bring back this beautiful ocean view!!"

Izuku was entranced at rising sun and the words All Might spoke, "This is the first step on your path to becoming a hero!!"

"My first step is... cleaning up...all this?!" Nervously turning to every yard of trash. Again, Koyuki looked eager to both find the litterers and restore the beach.

"Kid. Midoriya-Shonen. You want to get into U.A., right?" Dropping the big question, Izuku was at first confused then responded excitedly, "Yeah?! Yeah!!

"Because you went to U.A., All Might..." Flustered at admitting his reason he chose this high school specifically, "If I can... I definitely want to go to U.A....!"

"You blind fanboy!!" Flinching at his words, grasping both partners attention, "Like I said before... It's not possible for someone who's Quirkless."

'That's pretty harsh...' Frowning at the hero's words.

"It's sad but true. That's reality." Back facing the three children, "Not to mention, U.A.'s hero course is the toughest there is! So..."

Quickly standing from the ground, complete and undeterred determination in his voice, "I've got ten months before the entrance exam... I've gotta mold my body into a suitable vessel by then...!"

"That's what this is for!!" Holding out a thick stack of papers, "My self-designed 'Pass the Test, American Dream' Plan!!"

"Ame-ri-kan?" Tilting their heads, Koyuki and Daisy, were once again confused at the word.

"It's an ethnicity to another country in North America." Elaborating for the two other wolders. Focusing back on the task, "A regimen to help you clean up the garbage and then some! You can chart your entire lifestyle with this!!" Each stack had time slots and exercises they would be focusing on for the hour.

"You even planned how much sleep I get..." Looking through each chart, Koyuki looked over his shoulder, "Hmm... With the way is going, I'm a hundred percent sure it'll help you reach that goal, Izuki."

"To be frank, this'll be super tough. Can you do it?!" 

"Pft! Of course he can!" Ruffling the greenette's curls, who blushed immensely at the interaction, "He's Izuku Midoriya!! The next big hero!"

Blushing brightly, but a goofy smile bloomed on his lips "We-Well, yeah...!! I know I have to work harder than anyone else to make it...!!"

Proud that his successor accepted the task. Until a certain Dragon Slayer reminded him the difference between their worlds, "And don't worry Izuku, I'll train with you!"

"I don't know Dragoon-san...my training is very rigorous and difficult to manage." If only he didn't say that, the orange exceed placed down a harsh reality, "No need to worry Mr. All Might, your training is too easy anyway for Koyuki."

"Eh?!" Reverting to his lanky form, with blood spurting out in shock. Daisy's eyes widden at her bluntness, "I-I don't mean it as an insult!!"

Playing with her paws in nervousness, "It's just...our form of training really puts you through fasting, work you till you drop, and all of this must be done through three days. No sleep, and do it all over again."

"THAT'S JUST RIDICULOUS!!!"


	16. Training: Fairy Tail Style!!! Part 2

Apparently not...

 

 

Koyuki continued to jog for three hours now, no sweat was on the girl. The young Midoriya was sweating up a storm in his training. And Daisy kept encouraging both parties to do their best. That only pushed Koyuki to pick up her pace, something about "I gotta beat Wendy's record!!"

Who ever that was?

 

...Hours Later...

 

Izuku was beyond exhausted and completely drained in class, unlike his friend who looked refreshed and alive. Their teacher continuing his lecture without noticing or caring about one of their students lack of attention or the others lively-ness.

Koyuki couldn't remember the last time she pushed herself in her work outs. It brought her fond memories of her Fairy Tail days with everyone. Everyone throwing magic attacks at the other to win or how she beat Erza in the race in second place.

Though...

'I'll beat you in that race one day, Wendy!' Not noticing she and Izuku were muttering creepily. Even though Izuku wasn't the same level of creepy as his Fairy Tail mage friend. Who was smiling evily and didn't have dark blue glows glaring behind the teacher, as if she was planning his death.

'This transfer student is the death of me!!!' Cried elastic teacher, literal tears streaming, feeling the cold glare and terrifying aura.

 

The next month, All Might found the girl one hand-stand push-up. Counting each push- up she did with one arm behind her back, "One hundred twenty-six, one hundred twenty-seven, on hundred twenty-eight..."

All Might felt like the training he, and Izuku who's now taking his training, went through was nothing but a joke to the mage. 

It didn't help when Daisy encouraged the girl, "Come on, Koyuki! Seven hundred more till your next push-up!"

What the hell was their world like?!

 

The next couple of months, All Might was feeling nervous sweat, Koyuki was training her close combat attacks on boulders. Smashing them to pieces, then continuing without missing a beat. No bruises growing on her knuckles, just tiny scraps.

He thought the girl was using some magic for this, but Daisy confirmed that this is Koyuki's shear strength.

"Dragon Slayers have this Herculean strength. Sometimes, it's gone far beyond that: like Koyuki and her brother for example!"

"Dragoon-san has a brother?" Asked the blonde hero, surprised to hear of this.

Daisy nodded, "Yes, her older brother by five years. They're very much alike." Then the cat deadpaned deeply, "It's like they're twins, but polar opposites of fire and water-ice..."

'I'm scared to imagine that...'

 

Another month later...

Even though All Might was supposed to monitor the greenette. He couldn't help catching the womens attention.

Not that he was the only one catching attention.

Running out of ths waters from her hundred mile swim. Koyuki wore a white two piece swimsuit, showing off her drench hourglass figure. 

Many of the residence and those visiting openly ogled the mage.

Drenched in ocean water, Koyuki pulled back her long silver-white hair. Giving a great view of her handsomely-beautiful face, her azure orbs seemed smolder. It didn't help that they were directed towards Izuku.

How was he supposed to handle such look?!

As she held up a hand with a broad smile, many of the people watching sighed happily. Thinking it was directed towards them.

 

"They must be dating...."

 

Izuku ducked his head underwater, trying to hide his steaming red blush. Those rumours have been spread throughout the years Koyuki entered their school.

At first it was meant to tease them, but with Koyuki's overprotective demeanor over him and the bullying. As well the first name bases and close interaction the two shares. Everyone questioned if they really were dating-- Which they're clearly not!

 

Next month...

The four were out jogging in the park, fall was coming in. The two males dressed up gor the weather: All Might wearing a large trench coat, while riding a (mopet). Izuku wore his teal track suit, carrying a suitcase as he jogged behind the silverette.

Speaking of the girl...

She wore a brown track shorts and a black sports bra, unaffected by the chilling weather. If anything, she welcomed it happily. 

Daisy wore a blue beanie with a ribbon and blue mitten. Sitting on All Might's left shoulder, rubbing her mitted paws for warmth.

The sound of something being tripped could be heard. Stopping the two and glanced back at the fallen Midoriya. Worried, Koyuki quickly ran to his side, "Izuku?!"

"Hey, hey, what's wrong? Only three more months!! You're not gonna make it--!!" Calling the boy, hoping that taunting might bring back the determind spark he had. Until the silverette turned to him with a deep frown, "All Might, enough!"

Flinching a bit at the sudden change of mood. He wasn't used to Koyuki's mood changes or seriousness. Joining the two teens, he noticed the heavy wheezing and how his body shook. Not the only one, Koyuki felt a nervous sweat, "Izuku..."

Now turning more serious with a twing of anger, "Izuku Midoriya, have you been over working yourself!!"

The reason she asked, was because she was more and more sleeping by the beach or coach than sleeping beside Izuku like before.

Getting more and more upset at the of response and his head facing away from her general direction, "Izuku, I understand you want to enter U.A., but if you continues this. You'll only make yourself more sick with overwork!!"

Glaring by this point, "What good is it if you overdo youself, Izuku!" Feeling a hand on her shoulder, stopping her angry words. All Might could feel Koyuki shake with uncontrolled frustration, but he understood what she was doing.

She was blaming herself for not stopping her friend from overworking his body.

Turning to the greenette, "Like Dragoon-san said, overdoing is no good. Don't you wanna pass?"

Koyuki tensed more at hearing Izuku wheeze, "I do..."

Trying with whatever strength he had left in his body to lift himself up, "But I don't wanna just pass!!"

"I have to work harder than anyone else, even you Koyuki, to make it!!" Koyuki was silent, shock was on her face. 

"I want to be like you, All Might...!! Like you. The strongest hero." When Izuku turned his head up, wind blew Koyuki's silver looks up. Complete shock was on her face, seeing the face of a determined pinkette replaced the greenette.

"Natsu..."

Hearing the name, Izuku became drousily confused, "Natsu...?--" Then his eye's widen at seeing tears streaming down Koyuki's blue orbs, "Koyuki?"

Realizing this, she quickly brushed it off and stood up, "I'm sorry, Izuku..." Replacing the tearful image with a sad smile, "I wasn't thinking of your wishes. I'll support you through and through!"

"Koyuki..." Still unnerved at seeing her saddened tearful image. But was pulled up by the sudden transformed All Might, "You blind fanboy!!"

"Such dumb zeal, but that's exactly what I like to hear!!" While All Might discussed about modifying his schedule. Izuku's orbs never left Koyuki's figure: as Daisy wrapped her pawed mittens around Koyuki's neck. While silverette slowly pets the young exceed. Back facing them, the memory of her tearful face burned in his mind. The way she uttered the name "Natsu" out.

...

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

"Monster~! Monster~! Monster~!"

"Look, she's crying~ I didn't know monsters can cry~"

"Hey, you have a pet? Let me see it!"

"Leave her alone! She's just a baby!"

"Daisy!!"

"She's a monster! Get away from me!!"

...

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

The sound of running and wings flapping behind could be heard. Followed by, "Koyuki, where are we going?!"

"Something doesn't smell right!" Were Koyuki's shout, continuing her track to this smell. Daisy, highly confused, pressed on more, "Wh-What do you mean?"

"I smell death!" At those words, Daisy paled drastically, "Wh-Wh-What?!"

"We have to see what it is! I feel it! Something dried up the waters within the forest of that area!" Feeling it in her bones that something killed and dried the water within the greenery.

Pushing and throwing aside the foliage and greenery, Koyuki could finally see familiar figures ahead.

"Natsu!" Shouted the silverette, seeing her brother and Happy together. Running over towards them with Daisy flying behind her. The two partners and Elfman with Evergreen turned to the two girls, "Koyuki, Daisy."

"Koyuki...?" Hearing the name, the fifth wizard stared at the girl in growing awe and shock.

Noticing another edition in the group, his hair was dark as a ravens feather with a strange curl sticking up, wearing a dark roman style garb. Stopping beside her brother and took a cautious stance, "Who's this, Natsu?"

Sudden tears cascades down the man's cheeks, unnerving her at his wide relieved and loving smile directed towards her. As if the weight of the world was suddenly lifted of, just by seeing her. His next words sent deep shivers down her spine, 

 

"It's really you...Koyuki."

 

Koyuki's blue orbs snapped open in fear, at the dream. Drenched in sweat, the Dragon Slayer sat up and looked to the time on Izuku's All Might alarm clock, 4:47 in the morning.

Pulling her fring back from sticking on her sweating face, the girl sighed shakenly, 'Just a dream...'

As she slowly fell back to sleep and tossing her arm and leg around the sleeping figure next to her. Hugging them closely to her taller form, as if reassuring herself that the dark wizard wasn't here in this very room.

'It's just a dream...'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAH! ZEREF! What connections does Koyuki have with the infamous dark wizard? 'Cause, it clearly shows he knows her.


	17. Receiving the Quirk and it's Time to Rumble

It was early in the morning, the sun was yet to rise. Sleeping by the palm trees was the water-ice Dragon Slayer, Koyuki Dragoon.

Snoring lightly, bits of scraps and scratches from yesterdays training. Not hearing the slow footsteps of another. The person lightly placed their jacket over the girl. Smiling when the mage curled under the coat. 

Turning to continue the task they and their mentor set themself to finish.

Exam Day, 6 a.m.

 

Arriving by car, the first thing All Might heard and saw was a large pile of junk and a figure screaming up to the heavens.

That person, was Izuku Midoriya. Coated in sweat, shirtless, mimicking Koyuki's roars of triumph. Shutting his eye's tightly, as he screamed to the rising sky.

In utter shock, his blue orbs looked towards the now clean beach. "You made it just in time! And exceeded my expectations!!"

"Oh my...oh my..." Transforming to his hero form and excitedly exclaimed, "GOODNESS!!"

Exhaustion getting the best of him, Izuku tilted and fell off the pile. With great speed, All Might immediately caught the teen in his arms, "Well done."

"All Might...!! I...did it... I did it!" Panted the greenette, barely able to keep his eyes open from exhaustion. Slowly placing him back on his feet, "Astounding! You're a real entertainer! And a teen, no less!!"

Pulling out his smartphone and opening his photo and held it up to him, "Here, take a look."

"What's this...?" Leaning closer to see what it was. A photo of the greenette himself, crying at a familiar moment. "It's you, ten months ago."

"Excellent work. Truly!!" A clear difference from ten months ago to the present. He no longer seemed thin, but donned in muscles, "The path forward is ever-so-slightly clearer! But you're a true-blue vessel now!!"

Breathing slowly, taking in the information that he did indeed succeeded and greatly changed over time. Hairs shadowing his eyes, "Feels like... I cheated...though..."

"Getting all this help from you, All Might. And all the support I'm getting from Daisy, and Koyuki. I've been blessed..."

Realizing that the two girls weren't present- Well...

Glancing to, and finally realizing, the sleeping mage under the palm tree. Hair matted down with sand and leaves stuck to her hair. Scratches and scraps all over her form.

'It seems she trained all night... I'll never understand her form of training.' Turning back to the greenette that, he too, was watching the sleeping mage, 'But he's wrong... This is because of his own efforts.'

"But you gotta quit being a crybaby!" Patting the boy's back, Izuku quickly wiping any tear "Anyway, time for the awards ceremony, Izuku Midoriya!"

"Okay...!"

Plucking his long eagle-like bangs, holding it up, "You know, they say, there's a big difference between being born with that silver spoon and working your butt off to earn it!"

"Take this to heart, kid." Feeling the tension of his speech, Izuku took it all in."You've earned this power, fair and square."

Koyuki blinked her eye's slowly, hearing a conversation not far from her. Leaning up and stretching her limbs, and saw who the two talking figures were. About call them out when she finished stretching, until she heard "Eat this."

Both Izuku and Koyuki stared at the hero like he lost his mind. He might as well have...

"ICE DRAGONS AERIAL ATTACK!!"

"WA-WAIT DRAGOON-SAN! WAH!!"

"KOYUKI! STOP IT!!"

Few Hours Later...

 

"We made it in time..." Panted out Izuku, while Koyuki buried her face into Daisy's fur, "I prefer...walking..."

The teens had to take a train to travel to U.A., something Koyuki put up a fight for. Arguing and suggesting she'll carry them to the school. As expected, it was quickly shut down.

The school was, by far, the largest building Koyuki has seen for a school. It was possibly trice or four times bigger than their school. Maybe bigger than Fairy Tail's guild, but with her Fairy Tail pride, she denies it.

Continuing their track to the entrance exam, not noticing a certain explosive ash-blonde trudging behind the two.

"Move aside, Deku! Frozo!!"

Upon turning and seeing the blonde, Izuku begun to fidget in his spot nervously at seeing the Bakugo. Not in a joyous mood due to the traveling through transportation; Koyuki growled out, "Shut it, Yellow Firecracker."

"Ha?! You picking a fight with me, Frozo!" Growling back at the silverette. 

As if by some strange instinct, the two were now in a familiar postion of heads butting the other. You could almost see the thunder for background, showing their deep rivalry and will against the other.

Izuku was internally panicking, 'Already in the morning and the two are starting a fight!'

The crowd, noticing the growing tension, not only that. But who the two were, "Hey, isn't that Bakugo and Dragoon? From the 'Sludge incident?'"

"Sure is."

"I didn't know that Dragoon-san was that beautiful!"

"She looks a bit foreign. Maybe she's from another country."

"Who's that with her?"

"He seems plain for her..." 

Over the months of training, even though his body gained muscle, the one who had the obvious changes was Koyuki. Gaining a much plumper and round breasts, wide thighs, the baby face she had was thinning and taking a sharp-curve. She was stunning, with her exotic looks, how can you miss her from the streets.

 Now, every man they passed would stop and openly ogle the girl. Even the train ride, her resting her head on his lap gained jealous stares. 

What happened next shocked the trio, Katsuki was the one to leave first. Usually it was Koyuki, due to Izuku's stern tone from fighting. 

"Don't get cocky, Frozo. I'll be number one." Watching him, Koyuki was in shocked-awe. Until it quickly changed to a bright smile, "Challenge accept, Yellow 'cracker!"

Chasing after Katsuki, surprising Izuku at her running form "Ko-Koyuki?!"

Looking ahead, Izuku grasped his backback tightly, 'This is it!' Gulping deeply, and taking a step, 'My first step towards becoming a hero!!'

Tripping over his foot and was quickly descending to the ground, 'This is it!!'

Realizing that he paused in mid air, and that he was indeed off the ground. The person causing it, standing next to him "Are you okay?"

"Wha?!" 

Slowly placing him back on his feet from the lack of gravity. The stranger clapped her hands together, smiling brightly "It's my Quirk. Sorry for stopping you, but..." 

Blushing both from the cold and flustered from explaining her reason of a possible myth and or luck, "Well, it's a bad omen to trip and fall."

"This sure is nerve wracking." Expressing her nervousness for the exam. While Izuku was more out of place and shaking in his nervousness and becoming his usual shyness, "Ya... Uh... Um..."

"Good luck to both of us." Setting out with a wave, but stopped when she turned and saw a taller figure call out to the boy she just helped, "Izuku! Come oooon!"

Eyes wide as dinner plates, cheeks growing more pinkish-red at seeing the mage, "Dra-Dragoon-chan..."

Confused at the honofic, "Dragoon-chan?"

Realizing she spoke that loud, clapping her cheeks in horror and sped passed her whole crying out "I'm sorryyyyyy!!"

"Wah?! Wha-wha-wha?" Turning to fhe running figure than back to the flustered Midoriya, "What did I say?"

With the running brunette, 'Idiot! Idiot! You had to say that loud to your idol!' Blushing more, 'I hope I didn't ruin a chance of becoming her friend...'

With the duo...

'I TALKED TO A GIRL THAT ISN'T KOYUKI AND DAISY!'

(No he didn't...)

'WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED? DID OFFENDED HER OR SOMETHING?!'

(She was just flustered...)

 

"WELCOME TO TODAY'S LIVE PERFORMANCE!! EVERYBODY SAY 'HEY!!'" Another blonde hero welcomed the examinees. Holding a hand up, in hopes of hearing a "hey."

Which he didn't need to...

"HEY!!" Those close and around Koyuki cringed back at the loud roar of response. Putting a giant smile on the hero's face, "I LIKE YOUR RESPONSE, MY EXAMINEE LISTENERS!!

'It's just one person responding...'

"I'M HERE TO PRESENT THE GUIDELINES OF YOUR PRACTICAL!! ARE YOU READY?!"

"YEAH!!!" Many jumped back at the louder response from the girl. They swore someone from the other side fell off their seat in mistaking the yell for an animals roar.

Izuku, not scolding the mage, due to being in his own little world. Muttering out excitedly under his hands, "It's the voice hero, Present Mic. Wow...!! I listen to his radio show every week. It's inspiring. Guess all the U.A. teachers are pro heroes."

"Shaddup." Hissed Katsuki, annoyed at the fact that both of his classmates were on both of his side. And the fact the girl next to him was screaming out her responses. Not many dared to glare at the girl, not with that deep excited look of a challenge. The few were quickly ignored.

"THIS IS HOW THE TEST WILL GO, MY LISTENERS! YOU'LL BE EXPERIENCING TEN-MINUTE-LONG 'MOCK CITYSCAPE MANEUVERS!!'" The screen behind the man lit up and showed A through G in bowes connected to 'Current Location.'

"BRING ALONG WHATEVER YOU WANT! AFTER THIS PRESENTATION, YOU'LL EACH HEAD TO YOUR ASSIGNED TESTING LOCATION!!"

O.K?!" "OKAY!!"

Still cringing back, Katsuki glared at Koyuki one more, before putting out what he thout. "That's so kids from the same middle school can't help each other out, yeah?"

Jumping in surprise that Katsuki asked that, "And why consecutive I.D. numbers are assigned to different locations."

"I'll crush 'em all." Returning back to his usual, "But you get to live another day. Tch."

Koyuki only deadpaned, "You wish."

"EACH SITE IS FILLED WITH THREE KINDS OF FAUX VILLAINS." The screen changed to show a block plained city with different robots. Numbers on their models, "POINTS ARE AWARDED FOR DEFEATING EACH ACCORDING TO THEIR RESPECTIVE DIFFICULTY LEVELS!!"

"USE YOUR QUIRKS TO DISABLE THESE FAUX VILLAINS AND EARN POINTS! THAT'S YOUR GOAL LISTENERS!!"

"OF COURSE PLAYING THE ANTIHERO AND ATTACKING OTHERS EXAMINEES IS PROHIBITED!!"

Taking in all the information, Koyuki took all that she needed for this exam 'It's a bit similar to the Grand Magic Games and S-Class trials. Only difference is no attacks on others for stealing points.'

"May I ask a question?!" Was a sudden voice. Lighting up the person who asked, "There appear to be no fewer than four varieties of faux villains, on this handout!"

Holding up the handout that was given to everyone once receiving their numbers, "Such a blatant error, if it is one, is highly unbecoming for U.A., Japan's top academy!! We're all here today in the hopes of being molded into model heroes!!"

'Well, ain't he passionate about this...' Feeling a sweatdrop. But glared heatedly when he now pointed at Izuku and herself, "And you two, with the curly hair and the silverrete!"

Izuku jumped and pointed at himself, shocked at being pointed out.

"You've been muttering this whole time and you've been shouting nonstop, its distracting!! If this is some sort of game to you, then please leave immediately!" Almost glaring at thr two.

Ashamed of muttering out loud again, until he froze at the stern voice next to Katsuki, "If you must know, our examiner wanted our responses and I responded to his excitement. Also, if it was distracting and this is indeed a test, our examiner would have given him a warning. I don't see it fit that an examinee to basically tell my friend to 'shut up,' to put it harshly. So please," giving him the harshest and scariest glares that rivals Erza and Mira's glares, "Don't be rude to my friend."

Both Izuku and Katsuki leaned over and stared at the girl in utter shock, eyes and jaw wide open, 'Who (the hell) are you and what have you done to Koyuki/Frozo?!'

Daisy, who hasn't moved or said a think, internally smirked, 'They haven't seen Koyuki's serious and formal side...it is pretty scary.'

The person who called them out flinched slightly and blushed brightly how correct she was. Their examiner did indeed not send out a warning to the greenette.

"ALRIGHT. ALRIGHT. EXAMINEE 7111, NICE CATCH. THANKS! BUT THE FOURTH FAUX VILLAIN VARIETY GETS YOU ZERO POINTS! HE'S MORE OF AN OBSTACLE! HAVE YOU ALL PLAYED SUPER MARIO BROTHERS?!"

'What's that?' The two partners thought, not risking to ask Izuku at the moment. Hopefully he'll fill in the detail...

"IT'S KIND OF LIKE A THWOMP! ONLY ONE AT EACH SITE! A 'GIMMICK!' THAT'LL RAMPAGE AROUND IN CLOSE QUARTERS!" Explaining the extra obstacle for everyone.

"Got it. So it's like a stage gimmick to be avoided."

"Really is like a video game then."

"Thank you, sir. I apologize for the interruption!" Bowing to the hero, then turning to where the two were "And I apologize for my rudeness!"

'He apologized?!' Many thought in shock, well who wouldn't when the girl just laid down some facts snd with a harsh glare...

"THAT'S ALL FROM ME!! I'LL LEAVE MY LISTENERS WITH OUR SCHOOL MOTTO. THE GREAT HERO NAPOLEON BONAPARTE ONCE SAID 'TRUE HEROISM CONSISTS IN BEING SUPERIOR TO THE ILLS OF LIFE."

"PLUS ULTRA!!"

"BREAK A LEG, EVERYONE!!" Both Izuku and Koyuki glanced at the other. The young Midoriya nodded nervously, while the Dragoon gave a thumbs up with her infamous canine smile.


	18. Exam Arc, Start!!

"Hm, so this is city D..." Hummed the mage, staring at the fake structures up ahead. Impressed that this is a replica of the city they live in and there's more like these near by for combat and events like this. 

While she continued to stretch her arms behind her back. Many of the examinees watched in both nervousness and excitment: Excited at the fact the infamous Dragoon Koyuki was here to take the test and they're able to witness her in action. Nervous that she'll quickly defeat all mock villains before any of them could even defeat one.

There was one thing many hormone teen can agree on, 'Look at that body~'

Getting a view of her back, wearing nothing but her black sports bra that held back her big bust. Brown track shorts that show off her legs, and roman sandels. Showing more skin than any woman around Japan would be comfortable in.

One soul was brave enough to approach her, though, not many can tell if anything was even moving. 

Hearing and smelling a new scent approaching, Koyuki turned to the sound and smell, "Yes?"

"Ahh! You knew where I was?!" Peeped the surprised voice, sounding very feminine, a girl.

"Ah, sorry for surprising you. I can smell and hear things that regular people can't." Rubbing under her nose in embarrassment at admitting she smell peoples scent. Smiling bashfully to the invisible figure.

Holding her hand out, in greeting, to the person.  Assuming she was standing before her due to the strong scent(, to her the scent is strong,) of perfume, "I'm Koyu-- I mean, I'm Dragoon Koyuki, please call me Koyuki." 

Remembering how the two Midoriya's and Daisy had to repeatedly remind her, Last, First bases.

"It's very nice to meet you, Dragoon-chan! I'm Hagakure Toru." Greeted back the invisible girl.

'I still wish people would be comfortable saying my first name...' Internally crying at being Dragoon, it just made her feel and sound old.

Feeling something, a hand, grasp onto the girl. As the two shook, "I can't believe I get to meet you in person! Everyone talks about you in my school!"

"Really? Huh, news travel fast..." Scratching behind her ear nervously, knowing for a fact it was her impulsive actions that lead to her fame and exposure.

Which the heroes she knows, get frustrated when the public sometimes encourage her to join the fight against villains. Which have led to debates with the people and government officials. 

You gotta love the people supporting you during court visists...

Snorting to herself, but sighed through her nose 'I wonder how Izuku is handling all of this...?' Already picturing the boy shivering and shaking with nervousness and anxiety.

'You can do it Izuku, we believe in you...' Remembering their quick conversation before they departed ways.

 

"Izuku, you can do it. Remember your training, you've trained for months for this very day." Holding onto the boys shoulder's, forcing him to stare into Koyuki's fierce blue eyes. 

It both made him nervous and flustered at the intensity in them, and they were directed on him. But couldn't help to smile shakenly at the encouragement from the mage, "Ri-Ri-Ri-Right!"

A loud honk could be heard, "All examinees must board immediately! If your bus leaves before you board, you immiadetly fail the exam."

"Ah! We gotta hurry, Koyuki!" Izuku hurried to his bus, heading to city B. While Koyuki walked to her transportation with hesitance, but remembered an important thing. Turning and shouting out to the greenette, "Izuku!"

Stopping at his name and glanced back at the mage. Greatly confused at the hand gesture she was making, her forefinger pointing up to the air, thumb pointing out. But her next words brought flurry of emotion to the boy that his friend will never know "Even if I can't see you. No matter how far away you may be, I'll always be watching you!"

Feeling a bit of tears coming and his face warming up at her encouragement. Izuku quickly brushed away and smiled brightly to the Water-Ice Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail, "Yeah!"

 

'This is it...It starts...,' Koyuki felt the waters in the sole of her feet, not having to chant out 'Hydro Charge,' 'Here!!'

 

 

"...BEGIN!!" Blasting off and scooping up the squealing and surprised Toru along with her, "Need a lift, Toru!!"

"Is that even allowed?!" Feeling her form wrap around the silverrete's neck. Many of the other examinees gasped or cried out in shock at the torpedo of water blasting by them. Smirking with her canines more prominent "They didn't say any of that!"

"WHAT'S WRONG? THE TEST'S STARTED!! RUN! RUN! I ALREADY SEE AN EXAMINEE AHEAD ALREADY!" Knowing he meant them, 'That's an impressive eye sight he has...'

Seeing their first target, "Toru, I'm tossing you on top of it! Focus its weak points on the heads!"

"Gotcha!" Releasing her grasp, Koyuki jumped over the robot and released the girl on top of the mock villain, "Good luck!"

"You too!" Blasting away and hearing the thing malfunction, before shutting down.

Hearing many more machinary up ahead, Koyuki tossed her hands out "Ice Dragon Aerial Attack!"

Making an X form and throwing them out, ice slicers zooming in unimaginable speed and slices each enemy like thin paper. Exploding at the destroyed and tampered wires of the machines.

Jumping up in the air and using Hydro Charge once more, flying and twirling in mid air, "Water Dragon Slicing Scales!"

Replicas of the Ice attack, as they rained down many enemies and amazingly avoided the examinees that arrived to witness the action.

"Whoa! How's she doing that?!" One of them cried out in shock. Unsuspecting the enemies closing in, Koyuki taking great notice. Clapping her hands in mid air, "Ice Dragon's Wing Attack!" While using Hydro charge at the same time, causing bits of water to mist and have sharp ice

Appearing and disappearing, leaving many in disarray at the destroyed bot, "How's she even doing that?!"

"Dragoon-chan is so cool!" Cheered the giddy Toru, as she watched the determined Koyuki blast down each enemy. Appearing and disappearing in each area, "It's like watching a real pro at work!!"

 

In a room full of U.A.'s teachers, closing watching every examinee. But kept turning back to a certain mage that was mowing down enemies after enemies with amazing speed and prowess. While even aiding and protecting other examinees from being attacked by the mock villains.

"That's Dragoon Koyuki, ever growing prodigy in the publics eyes. I can see why..." Spoke a woman in their seat. Taking a liking how she used every limbs of her body to attack enemies. Showing she wasn't limited to her use of power.

"From what I've heard, she's rejected every recommendation letters from many heroes." Then turning to a familier blonde sitting next to them, "Even you, All Might."

All Might, U.A.'s next hero course teacher, watched two teens intensely, Izuku Midoriya and Koyuki Dragoon. Nodding, confirming that Koyuki did indeed reject his proposal of being recommended, "I was surprised she did. I heard many of heroes say her reasoning of rejection and her response really intruged me..."

"What was it?" Asked another voice, male this time.

All Might smirked at the memory of her prideful stance "'I want to see how tough U.A. is, I'm going to challenge it head on!'" Not saying the last word of her sentence, and the silver outline and light blue tattoo mark she showed him. Seeing the deep pride and joy of the name she proudly bared, "FAIRY TAIL STYLE!"

 

"Rah!" Punching an enemy, the machine went flying towards another that was closing in on another examinee, "Keep checking your backs!"

"Ah! Thanks Dragoon-san!" Thanked one of the examinees that wasn't paying attention to their surroundings.

Smelling the same scent, "Toru. You good?"

"I'm fine!" Until, the earth shook, many of the examinees fumbled in their step. Koyuki could hear large movement coming their way. Smirking, smashing her fists together, causing mist to form and freeze them over "Good."

The buildings thirty feet ahead of them was smashed and crumbling to pieces. As the large zero point obstacle appeared, towering over the buildings surrounding them. Giving it a giant, no pun intended, reason to be avoided.

Bring up a robotic joint and smashed the building closes to it. Causing parts and rubble to fly at the shear power from the zero point gimmick.

Many of the other examinees panicked, running to avoid the machine, "RUN!! IT'S TO POWERFUL!!"

Toru was about join the rest, fearful for her safety and life until an excited voice stopped her, "Woah~ I'm totally going to destroy that thing first!"

"Koyuki-chan?" Shocked at her tone. There was no fear, not even a pinch. Just shear excitement and adrenaline.

"EVERYONE! DON'T GIVE UP!" At Koyuki unscared tone, many paused. Turning to see her determined stance and expression, "Continue your exam, I'll deal with it!"

"What?! No way!"

"Is she crazy?!"

"It's to powerful! You'll be destroyed!"

"Koyuki-chan?" Toru was getting more and more nervous. The machine was getting closer, crushing and smashing buildings just from shear movement.

"Don't stop Toru, keep going and fight." As Koyuki begun to walk towards the thing, "Koyuki-chan!"

As Koyuki continued to walk to the machine, she stopped and sighed deeply. Tightening her magic incased hands into fists, taking her left feet back. Picking her head up to to stare at the machine with sapphire slit eyes.

The eyes of a Dragon...

"WATER" Particles of water formed and gathered around the teen. With a blue dragon glyph in front of her face and surrounded by a blue glow.

 

The examiners felt a growing power and moister rising in the air. 

"Look! What is she doing?" Pointing at the silverette that was surrounded by a blue ethereal glow. 

All Might smirked, witnessing another magic spell from the mage 'Show them, Koyuki...'

 

"-ICE" Few of the water particles froze with forming around her figure. A silver-white dragon appeared and merged with the blue glyph. Becoming two dragon forms of the ying and yang symbol. Puffing her cheeks, as a growing magic formed within her.

 

Few of the examiners shivered at the decrease in temperature. And now a white glow merged with the blue glows within and around the mage.

"What is this?"

"I've never seen a Quirk like this before..."

'Show them that determination you call, your Fairy Tail spirit!'

 

"DRAGONS ROAR!!" A blast of water and frost of ice shot out like a beam, blasting a giant hole through the giant machine and buildings behind it. Until the beam blasted wall after wall of buildings to the next. The zero point gimmick exploding high, until the icicle magic froze the fires too. Leaving it frozen in place.

Many were shocked and in awe; shouts of the examinees, pointing at the mass damage and power the Dragon Slayer did on the gimmick and buildings. Even other examinees saw the beam blasting through.

Katsuki felt a cold sweat at witnessing the beam, "What the hell was that...?"

Izuku, who was floating in mid air thanks to the brunette that saved him from embarrassment from tripping. The two were in awe at witnessing a bright beam, and once it slowly disappeared, the area around it was frozen solid. 'So that's a fusion spell... That's...Koyuki's magic...'

Back with Koyuki...

Koyuki turned to the awed crowd and smirked, bring her left fist to her heart "No matter how high the currents are, I'll conquer them! So have no fear!" Throwing the same fist high up, "Because I'm here!!"

Causing them to cheer, Koyuki Dragoon was just how they imagined her to be.

 

...Hours Later...

 

"You saved the very girl from this morning and met the examinee with many questions?!" Izuku quickly scratched his scalp in nervousness and flustered at Koyuki's reaction, "Ah-ah...yeah."

"Man, I wish I was there! I bet it was so cool that it got everyone in awe!" Ruffling her locks in frustration, really wanting to bare witness of her friend's action.

Though Izuku deadpaned, 'Though I did see your magic blasting through. It blasted through the outside walls and I'm sure everyone saw it...' Already imagining all the destruction Koyuki will do both intentionally and unintentionally.

Shaking that off, "W-well, enough about me. How do you think you did?"

"Huh?" Koyuki was surprised at the question, "I think good...?"

"You think...?" Sweatdropping at her lame response.

"I didn't count any of the robots, I just...blew everything up... Were we supposed to keep track?" Izuku blinked widely, did Koyuki only just ran in the exam grounds and beat whatever came in sight without taking into account of the time frame?!

Slowly, chuckles could be heard, until a full blown laughter left out of Izuku. 

Chuckling brightly, if there's one thing that can brighten his depressed mood, it was his Fairy Tail mage friend. Seeing Koyuki's comedicly confused reaction at his laughter, "Never change Koyuki..."

 

Extra...

 

Daisy slept peacefully in Izuku's yellow bag, even being inside a locker. Only blinking awake at the earth rumbling, then it ceased movement, 'That's Koyuki for sure...'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOO! Koyuki met one of her female future classmates!! Toru Hagakure
> 
> I'll get to working on the next chapter, and I'm sure everyone knows what that means...Hint, hint! Yush! Let's keep going, PLUS ULTRA!!


	19. Accepted!

If there's one thing anyone should never do, it's leave out detail or lie..

Which is the first thing Izuku did, not telling Koyuki about not gaining any points in the exam. He tried to hide his depressed mood at times, but the Dragon Slayer caught on and forced him to reveal the truth of his dampen mood. Not without a warning, "If you don't tell me right now, I'm tossing you in the ocean."

Him being an idiot, not believing her words, just denied anything was wrong. The next moment he knew, he was falling from their apartment floor in Koyuki's arms and screaming his head off from the fall. Landing safely and Koyuki running off, with him in her arms, hearing the cries of Daisy and his mother.

The next thing, the two are falling off a cliff and into ocean water.

Case and point, never hide or lie to a Dragon Slayer. 

Things aside, Koyuki was very supportive, even saying "If they don't accept you, I'm not entering. They can forget it!"

"But Koyuki--"

"They can. Forget. It." Crossing her arms with humph, "They'd be losing such great potential from you."

"I don't know Koyuki...--" Jumping in surprise at his nose being booped by the girl. Giggling at his flusteted reaction, "Have faith in yourself Izuku. What you did is enough to define who you are. Be proud of that fact."

Over those hectic weeks, the mage was his main support through and through. Even when he tried contacting All Might and their wait for the results. Even now when was starring off to space again and she's leaning in to steal his--

"Koyuku!!" Jumping back into reality when the Dragon Slayer stole bony fish. Already eating it, bone and all...

"I told you," Gulping down the bones, the greenette shivered at her ease of swallowing bones. "if you keep spacing out, I'm going to steal your food."

"Koyuki-chan, I still have more fish." Smiling to the girl, happy to see her try to get her son's spirits up. Even with a little teasing, it did help a bit. 

"Please!" Standing up with an empty plate and smiled broadly.

 

"One hundred ten, one hundred eleven, one hundred twelve..." Counted Koyuki, doing in her one stand push-ups in Izuku's room. Even though Koyuki was counting, her mind wondered over her friends and family in Fairy Tail.

'It's been three years... I wonder how everyone's doing-- especially Natsu...' Eyeing the closed door with an upside down All Might poster, 'How are you doing...big brother...?'

Chuckling sadly, 'It's almost like that incident with Lisanna... Except, they didn't see me get fatally injured and Carla did say Natsu would have been lost forever... Does that mean, there's no way to communicate between our dimensions--'

"KOYUKI!!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!"

Both teens screamed for a different reason: Koyuki, out surprise from the door slamming open and Izuku shouting her name the top of his lungs in excitement. Izuku, finding Koyuki doing her one stand push-ups wearing nothing but her undergarments.

Shielding his eyes hastily with two envelopes and slamming the door close. While peeping out an "I'M SO SORRY!!"

Koyuki, fallen on her back from the big fright, was wide eyed, 'What the hell just happened...?'

"Ko-Ko-Ko-Koyuki! The-The envopes are here!!" Now understanding why...

 

Sitting in the dim room, Izuku on his computer chair and Koyuki on his bed. The Midoriya staring at his with apprehension. To nervouse to read his results.

Turning back to the mage, "Can't we hear your's first...?"

Only to be denied, "Nope. We're going to hear your's first." Softening her features, "Izuku, you can't avoid it."

Sighing deeply, "I know..." Turning back to the letter, and readied to read the results, "Here goes!"

Ripping it open in half, a circular object fell out, along with a letter. Flashing bright, a projector appeared, along with a familiar face, "This is a projection!!"  

"All Might?!" Was the shocked boy, Koyuki blinked in surprise at seeing something similar to lacrima projection. "That explains a bit." Meaning about his absences.

"Huh?! I thought this was from U.A.?!" Looking back and forth to the papers. "Izuku, the address is on the envelope." Pointing at the exact address of U.A.

"Huh?!" True to her word, it was ineed on the directions.

"It's been awhile. There's been much to deliberate on." Coughing into his fist, expressing his deepest apologies and embarrassed to leave little detail to the boy, "Aheam. Apologies!"

"I'm in town for one reason only. I've come to teach at U.A." The projected All Might then pointed out when Koyuki held up a hand, "And I do have credential for this career position, Dragoon-san!"

'He knows!!' Jumping back in surprise.

"What's that you say? Get to the point? Whatever I want to say to him...can be said later?! Ah, fine. Got it..." Confusing at the two who he was talking too and seeing a hand in the shot. But his next made the two froze, "Even if you pass the written portion. Getting zero points on the practical naturally results in failure."

Dampening Izuku's mood even more, then jumping when he heard All Might shouting, "Don't rip your envelope yet, Dragoon-san!!"

Izuku quickly snapped his head to see an angry Koyuki close to ripping her's, 'Koyuki...You really were going to rip it...'

"But that's not the end of the story! Please watch the screen!!" Clicking the remote, showing the same brunette that saved Izuku and ran away from Koyuki, "Excuse me, but..."

"That nice girl...?"

"She came to see us right after the test! Why, you ask?! Stay tune!!" As if he was doing an intense commentary of sort of show.

"Um, that curly haired boy...with freckles...You know the one...? He's, uh, really plain looking." Trying to describe Izuku himself, waving her hand over her head.

"Pl-Plain looking?!" Sputtered Koyuki, aghast that common description of Izuku is plain looking. Many classmates and pedestrians mumble about Izuku as 'plain looking.' 

Her next words greatly surprised the two, "Can you give him some of the points I earned?!"

"At the end, he waa saying, 'Just...one point!' I heard him! That means he didn't get any points, right...?" Each word the girl spoke, the two took it in. Izuku feeling his orbs watering. Koyuki lips perking up in a proud smile. "At least however many points he gave up trying to save me...!"

"You've acquired your Quirk. And you've moved others with your actions." Butted All Might, smiling his usual smile. But this one, too, was a proud smile for the teen.

"That boy!... He saved my life!!" Standing from his seat, taking in every word. Flurry of emotion overwhelming him. 

"This exam, you see!! We weren't just watching for villain-based points!!"

"I'm afraid we can't give him your points. But there shouldn't be a need for it, my little listener!!" As Present Mic patted the brunette. Cutting the clip off, focusing back on All Might, "A hero course that rejects those who do the right thing is no hero course at all!!"

"Think this is all for the cameras?! Think what you want!! In this job, you risk your life and put money where your mouth is!!" Koyuki jumped out of the bed and grasped the chair behind Izuku, aweing at the clip of numbers from each figure.

"Rescue points were also a factor here!! Another fundamental way for U.A. to evaluate you!!"

"sixty points for Midoriya Izuku!" By now, Koyuki was cheering loudly behibd the greenette, while Izuku was in shock, mouth widely agaped.

"And while we're at it, fourty-five for Uraraka Ochako!!"

'So, that's her name! Ochako...' Smiling brightly, hoping to meet the girl and thank her for supporting her best friend.

Trembling now, bitting his bottom lip shakenly "I... I never thought..." 

The blonde hero held out his hand them-- camera-- "You're in."

"Come now, Midoriya-Shonen! This will be your Hero Academy!" Tears now spilling at those words. The projection shutting off, Izuku quickly rubbed the tears away. Proceeding to cheer out "YEAHH!!"

"YOU DID IZUKU!!" Without thinking, the girl scooped the boy up in a bear hug, twirling around with laughter, "YOU DID IT!!"

"I DID IT! I REALLY DID IT!!" Laughing along the girl, smiling brightly.

Until he realized he was in her arms and became flustered. Throwing his hands over his face, peeping out shyly, "Um-um-um...Koyuki..."

Stopping her spinning, looking at the flustered Midoriya in confusion at his change of mood, "Hm?"

"Ca-can you put me down... Please?" Peaking a bit from between his fingers nervously.

"Um, sure, okay?" Placing him back on his feet. Quickly putting distance, Izuku fumbled with his hands shly, "U-Um...can we see your results now...?"

"Ack!! I totally forgot mines!" Running to the bed, where the slughtly ripped envelope lay. Fully ripping it open, the same object fell from it's confines. The same thing happened to the Dragon Slayer, a projection lit up with All Might in it.

"This is a projection, Dragoon-san!" Giving a two finger salute in greeting towards the two watchers. Placing his fists on his hips, "My, my, Dragoon-san, you did not disappoint the staff and headmaster. First off, you passed the writtin portion. The practical was another story!"

Showing many clips of bots and students, barely catching Koyuki Hydro Charge form speeding down and destroying them. Koyuki beating robots to one another. Then where Koyuki's form blasted through the zero pointer and everything behind with her 'Water-Ice Dragon's Roar.'

"I've never heard such silence of awe. You still had them sctratching their heads on that last move too! Heh!"

"Whoa..." Seeing a clip of Koyuki's form encased by ethereal glow with two different symbols combining in one. It was something to witness.

Koyuki crossed her arms proudly, "Didn't know who it was facing."

"Not only that, hopefully you were watching Midoriya-shonens results first, your resilience and agility to both fight mock villains and protect your fellow peers is astounding!" His next words and the reveal of the number ranking behind the hero. It had Izuku holding onto his chair tightly from falling over from shear awe and shock, "Oh my..."

"With villain points of eighty and eighty for rescue points. Dragoon Koyuki, you rank the highest with ONE HUNDRED SIXTY POINTS!!"

"Holy Mavis! I beat yellow firecracker!!" Pointing at Katsuki at second at the rank with seventy-seven villain points and zero in rescue. Izuku turned to the mage with wide eyes, "And that's more important than the points you received?"

"In this situation, yes!" Smilling with a blue glow, proud to beat Katsuki's challenge.

Izuku sighed deeply, "Are all wizards this strong and competitive...?"

He didn't think he would get a terrifying response. 

Koyuki rubbed her silver locks shyly, "I'm not that strong. There's other wizards way stronger and powerful than me. I'm not even an S-Class wizard...yet... And that's one of the highest class in the guild."

Izuku was now slowly turning to the girl with wide eyes. There's a class and rank system for wizards...

"My mentor and friend Erza Scarlet is an S-class wizard, that's one of the reasons they call her 'Titania, Queen of Fairies.'"

"And there's my good friend Mirajane Strauss, the she devil, because she literally has demon souls to transform in to."

"Oh! And there's another Dragon Slayer like myself-- except he's second generation of Dragon Slayers-- and he's really powerful. He's granp's grandson, Laxus Dreyar."

"Oooh! And there's this REALLY strong wizard that we have to have the town barricade itself with thick and high walls so he doesn't accidently destroy it. And he's Cana's dad, Gildarts Clive."

"And the highest is a wizard saint, our granp's-- Well, guildmaster, Makorov Dreyar, is one of the ten wizard saints." Tapping her chin in thought, "If I had to say, if regular wizards are pro heroes, than S-Class are the top heroes that is close to impossible in reaching, and wizard saints are the pro-est of pros!" Smiling brightly as if she did not just explained how terrifying her guildmates sound like. 

Izuku, eyes comically large, gapped at the young wizard herself, "Wh-What...?"

Where is his journal! He needs to document this new information of wizards!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Giggles with googly eyes* blonde cyborge in Quotev's comment section, bless your soul for typing that! I couldn't stop laughing when I read that! XD


	20. First Day!

Spring had arrived, with spring, came a new year and the first semester of high school for the young hero and wizard.

 

"These school uniforms are really tight around the chest..." Continuing to pull the buttons together, only for another button to snap open. Since Izuku was still changing, Inko and Daisy tried to help the girl. To an extant of their abilities of Koyuki's blouse buttons problem.

"Ko-Koyuki, you should've measured your bust size before sending in your size." Inko giggled slightly at Koyuki's frustrated reactions. For an adolescent, she had quite the bust size.

"I did. I think it grew a bit..." Pressing her chest and pulling the middle portion. Only to give up and pull over the schools grey coat. Inko deadpanning with a bit of a sweatdrop, 'Earthland girls grow quick!'

(No, that's just Koyuki's growth...)

"Koyuki, are you ready?" Izuku called from the other side of the door. Not wanting to repeat what happened last time...

"As best I can!" Making do with her grey undershirt under the white blouse. Grabbing her shoulder bag, the two Midoriya's thought it would be time the girl would be responsible for her stuff.

Exiting Izuku's room and arriving into the kitchin. The greenette on the floor, quickly tying his shoe laces. While calling out behind him to the Dragon Slayer, "Got your bag?"

"Yeah."

"Your student I.D?"

"Yeah

"Did you even bring your cellphone we bought you?"

"That thing stings and makes my ears ring! Its a demons curse I tell you!" Confirming she left it charging and won't be bringing the device. Even begging won't help for this case.

Inko watched this fondly, the scene before her was pretty comical and endearing. Her son asking Koyuki if she had everything needed, she was about to do the same, but it seems he had his own worries at the moment. It truly did bring warmth to her heart at seeing Izuku get into the school of his dreams, along side Koyuki with Daisy in the mage's arms.

The two wearing the official uniforms of U.A. Academy.

"Izuku, Koyuki" cutting them off of their aruging over taking the phone. The two turned to the woman in confusion, as Inko fumbled her hands a bit then smiled up to the two with tears brimming, "You both look amazing."

"Thanks okaa-san..."

"Ah shucks...you're to make me blush..." As Koyuki rubbed under her nose, red blush growing on her cheeks. 

With that, the two said their goodbyes to their guardian/mother. Until Izuku reminded them what they have to take for the rest of their high school experience...

"We better hurry to catch the train."

"CAN'T WE WALK?!"

 

 

"This place is huge..." Awed the Midoriya, rushing down the hall with his mage friend behind.

"No kidding..." Looking around the walls and giant windows. Able to see the bright blue sky, 'Man...Spring season is rolling in.' Sensing the change of humidity in the air, already missing the freezing weathers. But welcomed it.

"Found it, Koyuki..." Staring up at the obvious '1-A' door. Luckily, the two had the same homeroom throughout the semester.

"It'll be just the elites from that group of examinees..." Mumbled out Izuku, nervousness hitting already. Not even on the other side and was already feeling his heartbeating erratically. Almost flinching at the soft pat on his shoulder, glancing behind the smiling Dragon Slayer. Nodding to the boy, signalling he had her support.

Breathing in deeply, he slowly opened the door, hoping that two certain people weren't in this class but in another. As if some deity heard his prayers and mocked it.

Both of them were in his homeroom.

"Remove your foot from that desk! Such an action is insulting to those who came to U.A. before us as well as the craftsmen who made the desk!!"

'Thank Mavis you're not in Fairy Tail. You would have had an aneurysm...' Koyuki smiled with a bit of a sweatdrop. But was shocked who the person he was scolding too, "Like I care. What middle school are you from, you extra?"

"I-I'm from Somei Private Academy. My name is Iida Tenya." Continued the 'passionate examinee,' as Koyuki remembers him by.

"Somei?! A stuck-up elitist, then? I should--"

"Hey, it's yellow firecracker!" Snapping his head up at the familiar nickname that a certain silverette has given him on day one of their encounter. Growling out angrily, "Shut it frozo!"

Many of the students within the room turned to who he was growling at with such malice. Many tensed, realizing it was the girl herself, ranked number one in the hero course for first years, Koyuki Dragoon. Nervous tension was in the air, Izuku could feel it. Mumbles of surprise could be heard around from few,

"No way, that's Dragoon Koyuki..."

"Man, and she's in my homeroom."

"Those oppais...!"

A voice washing over their whispering, "Koyuki-Chan!" Jumped up the girl's uniform, as if a person was wearing and moving around in it. Koyuki recognising the scent, "Toru!"

("DON'T IGNORE ME!!" Were Katsuki's angry shouts.)

Both girls running at the other, many were completely surprised at the invisible figure jumping into the Dragoon's arms in a hug, "We have the same homeroom!"

"I knew you would pass! With that stealth of yours, it was bound to happen!" Smiling down to the petite girl, now seeing her wearing something. Toru's sleeves brought close to her collar, implying she was holding her cheeks shyly, "Th-Thanks! If it weren't for your quick thinking, I wouldn't know what to do."

Few of the students were in awe how easily the invisible girl was talking to the mage. Even Izuku was surprised, many were entranced and interested in Koyuki's open personality. But were very overwhelmed by her boldness and strength, thanks to her brash actions in the school and media.

Jumping up in surprise when the male who introduced himself as Iida Tenya paced his way to Izuku, "I'm from Somei private academy--"

"I heard you before. Ah... I'm Midoriya Izuku. Pleased to meet you, Iida-kun...--"

"And I'm Dragoon Koyuki!! Please call me Koyuki~!" Butted in Koyuki, waving at the ravenette. Standing a bit of distance behind Izuku.

"Pleasure to meet you, Dragoon-san." No way calling her by first name bases, to intimate.

While Izuku converesed with Tenya. One of the students paced over to introduce themselves to the wizard. Determined and set on a mission, "Dragoon-san."

"Koyuki is fine." Turning to the voice, while smiling brightly to the teen, but then turned surprised at how the boy before her looks strikingly like her brother, Natsu. Eyes wide with dark orbs, canine teeth similar to hers. Though that's where the traits stop. A scar across his right eyebrow, red hair spiked up, wearing the mens school uniform.

Without thinking, Koyuki leaned in very closr to the teen, face to face. Making them blush brightly at her sudden closesness, and the intensity her eyes searching his face. But gulped it down and smiled brightly to the mage, "Um-um... You saved me from being attacked by the bots in the exam and I wanted to thank you personally since then!--"

"You have a really cool face." Smiling brightly to the male. The spike red head was growing more and more flustered at her boldness. 

'Waaah!' Hearing this, both Izuku and Daisy were internally screaming at Koyuki's forwardness. Running over to the mage and pushing in front of her, bowing to the blushing red head, "I'm so sorry! She's not from this country and not used to our customs! So please forgive her for her rudeness!"

"Rude?! Was I?" Eyes comically wide, "I said that because he looks like my brother!"

'I thought she was flirting...' Many thought, watching the greenette repeatedly apologize to the blushing red head. Toru suddenly teasing Koyuki, "Koyuki-chan, are you flirting with our classmates~!

"No?" Was her confused reaction, with no hesitation in her vouce. Toru's uniformed sleeve moving erratically, "You didn't even stutter! That's no fun!!"

The 'Natsu' look alike only laughed, "No worries! Your compliment just surprised me!" Holding out a hand with a toothy smile to the mage, "Kirishima Ejiro! Nice to meet you, Dragoon-chan!"

"Nice to meet you too!" Taking his hand for a firm shake, returning the toothy smile.

The doors to the class opening, another student entering. Shocked to see the commotion and specifically the greenette "Ah! That curly hair!!--" Jumping up in surprise, seeing a certain silverette laughing at a floating uniform and red head, "Ko-Koyuki-chan?!"

Hearing her name, snapping her head to the the direction of the voice. The brunette blushing brightly, her pink cheeks redden at accidentally catching her idol's attention. What's more, she was walking towards her in a quick pace and held a broad smile "You're that cute brunette!"

'You can't say she's flirting now!' Many gapped at her forwardness.

As the blushing brunette peeped out an "EEEEH?!"

Izuku was internally dying. How was that Koyuki can boldly spew compliments and unintendedly flirt with people without being at least being embarrassed about it?!

'Koyuki, I love you, but you gotta control yourself!!!' Were Daisy's screaming thoughts. Izuku wasn't the only one internally dying of embarrassment for the girls boldness. Daisy had to keep a straight face and not twitch any facial reaction in Koyuki's arms.

Still smiling at the blushing girl, "Thanks for speaking on the behalf of my friend, Izuku, to one of the examinees." Pointing out the Midoriya, making the boy flinch into attention with a red blush all over his face. Both making Ochako confused and making everyone internally scream at hearing her say her friend's name and not the proper way they would introduce someone with 'san,' 'kun,' or even 'chan.' 'ARE THEY DATING?!'

"Ah... How did you know about that?" Blinking in surprise at the silverette and how she knew something like that happened.

Koyuki laughing lightly, rubbing under her nose, "Well, we were watching his results first and saw about-- Aren't you a weird one on the floor."

Ochako and almost everyone turning to where she was talking about. A yellow sleeping bag laid on the floor, what was more strange, a man was inside it watching them from the ground, "Hm, very perceptive of you. But if you're here to socialize, then get out."

Pulling out a juice poach, "This is..." Drinking from it completely, yet held such dead stare "... The hero course."

Complete silence filled the room, every eyes on the strange man. Shuffling out of the sleeping bag, getting a better look at the stranger. He wore a long white scarf, wrapped mutliple times around hid neck. Black long sleeve suit with a utility belt strapped around. Black shoulder length hair. His appearance in general made him seem like someone who never wanted to leave their bed. The yellow sleeping bag did not help his case.

"It took eight seconds for you to queit down. Time is a precious resource. You lot aren't very rational, are you?"

Many thought the same thing in surprise, 'This is our Sensee/Teacher?!'

"So he's a pro hero too...?" Mumbled Izuku, confused on who the person was.

"I'm your homeroom teacher, shota Aizawa. Pleased to meet you." Confirming he was their teacher, homeroom teacher specifically. Sticking a hand in his bag and shuffling out a student gym uniform. Handing it to the closes person, that being Izuku "Quickly now. Change into your gym cloths and head out to the grounds."

 

 

"A test of our Quirks?!" Many shouts of shock could be heard. All of the 1-A students wearing their gym uniform. Koyuki removed her school's gym shirt and wrapped it around her waist. Like her blouse, it was tight fitted. Leaving her with her undershirt.

"What about the entrance ceremony?! Or guidance?!" Fretted Ochako, greatly confused at the sudden turn of events.

"No time to waste on that stuff if you want to become heroes." Uncaring about traditional school thing. Glancing back at the students, "U.A. is known for its 'freestyle' educational system. That applies to us teachers as well."

"Softball throwing. The standing long jump. The fifty meter dash. Endurance running. Grip strength. Side-to-side stepping. Upper body training. Seated toe touch." Naming of training exorcise and tests they've done in the past school, "You did all of these in middle school, yes? Your standard No-Quirks-Allowed gym tests."

"This country still insists on prohibiting Quirks when calculating the averages of those records. It's not rational. The department of education is just procrastinating."

"Dragoon," Catching the mage's attention, "How far could you throw in middle school."

"How far?..." Thinking to herself while muttering loudly, "One? No that's to short...three... Nah, still too short...?" Turning back to their teacher, "A rough estimate of five kilometers."

"WHAT?!" Many cries of surprised shock could be heard, 'And that's not using her QUIRK?!'

"A-Amazing Koyuki-chan!" Awed Toru, her gym uniform sleeves moving erratically, showing her excitment.

"Great, now use your Quirk." Tossing the ball to the mage, and catching it with ease. "Do whatever you need to. Just don't leave the circle. Give it all you've got."

"So, I can use any methods?"

"Yes."

"Any method?"

"Yes"

"Are you sure?" Getting annoyed and fed up with her repeative questioning, "Kid, are you testing my patience. I said yes--"

"GO LONG!!!" Kicking her leg up, slamming the same foot down, causing a small crater where she stood. Tossing the water encased ball with such force, the direction it was going caused the ground under to break and brought up dust. A loud blast after blast could be heard within the dust. As the dust finally cleared, revealing a straight destroyed dirt path and in the far off distance U.A.'s wall baring a giant hole.

"Koyuki!! You destroyed the wall and" pauses to look over the destruction, "and some of the school's property!"

The mage wasn't even listening to the greenette's scolding. Spurting out geysers of water, like her brother breathing out fire and squaring her arms up proudly "AH hahahahaha haaaaa!!"

'She's not even listening!!'

"Hmph, as expected..." Holding up the device, "It's important for us to know our limits. That's the first rational step to figuring out what kind of heroes you'll be." Revealing her distance went to kilometers, the numbers being 10 kilometres.

"No freakin way!!" Feeling great cold sweat, not believing that the Dragoon meant it that she can go kilometers.

"Whoa!! That was awesome!!" At least the red head seemed in awe at Koyuki's monstrous strength.

"But it's not even close to passing the mesosphere! DAMMIT!!" Hissed the Dragon Slayer, shouting out in defeat of not able to beat her mentors toss to destroy the glass close to the moon.

'What kind of goal is that...?!' Many stared at the Dragon Slayer with a sweatdrop deadpan at this point. However, they can't help but feel excited that they would be able to use their Quirk's freely.

"So we can use our Quirks for real!! Man, the hero course is great!!

"...Awesome... You say?" Mumbled their homeroom teacher, "You're hoping to become heroes after three years here and you think it'll be all fun and games?"

The tone he used sent nervous shivers down e everyone's spine, but Koyuki only rose an silver eyebrow.

"Right. The one with the lowest score across all eight events will be judged hopeless and will be expelled."

"WHAAAAAAA?!" Were shouts of shock and horror. Already on their first day, and they're being risked of being expelled.

"Your fates are in our hands." Smirking sadisticly to the frightend (and excited) students, "Welcome. This is the hero course at U.A. Hight!"

Koyuki smiled in excitement, she feel her fists tighten and almost misting and freezing over, Challenge accepted!!!'


	21. The Christmas OVA- A Snow Fairy Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Play 'Peer Gynt Suite No. 1, Op. 46: In the Hall of the Mountain King.'
> 
> It fits perfectly~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note that this story was published on the 25th on Quotev.   
>  Merry Christmas to all readers!! Here's a special OVA of Koyuki on this winter holiday~
> 
> Another note, this takes place weeks after the acceptance chapter.

December 24, Christmas Eve

 

 

"Koyuki, don't eat the snow on the ground!" Scolding the silver haired mage, seeing as she was on her knees and grasping handfulls of snow. Causing her to freeze in place and turning up at the young Midoriya.

"It's free snow! Of course I'll take advantage of it!" Shot back the Dragon Slayer, spitting out few of the snow in her mouth from talking. Cheeks a bit puffed from snow still in her mouth.

Izuku sighed deeply, carrying few grocery bags. He wore a thick green coat for the freezing weather. Along with thick dark green cargo pants and his usual red sneakers on. Wearing his yellow backpack on, with Daisy peaking out from the open zipper, "It's no use, Izuku. Once winter rolls in, it's 'free snow food.'

As the two continued to watch the mage. Unlike Izuku's warm clothing, she wore none for the freezing season. But a sleeveless shirt and black shorts, with black sandals. Many who passed by would gap at the teen, wondering how she's freely moving and not freezing to death from hypothermia. But instead was eating snow from the ground like it were food made from a famous culinary chef.

"Oh shoot! I forgot the ham..." As the relization of one more item dawned on the boy. Turning to the Mage that was still on the ground, creating a snow angel with her face plopped in the snow. Mumbling out thinsg like "My food..."

"Koyuki, you don't mind running back for it at the market?" As the Fairy Tail mage popped out of her face plant in the snow and turned to the boy. Smiling brightly as if she wasn't being a glutton with snow just seconds ago, "No worries, I got!"

Jumping back up to her feet and waved the two at her departure.

Upon arriving for a few minutes, Koyuki could already see stock leaving in a rapid pace. "Oh crud, I better hurry!"

Running passed other shoppers and hoping at least the hams were there. 

Relieved that one last ham was left and ran to it in top speed. Eyes sparkling in excitement to have the succulent, tender, melted sweetness of brown sugar on top with juicy pineapples pinnned, that is known as the holiday ham.

"Come to mama~!" Grasping it at the same time gloved hands fell over hers. 

"Eh?" Turning to the person in confusion, only to be met with familiar red angrily confused ones.

"Ha?" Huffed the young Bakugo. 

Seeing who it was that held the holiday ham, but sides either smiled in annoyance or glaring heatedly at the other. Though the challenge of beating the other in the entrance exams is over. There's still the heated tension and cocky pride there.

"Firecracker, 'ey, how's it going~ Why're you grabbing my ham." Smiling, with a bit of a dark facial reaction that Mira pulls. Gripping the ham firmly in her grasp.

"Oi! I need that ham." Pulling the ham and girl along, glaring directly at the other in the eye, due to their even height.

"Well WE need it!" Implying the Midoriya's and herself. Tugging the ham back and boy along, growling by this point.

"Find your own damn ham!"

Tug.

"This is the last one, you explosive flamethrower!"

Tug.

"Go to some other store, you water-squirter! I was closes!!"

Tug.

"You the closes? I got it first!"

Tug.

By this point, the two were at an aggressive tug-of-war with each other. Customers who were in a rush for last minute groceries, quickly passed the two. Not without throwing scared glances at their malicious glares. 

Tugging harshly this time, Katsuki triumphantly smirked when the Dragon Slayer let it slip from her hands. But yelled out curses when she tossed herself on him. Now on the floor, Koyuki straddling Katsuki and grasping back the ham.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME YOU CRAZY BITCH!!"

"SURRENDER THE HAAAAAAMMMM!!"

Rolling around the floors of the market now. Workers watching this with wide eyes. 

Through the crowd, was a familiar blonde hero, wearing the same cloths he wore in the fall and Izuku's training. All Might paused by the section near the meat produces, seeing a growing crowd of people and shouts of curses and insults. 

Getting a peak of what the commotion was about, he saw silver-white hair. Confirming it more that it was indeed Koyuki is when he heard her voice shouting above the chatter of the crowd.

"Oh, Dragoon-san--" Stopping at the scene before him. Both teens, Dragoon and Bakugo, with the silverrete wrapped her legs around the ash blond, holding the last ham away.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!" Hissed the mage, waving the meat away from the growling Bakugo. Who tugged the girl's long silver-white tresses of hair.

"YOU CRAZY WOMAN!!"

"MY PRECIOUS!!"

"O-o-o-oh.... Walk away quick, Toshinori. Walk away quick..." Repeating the mantra, trying to forget the strangest fight for food, ever. He may be the number one hero, but those are the fights you don't want to mess with.

Last minute shopping...

"Clean up in aile eight... Also, we need a restock on ham." Came in the intercom.

 

Minutes Later...

 

"No worries you say..." Muttered Izuku, as he stood away from the four with Katsuki's father beside him. The two, three if you include a deadpan Daisy in the backpack, watched nervously as the two women smiling at the other. Both of the troublemaking teens next to them.

The market had to call in the authorities, due to how aggressive and how quickly the fight started to escalate. Which brought them to call in their parent's and or guardian.

Let's just say, both women were not happy ro hear about the fight over holiday ham.

"I'm so sorry about my idiot brat's behavior, Midoriya-Chan." As Mitsuki pinched Katsuki's cheeks harshly, smiling widely with a vain popping from shear anger towards her prideful son. Katsuki's eyebrows twitching in both annoyance and pain at the abuse on his cheek.

"No, no! Forgive me on Koyuki's behavior with your son." Inko was releasing an aura directed towards the shaking Dragon Slayer. Sensing the same angry aura Erza pulls when she has either cause mishap with Natsu or has broke some rules. Which always included her brother... Every mishap has to do with her brother!

 Koyuki's blue orbs comically wide, making her seem chibi-fied. 

Even though the two couldn't get the holiday ham, due to it being burnt to chrisp, thanks to Katsuki. And from there it escalated, Koyuki reacting the same way her mentor did when someone steps on her cheesecake. Coating her fist with water magic and punching out the store's window.

Daisy sighed deeply and whispered with a smile, "Well, I guess Koyuki will have to go hunting again this year."

Izuku almost chuckled, but smiled instead. Yep, another year with the Ice-Water Dragon Slayer known as Koyuki Dragoon.


	22. Fairy Tail Chapter 1 Part 1- Meeting Lucy

This is a tale before Koyuki met Izuku.

A tale where a world that is full of magic...

And a guild full of powerful of misfits and the two siblings that run wild...

Following their hearts to guide them and carve their own paths of fate and destiny...

 

They are...FAIRY TAIL!!

 

The Town of Hargeon

 

"U-um...sir...miss...?" As the train whistle hissed, a young gentleman that works in the train compartments nervously fumbled his cap at the two nauseous teens. "A-Are you both all right?"

A seventeen year old pink spiky haired male, wearing a black coat and vest under, shirtless. A white scale texture scarf wrapped around his neck. Wearing baggy trunks with a black toga skirt buckled around, along with brown roman sandals.

Next to him was a long silver-white haired girl, five years younger than her partner. Wearing a brown sports bra with a black thin blouse under and cuffs over her arms. Wearing a black trousers with a pouch behind. Just like her male partner beside her, she wore a brown roman sandles.

Both in the same sickly state of swirls in their eyes, panting nauseously.

Two complementary cats, a male blue cat and a female orange cat with a blue ribbon near her ear. Stood before the two, the blue cat smiled cheekily, as if this occurrence was nothing new and comical to him.

 It might as well be...

"Aye!" Responding on their behalf to the worker. The orange cat shook nervously, "Th-This always happens..."

The pinkette known as Natsu, stood up shakenly, making the silverette slump to the floor, "I can't stand it!!! I'm never getting on a train again!" Proceeding to hold his mouth from puking, "Urp!"

Raising her hand shakenly, the silverette frowned deeply, sweat on her face. Her name, Koyuki, "I-I told yo-you...let's walk next time!!" Puffing her cheeks, slapping her mouth over, joining her partners side in the window.

The blue cat only joyously tugged the orange cat along, not protesting, following the blue cat known as happy and it's female counter part, Daisy, "If what we heard is true, then the fire dragon Salamander is in this town! Let's go!!

"W-we...we need to take a quick break." Breathed out the pinkette.

"Agreed..." Something the silverrete could get behind.

"Yup. Yup!" Happy at least heard that, until he and Daisy turned and saw the train moving, "Ah!"

Both teens feeling the movement of the train, yelling out in horror. While the two watched either impassively or worried at the moving train, "The train's leaving."

Followed by the two shouts of the pinkette and silverette, "GET ME OUTTA HERE!" The girl jumping out the window, the male catching her by the strape, "HEY! DON'T LEAVE ME ON THIS DEATH-- HURP!!"

"DON'T YOU DARE PUCK ON ME-- URP!!"

You gotta love these two siblings...

 

Hours Later...

 

Both teens were glaring or pouting angrily at their predicament, "We had to take two different trains!" Feeling a bit sick at taking both rides.

"So much for never taking the train..."

Happy only giggled by the pinkette, "You two don't do well when it comes to moving vehicles."

"Now I'm hungry." Both siblings jut out, as if they were twins and felt the other's strike of hunger. Only the age and different hair and eye color defeats that thought.

"We don't do well when it comes to money." Pointed out Daisy, like her male feline counterpart, the two pointed out the obvious faults the sibling had. 

"Say, Happy, Koyuki, Daisy... You three think this Salamander is Igneel?"

"Yup. The only fire dragon I can think of is Igneel." Nodded the blue cat.

"It must be him! This is one of our few leads!" Pointed out the silverette, then smashing her fist into her hand brightly. Excited to meet Igneel for the first time, "Come on, bro, cheer up!"

"Yes, Natsu! Think positive thoughts! It must be him." Lastly joined the orange cat.

Brightening his mood, Natsu threw his fists up from the support "So we'll finally find him! I'm even feeling a little better now!"

"Aye!" Cheered Happy, Koyuki chuckling at her brother's antics and quick revival. Daisy, holding Happy's paw, trying to catch up with their pace.

Sounds of high pitched, feminine speals could be heard. Glancing at the commotion, the common thing they squealed was "Salamander~!" Making the two siblings excited how close they were, "See! Speak of the devil and there the guy is!!"

"Man! He must be really popular with the girls!" Surprised to see so many women even wanting to catch a glimpse and surround the dragon.

"Aye!!!" Cheered Happy, Daisy raising a nervous paw with a blush, "A-Aye!"

Natsu, being the brash person he is, pushed his way through the mob of girls, "Igneel!!" To the point he'll push a woman's face aside like one of the excited fans, "Igneel!!!"

Koyuki was no different, hopping on one of the women's shoulder's. Waving her arms to at least catch the dragon's attention from this mob, "Igneel!!!"

Breaking through the crowd, Natsu was finally in the cernter, "Igneel!!!!" But the dragon-- well, person-- before him wasn't even Igneel at all. Starring at the man in deep confusion, which the same for the wizard.

He wasn't the only one confused, Koyuki jumped off the Salamander fan. Blue eye's wide in confusion at the weird sensation that she had to get away from the group. Daisy taking quick notice, "Koyuki?"

"It's not Igneel." Frowned the girl, crossing her arms in frustration.

"Who are you?!" Natsu pointed at the man, completely confused why the person was where Igneel should be.

The man, at first was shocked, but quickly calmed and smirked at the teen, "If I said Salamander, would that ring any bells with you?" Only to cry out in surprise at the pinkette leaving, along side the silverette.

The fans becoming feral and angry at the two, grabbing onto Natsu but stopped fearfully at the silverette's impassive glare "Yes, can we help you." Fed up for the day, hoping to see Igneel for the first time. Only to find a phony.

'Scary!!' Many shivered at such scary reaction on a pretty face. At least they got the brother...

"Hey, you!! That was rude!!"

"Ah?"

"Right! Salamander is a top wizard!!"

"Ah?"

"You'd better do some heavy apologizing!!" As all the lovesick fans pulled on Natsu's scarf. With the poor boy confused at their actions. 

"What's with you guys?"

"Can I have my brother back, I need him so we can go home." Koyuki deadpaned, finding their actions pitiful, but also annoyed they continued their abuse on her brother.

"Now, now! I think that will be quite enough." Butted in the 'Salamander,' "It isn't as if he meant to insult me."

"'You all have poor taste in men,' I think that's how Cana would say to noisy women, right?" Smiling proudfully in remembering one of Cana's words of insult to one of the girls who picked a fight with her at some bar.

It only angered the women...

"This brat!!"

"Teach your sister some manners!!" Tugging on Natsu's scarf to the point of strangulation. But the pinkette was snickering at his sister's sass.

'Salamander' twitched an eyebrow, annoyed at the newcomers intended insult this time. But gave a smile, letting it...slide. Pulling out a board and scribbled on it, handing it to the two siblings "Here's my autograph. Now you can brag about it to your little friends."

"Kyaa!"

"I want one!" Whined the girls, disappointed the dark haired wizard was putting his attention on these two. But the siblings only gave the man a 'Are you kidding' and deadpan facial reactions, "Don't want it."

Now the siblings were tossed across the street by the crazed fangirls:

"What is with you two?!"

"Just crawl back into your holes!!"

Adding more salt to the wound, Happy brought over the worried Daisy over to the sprawled siblings "I guess he wasn't the guy."

Koyuki glaring up to no one particular, "You think..."

"Ladies, my appreciation for your enthusiasm knows no bounds. But I must see to business at the harbor. Forgive me." Snapping his fingers, strange purple flame manifested and scooped the man high up and over their heads, "There will be a party tonight on my yatch. Of course you all must attend." Winking at the women than smiling "handsomely" to the frowning silverette who tched in disgust.

All the girls squealing in excitement for this party.

The two siblings only frowned at the strange man, "What's that guy's damage?"

"He really is a piece of work, huh?" Thinking it was a fan, glancing at the figure approaching them. As a pretty blonde with strands of hair tied by a blue riibon. Wearing one of crux hearts fashion, white and blue for her theme, crop top and blue skirt. Waving at the two with a thankful smile, "Thanks for all you did!"

Greatly confusing the four...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is!! The prequel of the story! For all of those who miss Fairy Tail and Natsu. We're going back!
> 
> But I won't do certain parts of the fairy tail story. Like the one with Lucy's first mission to steal 'Daybreak' or those I don't find very important. Koyuki is off doing her own missions. Hey, a girl can bring in the beacon too. And knowing Natsu... Yep.


	23. Apprehension Exam!

"Eep!" A young silverette peeped out in pain, falling back on her rear. As she rubbed her arm in pain and looked up at the one eyed red head.

"Koyuki, you must remember to fight back. You cannot keep holding back when I attack you directly." Scolding the child, while holding a saber in hand by her side.

"I know... I'm not use to fighting... Humans..." Tilting her head down sadly. Being a child raised by mighty dragons. The child was isolated by any other human close by their domain.

"I understand, Koyuki." Crouching before the childs level, petting her short tresses of silver-white hair. Smiling fondly, a face an older sister-figure would give, "But you must. I won't be there to protect you, nor Natsu. One day, he'll receive his guild mark and go on missions, and will I."

Koyuki only bit her bottom lip sadly. Being the youngest of kids, every children in the guild either already had a guild mark or was about to be of age soon. Leaving her to wait for their return. It felt very lonely...

"Erza..." The Scarlet hummed in response, indicating she was listening. Koyuki looked up to the teen nervously, "Am I scary looking?"

"Why would you say that?" Confused at such strange question. Especially from the young Dragoon. 

Fiddling her tiny fingers nervously, "Someone said I look like a monster... And they say mean things to me all the time because of it..."

"Well," petting the girl more, "do you hurt your friends?"

"No..." Not meeting the girls eyes, nervous to even do that.

"Do you wish to harm people around you?" Blinking in confusion, Koyuki met the Scarlet's brown orbs, "No."

"Have you killed those you loved?" The serious tone she used towards the child. It made Koyuki's resolve stronger to answer firmly, "No."

"Then you're not a monster, Koyuki. They say those things to hurt and tease you. So next time, come to me. I'll settle these scoundrel bullies. Okay?" As she stood from her crouching. 

"Okay." Following suit, Koyuki had one final question, "...Erza."

"Yes, Koyuki?" Turning to the smiling child, "Will I ever bring strong as you?"

Erza was surprised for a moment, but smiled fondly. Speaking in a soft voice, no deceit filled her tone, "You'll be stronger than me. I can feel it."

"Now... One more time." Bringing up her saber, Koyuki jumping back. Fists up, ice freezing over her little fists, "Ready?"

"Ready!" As the two charged at the other, focused determination to better herself against others.

 

Present Time

 

"The lowest scorer will be expelled...?" Nervousness and shock was in the air. Everyone in 1-A stared at their homeroom teacher in shock. Ochako being the one to speak her distaste and unfairness of this, "It's only the first day! I mean, even if it weren't. That's totally unfair!!"

"Natural disasters. Highway pileups. Rampaging villains. Calamity is always right around the corner. I'd say Japan is full of unfair things." Naming off things that run the world amuck. All the unfair and chaos that grasps the world by the core.

"Heroes are the ones who correct all that unfairness."

"If you were hoping to spend your evenings hanging out at McDonald's. I'm sorry to tell you that for the next three years, U.A. will run you through the wringer." Smirking at the many apprehensive faces, "That's Plus Ultra. Use your strength to overcome it all. So bring it."

 

"The demonstration is over. Now it's for real."

Event 1: Meter Dash

 

As one figure blasted off from the starting point, one of them were hopping behind them like an amphibian. The one who sped fast was Iida Tenya, coming in 3.04 seconds from what the machine caught.

The behind Tenya, was a girl with bit of a stance and features as an amphibian, Asui Tsuyu, coming in 5.58 seconds.

Next was Ochako, patting every part of her body to release any weight to make her lighter. Flinching when she felt a hand pet her hair, glancing up with a bright blush when she met the smiling Dragoon, "Give it your all, Ochako!"

"Ah- YES!" Blushing even brighter that she called her by her name. 

As she took her place next to a fellow classmate with a tail. The two readying, then running or using their tail to travel the distance. The tail user came in first, while Ochako came in 7.15 seconds. Beating her middle school record by point thirteenth seconds. 

This went on for everyone, finally using their Quirks on school grounds and not following the rules of 'No Quirk Use on School Grounds.'

The one who wasn't using their Quirk was Midoriya Izuku, knowing the risk of using such Quirk would leavevhim crippled. For the meter dash, he was running along side Katsuki and the ash-blonde didn't hold back. Blasting past the greenette and coming in 4.13 seconds, while Izuku came in 7.02 seconds. Already not looking well for the boy.

Finally, it was Koyuki's turn. Stretching her legs out and putting weight on her other leg. Next to the girl was a split color boy, he stood by her with an impassive expression. Though he watched the girl stretched, 'So this is Dragoon-san...'

"Aaaaaalright!" Jumping up from stretching, smiling determinedly.

Turning back at the task, his impassiveness turned a bit of a frown. As the sound of a loud "Start!" The heterochromi teen did not expect the blue glow under the girl's feet and the shout of "Hydro Charge!" The two blasted off in water against ice, tching when her water abilty past his quickly. 

"3.04 seconds!" Called the machine when Koyuki passed it and dug her foot in the dirt to stop. The invisible girl and brunette ran towards the silverrete, "That was so cool, Koyuki-chan!"

"Ye-yeah! This the first time I've seen you in action." Koyuki only giggled bashfully at their praising, rubbing under her nose with an index finger, "Thanks you two!"

Receiving different reactions from the others:

Izuku envied Koyuki's charismatic personality, but wished he could join them. Being the bashful one of the two, he just stood on the sidelines.

Katsuki growing agitated and angry that once again, Koyuki's continuous one-ups against him.

The half-and-half Qurk user silent declaration of observing Koyuki's every ability with her Quirk.

"That was awesome, Dragoon-san!" Ejiro laughed, now beside the Dragon Slayer. Koyuki puffing up proudly, "Hehe!"

'She's charismatic one...'

Event 2: Grip Strength

 

Many did their best on this course, though many didn't possess the mass strength as the few in the room.

Izuku his best on this course, once again, not using One For All. Reaching 56 kilograms, not very impressed at the progress he made from his past score. Hearing other praise a student with many arms, "Wow!!"

"540 kg?! Are you a gorilla? Or an octopus?!" Exclaimed the ravennette male with strange elbows. Another male classmate, much shorter than the rest of 1-A students with a particular round hair. "Octopus? Sexy..."

The six arms teen then flinched at the sound of metal being slowly crushed. The three turned to see where the sound was coming, only to see the silverrete stare at them intently. You could hear the machine rocketing and calculating numbers crazily.

Koyuki continued to strangle the item, staring straight at Mezo intently. Unnerving them when the machine slowly started to break, Izuku being the closes to the mage, turned to see the poor item, "Ko-Koyuki I think that's--"

SNAP!

"Oops, I broked it." While smiling evily, pleased at her show of strength against the many arms Quirk user. The last thing the machine revealed before it completely turned off, 2 metric tons.

'That was on purpose!!' The four internally shouted.

Event 3: Standing long Jump

 

"Hydro Charge!!"

Blasting and flying over the sand, over the students and their homeroom teacher's head. Landing on top of the school's walls.

Clearly going beyond the distance, and laughing boastfully before she tripped and fell over the other side of the wall. Worried shouts of "KOYUKI! Dragoon-chan/san!"

Event 4: Side Stepping

 

Koyuki didn't need to use an magic for this, just her shear abilities and speed. Side stepping the line, pretending Erza trying to stab her with her sabers and swords.

Imagining it was easy, seeing as her figure was nothing but blurs to everyone. They could even hear her mumbling out, "Don't get stabbed! Don't get stabbed!"

'Who with what will stab her?!'

Event 5: Throwing

 

Since she already demonstrated for this, Koyuki had to wait for everyone. Much to her displeasure and wanted to retry and beat her score.

As she watched everyone use their Quirk's, leading Ochako tossing her's out into space. Everyone gapping at the cute brunette's infinity score. Though Koyuki thoroughly praised the girl, it got Ochako to blush and fret when Koyuki issued a challenge to beat her score.

The mage was competitive, what are you gonna do?

However, things were not turning well for the young Midoriya. All for of the events, he has yet to use his Quirk.

"Midoriya-san isn't doing very well..." Worried for the greenette, seeing as his scores were not hero worthy scores. They were very impressive in Quirk restraint rules, but in U.A.'s standards...

"Well duh. He's a Quirkless runt--" as Koyuki jabbed his side harshly with an impassive face, "Shut up yellow firecracker."

"Quirkless?! So you haven't heard about his feats during the entrance exams?!" Pointed out Tenya, appalled that the ash-blonde had not heard Izuku's abilities.

"You bitch!" Towards Koyuki.

"That's awfully rude to a woman!" Tenya scolded angrily.

"Especially when he should know it means female dog, you walking bomb." Chided the unfazed silverette, watching Izuku prepare his toss. Seeing some sort of glow transitioning to his fingers and up to his arms too. But when he threw the ball, it wasn't the results he wanted, "Fourty-six meters..."

Looking to his hands in nervous frenzy and confusion, "Huh... But I was trying to use it..."

"I 'Erased' your Quirk." Glaring at the new One For All user, "That ridiculous entrance exam. Completely irrational when you consider someone like you got in."

"Erased...?!" Gasped Izuku, reading only one hero that can do that. All was missing were-- "Those goggles... Of course...!"

'What is it Izuku?!' Koyuki was tensed, not understanding their interactions and what the goggles meant.

"He's the Erasure Hero, Eraser Head!!" Many mumbled out at the familiarity of the hero name. But Koyuki's reaction just threw them off,

"BWAHAHA!!" Holding her stomach, as she laughed at such ridiculous alias. Snow Fairy and Siren made sense for her, being a Water-Ice Dragon Slayer. But 'Eraser Head'?

"Ko-Koyuki-chan...?" Both Toru and Ochako felt a sweatdrop at seeing the mage slapping her knee in laughter.

Back with Izuku...

"I saw it... How you can't control your Quirk. You'd just be incapacitated again. Were you hoping someone would step in to help afterwards?" Closing in on the nervous boy, wrappings of his scarf circling the boy now, "N-no, it's not like that--"

As he was pulled in close, only for the two to hear "Way back when, a certain hot-blooded hero saved over a thousand people during a disaster. He made himself a legend."

"You've got the same reckless streak, but... You're totally useless after saving just a single person." At that, Koyuki's laughter was suddenly silence. "Midoriya Izuku. You cannot become a hero with that power of yours." Glaring once more, then sighing tiredly, "You've got your Quirk back. Give it another go. Let's get this over with."

Once Aizawa turned, he smirked at the mage's direction, "And impressive hearing, Dragoon." Clearly impressed both at reaction of surrounding and hearing range.

At that, many close to the silverette glanced to see what he meant. But felt shivers at such angrily heated glare. Sapphire orbs glaring directly at the man. Never have they seen her angry, they didn't think she would ever be consumed by wrath. Her personality so far has been energetic and forward. Seeing angry was... Something.

While Izuku began to mutter to himself lowly. Koyuki taking a more serious stance, watching Izuku with crossed arms. Not even flinching when a blonde got between the mage and brunette, placing a hand on their shoulder's. Smiling in a princely fashion, she would have thought he was part if Blue Pegasus, "Are you worried about him? I'm not worried at all."

"Uh..." Was Ochako's nervous response of confusion at the blonde.

"Seems like he received some special instruction." Assuming that, due to their one-to-one chat. Though it was an assumption. Katsuki huff at that, "Yeah. The instruction to leave this school."

"Not at all." Making the four turn to the smirking Dragon Slayer, "I have faith in my friend's."

"Ha?" 

"Koyuki-chan?" Watching the silverrete continue to smile confidently, "And we all have that same instruction: Know our limits. Izuku is learning his."

As Izuku repeated his same performance, many would assume at this point he didn't learn his lesson. But the pulsing power wasn't transfering up to his arm. It was only focused on his index finger. With a shout of "NOW." The ball went blasting up to the air, going up like a canon. Hearing his phone beeping, acquiring the distance, 705.3 meters.

Izuku flinching in pain, his finger badly broken and bruised, showing purple on his skin. But was determined enough to bite the pain and call out their teacher, "Sensee...!" Clutching his pained hand, "I... Can still move."

"This kid..." Smiling at the change of action. 

Koyuki smiling proudly at Izuku success, "I told you. I have faith in my friend's."


	24. Calm that Wizard!! Part 1

"ALRIGHT IZUKU!!" Cheered the Fairy Tail mage, arms up, rooting in excitement. Ochako was the same for her fellow classmate, "Woo! Now that's a hero-like record if I ever saw one."

Tenya shielding his eyes from the sun to see the distance, "His finger appears to be swollen. Thinking back to the exam... What a strange Quirk..."

What the three didn't notice was a certain ash-blonde was slowly turning frustrated till they charged towards the Midoriya in anger. The three jumping back at the sudden explosion. While the who caused it charged at the One For All user, "What the hell? Explain yourself, Deku!!"

"WAHHHH!!" Cried the frightened greenette, until another figure tackled the blonde down. Izuku right away knowing who, "Koyuki!"

Arms locked around his arms and head, stopping his upper body movement. While her legs pressed down Katsuki's, "Cool it, yellow firecracker!"

"Get off you--" Grinding his teeth when the silverrete tightened her hold. He tried to his Quick on or around her face, but nothing happened. Figuring out immiadetly their teacher was using his Quirk and watching them, "Geez. Stop using your Quick already." 

Huffing in discontent at the two rivals and glared angrily in frustration with red glows, "I'm getting dry eye over."

'That sucks. Considering his Quirk is so awesome!!' Many of 1-A students thought.

Aizawa sighed once more, "What a waste of time. Prepare for the next event." Before he could release his Quirk on the Bakugo, "You can let go Dragoon. You're suffucating him."

"Huh?" Turning to the now struggling red faced Katsuki. The lack of air now going through his lungs for him to breath. "OH CRUD!!" Releasing her hold on him and chuckling in embarrassment, while rubbing behind her head, "Sorry about that cracker, I use that technique on my brother a lot."

Many held deadpans at her laughing figure now, 'That's excessive...'

Standing from the ground, while Ochako fretted and asked about Izuku's wellbeing, Koyuki glanced down at the blonde. Katsuki continued to glare at Izuku's direction. Koyuki poated angrily, "Geez, quit with that angry stare, will ya." 

Being the daring coot she is, ruffled his wild hair and dodged his angry swipe with a laugh, "Try being faster next time." Now holding a hand to the moody blonde, "Get up already, we have more tasks to do and I still have to kick your butt in every one of them!"

"Shut it, you cocky moron!" Trying to push her hand away, but she grasped it and pulled him up. Now for him to come face to face with her. Noticing a tiny difference, 'Did she grow an inch?-- What the fuck?!' Angryly flustered at the weird thoughts that suddenly appeared. Pushing past her with a bright red blush growing, "Don't get in my way, Frozo!"

Only to hear her laughing and following behind the teen, "You wish firecracker!" 

And with that, the two returned to their normal rivalry.

 

With every course of the exam, it finally ended and everyone stood before their homeroom teacher. Or possibly their last time seeing him.

"Moving along. Time for the results." Announced the man.

Nervous tension was in the air. But out of everyone, a certain Midoriya didn't do so well as the rest. Clutching his hand with the broken digits, shaking in great anxiety. But flinched when a hand fell over his shoulder, glancing at Koyuki's passive face. No fear nor anxiety washed her delicate features. Something he envied about the girl, she didn't fear nor worried the little or big things. But at that moment, he did realized she only worried about those around her more than herself.

"Your total scores simply reflect your performance in each of the events. Explaining the process would be a waste of time, so all you get are final rankings." Revealing the scores to everyone. Many were releaved, disappointed, or felt defeated and mortified.  

Those who felt relieved of not being at the lowest. And felt their achievement of excelling their middle school scores.

Only two felt utter disappointment and frustrated: those being Katsuki and Shouto. Seeing as expected, the silverette acced this first hero exam with flying colors at being the top number one. Above the person in second place, a girl named Yaoyorozu Momo.

And Finally, the two, the Dragoon felt utter horror at seeing Izuku at the bottom scoreboard. And the young Midoriya felt defeated and knew he didn't even pass the first exam. Ultimately, he was the one leaving the first day.

"Also, I was lying about expelling someone." Removing the hologram scoreboard, with an impassive face towards the shocked ones. Now, a cocky smile bloomed from the tired man, "That was a rational deception meant to bring out the best in all of you."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!" The four shouted the loudest of the whole class, those being Izuku, Koyuki, Tenya, and Ochako. A tall dark haired beauty, with her dark hair pulled up in a ponytail, sweatdrop at their reactions, "Well of course it was a lie. Didn't take much to figure it out..."

Koyuki didn't believe that for a second! She knew a liar when she see's one. A good liar is hard to spot, a great liar is taking their words for the truth. And their homeroom teacher was good at that. Either way...

"I'm going to throttle him..." Muttered Koyuki, hands up and held up to choke someone. Unnerving her friends at the seriousness and shadowing over eye's.

"Ko-Koyuki-chan..." Was Toru's voice, if anyone could see her reaction, the girl held a sweatdrop.

"Koyuki, please calm yourself." Peeped the shaken Izuku, clearly surprised and shaken to the core at the sudden turn of events.

"Anyway. We're done here. Your syllabus about the curriculum and such are back in the classroom give them a look." Dismissing the class back to the classroom, then turned to the greenette, "Midoriya."

Holding out a pink slip of paper, signed with his last name on it, "Have Recovery girl fix you up. Tomorrow's trials aren't gonna be any easier." Giving the teen a fair warning for the next day. With that, their first class ended.

 

Hearing one of the gorgeous words of "Class dismissed" not before hearing "Stand, bow" towards the front. Koyuki was already at the window and jumping out of class with many shouts of "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" from her peers and new friends.

"Yahoooo!!" As the silverrete jumped out the window and over the heads of U.A. students. Few looked up and gapped in surprise, rare few walked on like it was normal. Many were shouting in utter shock at the falling figure. 

Once landing, she ran to the gates with laughter.  Three third years saw their young first year with different reactions:

"I like her enthusiasm!" Laughed the tall and buff blonde. His polar opposite male companion shivering in shock when she landed in front of them and ran off with laughter, "Tha-That surprised me!"

"I hope I see her again! She seems awesome!" The final member, a female with long light blue hair.

Many shouts of "Koyuki-chan wait up!", "Dragoon-san!", "Wa-Wait Koyuki-chan!", and finally "Koyuki! Don't leave me behind!" Two first years chasing behind, one of them was a floating girl's uniform and the other was a male spiky red head with a broad toothy smile. The other two following behind, a bob brunette with pink cheeks and a tired greenette following behind her.

Koyuki stopping by the entrance and waving their direction, waiting for them. Toru and Ejiro catching up with her, "Hey you two! Joining us on our way home?"

"To the train station, Koyuki." Butted in Izuku, bending over and grasping his knees in exhaustion from his already low stamina. Knowing the girl already wanted to take the long way home.

"Crap..." Dreaded the Dragon Slayer, paling a bit with a deadpan.

"Sorry Koyuki-chan, I justed wanted say 'see ya later,' before you leave. So, see ya tomorrow~!" Again, surprising everyone, but the two new friends at their hug. Koyuki smiling down at the invisible girl, "See ya tomorrow, Toru!" 

Waving the running figure that headed the opposite direction they were heading. Turning back to the quiet three, "What?"

"Nothing." Was their quick responses. The silverrete shrugging it off and turned to the red head, "And you, Ejiro?"

Again, it was very strange to have their new friend call the other by their first name. But hearing she's from another country, he'll let that one slide. "Also saying my farewells. So," holding a fist up for the girl. "See ya tomorrow?"

Only for the mage to connect hers in a fist bump, "Definitely!" 

With that, Koyuki waving another friend goodbye. 

Once more, Izuku was always in awe how the girl could easily make friends. It only took her to be herself and already on the first day, she's made three new ones.

"How's your finger?" Asked a voice, a large hand on his shoulder. Izuku peeped in surprise at the person behind him, "Gah! Iida-kun...! Its fine, thanks to recovery girl."

"That's great to hear!" Relieved in hearing that from her greenette savoir from the entrance exam. Koyuki was confused about this all and held her hand up in question, while the two boys had a bit of talk about the teacher's deceit, "Like, what did happen to Izuku? I didn't see much?"

"Ah, Midoriya-san was it? When he used his Quirk, it seems to brake his body which ever part it projects its strength." Filled in the Zero Gravity user.

Koyuki was impassive at first, until it turned into a deadpan, 'Crud, All Might wasn't kidding about it...'

"Also! I'm sorry I didn't properly introduce myself to you three! My name is Uraraka Ochako!" The girl smiled to three, turning to the now listening boys, "I already know Koyuki-chan. Um, you're Iida Tenya and Midoriya..." Koyuki just said his name already in the first day and she forgot! "Um... Deku! Right!!" The "Ku" was very prominate from Koyuki and the way the explosive blonde said "Deku" in their exam.

"Deku?!" Gapped the two, both silverrete and greenette.

From their reactions, she got it horribly wrong, "During the test, that Bakugo guy said it and I remember the "Ku" part from Koyuki-chan..." 

"Um... My real name is Izuku... "Deku" is just Kacchan being a bully..." Explained the jittery boy, arms waving around as if he was explaining the big picture through motion.

"A derogatory pet name then?" Concluded the glasses teen.

"More like a rude ass." Tched Koyuki, when she first heard the nickname, she actually liked it. She didn't think that calling him that at home would hurt him, but when she saw the hurt reaction. She dropped it quickly and apologized profusely to the Midoriya.

"Oh, gotcha. Sorry!" Apologizing for such assumption, but.... Holding a fist up with a broad smile, "But "Deku," well... It just screams, 'Do your best!!' I kinda like it and the way it sounds."

"Ooh! I like that meaning better, Ochako! That completely describes Izuku!" Smiling broadly, rubbing under her nose with a bright blush, "Izuku always does that, doing his utter best and beyond of his abilities. So hearing 'do your best' just fits so well."

"DEKU'S FINE!!" Koyuki jumped back surprise at the high pitch and loud tone from the Midoriya. His face and neck completely red from blushing profusely.

"MIDORIYA-SAN!!" Gapped Tenya, utterly gobsmacked at the change of face Izuku had on the nickname. "Show a bit of backbone! It's an insult, isn't it?!"

"Hey, I accepted the nickname 'Siren,' because how many times I almost drowned someone!! AND IT WAS ALL ACCIDENTS!!" Pointed out the mage.

"Good lord!!" Appalled to even hear that and her nickname about a mythical sea creature.

"It's like the Copernican Revolution..." Muffled out the greenette, seeing as he hid his red face in his hands.

"Coprni-who?" Asked Ochako.

With that, their first day of high school ended. Until for the next day on their next challenge for the students of 1-A.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An- I totally wonder who were those third years were~? *Shrugs in "confusion"* and I totally wonder if anyone is blossoming a crush for the silverette *Shrugs again in "confusion"*
> 
> Also, thank you for the comments everyone! I really wanted to get this chapter out, but we won't get to two vs two just yet! Another thing before anyone asks, Koyuki is not in any teams. I want everyone to guess why, but she is going to fight~


	25. Calm that Wizard!! Part 2

Now, their second day in U.A was just as hectic as yesterday's. Thanks to a certain Ice and Water Dragon Slayer.

 

In English class...

Present Mic gave them four English sentences, which of the four has a mistake. Even it was just four sentences, a certain mage was overthinking it. As if it were a seven page essay to figure out which has the error.

'This is English, right? Is it the Adverb? Noun? Verb? Simile? Conjunction maybe?!' What the girl didn't know was that she was muttering another language. You could almost see the words 'mutter,' only they were Earthland characters.

Everyone from 1-A and Present Mic stared at the muttering mage. Wondering what language she was even muttering. Only Izuku knew that Koyuki was speaking her native tongue when she's very deep in mind. But he's gotta admit, it's very disturbing when she glares in concentration. Almost glaring into your back. The fact her hair shades over her eyes, making them seem like they glow.

"Dragoon-san!!" Called the blonde, glasses, hero. Clearly disturbed,csince he was taking the whole burnt from such stare. Making the teen raise a hand and shout suddenly, "CONJUNCTION!!"

"WHY ARE YOU YELLING?!" Returning the volume as well.

'The hypocrisy!' Many of the students thought with deadpan reactions. Only Koyuki's new friends chuckled at the scene before them.

 

History class...

'Who in gods names is Benjamin?!' Glaring at the face of historical figure. Like many history figures, males with white wigs, wearing velvet blue or red colorings, representing sophistication.

"Why the hell am I reading about a Benjamin?!" Huffing out loudly, eye's comically narrowed to show her frustration. Almost steam coming off her from her frustration of her search for a man named Benjamin.

Midnight blinked at the teen in the back, "Dragoon-san, you're supposed to be reading about the 'Seven Years War.'"

Slowly, the Dragon Slayer blinked, then looked to the chalk board that clearly says the page number and their subject.

"...Oh...not a Benjamin?" Scratching behind her scalp with a nervous sweat at her mistake. Not caring she just brought attention upon herself again in the classroom and catching her peers attention.

'Koyuki...' Thought the young Midoriya. Silently sighing at the silverette's mistake. This was not first time Koyuki miss-read their reading on history.

 

Lunch...

"I'll pay you extra if you give me a pound of rice and three extra fish, please." Were Dragoon's blunt words, even with her straight face, there's clear saliva on the corner of her mouth.

Ochako and Toru gawking at her words and the large portion of food. Even Todoroki rose an eyebrow at this, being third in line and next to the invisible girl.

"Ko-Koyuki-chan..." Uttered the two girls, holding a sweat drop. Not sure if she could finish it.

Koyuki holding a confident thumbs up for the three (four if you include Todoroki), "I finally get to pay and not have the school limit my lunch portion."

"Your school wasn't kidding on warning us about your giant appetite." Lunch Rush hummed, making the Ochako and Toru gawk even more, 'Her middle school warned them?!'

 

But the one class that brings out utter chaos and power is none other than...

HERO BASIC TRAINING!!

"I HAVE...!!" A familiar voice bellowed loudly, many of the students became excited. Especially a certain Midoriya, hearing the voice of his very heroic idol, "He's here."

The tall and broad figure of All Might stood hanging by the entrance, "...COME THROUGH THE DOOR, LIKE NORMAL!!"

"You don't shout out 'normal' if you're entering like that." Butted in Koyuki, giving a impassive facial reaction towards the number one hero.

"PFFFT!!" Both sides of the spectrum responded, from the students and hero himself. Not believing the silverette just shot down the blonde's epic entrance like that!

'Dragoon-san, give me some credit and mercy, PLEASE!!' As the hero continued on, like a proud hero he is(, even if a certain mage just proven a point of such entrance.) To his credit, the students were still excited about the hero, "It's All Might!! Incredible. He's really gonna teach us!!"

"That's his silver age costume! He's drawn so differently than the rest of us. Gives me goose bumps..."

"Hero Basic Training!" Posing once more, facing away from the class. "The class that'll put you through all sorts of special training to mold you into heroes!!"

"No time to dally. Today's activity is this!!" Pulling a card out, with bold words of 'BATTLE.' "Battle training!"

At those words, the two rivals sat in attention in mild excitement, while a nervous greenette seemed surprised.

"Battle..." Started the two, exclaiming loudly for everyone to hear their hyped voices. 

"Training...!" Finished Izuku, already on their second day and they were being thrown in the ringer!

"And for that, you need these!" Clicking a control in his hand, the walls in their room revealed to have small pods with their seat number. "In accordance with the 'Quirk Registry' and the special request forms you filled out before being admitted."

At that, the whole class was in bellowing in utter glee, "Costumes!!"

"Yeahhhh!!" Eijirou was also ampt up for this as well. Already, every student rushed and started grabbing their numbers. Izuku was just as excited as everyone else for costumes, almost squealing in excitement, "Costumes!"

"After you change, come out in ranking order to ground Beta!"

"OKAY!!"

Thus, heading out to separate changing rooms for boys and girls.

 

 

"Looking good is very important, ladies and gentlemen!"

As few placed needed equipment for their hands or feet. Head gears or masks on. 

Pink lips set in a smirk as they slipped around a scarf with scale-like texture. Sliding up a dark blue glove, closing hand into a fist. The Fairy Tail symbol now showing for others to see the mark.

"Look alive now! Because from today on..."

Pulling up a dark blue sleeveless coat, a large white emblem on the back. It was the Fairy Tail symbol, proudly on the mage's back.

With that, every student was ready and out in the field. Showing off different and variety of costume designs. Personalities was evident on these teens. Making their teacher smile proudly at seeing the young 'Golden Eggs.' "You're Heroes!!"

"Well!! Shall we begin, my wards?!" As the whole class of 1-A doned in their Hero costumes, "It's time for Battle Traning!!"

Ochako spotted the Midoriya once he arrived, "Ah, Deku-kun?! Cool costume! Really practical looking."

The moment Izuku saw Ochako in her hero costume, he quickly covered his masked mouth in bashfulness. "Uraraka-san... Whoa!"

"I wish I'd been more specific on my request form." Rubbing behind her head in embarrassment, "This suit's so puffy and curvy..."

Wondering why her words slowed to a stop and why she was gapping at him-- No, wait. Behind him?Slowling turning where she was staring, he too, froze in awe.

Sound of heels clicking their direction, as black golden lining boots. Hips swaying, wearing black shorts with golden-brown strung on her right hip. Brown buckles locked around her hips and under her bust. Wearing black fingerless gloves that reached under her shoulder blades with golden lining. Collar buckles high to her slender neck. Silver tresses now held up in twin tails, framing her attractive face.

Koyuki smiled brightly at the gawking duo, holding up a hand in greeting "Whoa, Izuku, you look like a hero!" Ochako's face protector snapped up, as expressing her shock.

"Being in the Hero course is the best!" Butted in a short boy with strange round hair. Holding up a thumbs up, as he ogled the bust area of Koyuki's.

"Huh?!" Peeped the two at the short boy's words.

Thankfully Toru joined the three, wearing only gloves and shoes, "Whoa! Koyuki-chan, you look amazing!!" Koyuki's hero outfit seemed fit for an adventure than a hero getup. But it greatly complimented her physique. Her coat held the matching tattoo mark on her shoulder. Baring proudly like a country flag. Proud of the guild she represents.

"We're all here then?" Asked the hero, looking at everyone's getup, "Looking good!"

Until his eye's landed on Izuku's green hero costum. His mouth guard and head mask were strikingly similar to his smile and hair. Making hero try to conceal his laughter at Izuku's obviousness of being a fan, 'Way to make it obvious!!'

"Sensee!" Raised a suited student, it was Tenya, "This appears to be the same field used in the entrance exam. Will we once again be performing cityscape maneuvers?"

"Nope! You'll be moving on to step two! Informing them of the task, "Indoor anti-peronnel battle training!!"

"Villains battles are most commonly seen outdoors, but.. Statistically, the most heinous villains are more likely to appear indoors." Surprising those around that most diabolic villains are tbe hidden ones. Koyuki agreed to this, facing many that have stayed hidden from the world.

"Between confinement, house arrest, and black market deals in this hero-filled society of ours..." Clearing his throat quickly, "The cleaverest villains out there lurk indoors!"

"Or hidden..." Unconsciously mubbling out, surprising her three friends. Izuku knowing that Koyuki had the most experience with villains-- dark wizards in her case. All Might pointed at the silverette, "Correct!"

"So no basic training?" Asked Tsuyu, her costume resembling a frog.

"Practical experience teaches you the basics! The distinction here is that you won't be fighting disposable robots." Finished the hero, in which caused question to run amuck and overlap the other.

"What determines victory?" Asked Momo, her hero costume showing off her middle partially.

"Can I just blast everyone away?" Katsuki was determined to beat everyone, especially his middle school rival.

"Are you threatening to expel someone, like Aizawa-sensee did?"  Ochako nervously asking their blonde teacher.

"How do we proceed to divide ourselves into teams?" Tenya holding up his hand, as if they're in their classrooms again.

"How fabulous is my cape?" Holding his blue glittery cape.

"One at a time! My Quirk isn't super-hearing!!" Both frustrated and wondering how does Koyuki handle it, since she does have super hearing.

Pulling out a note and read off from there, "Listen up!! Here's the deal. The villains will be hiding a nuclear weapon in the hideout. And the heroes have to go in and take care of it. The heroes have a limited amount of time to either capture the villains or secure the weapon. The villains must either capture the heroes or protect the weapon until time is up."

After finishing his explanation what they were doing for the most part. Now pulling out a bow, "Your battle partners will be decided by drawing lots!"

"Is that really the best way?!" Tenya didn't understand vhow this was the best course of placing partners.

"Makes sense, because pros often have to team up with heroes from other agencies on the spot during emergencies..." Izuku, being the great intellectual that knew about heroes and stuff.

Koyuki perked up at his words, 'The exact same for wizard guilds!' [1] Memories of teaming up with three, well two, guilds.

"I see!" Now understanding, "I apologize for getting ahead of myself. My mistake!"

"It's fine. Let's just get to it!!" Thus, everyone was placed in their teams.

Team A: Midoriya Izuku and Uraraka Ochako.

Team B: Todoroki Shoto and Shoji Mezo.

Team C: Yaoyorozu Momo and Minoru Mineta

Team D: Bakugo Katsuki and Iida Tenya.

Team E: Ashido Mina and Aoyama Yuga

Team F: Koda Koji and Sato Rikido

Team G: Kaminari Denki and Kyoka Jiro

Team H: Asui Tsuyu and Tokoyami Fumikage

Team I: Hagakura Toru and Ojiro Mashirao

Team J: Kirishima Eijirou and Sero Hanta

But everyone noticed right away, what about Koyuki? Tenya being the serious and concerned sport, "Sensee, what about Dragoon-san?"

"I'm getting there, I'm getting there." Calming their minds for the time being. Two boxes, one held 'Hero' and the other held 'villain.' "Moving on, first up are...THESE!!"

Low and behold who were the first two, pulling out the first orb "The heroes are Team A!!" Pulling another, "The villains are Team D!!"

Both boys shocke at this. But things got more hectic, "And since we have an extra student. Young Dragoon-san will decide to be either a vigilante that aids the heroes or an anti-hero that aids the villains or neither sides."

'What?!' Many minds screamed in utter shock. Basically, Koyuki can join either teams in the beginning or go against everyone! How was that even possible, but mostly, fair to the girl?

But knowing the mage, this was not her concern.

"So wait! I get to destroy anything and everything without getting in trouble?" Izuku sputtered loudly in horror, Ochako felt her brown orbs widened at the mage's words. Everyone else was appalled at her destructive question. Katsuki only scoffed at such thing, of course they were supposed to go all out.

"To an extant." All Might didn't know what he got himself into with this mage.

"I'll take it!" As the silver haired teen turned to Izuku with stars in her eyes, "Izuku! I get to break things!"

"Eh he he he, that's great Koyuki..." Feeling himself sweat bullets, already on the second day and he was going against both Katsuki and Koyuki.

If Koyuki decides to go against, with, or against everyone. Which ever she decides, the outcome would be destructive.

'That's not good at all!!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]- A fellow Fairy Tail member, Wendy Marvell, was once living among a non-existing guild. Basically, it was an illusion created for this one girl's happiness.


	26. Katsuki vs Koyuki vs Izuku [Part 1]

"The villain team goes in first! The timer starts in five minutes, when the hero team sneaks in. Both sides have about two minutes, before Dragoon-san enters the fight. The rest of us will watch via CCTV." And with that, the rest of 1-A students headed towards the camera room. But not without words of encouragement from Toru and Eijirou, "Good luck, Koyuki-chan/Dragoon-san!"

Both teams before All Might, while Koyuki started to stretch without care. Awkward tension hanging between the two ex (childhood) friends.

"Iida-shonen. Bakugou-shonen. You boys need to adopt a villain mind-set. This is practical experience, so go all out. Don't hold back!" All Might encouraging the two mock villains. "Though I will stop you if you take things too far..." Then snapping at the mage's direction, "That includes you, Dragoon-san!"

"Then why are we allowed to go all out than!!" Raved the now chibified Koyuki.

 

Both teams were readying themselves for their battle. On Katsuki's side, the blonde stood his distance away from the faux missle and partner. Hair shadowing his red orbs.

"Training or not, assuming the role of villain pains me. So we merely have to guard this...?" Tapping on the papermache.

"Hey." Catching Tenya's full attention, "Do Deku has a Quirk...?"

Clearly confussed at the question, the blonde clearly did see Izuku's show of strength and power. "You saw his monstrous strength, no? Although it puts him at great risk. I'll ask you not to charge straight at Midoriya-san."

Sadly, the young Bakugou was far from listening. An angry smile stretched out, "That damned nerd...!!"

 

On Izuku's side, both teammates looked over the buildings blueprints and structure. Getting an idea of the building and familiarizing themselves, "The building blueprints... Better memorize these."

Even though the two knew the other, it still brought nervousness in facing the other team and third party.

Ochako continuing her conversation, "There's no punishment for failure like with Aizawa-sensee, so I'm not too worried." But the moment she turned to check the unresponsive Izuku, she saw just nervous the shaking boy was. "But you look really worried!!"

"Well... I mean... We're up against Kacchan and Iida-kun... Not only that, Koyuki too..." Being honest with the girl how he felt about this training battle.

Realization dawned on the young Uraraka, "Bakugou-san is the one who bullies you, right...?"

"He may be a jerk, but he's amazing..." All his thoughts on the blonde were flowing out, "His goals... His confidence... His strength... His Quirk. He's stronger than me in every way." Tightening his fists.

As he slowly lifted up to fix his mouth protector, "But... That's why I don't wanna lose to him." Strengthening his resolve for this fight against Katsuki. 

"So you're like his rival or whatever?!" From the way Izuku spoke of the scary blonde, it sounded like those forms of rivals.

Izuku blushing at her words, "Ah, sorry. I'm sure I'm boring you with all this...!"

"Not at all! We're a team! Come on!" Trying to lighten Izuku's mood a bit. But something still nagged, how did Izuku feel about going against Koyuki. He pretty much dodged explaining that.

In fact, which side would she even take?

"Deku-kun, do you think Koyuki-chan will join any side?" As she saw the Midoriya froze in place at her words. He was silent for a while, unnerving her more at his lack of response to the question, "Deku-kun?"

Izuku gulped down his nervousness, tightening his fist.

"No." Hearing this, Ochako felt a cold sweat at his next words, "The moment All Might said she could fight both sides, it was already decided."

Her brown orbs widened at this, "So she's..." Nodding at her unfinished words, saying what she couldn't, "She's going to fight us all."

Izuku glancing the direction where the Dragoon stretched. In all honesty, he was a bit more nervous now, 'That worries me a bit. Koyuki is a bit unpredictable, and I don't know much about her Dragon Slaying magic. Even if I've witnessed her fight Kacchan, she never fought seriously. All I know about her spells are 'Water Dragon Lock,' 'Hydro Charge,' and 'Water Holy Punch.'

As he felt cold swest as well, 'This battle has a slim chance of winning for both sides. If I have to say...'

Memory of Koyuki's angry face glaring at Katsuki's form. The day she unleashed bit of her raw magic, how it brought the room to freezing temperatures. Her skin suddenly freezing as well, but blueish scales started forming. 

How much is the girl holding back? And he's just about to figure out how much.

'We're facing a pro.'

 

In the monitor room, everyone watched and waited.

"Watch closely and try to learn something!" All Might informed the class. Many watching nervously for the two teams and third party.

 

"Successful infiltration!" Ochako smiled at their success, slipping through the window. Izuku pressing himself to the wall, watching for corners, "Lots of blind corners, so watch out..."

Moving out deeper into the building. The two continued down the halls, eyes moving every direction for theie enemies.

'I still can't regulate One For All. So I can't use it directly against someone...' Not taking any risk of using the Quirk for offense, 'One hundred percent power would probably kill them...'

'All we've got is my natural strength and Uraraka's Zero Gravity.' Feeling the nervous sweat, 'We'll have to make do...'

Stopping Ochako, as they looked down another corner, 'Scope out the whole space... My notices on indoor scenarios and tight spaces in general. Gotta remember that!!' Refering to all his hero notes.

Reaching another corner, the battle commenced when a figure leapt out with an intent to attack. With Izuku's quick reaction, pushing out Ochako from harm. Not with half of his mask singed from the explossive attack.

"He grazed me! You okay, Uraraka-san?!" Not leaving his green orbs on their attacker.

Shaken, the girl was still able to respond, "Yeah! Thanks." Turning to where blonde stood in the debris cloud, "He came outta nowhere."

As the dust cloud slowly revealed the intimidating figure of Katsuki Bakugou, "Nice dodging, Deku." The first ever compliment, though it held sarcasm.

"Kacchan was sure to come straight at me." Standing up slowly, ready to face his opponent, "I knew it!"

With that, Bakugou charched forward, "I'll mess you up just enough not to be disqualified!!" But did expect that Izuku side step a dodge and grasped his gauntlet arm in a tight hold.

"Nice!! What a pro move!!" Cheered out the brunette.

As Izuku turned his body with swift motion, and flipped the explosive blonde over. Slamming him to the ground on his back.

It was the biggest shock factor, seeing as Izuku executed it with pure skill and no Quirk involved for the moment.

"Kacchan... You almost always lead with that right hook." As the blonde stood back up slowly, body shaking in frustrated anger. "I've seen it enough to know...!"

"You see, I've analyzed heroes I think are awesome in that notebook of mine!" Slowly breathing in and out, body shaking with all the pent up emotions. All the words flew like a river, "The one you blew up and chucked out the window!"

Now both sides glaring the other down. Katsuki's red orbs seemed wild with rage. Izuku never backing down, he knew thay today he'll show his skills to both people he greatly admire.

"I'm not gonna be your worthless punching bag Deku forever... Kacchan I'm..." Squaring himself up, fists set for a fight, as he bellowed out what he shall be, "I'm the Deku who always does his best!!"

At his words, Ochako awed at hearing all of this. The nickname that once bothered him for the meaning Katsuki have, now accepted it and gave it a new meaning.

Grounding his jaw angrily, "You spout that shit, all while scared outta your mind." Face set in a manical anger, "IT PISSES ME OFF!!"

Suddenly a loud 'boom' was heard, hearing such empact caused the building to shake. Ochako cried out in shock and held to the wall for support. Both rivals wobbled at the sudden earthquake, but held their ground.

"What was that?!" Ochako asked no one particular.

Izuku felt more nervous sweat, 'That's why you asked, Koyuki?'

 

Seconds before the impact...

 

Koyuki was still stretching in place, right arm behind her nack. As the other held it in place, "Man, I wonder what they're doing in there? It's so boring to wait..."

Suddenly, a beeper went off in her ear signaling for the third party, Koyuki, to join in now. Flinching at the loud sound in her ear, due to her high frequency hearing. Koyuki was still stretching, leaning to the far side, leg stretched out and placing on her weight. Hopping up with a happy sigh, "All right!"

Left leg back, right leg stretched forward, as she launched forward with an excited smile and smashed through the first wall. Sending shock waves throughout the building. Causing both teams to stumble at the sudden rupture.

Everyone in the CCTV awed in shock or felt cold sweat at her form smashing her way.

"She just rammed through the walls like it was nothing!" Gawked Mina, blinking widely, as if her eye's were fooling her. But low and behold, there's a hole on the side of the building.

"What is she, the juggernaut!" Denki shouted in shocked-horror. (It was close to home, her being a member of Fairy Tail.)

'Dragoon-san, I know you're a very passionate person, but... I DIDN'T THINK YOU WOULD LITERALLY MEAN DESTROY ANYTHING IN YOUR PATH!!' Sweating bullets at seeing the smirking mage running down the hall. Set on challenging both sides of the spectrum.

'What kind of battle have I set up...?'


	27. Katsuki vs Koyuki vs Izuku [Part 2]

"Monster~ Monster~ Monster~" Laughed three young children, pointing at the girl. The child only ignored them, standing in the water, stiff as a tree. Fishes swam around her small form.

Once they were close enough, the girl swiftly snatched the fish by its tail. Holding it up high, a proud smile on her face, "I got it!!"

Flinching at hit behind her head, rocks were pummeling her direction. The same three children were laughing at their hit, "Ew! She caught a fish like an animal!"

"She's not human! My dad uses a fishing pole!"

"She really is a freak!"

The girl held her arm up for protection, running to head home before her brother returns from his mission. Hearing thw waters sloshing under and laughter if the chasing children. Koyuki held the wiggling animal in her arms. 

'I gotta get home, before Natsu arrives! He must be hungry!!' Determined that today the town's children wouldn't stop her in her hunt for food. The two siblings were saving up money to get their own home. Natsu, still training to control his magic, had to take mission within his abilities. Koyuki, still young to even join, hunted and cooked their foods. While being trained by young and powerful Erza Scarlet, her mentor.

"Where are you going, Monster!!"

"Yeah, come back you little freak!!" Was their snarky words, grabbing whatever object to throw at the girl. Koyuki easily dodged them, their distancw were to great to reach her, 'They're just words they mean nothing...!'

as she quickened her speed, leaving more and more distance from her chasers. Until she couldn't hear their running footsteps anymore. Relieved at this, she glanced back to check. None of them to be seen, 'I think I lost them--'

Burning pain hit her on the side of her head. Crying out and falling to the ground harshly. Rolling thrice, before coming to a stop. The flailing fish still alive. Groaning at the throbbing pain on her scalp. Something hit her, hard.

A chilling chuckle was then heard, "Running away, little Monster~?"

Koyuki's blue orbs glanced up at the familiar voice, the one who started all this bullying and resentment from the children. A shadowed face smiled down towards her, holding a thick wooden stick. The weapon that hit her.

Walking over to her, "Aw. Is she trying to hunt for food~?" With a faul swoop, they bashed the animals head in. Laughing, as they continued to smash their stick on the dead thing, inflicting such cruelty. 

Tears of frustration growing, 'That's for...Natsu...' The once fish was nothing but smashed goop and broken bone. The merciless child slowly turning her direction, smiling still present. As they now walked their direction with the weapon in hand, "It's your fault... You little Monster." And darkness was followed after...

...

...

...

...

'What did I do to make you hate me so much...?'

 

Both teams right away knew that the third party has entered the building. And what a way to scream they're coming. 

Izuku knew they had few seconds before Koyuki gets here. But he has to deal with another threat before him.

"Hey, Bakugou-san!! Update me on the situation! What's happening?!" Tenya's voice could be heard in small device. Clicking it to communicate, Katsuki growled out "Shut up and keep watch! I'm ready to wreck someone!!" With that, cutting off their communication and charging at the Midoriya. Using his Quirk as leverage.

"Run on ahead, Uraraka-san!" Using his arms as a shield from the mid air kick. 

Obeying his command, Ochako ran ahead. Worried how will Izuku handle the aggressive blonde. Not only that, but Koyuki-- if that crossed paths...

"Worry about yourself!!" Barked the hostile teen, but realized that Izuku had the capture tape around his calve, "The capture tape!"

'Page 18 of notebook number 10! Good thing I studied up!' Tightening his hold on the wraps, 'What comes next?! If O know Kacchan... He'll rage and come at me again!' Predicting it accurately.

"Damn you!" Swooping to attack, only for Izuku to release and leapt forward to evade the explosion. Clenching his jaw, 'I had him but...'

Landing a safe distance away from the blonde, 'Looks like a rope won't be enough to hold him...!' 

 

Izuku's body suddenly went stiff, he felt this chill in the air. This was the same aura he would feel when Koyuki was near, calm as the waters, chilling as the snow. Now they were roaring as the sea and freezing as the artic. A bead of sweat fell, 'She's here...!!'

A figure turned the corner, revealing to be Koyuki's smirking face. Eye's glowing in a haunting shade, smile stretched to her cheeks. Drifting to her side, then blasting straight towards them. What happened next shocked Izuku. 

Leaping over his head and charging at Katsuki with a war cry, but it was what dropped before him. Their face stretched in a diabolic smile. Same blue eye's, skin and hair color. But their hair was set in a braid, "Surprise~~!!!"

'A clone?!' Gapping at the twin, but jumped out of the way. Where he once stood, her iced arm puctured the wall. Smilling at his direction, "Quick reflexes... Nice~"

"Cloning!! You can clone yourself?!" Katsuki was just as shocked, but quickly blocked her mid air kick. Using his gauntlet as a boost, "Hydro Charge!"

And blasted him back at her leapt, "Water Dragon: Mirror Clone. I can make a copy of myself and she's fifty percent as strong as me."

"Twenty-five if we make triplets and quads, right Yuki!" Said the one with twin tails and fighting Katsuki, Smilling brightly.

"You bet, Ko!" Agreed the one with the braid, pulling her arm out of the wall.

'They split their name... I don't even know who's the original now-- wait! She had twin tails, right?' Gasping at the bullets of ice, leaping out of the path. The girl known as 'Ko,' slowly walked his direction, "It's bad to start thinking who's the original..." Whipping her arms out, icicles rising up to her shoulder blades. Looking like crystal blue scales, bringing them ip to her face in a battle stance, "Because I'm me too."

 

With Katsuki, the blonde kept blasting every direction the girl was. But she would disappear and reappear, even standing on his gauntlet to mock him! "Hold still and let me blast ya!!"

"He he he~! No way! This is way more fun!" Sliding under his arm that was aiming for her face, "Your impulsive reactions are HILARIOUS!!"

"Shut up you fuckin hypocrite!!" Spun kicking her abdomen, smirking at first, but glared heatedly when she spun in mid air and landed on the wall. Smirking up at him, "First hit out of the many you threw at me~"

He was livid! Vain popping, grinding down his teeth. Hand popping with mini explosives, "This bitch...!!" 

 

Izuku trying to evade ever left and right hook, but she was quick for a clone! Grazing his cheek, he realized how lethal an iced claw arm are. Not only they shield her from close atracks, they could slice flesh! Seeing as the cuts on his cheek and arm red from the cold.

'I gotta come up with a strategy! And quick!' Rolling away from the flying kick in his direction. A dent in the wall and floor, Ko smirking at the wall, "Come on, Izuku. Use your Quirk already." Turning his direction, the greenette flinching at such terrifying smile and the glows on her eyes, "I really want to fight you head on!"

 Only for him to book it and run down the corner, Ko gawking and blinking rapidly at the sudden event, "He-Hey!! Fight me, Izuku!!" Chasing him now, "Izuku!!!"

Hearing Ko call and chase the Midoriya, Katsuki growled out angrily after them, even though he was occupied with Yuki. "Hey!! Must have been fun, yeah! Tricking me this whole time!!" Now it was directed at the two, since he glared down the impassive girl, "Right?! Hiding that flashy Quirks of yours!!"

Irked even more when the girl held no reaction. Hands releasing pops of explosives, set on beating the two, "So bring it on! I'll still crush you. Deku! Frozo!" Charging at the silverette, who's arms flowed with water. Creating a pearly scale of armor, "Then bring it on! Yellow Firecracker!"

Fists colliding, smoke and rubble encasing their forms.

 

"Izuku~!! Where are you~!!" Sang Ko, walking down the hall. Searching for the hiding greenette, "Come out, come out, come out where ever you are~!!"

The Midoriya himself hid in a room, away from the searching Slayer. Breathing deeply from exhaustion at the running and chill on his body. Mind wild with thoughts, 'He came straight for me, flat-out ignoring Uraraka-san...' Cleaning off the drip of scarlet blood on his cheek, 'I get it...! Iida-kun should've been the vanguard, with his superior maneuverability. And I suspect Iida-kun knows that. So this is probably just Kacchan rampaging on his own. There's no teamwork going here!' 

Slowing his breathing at the sound of Ko's voice, 'Unlike Ko and Yuki, she knew right away and split to take us both on. But she could've split again to run after Uraraka-san and Iida-kun. So it's possible that it would be more diffacult to keep up the clone magic-- assuming that.'

'If both, Kacchan and Iida-kun, had come right at us from the start. Then our chances of winning would have been slim.' Not wanting to imagine how that'll go. 'And if I'd stuck with Uraraka-san that's probably what would have happened. The two of us would have wasted too much time dealing with Kacchan, Ko, and Yuki.' Now he really didn't want to imagine a third clone to the party! 'No, this is good! As long as Uraraka-san can go after the weapon and capture Iida-kun.. I'll follow after her, making it two-on-one. We can win this!' 

"Izuku!! Come on and fight me!!" Huffed Ko's voice.

'Of course, that's assuming I can actually beat Kacchan and Koyuki...' Pressing more to the wall, breathing evenly now. Regaining his normal temperature from Ko's attacks, 'I'll have to find a way around Ko and at least lead her away from my direction...'

Memories of the time Katsuki bullied Izuku. Times that Katsuki would assume of him as someone close to his caliber. Him denying it, that no way he would reach his level...But now, 'I take that all back!'

"There you are~!!" Head snapping the feminine voice. Seeing Ko's smiling face, "Ever in doubt, trust a Dragon Slayer's nose!"

'Shit! I forgot about that!!' Before he could think, ice bullets punctured other doors to his escape. Freezing over them, freezing his escapes. 

"I said. Fight. Me. Izuku." As Ko smirked widely, blue orbs glowing with slits.


	28. Katsuki vs Koyuki vs Izuku [Part 3]

In the CCTV room, All Might and the rest felt cold sweat at Ko's smirking figure stalk her way towards Izuku's cornered direction.

"This doesn't look well for Midoriya-kun..." Commented Toru, seeing as Ko completely blocked all of his escape routes. It was both amazing and terrifying to see how well Koyuki is in combat. She right away handled both of her opponents' and pinned them to the corners now. Ko blocking all of Izuku's escape routes and Yuki using Katsuki's blind anger against him.

"Mm. Seeing Dragoon-san in action proves why she's on the number one for first years. It's like watching a pro fighting a bunch of untrained rookies." Sero added his thoughts, nervous sweat on his face. 

"But man... That's pretty unmanly- ah- unwomanly? To corner her opponents like that." Kirishima added his own thoughts, even though he wouldn't fight like that as the two silverrete's. 

"It's not about fairness. Dragoon-san is actually clever in doing this against the two." Spoke up the split colored teen. Face completely dispassionate, but was very focused on the two Dragon Slayers.

"Huh?" Hummed the invisible girl, wondering what he meant. It was Momo who spoke the reason behind this, "She right away assessed the situation with the two: pinning Midoriya-san, since he hasn't used his Quirk and the fact it will damage his limbs upon use. Bakugou-san is blindly fighting his enemies and she's using that against him. Keeping him in place while her clone focuses on Midoriya-san and take him out the quickest. If successful, they'll regroup and quickly take out Bakugou-san then so on with the rest."

Many awed at her words. If anything, it was the best plan of action in battle! Toru peeped out excitement, "So cool!! Yaoyorozu-san, you right away knew her plan?!"

"It's just an assumption..." Blushing a bit at the girl's words. But returned to watching the cameras and the heroes and villains battle.

'It's not an assumption, it's a fact...' All Might thought to himself, eye's never leaving the cornered greenette. 'Midoriya-shonen...'

 

'What do I do?!' Izuku was internally panicking, all of his escape routes were blocked by cold thick walls of ice. The only escape is behind Ko, who was stalking his way with a menacing smirk, 'If I use One For All here and blindly, not only will it destroy half the building. I'll be crippled in this fight!'

"Come on, Izuku..." Face shadowed, leaving her eye's to glow sinisterly, a smile to match. "I'm treating you both like equal opponents..." Slamming her ice-like scaled fists together, the sound vibrating around the walls. As if hearing metal hitting metal, "so I won't hold back~"

"Damn..." Cursing lightly, suddenly, his transceiver beeping. Hearing Ochako's voice, "Deku-kun!"

"Uraraka-san! What is it-?!" Quickly dodging a flying fist, "Don't ignore your enemy!!" Spinning her leg back and connecting his abdomen. Crying out both from pain and shock at the swift attack. Rolling on the ground, but quickly got back up. Holding his, now bruised, rib.

"DEKU-KUN?!" Cried out Ochako, hearing all of this on the earpiece.

"I-I'm fine!" Rasped out the greenette, "What happened?"

"I-Iida-kun found me! Sorry!" Ashamed of being caught, "I'm inching back, but..."

"Where are you?" Rolling out of the way of Ko's pounce. Dashing away for distance, "Fifth floor. Right in the center!"

Upon hearing this, his green orbs never left the rising Dragon Slayer, 'So right above me!!' Ko spun around, charging once again at the Midoriya. Izuku readied to dodge the Slayer, grasping a tape in his poach, 'Only a little time left! And it's their win if we run out the clock!'

"Hah!" Once more, right fist towards his face; but feinted the attack by dodging left and the tape wrapping around her fist. Ko tched, right leg stomping the ground and the left spun to connect his temple. Crying out at the hit and hit the wall on his back harshly, still holding the tape that was wrapped around her fist. "That's a risky thing, Izuku. You may not what your opponent's specialize in. I specialize in close combat for six years by my mentor. Gotta admit, your action surprised me a bit..." 

'This is bad...very bad...' Shaking at the pain and the depleting temperatures in the room. The giant walls of ice chilling the room and her ice scaled arms grazing his form, 'If I don't use One For All, we'll lose...'

Green orbs widening in realization. Ko has been using complete close combat and hasn't used her magic at all. Not like the way in the entrance exams. If anything, she's trying to instigate him to use his Quirk. Thus leaving him with broken limbs and easier for her to beat him without magic. That's why she and Yuki split, so they could quickly take out their opponents. By using their flaws and weaknesses against them!

With new found realization, he never thought Koyuki was this quick witted. Glancing at the slow figure, who was smirking down at him. 'So this is a Fairy Tail mage... I really am up against a pro...' Biting down his bottom lip, 'If I don't think of something and not risk using my Quirk, I won't be able to beat Ko...'

But Ko stopped, her cocky smirk now turned into a surprised reaction, "You lost him, Yuki?"

"Huh?" Izuku was stupified at what just happened. Did Ko communicate with Yuki? How?! Some form of telepathy? But that was debunked when Yuki's voice on her earpiece could be heard, "He just used a flash attack, while blinding me, he ran off!"

"Then where is he?!" Cried out the girl, taking a battle stance. Readying herself for her missing opponent.

"I'm loaded up..." Speak of the devil and he shall appear. The blonde himself stood down the open hall, where Ko's ice didn't block. Standing a distance behind the mage.

Ko spun around in place, facing Katsuki. Arms up, fists close to her face for protection. What unnerved her was the way he was staring at them. His eye's wild and crazed with a smirk. Right arm pointing their direction, "Why not use it? You mocking me, Deku...?"

"Kacchan!" Surprised that Katsuki evaded Yuki.

"Man Yuki, we were so close..." Whined the Dragon Slayer, tilting her head in emphasis of her disappointment.

"Quit your bitching, Frozo!" Growled out the teen. Izuku was now more confused and Ko was surprised at hearing the familiar nickname, "You knew?"

"Huh?!" Turning to the girl in question. Izuku didn't understand what they meant.

"You fuckin think I was that stupid to think that was the real one! She didn't have the same fuckin tattoo you have!" Freezing, Izuku's green orbs slowly glanced her shoulder's and sure enough, the familier silver outline and inner sky blue mark. Her Fairy Tail guild mark.

He was fighting Koyuki this whole time!!

As if Koyuki could read minds, she giggled in embarrassment, "I had to change my hairstyle the last second to make this all reasonable."

"Not even your stalking could have predicted that, Deku." Tched the blonde. Both sides confused or put off at his smirk. Even more when his gauntlet was still pointed at them, "The sweat glands on my palms secrete. Something like nitroglycerin. That's how I make my explosions."

'What's he talking about...?' Thought Koyuki, still in her battle stance.

"Assuming they honored my design requests. This gauntlet's been storing that fluid." Pulling back a compartment, a pin inside. 

All Might's voice was heard demanding, "Bakugou-shonen. Stop it now. You trying to kill them?!" At hearing this, Koyuki felt a nervous sweat. Even more when Katsuki seemed to smile widely, "They won't die if it's not a direct hit!"

"IZUKU!!" Turning to jump over the unsuspecting Midoriya. Shielding him in time when Katsuki pulled the pin and a destructive blast hit the building. The explosion shook the whole building and those inside felt it.

Izuku coughed from the dust and fumes of the explosion. But shakenly turned to his protective savior who was covered in ice-like scales. Bits of it holding cracks, taking the whole burnt of the attack, "Ko-Koyuki..."

"This blonde idiot could have KILLED you." Slowly getting off his form and shook off the ice. Turning to Katsuki with a harsh glare, "You're really getting on my nerves, yellow firecracker."

Once Izuku turned to where they once where, he paled drastically. They were pushed three rooms away from where they where. As well at the devastating destruction left, "They gave you...that?"

Katsuki smirked, as if he didn't just use an attack that could have killed someone. But the fact he smirked towards at the two, caused Koyuki to growl like an animal, reassembling a lion's growl. "Use your Quirk, Deku. And take me fuckin serious, Frozo."

"I wanna crush you both at your strongest." Koyuki bristled at his words. Grinding her jaw, "Challange: accapted. Yellow Firecracker!"

Charging at the explosive blonde, making him smirk and doing the same.

Izuku took this time of action to communicate with Ochako, "What's happening, Uraraka-san?!"

"Ignoring me-" Started Katsuki but snapped to the side from the impact from Koyuki's back kick. The silverrete glaring harshly, "Only a fool ignores their opponent before them!" Tackling his mid and brought him rolling on the ground. Her transceiver beeping with Yuki's voice, "Ko! What's going on?"

"Yuki, you're on standby." Leaping off of Katsuki when he tried to blast her face at close range. Yuki screaming her ear, causing Koyuki to flinch, "WHAT?! I want to join--"

"You are on standby! Do not argue with me. The building can't handle another attack and If things get too complicated then you'll join."

"Geez! Fine!" Ending it there. Once more, All Might's voice was heard through Katsuki's earpiece, "Bakugou-shonen. Use that move again and I will forcibly end the match. You will lose. Using massive attacks like that indoors is just asking to have your own stronghold destroyed! Whether hero hero or villain. It's a bad move! And a good way to lose points!"

'Heh... All Might... Your foes and mines are far different. They wouldn't care an ounce about their base of operation. As long as their weapon remains unharmed, they won't hold back in destruction upon others.' The Fairy mage thought listlessly. Hearing all of this and being reminded how far different the enemies their world and her's are.

"Argh! Come on, man!" Huffed the upset teen. Almost pulling his hair in frustration.

"The pillar by the window? Got it!" Hearing Izuku voice of agreement. Katsuki charged his direction, already predicting Koyuki blocking his path and used flash grenade near her face, the same way with Yuki.

"Ack! My eyes! My ears!" Blasting at her back, making her fly forward and crashing through a wall, "Wah!"

"Time to pound you, Deku!" Leaping his direction with a blast. Izuku thinking every possible way to counter it. But could never predict he used another explosion to blind Izuku and attack from behind, "Gah!

"Here we go. Your old favorite. My right hook!! Hearing this, Izuku turned in time to see and take the full burnt of the hit. The gauntlet slamming to his side, another with a bruise now. Not finished, he grasped his arm and spun around with explosives in his wake. "Deku." Snapping down his footing and harshly slamming his opponent to the ground on their back, "You're nothing compared to me!!"

But flew back at the figure slamming into him and jumping off the blonde. Making Katsuki slide back at the sudden attack. The silverrete standing before Izuku's form, eye's hardened to a glare. Ignoring when Izuku scurried to another part of the room. 

Katsuki was getting more agitated and frustrated. Stalking their way with wild eyes, "Why won't you use your Quirk? Why won't you fight me seriously! You both mocking me?!"

"Ever since we were kids!! Ever since we met!! You always have!!" Almost roaring out his frustration towards the two.

"You're wrong."

'What in Zeref's name is he talking about?' Confused and put off at the situation as well as Katsuki's angry rants. But his next words made her question if the blonde had inferiority complex, "I know you're both looking down on me!!"

With that, charging at the two with his palms open. 

"It's because you're so awesome that I wanna beat you!! THE BOTH OF YOU!!" Charging as well at Katsuki and Koyuki. "I WANNA WIN! I WANNA BEAT YOU, YOU IDIOT!!"

"STOP LOOKIN' AT ME LIKE THAT, YOU DAMNED NERD!!"

Koyuki only stood impassively, as both boys charging her direction. The moment they were in close attack. Roaring out their attacks and All Might's voice trying to interfere the battle.

"Detroit..." More of his suit ripping. Katsuki's palm creating angry explosives.

"Both of you! Stop tha-!!" But Izuku and Koyuki cut him off:

"Now, Uraraka-san!!"

"Yuki!!"

Everything went by so quick. Koyuki doing the split to dodge both of their attacks, while covered in ice scales. Izuku sending up his attack through the ceiling that it ended up creating a hole in the building. Yuki running in jumping over their heads and chanting out, "Water Dragon Lock!"

Chains of water snapping out from a glyph, clasping the blonde and greenette's wrists and ankles. Confirming the two were captured by the third party.

Koyuki rolling out, on her back, Yuki! Go!" Yuki running and using Koyuki's footing lift off and use Hydro Drive to fly through holes. In time to witness Uraraka land on the fake weapon, "I'm too late!!"

"SECURED!!" Cheered the brunette, hugging the missile like a lifeline. 

 

With the three, Katsuki was gapping shakenly at the chains and the hole above him. "That... From the start, you... Both of you been--"

"Katsuki... Stop it." Hushed Koyuki, not liking his words one bit. She could never have predicted that he had such mentality.

"I didn't want to use it. Because I can't really... The blowback messes me up too much..." Smoke shielding the Midoriya's form. But once it cleared, Koyuki gasped out in horror at his burnt form, "It's just like Aizawa-sensee said, but..." His left arm used to shield himself from Katsuki was burnt, while his right horribly bruised purple. "It's all... I could think of."

With that his form fell over, passing out before he could even hear All Might's announcement. "The hero team... WINNNNNNNS!!"


	29. Koyuki's Shenanigans OVA- Heroes and the lap Story

An- Requested by AnimeFan17 on Quotev

 

You may be wondering to yourself, "How did Koyuki meet certain heroes of the story?"

Well, let's start with her first encounter with Backdraft and Desutegoro. It all started with a ride on the bus and a bashful greenette's lap~

 

"Finally! After days of doing nothing but training, I get to return to school." Cheered the Fairy Tail, wearing the black sailor uniform. Her silver-white hair loosely held by a blue ribbon. 

Even with such chirpy attitude, her companions held nervous sweatdrops, "Koyuki... You do remember the reason for that was because of your suspension..." Was the greenette's words of truth. The orange exceed in his arms sighed in defeat, "Koyuki..."

The mage only laughed out boastfully, uncaring that they were true. One week before, the girl had a fist fight-- well, magic against Quirk-- with a student named Katsuki Bakugou. The reason for their fight was that the blonde blew back the Midoriya with his explosive Quirk. Leading him to be tossed out the window and into the school's tree. From there, they entered a serious battle and destroyed bits of the school's property. Thus their week suspension and community service.

"Like I would regret it, for a friend, I'll do anything." Smiling brightly towards the greenette. Izuku blushed immensely, glancing down at the cconcrete and tighten his hold his yellow bag. He stuttered out shyly, "Re-Realy? Even though you only know me for nine days?"

"Of course!" No hesitation and not missing a beat. Stopping and suddenly petting his dark green curls. Making the Midoriya peep in shocked surprise. Seeing as Koyuki was much taller than the boy by three inches. 

"Koyuki!" Almost hissing, Daisy waved her paw at the teen, "You cannot pet someone randomly!" But was ignored.

"Your curls are so soft~" Hummed the mage, leaning closer to the now red faced Izuku. He almost squealed when she suddenly sniffed him, burning the brightest of red, "Hey, you smell really nice!"

Koyuki snapped back when the orange exceed pounced on her face. Almost blushing an orange-red on her furr, "Koyuki!!"

While the two Fairy Tail mages argued. Izuku fanned his burning face and held his chest, 'My heart won't stop beating erratically...!'

Suddenly, he noticed crowds of people were slowly pointing and gathering around a burning building. Many were cheering on someone, a hero, that was on the scene of the fire. 

"I wonder what's going on?" Izuku jumped in surprise, Koyuki now beside him and carrying Daisy like an infant.

"A building is on fire, but I want to see which hero is there." Now conflicted, before he wouldn't second guess himself and see the commotion. But now that he has two companions...

His hand was now grasped in Koyuki's softer ones, "Then let's go!"

"Hu-huh-- ack!" Now running behind the Dragon  Slayer, heading towards the scene. He blushed immensely from holding a girl's hand, but smiled shyly at the mage's excited laughter.

Once there, they were able to see and Izuku identified the hero that was there, named Backdraft. The greenette and other bystanders cheered the hero on. All that the Dragon Slayer thought about was how delicious looking the waters were.

"Please stand back!" Ordered one of the sidekicks of the firefighter hero. Seeing as more and more people gathered around. Daisy seemed disturbed that more people only came to see such destructive scene.

Thankfully, in thirty minutes, they were able to kill the fires. Satisfied, many people started to leave. Izuku was now writing down something on his journal, "...takes within thirty mintues, while average firefighters may take an hour or so to both contain the fires and crowd..."

"FIGHT ME!" Izuku almost cross-hatched his page at Koyuki's voice and suddenly seeing her before the greatly confussed hero. Taking on a stance and pointing directly at the man, "Koyuki?!"

Even Daisy, who was limp and acting part of plush mind you, sweating nervously, '...You proud Dragon Slayers...'

 

After Izuku profusely apologized on Koyuki's behalf, they only had twenty mintues left before they're considered late. It was then and there did the greenette discover the Dragon Slayer's greatest weakness.

"I guess we should take the bus, before we're late..." When he turned to his companion, he almost jumped in shock at her sudden green complexion, "Wh-What's the matter?!"

Greatly worried, he has never seen such reaction. 

"It's fine Izuku, Koyuki will get over it." The orange exceed waved off his worried words. Though it didn't help, what did she mean 'she'll get over it?'

 

Moments later...

 

Groans and whimpers were heard, many of the passengers shamelessly glanced at the girl. Few were annoyed stares, others worried. Izuku was just shocked... He didn't think Dragon Slayers had terrible motion sickness. But here is Koyuki Dragoon, almost green in the face. Hugging her abdomen in pain, "Why can't we just walk... I like walking better..."

"I-I'm so sorry! If I just knew you had motion sickness--" But was stopped by Daisy's paw tapping his arm. Whispering lowly only for him to hear, "You'll have to forgive my bluntness, but, there's no going past it. Even on missions, Koyuki and Her brother have to take transportation for long distance. So please, try to look past this."

"Yo-You're so mean~" Groaned the silverette, now leaning on Izuku's shoulder's. Izuku's shoulders went stiff at the contact, 'S-So close...!' It got more intimate when the bus hit a bump and the Dragon Slayer plopped down to his lap. Now resting there, much to the Midoriya's utter embarrassment, 'A GIRL IS ON MY LAP!!!'

"Mmm... So soft..." Hummed the mage, cuddling closer to his form. The greenette was internally screaming at hearing those words. He almost went stiff as board when some high school girls whispered to one another with red tints on their cheeks.

"Oh my... The younger generations are much bolder..."

"Jeez, they're so intimate. My boyfriend is too embarrassed to even hold my hand."

"S-So cute~!"

'THEY SERIOUSLY THINK WE'RE DATING?!' 

A sudden jolt made everyone in the bus flinch, the vehicle stopped moving. Making everyone mumble in confusion, but the doors to the bus was smashed open. Making the people scream, the driver was leaning back and far away from the dark figure entering. The figure-- a villain-- held out a pistal up, smug face too, "All right! I want everyone to pull out their valuables-- NOW!!"

Few of the same high schoolers cried out in fear, hugging the other's arm. A child begun to cry and their mother hugged them close to their side. Hopping to block and shield them from the criminal.

The man only chuckled cockily, but noticed one person that did not react at all to the threat. Seeing as a silver-white haired teen in the near back rested their head on a greenette's lap. Tching in anger at their lack of reaction, "Hey you little shit! Are you listening!"

Izuku was frozen stiff in fear, seeing as the man was now pointing his weapon at the mage. What's worse, the Dragoon on groaned in annoyance and turned over and faced Izuku's direction. 

It only angered the villain, marching his way, with the people whimpering in fear. Cocking the weapon, "You little bi--" he froze when saphire orbs with reptile slits stared up at the man.

 

"You're one noisy--" left arm freezing over and creating a scale-like texture. Launching herself at the man, "PUNK!"

Iced fist connecting the man, his figure flew and crashed out the busses window. The people inside cried out in shock at the sudden attack. The mage then ran where the man flew, freezing her other arm and cheeks. The criminal coughed at first, then rolled over and shot at the Slayer. The bullet deflected off the mage, shocking the man, "Wh-What?"

Koyuki hardened her stare into a frown, "That could really hurt someone, you know."

"Hii!!" Were the man's shrill, pointing the shaky weapon. Firing more rounds, Koyuki deflected each one easily. With the thought of the civilians behind her, she charged the man. The man now crying out in horror at seeing the girl angrily charge and deliver a sucker punch that knocked the man light's out.

Within seconds, Koyuki froze the man's hands together. Clapping her hands in satisfaction, "Well, that takes care of--"

"What in the world?!" Snapping her head to the voice's direction. A man with dark grey hair, he was greatly buff, almost as buff as Elfman. His wrists held yellow, black lined gauntlets, as well his headband and as a buckle. He wore a navy blue sleeve costume, leaving his abdomen revealed. Along with blue-white sweats.

He was openly gawking at scene: a silver-white haired middle schooler stood next to an unconscious man with their wrists frozen together. A wall that held a body shaped dent. The busses windows broken completely, along with the doors. The people inside, now huddled near the front to see the commotion. 

Koyuki blinked nervously, then slowly scratched behind her scalp in embarrassment, "Oops~"

Izuku, who was still inside the bus, blinked widely in nervous-shock, 'What just happened...?'

 

Weeks Later...

 

"Fight me old man!!" Challanged the Dragon Slayer, fist held up. Desutegoro held a popped vain mark at the girl's words, "I AM NOT OLD! THIS IS MY NATURAL HAIR COLOR!!"

"WHAT DOES HAIR COLOR HAVE TO DO WITH A CHALLANGE!!"

"GO TO SCHOOL, DRAGOON-SAN!!"


	30. Koyuki the Vigilante or Anti Hero

At the announcement of the hero team's victory, Yuki's water chains evaporated and released the two boys. Koyuki pushed herself off the ground in a hurry and ran towards the fallen Midoriya worriedly, "Izuku!!"

Rushing past the frozen Bakugou, not giving him a second glance. For the blonde, he took it as a negative sign of his obvious defeat. As he shakenly held up the hand that the Midoriya blocked with his now burnt arm. 'My right... Deku read me like a book...!! Not just that, but it was all a calculation to win the match...' His breathing becoming sporadic, 'Not only that, Frozo too, used my attacks against me and even against Deku... In other words...Even in a full on fight... I totally lost to Deku and Frozo.'

A large hand clasped on Katsuki's shoulder, pulling him out of his thoughts. The hand belonged to the blonde hero, All Might. "Let's head back, Bakugou-shonen. Time for your grading."

While Koyuki slowly hoisted up Izuku's unconscious form slowly to the stretcher that two transportation bots held. Placing him down gently, as to not agitate his wounds. Her brows creased in worry, pushing back his dark curls from his face.

"Whether you win or lose. You can always come out ahead by learning from the experience."

 

In the monitor room, All Might was ready to announce his results of the first fight. Everyone awaiting to hear it, but did not expect the result, "Well, I'd say... The V.I.P in this battle was Iida-san and Dragoon-san."

"Sans' for plural, please." Butted in Yuki, Koyuki nodded, disappointed that All Might forgot her twin. For the rest of the class, they sweatdropped at this, 'Why isn't the clone going away?'

Tenya became shocked at the news, "Whaa?!" While Ochako seemed ashamed and Katsuki unresponsive.

Tsuyu speaking up her confusion for these results, "Not Ochako-chan or Midoriya-kun? Even though they won?"

All Might being a bit dramatic in prolonging the answer, "I wonder why?" And held his arm high up, as if he were in grade school, "Anyone know?!"

"I do, All Might-sensee." Spoke the elegant Momo, her face calm and as she lay the reasoning to this outcome. "It's because Iida-san and Dragoon-san was most able to adapt to the scenario."

"From what I saw, Bakugou-san's every action was motivated by obvious personal grudge. And as you mentioned before, sensee, using destructive attacks indoors is foolish." The blonde took all this in, hair shadowing his red orbs.

"Midoriya-san's performance suffered from the same faults." 

"Uraraka-san lost focus halfway through. And her final attack was far too haphazard." The brunette blushing pink, disappointed at the past events and losing her focus. "Such an attack would be unthinkable if the nuclear weapon were real."

"But Iida-san formed an actual counter strategy and he envisioned what the actual struggle would be like. He was only too late in reacting at the very end. The hero team only won because this was a training exercise with exploitables constraints." Tenya was more and more touched by the ravenette's honest words. Shaking in happiness that he was able to accomplish this feat.

"And finally Dragoons," both silverette's perked up, "They were able to use both Midoriya-san and Bakugou-san's flaws and grudges against each of them. Such as Midoriya-san hesitating to use his Quirk against her and Bakugou-san's obvious frustration against the two was manipulated in their favor. Though their entrance was extreme, I believe she made up for it in this fight."

Complete and utter silence was followed, thankfully the two mage's broke it in the most awkward way, "Smart" started Yuki, "and pretty." Ended Koyuki.

"EEEEEEEEEEH?!!" Were the class 1-A's shocked cries at her bold words of flirting.

"HU-HUH?!" Blushing brightly at the compliment from the two. But blushed even brighter when they suddenly stood each side of her with bright smiles, "Wow! You figured us out like an open book." Was Yuki, winking her right eye. "Yeah! You totally got us figured out!" Ended Koyuki, winking her left eye.

All Might shakenly held a thumbs up, "I-I'd also add that Iida-shonen was a bit too stiff and Dragoon-san a bit competitive, but... Yes, you're correct!"

"Oh~! All Might's embarrassed that she got us all figured out, sis~" As Yuki smirked at the Blonde hero with feline teeth. All Might flinching at being figured out. Koyuki joining in, "Mhm~ Yep, yep! You're right little sis~"

Another thing Tsuyu was curious about and bluntly asking the question, "How come you see your clone as a sibling when they're basically a mirrored version of you?"

Koyuki hummed, not at least offended, "My clones are basically my twins. You know sister's. Because how they think and react differently than I do. So, I see it that way since I was able to use this ability. Right lil sis?" Glancing at Yuki. The carbon copy mage smirked back at the other mage, "Yep!"

Still in between the two and held a bright blush, "E-Even so... We've got to start at the bottom and work up! And if we don't earnestly cheer each other on, we'll never be top heroes!" The ravennette almost squealed in surprise at the twins sudden hug and squealing, "She almost sounds like Levy, Lucy, and Wendy all mixed in one!!"

A sudden weight was on Koyuki's back, "Mah! Koyuki-chan, you're going to make me and Ochako-chan jealous of your compliments." Hearing Toru's voice behind her, you could almost see frustrated puffs of smoke from the invisable girl. The twins glancing at the other in shocked-horror, now hugging both girls in a group with tears, "I'm so sorry!!"

Both silverrete's not noticing red orbs watching...

 

With that, the next group of teams were next. Team B, Todoroki Shoto and Shoji Mezo, being the heroes and team I, Hagakure Toru and Mashirao Ojiro, being villains. The teams were using a new location due to the first one was deemed unusable.

The villains already inside and starting their defense strategy. Toru removing her gloves and shoes for this, "I'm going all-out, Mashirao-kun. The gloves and boots are coming off." The blonde teen pretty unnerved, "Sure..."

The heroes ready to enter, Mezo scouting the area with his tentacles. One of them shaping a mouth to communicate, "We've got one on the north side of the forth floor. The other's somewhere on the same floor, barefoot." Another tentacle formed a mouth, "The invisible one must be planning to ambush and capture us."

His partner unfazed and least worried about Toru, "Get outside. It's about to get frosty in here." Tightening and loosening his right fist, "Our opponents think they're playing a defensive game, but..." With one tough on the walls of the building, immiadetly its covered in ice and coated over in thick frost, "That means nothing to me."

Entering the building, it took him little time to the top where the room held the faux weapon. Ojiro's boots frozen to the floor, unable to move without consequences. 

"Bring it on. But fighting without the soles of your feet will be painful." Challenged the mixed hair teen, though he isn't aware that a third party was devouring his ice outside. Both twins ripping chunks of ice like they were wrapping paper, "Who made this ice?"

"I don't know Yuki. But it's delicious~!" Hearing All Might announcing the hero team's win and their slow realization...

"OH CRUD WE FORGOT WE'RE DOING AN EXERCISE!!"

 

This went on for other battles.

Sero and Eijirou's team-- team J--as villains: the tape user creating webs of tape around the room and Kirishima being the offense with his hardening Quirk. Waiting for the other team to arrive; however, they were unaware how quickly they were captured by third party. Till a shout of "CLEAR!!" and their left wall was smashed through and two Dragoons' charging in with excited battle cries. 

 

Team G had great difficulty dealing with the third party. Denki using little of his Quirk, but Yuki evading them easily with each dodge. Jiro tried to block Koyuki's hand-to-hand combat, but was pushed back by her back kicks. It was then did she figured her hearing weakness, when she connected her earphone jacks to her amplifiers and used it full blast at Koyuki. Both twins grasping their ears in great pain, "MY EARS!!"

They didn't know what happened, but they used it that time to capture them in tape. They were the only team to capture the twins...

The rest were beaten by the twins; so, seeing Denki and Jiro defeat them was a great accomplishment. Seeing as All Might stood before a tired and exhausted group of teens. Only team I and B were the only ones unharmed. 

"Well done everyone!!" Praised All Might, "A bit ruffled and scratched by the twi--"

"WHAT DID HE SAY YUKI?!" Butted in Koyuki, snapping her fingers near her ears. Still dealing with the ringing in her hearing. Yuki shrugging in great confusion, dealing with the same problem, "I DON'T KNOW?!"

"I didn't think she had heighten hearing... Sorry Dragoon-san." Regretting that she used her Quirk almost at full power. It was a desperate move and could not have predicted this. Though unable to hear, the twins untensly looked to her lips for a ready. The two smiling, "THAT'S OKAY!"

"NO HARM, NO FAUL!"

'You're both almost deaf now!!' Not able to understand how they're still chirpy even if their hearing is now terrible.

All Might sweatdropped at this, "Well, yes... Great team work, though! You all did splendidly, considering this was your first training exercise!"

"We teachers are free to hold no nonsense classes if we choose. Now, I'm off to give Midoriya-shonen his evaluation. Change out of those costumes and head back to the classroom." With that, the number one hero sped off like a rocket.

"He's in a hurry... So cool." Mumbled out the short teen.

Ochako and Toru turned to the twins, the two were awfully confused what All Might said. Obviously not catching any of his words. 

"I guess we'll be Koyuki-chan's ears for the time."

 

The effects didn't last long, neither Yuki. The twin evaporated the moment they finished changing. It was Ochako who found the two, away from the other girls. Seeing Koyuki hug the clone was... Saddening, to say. Yuki blinking tiredly in Koyuki's arms, as her body slowly disappeared.

Ochako blinked, disturbed at the scene, "Koyuki...?"

"Having a water based "Quirk" is usefull and all, but, I really don't want to use that ability too much. I'm just using it for this occasion..."

She wondered why Koyuki see's her clones as siblings, but won't dare ask.

 

With that, time flew by and the day ended. Though Izuku was still in the nurses office. The rest of 1-A students had time to introduce themselves properly to a certain Dragon Slayer.

"Wait, Dragoon-san!!" Mina stopped the mage from jumping out the window(,like yesterday). The silverrete blinking in confusion of being halted, "What's up?"

"You were really cool at the training grounds!" Compliment the pink haired teen. Eijirou joining in, "Yeah! I couldn't believe you almost beat the whole class, Dragoon-san!"

"You were like a pro hero out there! I've seen you on T.V, but seeing you in action was something new!" Sato joining in the group as well.

Koyuki glancing at the three, cheeks growing pink at each compliment. Slowly rubbing under her nose in her sign of being flustered, "He he, thanks."

"I'm Ashido Mina by the way!" Introduced the pink haired girl, skin a darker shade of pink. Whites of her eye's inverted to the color black with gold orbs. 

"I'm Sato." Introducing himself the dark haired male. Having full pink lips, spiky hair.

"I'm Asui Tsuyu. Just call me Tsuyu." Finally, the girl with amphibian attributes.

"I guess you all know me, but I'm Dragoon Koyuki. Please call me Koyuki." Sitting on the window sill now. Smilling brightly to the rest with feline teeth, "And it's nice to meet you all!"

"Hey, Koyuki-chan." Interrupted Toru, joining in the circle, "Are going to wait for Midoriya-kun?"

Humming in thought, "I would, but," Glancing outside, "I have to talk someone first." Turning back to the gang, "I'll see ya all tomorrow!"

As she hopped out the window, landing on the ground safely. Dashing to the front gates, hoping to wait for a certain blonde there. Memories of Katsuki's silent form throughout the day. It bothered her greatly, he wasn't usually this quiet. Reaching the front gates, the Fairy Tail mage waited. Waiting outside, she didn't think that a certain Midoriya would reach the blonde first and reveal a deep secret.

"Kacchan!!" Perking at the voice, 'Izuku?'

"I can't say much. But you should know this, at least..." Pressing herself more to the wall, and listened intently. His next words almost made her lose her cover, "I got my Quirk from someone else."

'HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!' Koyuki sweating nervous bullets, 'Izuku, what are doing...?'

"I can't say from who! But... This is like a conversation right out of a comic book! On top of that, I can't even use it right, yet. This borrowed power, it's still pretty useless to me..." Admitted the greenette, "That's why... I tried to beat you and Koyuki without it! But I couldn't. I had to rely on it!" The silverrete blinking in surprise at the Midoriya's words. "I've got a ways to go! That's why..."

"I'm going to make it my own someday. And overcome you and prove Koyuki with my power." Complete silence followed, the mage was in awe shock at the boy's words.

Then she heard Katsuki's grouchy voice full of confusion, "What the hell...? Borrowed power? No clue what you're talking about. But I guess you're gonna just keep making a fool outta me, right?!"

"I mean, what the hell!!"

"I lost to you, today!! And as if that weren't enough! That icy bastard! No way I can measure up to him, either!! But--!" Wondering why he was hesitating now, he next words however, "Frozo!! I can't even come close to her level! She wipped the floor with everyone-- even us!! It was like facing a completely different person!!"

'Katsuki...' Grasping where her guild mark was. Knowing the years of experience under her belt, the trials she's faced. The many battles that this world and its people may never understand or face. 

"Dammit!! Ponytail girl said it all, really..." Hearing repeatedly curse loudly, "Dammit! Dammit! Why?! You too... Deku!!" Voice scratchy from frustration and the welling emotion, "From here on, I...!! From here on!! Y'here me?! I'm gonna beat you all!!"

"Enjoy your win. It'll never happen again!! Dammit!!" Taking this her cue to reveal herself, she quickly walked out to the entrance center and headed their direction. Catching both boys attention. Izuku turning completely stiff, knowing that she heard him reveal the big secret of One For All.

"And I thought Deku was an obsessed stalker." Almost growling his words, but the silverette ignored it and continued their direction. Irked at her silence, "Hey! Are you listening what I said! I'm--"

But the sound of skulls smashing into one another could be heard. Izuku crying out in shock at Koyuki's harsh headbutt towards Katsuki. The blonde silently flinching at the pain, "What the fu--"

"Let's fight again when you're up to, okay." Blinking in shock at her words and put off at her smirking at his level of height. Then realizing how close she was, pressed into him. Feeling her warmth from her body. Clicking his tongue and pushing her forehead back from his. Walking passed her, not letting her see his vibrant blush, "Shut up."

"Hey, is your mom making her food specials today?" Laughing at his same old attitude, following him behind. 

Izuku blinked, watching the two leave side by side. Sighing to himself deeply, he guessed he'll walk home by himself for today...

An extra figure hid inside and behind U.A's entrance doors. All Might sweatdropping, 'I didn't even think Dragoon-san was there...!' Since he was going to talk to Bakugou, but once the Dragon Slayer appeared. He tripped on himself and dove back inside to hide, seeming like he did not eavesdrop on the boys.

 

But, evil does not rest...

two figures in a bar, one of them reading today's news. Aggressively pressing the paper on the bar, "You see this? He's a teacher now."

The second person, cleaning glass cups with a wipe. Listening to the first person speaking, "Hmm. Now what would happen if villains killed the Symbol of Peace?"

"You can do whatever you want with your Symbol of Peace." Spoke a third voice, tapping their finger on the table. A picture of a girl next to where his finger tapped. The girl was looking a direction, while camera took her angle. Long silver-white hair flowing, "Just tell me, if Fairy Tail's Siren is there and if so."

The picture suddenly cut in half, the head of the silverette was left, "Capture or kill her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter kinda got a bit morbid with the topic of cloning. But you kinda get an idea where Koyuki stands about it.
> 
> But! An old dark wizard of ours is not gone for good!


	31. Calm that Wizard!! Part 3

The next following day was the same as usual.

But our Dragon Slayer is quite the social butterfly (or fairy, in correct terms~).

Such as the time when she first met the three third years, class B, and a certain boy who could mind control.

But the question is, how did she meet these people?

Shall we find out~

 

"It's that girl again..." Perked the blue haired girl, watching the silverette beg Lunch Rush for another big bowl of rice with three extra fish. It did entertain her at seeing those behind her watch the girl with gapping mouths. This was in fact, her second time in line for an order of food, coming in for seconds.

"Hm?" Glancing where and who she meant. The blonde's dark orbs landed on the happy mage, who was cheering at her seconds and dashing to her table of six. "Oh! Her-- the first year girl."

The ravenette in front of the blonde almost choked in surprise. Swallowing down his food, glancing at the girl herself. It was the silverrete that jumps out their second floor window and always landing before them. The action always gave the quiet ravenette a scare. He has to wonder, where does she get such enthusiasm and energy?

"I wonder what she's like? She does act the way you think in person as on television." Nejire personally wanted to meet the spunky mage. She intrigued her so much! Especially witnessing her on the first day, everyone heard the crash and seen the damage the mage left on the wall. As well as their encounter of her landing before them and running off laughing. Turning to her quiet friend, "Wouldn't you think so, Tamaki-kun?"

"...I don't know..." He wouldn't know how to handle someone who was more confident and bubbly as his two friends. Picking another takoyaki from his lunchbox. Would she even stand his silent personality? Would she judge his ability to socialize or think of him weird--?

"Oh! You're that first year girl who's always jumps out the window!" Tamaki flinched into attention when he noticed the silverrete herself staring at him intently next to Nejire. He shook at such intensity in her blue eye's. As if she were judging his being with those eye's.

"U-uh... I-is there... Something y-you need?" He almost flinched in shock that she even heard his mumbled words! As she nodded erratically and pointed at his takoyaki, "Can I try it? Please!"

"A-ah?!" Blushing deeply in surprise, so that's why she was staring intensely. Not ACTUALLY judging his character.

"Oh? I'm surprised you heard him." Hado admitted in surprise, seeing as it was diffacult to even hear the shy ravenette.

"Heard him loud and clear!"  Giving the light haired teen a thumbs up, a bright sheen in her eye. Turning back to him with a bright smile and doe blue eyes, "Please."

'You just had seconds a minute ago...' Thought the three third years. Both blonde and blue haired third years smiled, while their ravenette friend held a nervous sweatdrop.

"U-u-uh...yeah--sure?" Almost jumping back in shock when she bit the one between his chopsticks. Face exploding red at her bold action, he thought she was going to use her own utensil?!

Munching on the delectable happily with pudgy cheeks. Cheeks red, showing her happy glee of the food, "So goooood~!"

A forefinger poking her puffy cheek, the diget belonging to Nejire. Tamaki almost peeping in horror at his friend's action, "You're a strange on." Now cupping the silverrete's cheeks, playing around. The mage unfazed at the action, leaving the shy one of the group to react, 'WH-WHY ARE YOU ALLOWING THIS?'

Mirio only chuckled at the scene, "Hado-chan, you're getting to handsy."

"Hm?" Stopping in her petting, the Dragon Slayer's eyes closed, almost leaning like a sleepy kitten. Snapping awaking, the silverrete chuckled, while rubbing under her nose, "Ah ha, it be really weird if I haven't introduced myself..." Leaving the bluenette's side and hopping up to stand, "Hi! I'm Dragoon Koyuki, but please call me Koyuki."

'That's to informal...' Thought the ravenette, glancing away with a nervous blush.

"Hi Koyuki! I'm Hado Nejire!" Almost chocking how easily Hado spoke the girl's name.

"I'm Togata Mirio, and this is Amajaki Tamaki!" Intrucing the two, Tamaki sitting up at the call of his name. 

Koyuki smiled brightly to the three, "Nice to meet you; Nejire, Mirio, Tamaki!"

Their encounter with the Dragon Slayer was sudden and strange... But welcomed it none the less.

 

Class B though...

"Fight me!!" Standing a battle stance in class 1-B's doorway. Many of the students in the class were put off with her sudden entrance and declaration of a fight towards their teacher, Vlad King.

The gray haired teacher sighed, as if used to this, "Dragoon-san, just because you're in this school doesn't mean you have the right to come out and challange the teachers."

'SHE'S DOING THAT WITH OTHER STAFF?!' Gawked few of the students, as well as the fact how calm their teacher was handling this. As if the girl wasn't initiating a fight.

Koyuki only pouted openly, "You and the old man are no fun..." Implying Desutegoro. Every time the mage saw the hero in the city, she openly confronts the man and declare a fight towards the hero.

"My, my! What is one of 1-A's students doing here? Bold enough to challange our sensee so openly in front of us all too." A light blonde in the back with pale blue eyes smirked at the silverrete.

"As you said, I'm challanging him." Giving off a deadpan, as if the blonde did not just see her openly declare a challenge. Turning back to the older man, "Come on~! What's the worse that could happen?"

"You destroying the walls of the school." No hesitation, not even blinking at his reason. Koyuki shrugged, "Fair enough..."

'SHE'S NOT EVEN DENYING IT!!' Many thought in utter shock.

"Um..." A feminine voice spoke up, turning to the voice with curiosity. A girl with blue hair and ruby red orbs smiled, "You're Dragoon-san, right?"

"Uh huh! But you can call me Koyuki." Introducing herself to the teen. Another girl joined her side, long orange hair and light green orbs, "Well, don't mind that moron." Points to the same blonde, who now has a large bump. "I'm Kendo Itsuka."

"And I'm Sasaki Sai." The bluenette.

"--I'm Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu!" Entered a gray haired boy, tan marks around his eyes. Sharp pointed teeths, dark orbs, very muscular. He reminded her awfully a lot of a certain red head in her classroom.

Returning the feline smile, "Hi!"

Koyuki became very well known to class 1-B, making small talk with fellow peers, challanging their teacher (always being denied in the end), and befriending few students, such as Sai, Itsuka, and Tetsutetsu.

 

And our final one...

"Hmm?" Hitoshi stared down at the snoring Dragon Slayer. The girl hugged her "plush" cat, while few of the felines that sneaked into the school and he cared for, cuddled to the girl. Purring blissfully beside the mage. 

Surprised that someone found his secret spot and was naively sleeping in the courtyard's bushes.

'It can't be helped...' Sighing softly, ready to leave the girl and cats to nap in peace.

Until a tiny mewl from the youngest feline stopped him. Glancing back, the kitten leapt awake and scuttled its way to him. Happly pawing his pants, as if greeting him. Then rushing back to the sleeping silverette, excitedly propping their tiny paws on the girl's cheeks. Humming, turning their face to the kittens direction. Blowing softly in the kitten's face, making it run away and returning, licking her nose.

Giggling, the girl blinked awake. Feeling eye's stare at her, she turn to the person's direction. Seeing wild hair, the color of gray-ish purple, tired purple eyes that watched her with deep interest. Blinking, she gave a dazed smile, "Did she bring you here?"

Implying the playful kitten that was nipping and nibbling her long locks of hair.

Hitoshi glanced away, cheeks growing a light shade of pink, '...c-...cute.' Seeing how the girl was being cuddled and played by the cats, as well how she looked with tired eyes and airy words. "No, but usually I come to this spot to see the cats." 

"Ah, so you're the one who's got these cutties visiting constantly~!" Now more aware, petting the kitten that made itself a home in her locks, "They waited so patiently here, I wondered if someone owned them."

"Mm." Humming in response. He knew who this girl was, the infamous Dragoon Koyuki and student of the Hero Department. But, the girl wasn't all too cocky as he thought. If anything, she was an energetic person. Everyone's had a good laugh and or surprise in her everyday action.

Sitting up with the kitten in her hair, hugging her "plush" to her bosom like an infant. He almost chuckled at scene-- almost. 

"Hi! I'm Dragoon Koyuki! But please, call me Koyuki." Smiling happily, the kitten meowing with doe eyes.

"Mm, Shinsou Hitoshi." Giving a curt nod in greeting.

Koyuki almost consistently visited the purple haired teen in the same spot. It seemed highly strange to Hitoshi, but the mage didn't see anything wrong. Not even when she learned what his Quirk was; for that, Hitoshi was eternally grateful. Though it didn't mean she didn't tease him to the point of unwillingly do something silly. But she had a good laugh out of it.

What can they say? The mage was just-- special.

 

Sai Sasaki belongs to Desin is awesome.


	32. Electing our [Classroom] President

It was another day in U. A High School, though, the day seemed...crowded.

"What's it like learning from All Might?" One of the reporters asked the nervous greenette, "Eh?! Ah... Sorry. I'm due at the nurse's office..."

"Tell us what the Symbol of Peace looks like in front of the class!" Interviewing the brunette, "How he looks? Um... Super muscly!! Yeah!" While flexing her arms, as if mimicking the hero.

"Tell us about "All Might, the teacher." Now interviewing the dark blue haired teen, "Every day with him is a reminder that I'm enrolled at this preeminent educational institution. Beyond his obvious dignity and presence, he's also quite humorous. As we students are privy to observing his many facets, we've been given the opportunity to discover just what makes a top hero a top hero. Also..." Rambling on and on his admiration for the number one hero. 

"When All Might is-- Huh?! You're the kid from the Sludge incident!!" Recognising the blonde himself from the past, Katsuki unamused and not in the mood too. "Buzz off."

"Dragoon-san! Dragoon-san!" A much more novice interviewer beamed excitedly to the girl. Immiadetly recognising her, "What's All Might like in your class?"

"Well, he's very charismatic and positive towards his students. Which I can very much appreciate, it's good to have someone positive to us students as we learn. Though he needs more time to adjust himself as the role of a teacher. Ah, I have to go, sorry if my answers are a bit vague."

"No-not at all!" As the mage waved the interviewer farewell. The man cheered silently at meeting the mage, while feeling heated and envious glares from pros.

Toru and Ochako awed at the Dragoon's calmness towards the journalists, "Wow Koyuki-chan. You were like a celebrity out there." 

Uraraka nodded in agreement, "Yeah! Didn't it feel overwhelming?"

"Ha ha! I find these interviews pretty calm." Being a mage of Fairy Tail, the journalists were much gun ho in their jobs. Also, the exposure she and her friends are to the 'Wizard Weekly.'

 

In 1-A...

"Good work with yesterday's battle training. I've looked over your grades and evaluations." Placing stack of paper on the front desk for everyone to see.

"Bakugou." Calling out to the blonde first, "Grow up already. Stop wasting your talent." It was surprising to hear a light scold, but the teen understood, "...got it."

"And it seems Midoriya ended yet another day with a broken arm." Jolting at the call of his name and the reveal of another injury to his body he caused in the past. Nervous that this will be the point of expulsion, "Learn to control your Quirk, because just trying isn't going to cut it."

"I hate repeating myself. But you have do have potential, assuming you can overcome this. Work at it, Midoriya." It was surprising to such encouraging words, though it came out rough. However, it did not dissway the greenette, "Okay!"

"Now, on to homeroom business. Sorry for the sudden announcement, but today..." Making everyone tense, 'What is it...?! Another brutal pop quiz?!'

"You'll pick a Class President."

'Such a normal, school-lije thing!!'

"Bum brum bump bump brum dant di dant~~!!" Mimicking the classical American music for their presidents.

"WE'RE NOT IN AMERICA!" Gaping at the silverrete at using the president theme. She only shrugged with a derpy smile. 

Reminded again what their teacher said, which caused everyone to wildly raise their hands:

"I wanna be president!! Lemme do it!!"

"In my administration, girls will have to show 30 cm of thigh!!"

"I'd like to do it."

"The position was made for me."

"I wanna be a leader!!"

Katsuki also doing the same. Izuku raising hand a bit low, a bit shy as usual, 'In normal schools, the position just entails mundane tasks, so nobody really wants to do it. But in the hero course at U.A, it would mean leading the group. A position suited for a top hero in the making.' Glancing to see the silverrete, if she too was on board of being class President. But was silently confused at her quiet figure. She wasn't even raising or active in this activity, 'Koyuki?'

"Leading the many is a task of heavy responsibility!" Iida spoke up among all voices, "But ambition does not equate to ability!!"

"This sacred office demands the trust of its constituents! If this is to be a democracy, then I put forward the motion..." While he held his arms up still throughout the speech, "That our true leader must be chosen by election!"

"This is a classroom!! Not Congress!!" Many pitched, not understanding how the dedicated teen could view it so political.

"But Iida-san, we haven't known each other long enough to build any trust." Tsuyu added, knowing she was correct on that fact. It was to early for anyone to know and trust the other.

"And everyone'll just vote for themselves!" Eijirou included another true factor to these votes.

"That's precisely why anyone who manages to earn multiple votes will be the best suited individual for the job." Already knowing these were going to be said. Turning to their homeroom teacher, "Will you allow this, Sensee?"

The man, inside his yellow sleeping bag, was indifferent, "However you do it, just make it quick."

"In that case," finally spoke up the silverrete, making everyone turn to her direction. Standing up to announce, "Everyone, please don't vote for me!"

"Huh?" Izuku and Ochako blinked rapidly with wide eyes. Question marks flying around Toru's figure rapidly. Till a loud, "HUUUUUH?!" left everyone.

"Wh-why Koyuki-chan?" Asking the mage what made her want to say that.

Scratching behind her scalp nervously with a chuckle, "I'm dropping out of the election."

'This is not an election to run the country!!' Deadpanning that two of their polar opposites would compare this to a government election.

"How do we know you won't vote for yourself?" Pointed out Denki, not to be rude, but out of curiosity.

"I'm voting for Tenya." Pointing at the blushing boy, who was sputtering at the informality. Though, four of her friends were wondering why she wouldn't want to be leader.

 

"I GOT THREE VOTES?!" Gawking in shock at the votes, it being Midoriya Izuku.

"What the--!! Who the hell voted for Deku?!" Raged the blonde. Shaking in frustration and shock at the events. 

"Guess we know it wasn't you." Seto bluntly saying the obvious.

"It was you Frozo!!" Turning his attention on the mage. Koyuki deadpanning at his words, "You must be deaf if you did not just hear me minutes ago who I was voting."

True to her words, Tenya shook in shock and happiness at seeing at least one vote, "One vote!!"

"So you voted for someone else?"  Momo was surprised at this, seeing as the young man wanted the position as well.

Tenya turned to the mage with tears, "Dragoon-san"

"That's my last name."

"Forgive me for failing you! I'll work hard to meet your expectations!"

"Take your time." Smiling at each tearful words from the emotional Tenya. Everyone else sweatdropped, 'What is this conversation...?'

 

Seconds later...

 

"Fine. So your president's Midoriya and your vice president is Yaoyorozu." Announcing the victors of the elections. Koyuki snorting silently, "Bum brum bump bump brum dant di dant~~!!"

 

In the Cafeteria...

"So many kids here..." Wondered the greenette. While Ochako calmly ate her rice happily, Koyuki with her much larger portion of rice. "Besides the hero course, there're also students from the support and business courses. We all come together for lunch."

"Pretty cool, huh." Agreed Ejirou, enjoying his meal as well.

"I'm just a little worried about whether or not I can really be class president." Confining in his friends about his nervous worries.

"You can." Both Ochako and Toru.

"You'll do fine Izuku." Was Koyuki's input.

"Don't worry about, you'll do great!" As well Kirishima.

"Worry not." Finally Tenya, "Midoriya-san. Your grit and decisiveness in a pinch make you perfectly suited to lead us all. That's why I voted for you."

Shocked at the news, 'One of those votes was you!'

"But didn't you wanna be president too, Iida-kun? You've got glasses and everything!" Wondered Uraraka.

"Mm! Yeah, you were really passionate about it too." Added Hagakure.

"The looks don't define a leader. It's how well adapt they are to lead a team, as well as how they'll compensate to lead the group. Furthermore, they will be responsible for everyone's safety and leading everyone to a linear path they'll follow..." Realizing she was rambling, Koyuki blinked rapidly when her group of friends were now looking at her in shock and awe. "Uuuh..."

"How come you didn't want to be class president, Koyuki-chan?" Asked Toru. Ochako nodding erratically, also wanting to know her idol's reason.

"Ah, well, to be honest. I didn't feel like I would fit the position." Surprised at her words, she continued to speak her reason. "I'm kinda brash and act more of a soloist than a leader. Also, the fact everyone will be looking up to me for advice. He he, I'm not wise enough to give good ones yet. As well as experience, again, I've always been a soloist, but I will follow the team leader. I would also need everyone's full trust, I have yet to gain that. So, I wouldn't be the best option to lead."

Total silence from the four, gobsmacked at her honesty about herself. It was till both girls, Ochako and Toru, broke the silnce, "That's pretty blunt and honest of yourself, Koyuki-chan!"

"I'm sure you would make a great leader!" Added the two. 

'In all honesty... I was going to vote for you, Koyuki-chan...' Not speaking that out, were Toru's thoughts.

Koyuki rubbing her nape, blushing a bit at their words. Forefinger rubbing under nose in embarrassment, "Really...? What about you, Tenya, what do you think?"

Coughing in surprise, once again, at the informality of his name. Calming down, "I-I agree with your words, Dragoon-san. Again, ambition and suitability are different matters. I humbly made the choice I felt was correct." Giving his thoughts on the matter of topic.

"'Humbly?'" Blinked the Midoriya. Surprised to hear someone use a sophisticated word in their sentence.

"The way you talk. Iida-kun, are you...a rich kid?!" 

"Gah!!" Chocking on her food in surprise from Ochako's blunt words of economic statutes. "KOYUKI-CHAN/DRAGOON-SAN?!" Ejirou was the one to quickly save Koyuki, rapidly patting her back. Everyone sighing once she started breathing normally again.

"...I don't like people to know, so I try to hide it, but..." Placing down his utensil, "Yes. Mine is a renowned hero family. And I am the second son." Admitting his hero lineage to the group.

"Whoa. Cool!!" Mildly impressed at the revelation of this.

"Do you know of the Turbo hero, Ingenium?" Asking the four of this question. 

Izuku, being the hero fanboy he is, knew the hero, "Of course!! He employs sixty-five sidekicks at his office in Tokyo!! So you're--"

"Who?" Both greenette and Tenya comically sputtered at the Dragon Slayer's words. 

"Koyuki..." Sighing deeply, but reminded her she did meet the hero, "It's the hero who was chasing you and the thief who stole my bag."

"HIM?!" Banging her hands on the table and now stood in shock. Memory of a speed hero chasing behind with cops right behind the man. Ochako sputtering in laughter at that memory, 'It was so comical!!'

"Yes, he is my brother." Standing as well now, proudly admitting his lineage to the hero. "He's so frank about it!! Wow!!"

"He leads the people with his unwavering adherence to rules and regulations. A truly beloved hero!!" The way he spoke proudly of his older brother, "It's my admiration for brother that's inspired my own desire to become a hero."

"Though I realize I'm not yet ready to lead anyone. As the superior candidate, it was right that--" But a flick of a finger silenced the Iida. It belonging to the mage herself. Everyone wide eye and gapping.

"Koyuki?!" "Dragoon-san?!" "Koyuki-chan?!"

"Tenya, no one is ever ready to be a leader. Being a leader doesn't necessarily mean that person is ready, it means they will have everyone's full trust and support." Smiling, it was completely different then the ones she's given before. It was knowing, calm, and mature, "That's why, we all have the potential. It's only a matter of time when everyone must look to someone and they are willing to guide them."

Blinking rapidly in realization of her words and everyons staring once more, "Uuuh..."

"Koyuki-chan! You're more wise than you know!!"

"N-No I'm not... I'm just rambling things I've heard before..."

"Koyuki-chan's being shy!! I found your weakness!!"

"M-m-me?! It's the first time I've seen Tenya smile!!"

"Eh?! I smile on occasion!!"

"You do get a bit serious though."

Izuku smiled happily at this, seeing his group of friends interact with one another. It was humbling that he had such supportive people. Also, seeing Koyuki smiling or pouting in embarrassment at the girls playful teasing. As well as the fact Tenya and him admire those they care, such as All Might and Iida's brother. A common ground of admiration for these people that they wanted to grow and improve. But the loud sounds of sirens alerted everyone on campus. Unknown to what kind of threat it could be...


	33. Photo Bomb

The blaring noise of the sirens had the Dragoon covering her ears. To her, it was like five times the volume. The rest of the group flinched at the sirens blare, "The alarm?!"

"Security level 3 has been broken." Was the robotic voice of the intercom. Many of the sophomore and senior students began to pale and break out in sweat, "Three?!"

"All students. Please evacuate in an orderly fashion." At the announcement, everyone stood an ran. Completely against what the voice just said.

"What's security level 3?" Asking the nearest person, one of the male senior's answered Tenya's question. "It means someone's infiltrated the building! Has happened in my three years here!!" Clearly panicked at such news, the older teen shouted behind them, "Anyway, hurry up and get outta here!!"

"Infiltrated?!" Though the sirens and the shouts of teens were high, Koyuki was able to catch the rest of the conversation. Turning to the other entrance of the Cafeteria, but was stopped by a hand grasping her's tightly. Whipping her head at the person's direction, to see Izuku authoritive stare of disapproval, "Izuku!"

"No! Koyuki, you can't!" Already knowing she was going to investigate behind the unknown danger. Tugging her along even though she voiced her disagreement and concerns. The rest didn't voice this interaction, but followed the two behind towards the rushing and evacuating crowd.

However, the quick response to the dangers lead everyone to crowd each other and pressing everyone together.

"Ow, ow!!"

"Stop shoving!"

"Wait, I'm gonna fall!"

"I said quit pushing!!" Many of the student body voiced and shouted their discomfort. Though they continue to push and shove each other to push through. In the middle of it were the six friends. 

"Oww!! What's going on?!" Still in the dark of what caused this chaos, Uraraka wondered out loud.

"Such a rapid response to danger!! I'd expect no less from this great institution!!" Though the situation was odd and wild, Tenta couldn't help but praise the campus. 

"Maybe a little too rapid. Everyone's panicking..." Tightening his hold Koyuki's hand with diffaculty.

"Too fast!! We're being shoved!" Toru had to grasp Kirishima's arm, due to the harsh pushes from the other students.

It became more and more diffacult to hold onto Izuku's hand. The crowd were pushing and shoving them separately, one of them even body slammed Koyuki's back due to other's behind. It got even worse for the mage, "Hey! Stop shoving-- Gah!!"

Quickly releasing Midoriya's hand, not to pull him down along her form. Lost in the sea of bodies, the five panicked when Izuku shouted her name loudly.

"KOYUKI!!" "DRAGOON-SAN!!" "KOYUKI-CHAN!!"

Panicking, Izuku tried to push his way back for the missing Dragon Slayer, "HEY! MOVE YOU'RE STEPPING-- AH!!" Shoved forward and catching his footing. Green orbs wide in panic and distressed, 'It's no use! They won't listen!!'

"Who-- who could have infiltrated?" Iida had to think quick. The silverrete's life was on the line! As his body smacked the glasspane window. Watching cameras and bodies of people outside, "It's the press!"

Knowing that the shouts of Izuku, Ochako, Toru, even Eijirou wouldn't reach everyone's ears. Seeing as they continued to push back and search for Koyuki.

"KOYUKI!!!"

"MOVE!! SOMEONE FELL!!"

"KOYUKI-CHAN!!"

"STOP!! SLOW DOWN!! SLOW DOWN!!"

The mage herself had hard ice coating her back, legs, arms, and the whole head. Making her seem like Gajeel when he was coated in iron. Except this was not her dragon force, but an illusion, it was cimplete ice. 'What caused the panic?' 

Crawling through, unfazed by the raning feet kicking her body nor the weight on her back, 'I have to hurry! Before anyone get's hurt!!' Determined to appease this chaos of students. Once out, she rushed off.. 

With Tenya...

Still pressed to the glass, teeth clenching, 'Where are the teachers?! Are they all dealing with the press?!' Seeing none of the staff came out to assist the evacuation. 

"Ee!!" Ochako screeched at the shove, now seeing the dark haired boy, "Iida-kun!!"

"Uraraka-san!!" Thinking quickly and memory what Quirk Ochako possed, "Uraraka-san! Make me float!"

"Huh-- Ah!!" Realising his plan of action, the two quickly reached for the other. Forcing themselves to push press against the ocean of bodies. Till their hands clapped the other, causing Iida to float above the mass. Lenses floating from his figure, remembering to be quick, for Koyuki's sake! 'What will draw their sight and focus their attention?!'

Lifting the sleeve of his pants, allowing his engine's to show. Hurriedly pushing himself off the window and blasting offf. Body spinning around in circles, crying out in surprise at the flight.

"Iida-kun!!" Both Izuku and Toru shouted in surprise.

Slamming into the wall with a bang, quickly grasping a metal pipe for balance. With a calm and authoritative that reached above the shouting, "Everyone, everything's fine!!"

"It's just the press! There's nothing to panic about. We're fine!!" It completely stopped and silenced the screams of panic, "This is U.A!! Behave in a way befitting this great institution!!"

With that, the four continued their search and shouted out the mage's name, "KOYUKI!! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Hearing this, first years of A and B perked up, "Dragoon-san?" Even Hitoshi and the three third years. Wondering why they seemed panicked, especially about the Dragoon.

"Everyone in that section!! Part away immiadetly!! One of the students fell during the panic!!" Pointing where they last saw the Dragoon. Hearing this, had that area and the rest paled drastically in dread. Especially class 1-A, realising why they were in a panic.

"What?!"

"Oh shit! Move! Move!!"

"Oh my god!!"

In panic, they opened a path, not fast enough for some. Katsuki pushed his way through, "Clear a fucking path, dammit!"

"Please move! Move to the side!" Momo joined in the search. Slowly, each member of 1-A joined in the search. Even the quiet Shoto, though not shouting like the rest to step aside. He too, searched around the mass.

Clearing the space to see no body to be found. This greatly distressed the Midoriya, 'Koyuki!! Where are you?!' Whipping every direction, no sight of the girl. With every second, so many bad scenarios appeared in the greenette's mind.

Even the crowd felt the sudden dread, fearing the worst case.

"KOYUKI!!" Shouting above the whispering for the mage to hear him.

 

"Apologize to the students!!"

 

Gasping at the familiar feminine voice of the silverrete, Koyuki!!' Heads snapping at the angered voice.

Many pointed out a girl was glaring at the press angrily. Midoriya, pushing through the mass to see, true to their words, Koyuki was giving a hard stare to the media.

"I understand this is your jobs to document and interview celebrities and report news. But I will not allow you to leave here without a proper apology to these students! For your insolence, the students assumed it was an attack and panicked! They could have been badly injured from the sudden stampede." Hearing this, both sides of the crowd were in silent awe. Both taking it in differently.

Her posture was firm, very powerful to all. Her sapphire eye's showing her deep disappointment and power, "I'm not asking. I'm demanding you apologize to them. Not me. Them."

Hearing this, it touched many of her pears and classmates. Moments ago, everyone was searching for her, worried for her state. But hearing that she wanted the media apologize to them...

One of the staff members spoke up from the silence, "I'm a mother of two. So hearing this, I feel awfully ashamed for my actions." Eye's clenched, showing her deep shame in herself.

Then another, a rugged man, spoke, "I have a little girl, I would never want to see her getting hurt." 

"I have siblings." A much younger press member.

With that, mumbles of voice over lapping the other. Faces creased in self disappointment and distress. Feeling thousands of eyes, they glanced to see watching eyes of the student body. What happened next shocked the staff, every press present bowed towards the students in great apology.

'Well...I'll be damned.' Were class 1-A's homeroom teacher, Aizawa. Mildly impressed with the Dragoon's sudden character change. The teen was very active and brash at times. But reading her notes from yesterday, the girl had more to present. This was one of those.

 

Once police arrived and removed the media, Ochako and Toru rushed to the mage, followed by Izuku.

"Koyuki!! Are you okay?!" Almost tripping upon himself, clear worry on his face for the mage.

Koyuki smiled, hands up to stop them from body slamming into her from their rushing, "I'm fine guys. Really--"

"No You're not! Look!" Toru tugged behind Koyuki's coat, clear dark footprints coated it in swarms. The moment Izuku and the rest saw it, they felt cold sweat. "You were literally trampled!"

"I'm fine, Toru." Grasping the invisible girl's waving hands, her signs of distress, "Really."

"Hmph!" Clear puffs of frustration from Hagakure. But sighed deeply, her uniform slumping, "We were really scared... We thought the worst."

Smiling fondly at the invisible girl, petting where her head is, "It's all right now..." Snapping her head up when Izuku's form slumped to the ground, seeming dazed, "Izuku?!"

'I see now...' Thought the greenette, 'You not only follow the leaders command, but will protect and fight along side with the rest. Koyuki... You worry about other's more than yourself.'

"Izuku?!" Grasping his shoulder's, catching his full attention. Seeing her worried face, "Are you okay?"

"I...I'm fine. I think the excitement wore off..." Realising his body shook, all the worry he felt for the mage's safety. Turning back to her with a scolding frown, "You had me worried sick."

Blinking widely, then chuckling softly, "I thought you got used to my crazy acts!" 

Minutes later

 

With that, everyone returned to their classes, 1-A were ready to announce important factors for their classroom.

"Go ahead, class President." Encouraged Momo, introducing Midoriya to the front. Izuku, still a bit flustered to be up and in front of the class, "W-We'd like to choose student council members!.... But before that, this is important."

"I believe that Iida-kun is better suited to be class president!" The teen himself sat straight in surprise at the announcement. Continuing with a broad smile now, "You all saw how well he led everyone in that crisis. I think he's the correct choice for the job."

"Sounds good! Iida-san really showed his stuff back in the cafeteria! Not that I've got anything against you, Midoriya-san." Kirishima agreeing with Izuku for Tenya in position for this job. 

"He was like a beacon pointing to the emergency exit." Denki pointing out the way Iida was positioned above the exit sign. 

"Whatever. Just get on with it. What a waste of time." Glaring at the rest of the students, making those cringe away in fear. Koyuki only laughed at such glare, it wasn't even close to Erza's glare. It was more of Gajeel's bored glares.

Tenya only smiled at their words, seeing that Koyuki was right. Everyone will look to someone to trust and depend on them to lead, "I will accept the job, then!"

"You can do it, Mr. Exit sign!" Both a tease and encouragement. Making Koyuki bawl in laughter, to the ground and roll, "EXIT SIGN!! I WISH I WAS THERE!!"

It was all smiles and laugh for everyone. 

 

...

 

...

 

...

 Not knowing the more dangers to come for this particular class and its students. How much they were the biggest target from an evil group of villains. Wanting to both harm and kill its heroes...


	34. USJ Attack

Now, for what you've all been waiting for! Its the USJ arc!!!

It was Wednesday, before one a clock in the afternoon. All of 1-A students awaited their homeroom teacher's sudden announcement for their next assignment, "Now for today's basic hero training. This time, All Might, myself and one other will supervise."

'This time...? So it's a special class.' Thought the greenette, wondering what it could be. Thankfully, Sero asked the big question, "Um, what're we doing, exactly?"

"Preparing you for disaster relief, from fire to floods." Pulling up a card that read 'rescue' in bold words, "It's rescue training!!"

At the news, everyone began to talk amongst themselves:

"Rescue, huh. Sounds like another rough day." Denki nervously jocked. Mina loudly agreed jockenly, "Right?!"

"Come on, this is what being a hero's all about. I'm pumped!!" Were Kirishima's excitement. Tsuyu speaking as well, "I'll be right at home in a flood. Ribbit."

"Me too! Tsunamis are awesome!! I don't know why people hate them?" Joined along the mage, humming in thought at the last part. Tenya and the rest deadpanned at such question. 'Is that why you're called Siren...?' Silently questioned the dark haired teen. 

'Koyuki...' Izuku sweatdropped at the Dragon Slayer's words.

"Hey." Almost everyone felt shivers at Aizawa's glare of annoyance, "I'm not done."

"Then finish your speach." Deadpaned the Dragoon, making everyone sweat bullets at her bluntness towards the teacher, 'Dragoon-san/Koyuki-chan?!'

The listless man felt a vein pop, but ignored the teen, "It's up to each of you whether or not you wear your costumes." ('He let her live?!') "As some of them are ill-suited to this sort of activity." Clicking the remote, the walls proceeded to move and reveal their number's. "The training site is a bit remote, so we'll be going by bus--" An exagerauted gag could be heard in the back. Hearing that they'll take transportation, Koyuki already felt nauseous and Izuku gave a nervous chuckle, 'It can't be helped...' 

Ignoring the noise, unlike the rest that glanced at the mage in confusion, "That's all. Get ready."

Once dressed in their hero costumes. "Hm?" Ochako noticed the Midoriya wore his P.E uniform along with accessories. Pointing it out to the greenette beside his silver haired friend, "You wore your gym clothes, Deku-kun? Where's your costume?"

Surprised at the sudden question, but happily answered, "It didn't make it through battle training in one piece..." Knowing that it was both caused by the use of One For All and Koyuki's and Katsuki's attacks. "The school's support company is repairing it. Just gotta wait for now."

"Don't worry Izuku, I rip my clothes all the time in battle." Smiling bright, as if she did not just admit she may go half nude. Both brunette and greenette stared at the mage with wide eyes, "Uh..."

Catching two perverts of the class attention, eyes glinting with mischief, "Oh?" Making a certain explosive blonde glare heated at the other blonde and round hair teens.

A loud whistle was then sound, Tenya being the one to cause it, "Line up according to your I.D. numbers. Fill those seats in an orderly fashion."

"Iida-kun's going full throttle!" Sweatdropped the Midoriya. Koyuki stopped frozen, cold sweat breaking out now. Before them was a large blue bus, "Yeah, no, I'm walking."

Turning and ready to book it and away from the death trap called a 'bus.' But not without catching attention from the rest. Seeing the Dragon Slayer actually running away, fibers locked around Koyuki's arms, legs, and forehead, "Get in the bus Dragoon." Aizawa was at his limits with the Dragon Slayer.

"I like walking!" Pulling at the fibers and teacher along. Many of the students blinked widely at the comical scene of Koyuki tugging their teacher along. It was like watching a Husky pulling a kid on a sled.

Annoyed at teen's resistance, only tightening around the mage's form, "And I don't care, get in. Unless you have some sickess."

 

Moments later...

 

 

Moans were heard, as Koyuki laid her head on top of Izuku's lap. Everyone's eyes on Koyuki's green complexion. Even Aizawa was gobsmacked at such realization, "My god, you have a terrible motion sickness."

"Le...let me stay like this..." Mumbled sickly the silverette, hugging her stomach as if in great pain. While nuzzling closer to Izuku's form. Seeing as the bus was not what Tenya assumed, so it benefited the mage.

'Midoriya-san, you lucky son of a bitch!' Few of the boys in their class thought. 

"I generally say what's on my mind, Midoriya-chan." Spoke up the Frog Quirk user, Tsuyu. Flinching in surprise due to being focused on the mage's discomfort, "Oh?! What is it, Asui-san?"

"Call me Tsuyu." Izuku sweatdropped now, 'She sounds like Koyuki for a moment.'

Turning to the greenette, her next words made the teen jump in both fear and shock, "Your Quirk resembles All Might's."

"R-R-R-Really?! I mean, I..." Trying to think of anyway to lie about such fact. Thankfully, the red head and Koyuki's friend, Eijirou stepped in. "Hold up, Asui-chan. All Might doesn't get hurt, though. They're already different in that way." Kirishima was sitting by the two, Dragoon and Midoriya, "But that sort of simple, strength enhancing Quirk is awesome! You can do a lot of cool stuff with it!" Seeming to admire the Midoriya and his Quirk.

"Not like my Hardening." Showing by reaching his arm out, seeming it to harden his skin like stone texture, "I'm good in a fight, but it's real boring."

Izuku awed at the show of his ability, "I think that's pretty neat, though. Your Quirk's more than enough if you wanna go pro."

"Pro! But don't forget that heroes also have to worry about popular appeal!" Interjected Aoyama, seeming to smile cheekily while holding his head between his hands. "My Navel Laser is both strong and cool. Perfect for a hero."

"As long as you don't blow up your own stomach!" Interrupted Mina, bursting his bubble.

"You wanna talk strong and cool? That'd be Todoroki, Bakugou, and Dragoon-san." Hearing the whole conversation, Katsuki clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"But Bakugou-san's so unhinged. He's never popular." Were Tsuyu's blunt words, making the blonde stand in utter rage, "What'd you say, frog-face?!"

Not even disturbed nor insulted, pointing towards the blonde and proving a point, "See."

"We've only barely started socializing and already you've made it abundantly clear to us the unpleasantness of your steamed turd of a personality." Joining in the fun, Denki smirked at the more and more infuriated teen. "Yeah, okay, Mr. Vocabulary. How about I fuckin pound you?!"

Izuku was so in shock, his mind was running crazy in thought, 'Kacchan's getting teased!! Who'd have thought! Guess that's U.A. for ya...!'

With Momo and Ochako, the raven haired teen seemed to cringe slightly at the vulgarity of the conversation, "What a vulgar conversation!" The happy brunette seemed to laugh at all of this, "I think it's fun."

"I don't think your mouth could get any fouler, Bakugou-san!" Laughed Denki, seeing as the Bakugou was getting more agitated in rage.

Kyoka blinked, hearing a very vibrating sound, it sounded like..."Is it me or is something purring?" Asked Jiro, hearing deep and actual sounds of purring. It was very comparable to the sounds of a lion!

"Hm?" Izuku's head pop up in surprise at the girl's question, "Oh, It's just Koyuki purring."

"Pur-Purring?!" Many cried out in surprise. Glancing at the nauseous girl, her eyes closed now. Those around or near the mage could hear it the loudest. Another thing Tsuyu wanted to question, "Hey, are you sure you're not dating? You're both very intimate with one and another?"

Hearing this, many of the students perked up. Even Katsuki and Shoto were intrigued at the question. Though the blonde and chrome teens hid it well from the others. Katsuki clicking his tongue and growling, "Like the nerd can get a girlfriend." Shoto, glancing time to time at the group, wondering as well. They were...open and strange to be a close friendship in today's standards. Toru and Ochako wanted to know as well, being close the two, it was obvious their friendship was very different than one's you would commonly see. Wondering as well, seeing as the two are very close. Izuku was even allowing the girl use his lap for goodness sake!

"Yeah, you even allow her to rest on your lap, Midoriya-san." Pointed out the obvious was Mineta. Not hiding the complete and envious annoyance on his face. The Dragoon was hot! Okay!

"Ah?! N-n-no!" Immiadetly shutting it dow, though not without his face flushing red, with the tips of his ears too. "Koyuki's very affectionate and bold, so she doesn't hesitate or really care much for personal space. From what I've heard, her home country is the same. No one in her family is very, um, hesitant in being forward." If he could count the times Koyuki admitting her friends making sex jokes and catching someone nude or flashing directly one of them. He should include the number of times he's accidentally walked in on her wearing nothing but undergarment. Or the mage volunteerly joins him in the baths, his poor heart couldn't take it!

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!" The mage suddenly roared, launching herself halfway out the window and wiggling erratically, "GET ME OUTTA HERE!!"

"KOYUKI! PLEASE! WE'RE ALMOST THERE!!" Cried the shocked greenette, grasping onto her legs from falling over and moving so much. Tenya pointed his arms roboticaly, like all ways, at the two, "DON'T JUMP OUT THE WINDOW! IT'S A SAFETY HAZARD!!"

 

"We're here. Look sharp, now." 

"Okay--!!"

"FREEDOM!!!" Cheered the Dragon Slayer, running off the bus first than the rest. 

"Koyuki!!/Dragoon-san!!/Koyuki-chan!! Wait!!" Called out her friends, many were surprised at the one-eighty turn of character. She was so nauseous she couldn't even talk with the rest!

Upon entering, the dome building was unbelievably huge inside. Variety courses and fields for rescue training. Many openly gawked at such scenery, "Whoaaaaa!! Us this Universal Studios Japan?!"

'Universal Studio Japan? The hell is that?' Sweatdropping in thought at such a strange name, however though. 'It's the size of the water theme park Fairy Tail and I accidentally destroyed!' Fond memories of that day~.

A muffled voice then spoke up for all to hear, "There's the flood zone. Landslide zone. Conflagration zone and so on." The person revealing themselves to be a gentleman in a strange space suit. "Every disaster and accident you can imagine. I built this facility myself. I call it, the 'Unforseen Simulation Joint!!'" The person being infamous rescue hero, Thirteen.

'SO IT REALLY IS USJ!!'

"It's space hero, Thirteen!" Once more, with Izuku's vast knowledge of the heroes and their specialties in the field. "He's a gentleman hero who does his best in rescue scenarios!"

"Ooh, I love Thirteen!" Excitedly exclaimed Uraraka, arms waving in her excitement.

"Thirteen. Where's All Might? I thought he was meeting us here." Asked Aizawa, not so loud for the students to hear, but already knew a certain mage could. It did help that All Might confirmed the teen already knew the big secret. Granted he protects her's as well, among trusted few.

"About that, Senpai." Holding up three fingers, a sign of how long All Might went, "It seems he just about reached his limit during his morning commute." The tired man frowned deeply in great annoyance. 

"He's resting in the break room." Informing of All Might's whereabouts at the moment. It still didn't help Aizawa's case nor mood, "The height of irrationality."

But sighed and moved on, "So be it. Let's get started."

"Before we do, I have one or two points... Or three...four..." Making everyone deadpan at the continuous points to be informed of. But was able to compose himself and continue, "As I'm sure many of you are aware. My Quirk is called Black Hole. It can suck in and tear apart anything."

"And you've used it to save people in all sorts of disasters." Izuku pointed out, knowing that such Quirk was used in heavy disaster reliefs. Ochako nodded, knowing this was all true. Sometimes, Koyuki wondered if the boy ever had magic, would he have memory make or something like Hibiki's?

"Indeed..." Agreed the hero, though his tone took on a serious one, "However, my power could easily kill." Hearing this many became quiet, especially a certain mage. Paled at those words, knowing what power she posed. "I've no doubt there are some among you with similar abilities."

"In our super powered society, the use of Quirks is heavily restricted and monitored. It may seem that this system is a stable one. But we must never forget that it only takes one wrong move with an uncontrollable Quirk for people to die." Koyuki gulped deeply, blue orbs shaking. 

"Stop it! She's just a baby!"

"Let's see if a cat can swim!"

"During Aizawa's physical fitness test, you came to learn of your own hidden potential." Continued Thirteen, "Through All Might's battle training, you experienced the danger that your respective Quirks can pose to others."

"Gramps, I...I hurt them!"

"Koyuki, my dear child, I understand how distraught you are because of your actions. But it was out of anger that they hurt someone you love. I will not hold you against that. And what they did towards Daisy was unspeakable cruelty."

"Do not forget Koyuki, Fairy Tail protects its family. It is not wrong to feel anger."

"This class will show you a new perspective!" Blinking owlishly at Thirteen's hopeful voice, "You will learn how to utilize your Quirk's to save lives."

His next words almost brought Koyuki to tears, it sounded so much like..."Your powers are not meant to inflict harm." 

'Gramps...!' The cheeky smile of Makorov Dreyer appeared in mind. How she badly needed that talk in her time of need. Biting her bottom lip shakenly, her eye's glazed with unshed tears. "I hope you leave here today with the understanding that you're meant to help people." 

With that, he ended it with a bow, "That is all! I thank you for listening."

"He's awesome!"

"Bravo!! Braaaco!!" Cheered the few, deeply moved at his inspirational speech.

Aizawa watched this all by the handle bars, "Great. First off--" Both hero and mage tensed at the sudden noise and interruption in the field. Snapping at where it was coming from, a dark mist-- portal appeared in front of the fountain. Center of USJ. It grew and grew, till a hand slowly reached out, then a disturbing figure revealed themselves. Face covered in sickly grey hands. 

At this, Aizawa immiadetly alerted the rest, "Huddle up and don't move!"

"Huh?" Surprised at their homeroom teacher's sudden warning. Even more when Koyuki appeared in front in a blink of an eye. Arms covered in scale-like ice, taking on an alerted battle stance, "Koyuki?!" 

"Thirteen!! Protect the students." Thirteen suddenly understanding the dire situation it now has become. Seeing waves upon waves of figures walked out of the dark portal.

"What the heck's that? More battle robots? Like the exam--?" Before he could take another step to see, an iced arm blocked him from going pass. Jumping back in surprise, "Dragoon-san--" Shocked to see her eye's slited and take on a sapphire color, glaring at the dark figures. 

"Don't move. Those are villains!!" At the news, it finally dawned the turn of the situation.

"Thirteen and Eraser Head, is it?" Koyuki could hear the dark warp talking, 'A person it must be!' "According to the staff schedule I received the other day. All Might is supposed to be here."

"You're kidding me...!" Grinding her jaw in utter rage. Aizawa was the same. "Of course. That whole incident was this scum's doing."

"Where is he? We've come all this way. And brought so many playmates. All Might the Symbol of Peace, is he here?" Hummed the one disturbing figure that entered first, voice seeming very much playfull with a listless tone. His next words had the Dragon Slayer raging in utter anger; especially with such playfull tone, "I wonder if some dead kids will bring him out?"

 

This worlds greatest evil has appeared...


	35. Protecting Yuga from Moron [Villains]

"Villians?! No way!!" Were the shouts of the panicked students, feeling cold sweat. "What villains'd be dumb enough to sneak into a school for heroes."

Momo felt nervous sweat at the situation, "Sensee. Aren't there intruder sensors?" Wondering why no sound of alarms were heard the moment the villains even appeared.

"Yes, of course there are." Seeming troubled that the alarms weren't activated.

Shoto seemed awfully calm than the rest of class, "Are they only here, or also at the main building? Either way, if the sensors aren't working. It has to be one of their Quirks that's doing it." Assessing the situation before him and what may be the cause for the lack of alarms. "This place is far from the campus. And they picked a time when there'd be few people here."

His words made awful sense and why the fact the figures bellow were here, "So maybe they're not as dumb as they seem. They must have an objective. Because this is a well coordinated sneak attack."

'If we weren't under attack, I'd openly gawk at hearing you even talking.' Not moving from her spot at the front of the group.

"Thirteen! Begin evacuation! And try calling the school!" Ordered Eraser Head, whips of his ropes rising. Goggles pulled down and concealing his eyes, "One of these villains must be jamming the sensors. There's a good chance one of their electric types is causing the interference." Then calling to Denki, "Kaminari. Try using your Quirk to signal for help."

Flinching at the call of his name, but agreed, "Got it!"

Aizawa was ready to move out, but stopped when he noticed who was following behind, "Dragoon, do not follow."

"What?! I can help!" Frowning deeply at the order, wanting the aid the man in the fight against these intruders. Hearing Aizawa's words, Izuku quickly grasped the Dragoon's arm, "Koyuki--!"

"No! I want to help!" Not wanting to hear Izuku reprimand her of her brash idea. Surprised at the desperation and worry on her face, she was worried for their teacher. Against that many foes, who knows what abilities and trump cards they have under their sleeves. It couldn't be just this large amount of enemies to defeat the hero. If anything, they must have something to even be on par or go against the number one hero.

The man let out an airy chuckle at the mage's concern, speaking low for the girl to hear, "Don't underestimate us heroes, mage."

'He knows?!' Both Koyuki and Izuku stood back in shock. The mage herself had many questions running amuck, the biggest one: how the hell does he know her secret?!

One hero came in the Dragon Slayer's mind, 'All Might!!' 

"Thirteen! Take care of them." With that the man leapt off into battle. Leaving Koyuki to tighten her fists in utter frustration, 'Somethings still not right! What do they want with All Might and why?'

The man held his ground well, cancelling the enemies Quirks and beating them down in numbers. As far as using the enemies to ram and collide one and another. Though the man was good in close range combat, his skills mad up for his Quirk's ability.

 Izuku awed at the show of technique against large numbers, "Wow! He can hold his own even when outnumbered."

"This is no time for analysis! Hurry up and evacute!" Tenya loudly ordered the two. Izuku tugged the mage along, seeing as she watched Aizawa nervously, "Come on Koyuki!" 

Clenching her eye's closed, as if pained to leave a comrade to fight alone. But willingly followed behind the greenette. However, it didn't take long for at least one villain to block their path. Whips of darkness slowly appeared before the group, "I won't allow that."

Bodies tensed into shock at the dark form, seeming like a dark mist. "Greetings. We are the League of Villains." Speaking in such formal tone, it was strange to see a person as this. "Forgive our audacity, but... Today, we've come here to U.A. High School- this bastion of heroism to both end the life of All Might, the Symbol of Peace."  Hearing this, Izuku froze in shock and horror.

Koyuki glaring harshly at the foe before the group. But, he has yet said his second reason of being here. That is till now, "As well confirming and capturing Dragoon Koyuki."

'WHAT?!' The mage thought in shock. Even more shocked when Izuku suddenly stood in front of her. Tensed, but face hardened to a glare of defiance. As well her friends, classmates, and teacher blocking the enemies view, "From those reactions, she's among you."

'What do they want with Koyuki?!' Not understanding what the villains wanted with the Fairy Tail mage. But hearing that they wanted to capture the mage, the Midoriya wasn't going to watch and let them through with it. Hell, their friends and peers weren't willing to take that chance either.

"We were under the impression that All Might would be here today, but. It seems his schedule was revised? Well, no matter." His formal tone took in a dark undertone and begun to expand its misty form, "My role remains unchanged."

Suddenly, both Katsuki and Eijirou rushed at the warp user, both attacking in an instant towards a certain point. With the Bakugou's explosion and smoke covering where the enemy was at.

"Not if we end you first." Huffed the blonde, scowling where the villain once was.

"Betcha didn't see that coming!!" Boasted Kirishima, arms hardened, ready for another strike or counterattack.

But the man was unfazed from the surprise attack, "That was close." Making the rest feel cold sweat at the enemy before them, "Yes, students though you may be, you are the best of the best--" A silver-blue figured rushed past the two boys, a blue glow in the girl's mouth.

"Water Dragon's Roar!!" Roaring out blast of water at the mist. Seeming to predict this, the man barely dodge the attack, "Ho? Quite the power--" Realising she blasted the doors behind him open, "How--?!" Silently gasping, realising the girl's intentions at such aim and velocity, 'How naive of me...'

"Haaa!!" Charging the whisp with a battle cry, their foe only narrowed their eye's to a glare. Seeing her intentions of keeping him in bay and allow the others to escape. Thirteen reaching out, as if to stop her, "No, get back!"

"Disappear!" A dark portal opened before the mage. To close to stop herself, the last thing she heard were her friends' and classmates cries, "KOYUKI!!/DRAGOON-SAN!! FROZO!!"

It was all dark at first, as quick it came, it ended. The scenery was different, no longer in the top opening steps. But somewhere on the opposite side. She rolled to a stop on her feet, but she was not alone. Surrounded by six enemies of different shape and size, all were tall, buff and burely men. Leering down her figure and the one behind her, "Well, well, well~ Lookie here boys. We got ourselves a plaything and little sparkle."

'I'll take that as Aoyama is with me...' Assuming the name of 'sparkle,' knowing only one person fits that description. Bringing her fists up high and close to her face. Glaring at the many forms, 'I'll have to be quick and not let them any closer to Aoyama.' Knowing that the teen couldn't keep his Quirk active in a prolonged time. 

"Hey boss! Let's kill the blonde and have this pretty thing to ourselves." The one who said this licked their lip, eyeing the mage with such dark gleam. Intentions clear what he wanted to do.

Yuga was uncontrollablely shivering at their dark stares and how they talked of slaughtering him. Tensing when Koyuki moved and blocked their view of him, 'Dr-Dragoon-san...?'

"Ho? He yer boyfriend?" Only to receive a harsh stare from the mage, chuckling snidly, "Get the boy."

"Eep!!" Squealing in horror at the group of six charging at them at the same time. Koyuki's lips sneared up into a smirk, 'Predictable.'

With a powerful upper kick to the gut at the closes foe. The man coughed out spit, eyes bugling in both shock and pain. Twirling the body off at the second closes, making them both fly off a distance. 

"What the--?!" But the third man spat out spit when his head snapped to the right at the flying kick from the girl. Rolling to the ground and charging the others mid, snapping them back to the ground. Flipping to their feet and chucked the same man to his lackies. Colliding harshly and knocking them out cold at the speed and collusion.

"You little bitch!!" Roared the fourth man, fist flying and covered in spikes. Her right fist covered in pearly translucent teal, and launched to meet the attack. Causing a ringy clang and the spikes to shatter, the man crying out in utter pain. That was silenced at the back kick to their right cheek, making them fly.

"Kill her!! Kill her dammit!!" Growled out the main leader, nose running with blood from the swift attack he has taken. And the he's seeing his men mowed down by one girl.

Aoyama, now hidding in the bushes and out of sight due to all the focus on the mage, watched the Slayer attack with such swiftness against these giant men. Aweing at how strong and confident the mage looked, it's as if watching a heroin in action, 'Dragoon-san... You're amazing!'

"Water Dragon Wing Attack!" Arms flowing with wisp of water, launching herself in a zig-zag. Slicing at each charging men, even through stone and boney armour of their Quirks. The enemies cried out in both shock and agony at the powerful attack. Arms up and out, as if she just flew from the heavens. As quick as it started, it all ended with all her enemies down and unconscious.

Standing up with a confident smirk, pivoting towards the fallen men, "Now, let's tie you all up."

With that, she used Water Dragon Lock to tie them in water chains. Having them tied back to back with their lackies. All she had to do was wait for them to awaken. Glancing at where Yuga hid, face softening at seeing the shaking boy, "Are you doing well, Yuga?"

Not able to response verbally, he rapidly nodded his head. Seeing his face pale in nervous fear, Koyuki understood this was a first for the teen and was not prepared for an early battle. Hopefully the others were fine and brave through this attack. 'I have to hurry! The others need help.'

Perking up at the sound of low groans and moans were heard. Taking on a impassive facial look, turning back at the now glaring men, "Why you little-"

"Oh, be queit. You don't have the right to act all tough when you're all confined." Lips twitching when they tried to break out of the water chains. Crouching close to the leader eye to eye level, "So tell me, what do a bunch of criminals want with students. Hmm?"

Getting no response, but a open sneer at the mage. Ticking her off at the lack of response, she had no time for silence and time was ticking for the others and their lives were at risk. She was not going to wait for a bunch of prideful men.

"Are you going to answer or do I have to beat it outta ya." Face hardening into a vicious glare, very much comparable to Erza's harsh glares. Magic going rapent, as if her magic alone expressed her malicious anger and impatience. Causing the ground to crack and the rubble to float at the release of magic. At the feel sudden pressure and the girl's dark glare, that they swear the devil would cry tears of fear. Aoyama felt warning shivers and the hairs of his neck stood, 'What is this pressure?!'

"Okay!! We-we-we'll talk!!" Cried the main boss, eyes wide and wild in fear. One of his men were foaming to the mouth in fear, going unconscious once more. The rest were trying to huddle behind the main leader of theirs.

"Ho?" Raising a delicate brow, pleased at their quick submission. Ceasing her rampant magic of power, much to their glee at the cease of the tension. But flinched back at the continuing glare down from the mage, "Good, because I want every detail of this mission of yours."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will have Izuku's side of the fight. Why you may ask? A certain villain has a plan for their secret weapon, if All Might doesn't come in time~~
> 
> Another thing! Hopefully the next or the chapter after will explain how Aizawa knows her secret.


	36. Determination to Fight

It all happened so quickly for the Midoriya. One minute he held Koyuki's arm, the next she rips it out of his hold and launches an attack at the villain.

"Haaa!!" Hearing Koyuki's war cry, many were surprised that she blasted down the doors open. Now charging at the enemy head-on, 'She's creating an opening for an escape!'

"No! Get back!" Warned Thirteen, but it was far too late. Koyuki was the first to be consumed by the smokes and disappearing before their eyes, "KOYUKI!! DRAGOON-SAN!! FROZO!!"

Until they too, were consumed by the enemies shadows. 

 

Snapping his eye's open, Izuku free falled to the water's with a shocked cry, "The Flood Zone!!" Splashing straight in, bubbles covering his vision. But quickly deduced their enemy's Quirk, 'He teleported us! Must be his Quirk.' 

'They wanna kill All Might and kidnap Koyuki?! Just... What the hell is going on here?' Troubled about their enemy's plan; especially if it has to do with his best friend and mentor.

"There you are!!" Head snapped to the werbled voice, crying in shock to see a aquatic-like man with beady eye's behind goggles. Supported by an air-tank to breath. "It's nuthin' personal, kid, but..." Mouth unhinged, seeing rows of razor teeth andvthe speed he was swimming his way as well, "Say goodbye!!"

Thankfully, Tsuyu came barreling in by smashing down on the villain's jaw. Carrying the unconscious Minoru under her arm. Smiling at the scared greenette, "Midoriya-chan!"

Tongue whipping out and wrapped around his form, using the man as leverage and hopped off to the surface. Breaking out, she quickly hoisted Izuku to the boat that was in the middle of the waters. Possibly meant to be used for their rescue training.

"For a frog, she's got pretty nice boobs...tch! Not Dragoon-san's cup size." Cheek pressed to Asui's, making the girl passive-aggressively slam the boy onto the boat's floors.

"Thanks, Asui-san..." Grateful for the life-saving rescue, another second and that villain would have ripped his limbs off.

"Call me Tsuyu. But we seem to be in trouble, here." Phrasing her first name. The same insistence a certain Dragon Slayer held. 

"They know our schedule. The simplest explanation is they caused that media rush the other day in order to get their intel." Green orbs harden into a glare at the memory. Seeing as everyone was almost hurt in the confusion. As well the fact Koyuki was a victim in the stampede. "It's like Todoroki-san said. They've been waiting for this chance and they prepared for it well."

"But, but! There's no way they could ever kill All Might! He'll thrash'em once he gets here." Punching the air as if to mimic All Might and his fighting style.

"Mineta, they must've figured out a way to kill him. Otherwise, why come here just to cockily declare you'll kidnap Dragoon-chan and to get beaten?" Pointing out hauntingly true reasonings. At these words, it started to slowly seep into the teen. "I wouldn't put it past them. That one guy promised to kill us too, after all."

"Who says we can even hold out until All Might gets here. And we can't wait here for Dragoon-chan, even if she readily charged at the enemy for distraction. Even when All Might does show up, who says he won't be killed and Dragoon-chan is captured by the time." At this, it terrified the two boys. Minoru, for the fact All Might might be killed and they'll be slaughtered by the villains. Izuku, because it's true, Koyuki willingly charged into to distract the enemy and for them to escape. 'Koyuki, where are you?!'

Mineta then shrilled out a scream, "MI-MI-MI-MIDORIYA-SAN!!" Pointing at the waters.

"THAT BRAT!" It was the humanoid shark-man. Followed by his water lackies, "I'LL KILL HER!!"

"A WHOLE SCHOOL OF THEM!!" Breaking out heavily in cold sweat.

Thinking, Izuku debated what could possibly be that they wanted to murder All Might and kidnap Koyuki, "So they must have figured out a way to beat All Might, and a method to capture Koyuki. That must be it... Doesn't make sense otherwise...!"

Suddenly, his eyes shrunk, the deeper he thought of these reasonings. 'But why kill him? Why kidnap her? Because they stand against villains? Against evil? Because everyone calls All Might Symbol of Peace?! But what about Koyuki? The public recognizes her as the silver haired girl that fights villains and challanges heroes.'

 

"I mean... There has to be some specific reason...--" Eye's snapped in wide shock.

"We were brought here by a rogue wizard, a dark wizard...'

 

'No way...' He just might have an idea why they wanted to capture the mage.

The Fairy Tail mage has become a young icon and very well known to the media. Eversince the interview, many of her cheerful fans cheered her on in her hero studies in public. Knowing now which school she's taking. Which means, the enemy-- her enemy-- knew where is staying in one spot. A perfect step to entrap your enemy. But to catch them, you'll need intel and help, to rid of those in the way to them. Leaving the perfect moment to go against few teachers and students. But what reason and how does this have to do with All Might?! "If they... If there's even a chance that they have a way to beat All Might!! Then we have to..." 

'I can't tell anyone the reason for the villain's want to Kidnap Koyuki. But if it's true... And I'm right... That rogue wizard has teamed up with them.'

Eyes determined and ready to fight the villains, "We have a fight to win!!"

"How can we possibly fight, you dumbass? These guys might even be tough enough to kill All Might!! You're contradicting yourself, Midoriya!! Our only hope is to hide somewhere until the U.A. heroes come rescue us!!" Mineta basically cried out his speech. Shivering and shaking in utter fear. Thinking the greenette lost it and it's the Dragoon who kept him together and sane.

"Mineta. Those guys down there. They're clearly suited to aquatic combat, right?" Assesing the enemies before them in the waters.

"Stop ignoring my point!!" Iffed about the villains. Ignoring his angry rant, seeing the boy has not been seeing the reasoning to her words, "So the ringleaders must have recruited their team knowing about USJ's different environments."

"Exactly! Their intel told them that much, at least. But with all their careful planning, one odd point sticks out." Turning to the girl, "They zapped you, Asu--...Tsuyu-chan, into the Flood Zone." A bit flustered, but was able to calm a bit. Possibly all the times Koyuki has insisted him and his mother to drop formalities. And view her more of a friend than to be formal.

"What's your point!" Huffed the impatient teen.

"What I'm saying is that they must not know about our Quirks!"

Agreeing, "If they'd known about me having frog powers, they'd have dumped me into that fiery area."

"It's exactly because they don't know about our Quirks that their strategy was to scatter us and overwhelm us with numbers." Nodding in agreement, as looked upon the number of villains in the waters,  "They've got us beat when it comes to numbers and experience, so there's only one way for us to win! Exploit the fact that they don't know our Quirks."

Proving even further when none of them dared to board up the boat, "Look. They're not trying to get on board! That supports my theory."

Which now leads them to explain bit about their Quirks and to get an idea. Tsuyu speaking of her's first, "I can jump really high and stick to walls. My tongue can stretch to a maximum of twenty meters. Also, I can spit up my stomach to clean it. And secrete a poisonous fluid. I say "poisonous," but it really just stings a little."

"S-Secrete...!" Uttered the small pervert.

"Those last two aren't that useful. Just forget about them." But the Midoriya found her abilities powerful, "Wow, you're strong. I underestimated you."

"I... I have super strength, but immiadetly after using it, it messes me up. My Quirk... It's a double-edged sword." Being as vague as possible with his abilities. But a pretty accurate description of One For All.

Minoru, being the last one, pulled out the round mound of his hair and placed it on the boat's wall, "It's really sticky. If I'm feeling good, it'll stick there all day." Pressing on the thing, gently bouncing, "A new one'll grow in the old one's place, but if I take too many I'll start bleeding. They'll bounce off my own body without sticking to me."

With that, it was utter silence. Both Tsuyu and Izuku stared at the teen hard. Making Mineta burst out loudly, "Like I said, we just gotta wait to be rescued! My Quirk is terrible for fighting multiple opponents!"

"N-Not at all. It's a great Quirk. We just have to think how to make use of it--" Suddenly, bodies of water sliced into the boat. Almost destroying the back deck.

"I'm getting bored over here. Let's finish this thing." Sneered one of the villains.

"So strong! He split the boat in two." Almost falling over, but thankfully Izuku grasped her wrist in time. Minoru crying fearfully at rumble and destruction. Causing him to unthinkably throw his stick sphears at the villains in the waters.

"Why'd you panic?! Damn. Now the enemy knows your" But stopped in surprise when they swam their distance or splashed the waters to get the balls away. 'No, they're on guard. They won't touch them?!'

Flinching in surprise when one of them glared gleefully at them, "That boat'll go under in less than a minute. Once you're in the water, you're chum."

Minoru, being easily spooked by the villains now was almost screaming his head off, "He's right!!"

"Mineta. Did you really come to U.A. to become a hero?" Tsuyu being blunt with the crying boy, "Shaddup!"

"You're crazy for not being scared. We were just freaking middle school kids a couple of months ago! I never thought we'd be in a life-or-death situation so soon. Ahhh, I just wish I could've gotten to grope Yaoyorozu's or Dragoon's boob-zongas before I died.

"'The moment when the enemy thinks they've won, represents your best chance.'" Cited Midoriya, "All Might once said that during a documentary interview."

Tearfully confused at his speech, "What're you--" but was shocked at Izuku's shaking. Staring down at the waters nervously, "This is the only way we can win!"

While the enemy heard the Midoriya's words, snidly joking at them. Till Izuku gave out a war cry, similar to Koyuki's.but cursing the enemies like Katsuki, as he jumped at the enemies, "GO TO HELLLLLL!!!"

Thinking and focusing carefully pn his one digit, pulsing the familiar glow, "So the egg... Doesn't explode..."

"Mineta." Quickly readying their escape. Hearing the loud roar of "DELAWARE" realising the highly concentrated power, "SMASH!!" Causing him to pierce deep in the waters and creating tides of water. Surprising the enemies, being hit wave after wave.

Cursing tightly at the pain, but bit it back and signaled them, "TSUYU!! MINETA!!" Leaping off, Tsuyu carried the small teen and whipped out her tongue to rope around Izuku's mid. Pulling hom along in their escape. Not before Mineta surprisingly cried out and rapidly tossed rains of balls in the waters, "--when all I can do is...!!"

With those balls sticking to the enemy, and the tides of water bringing them to the center of the great shock, "By delivering a strong shock to the water's surface. It spreads and once it rushes back into the center..." With a huge splash, the waters spat out the ball of villains out. "They're washed up." 

Impressed with the two boys, "Looks like we beat our first challange. Or something." Izuku, grasping his limp digits. Minoru crying, but clenched determinedly, blood spilling. "Good job, you two."


	37. Frightening Insight and Nomu, the Anti-Symbol of Peace

With Daisy...

'I hope Koyuki isn't causing any commotion.' Sighing to herself, while stealthily sneaking in the halls of U.A. Wanting to move around for a bit before class 1-A returns. 'Knowing the amount of damage a competitive Dragon Slayer, especially a Fairy Tail mage, can cause...'

Sighing again at the memories of Koyuki and Natsu grabbing each other in a headlock. Fire and water competing the other for dominance. Happy only making things worse for cheering them on. Smiling a bit at the thought of her brother, 'I wonder how Happy is doing...?'

"Well now." Freezing stiff, her dark round eye's slowly looked up to see a creature that looks both like a mouse and dog fussed to one. His furr white as snow, dark pupils, and a elegant posture. Wearing a black vest, white sleeve dress-shirt, dark dress pants and sports shoes. Smiling down at the stiff orange exceed, "You're up and about, Miss."

Daisy has never felt extremely vulnerable, as this very moment.

 

Moments later...

 

Daisy was now glaring down the nervous blonde hero heatedly. Nezu, the school's principal watching this with clear entertainment. Seeing as the number one hearing trying not to meet the small cat's glare, "How much have you told them."

'Sugar Honey Ice Tea!!' Almost sweating bullets at seeing the familiar glare from the young exceed. Glancing away nervously from the female, "Ah...A-All that I know so far..."

"ALL MIGHT!!!" Paws raised in exaggeration of "WHY?!"

"Only the principal and Aizawa-kun know!!" Hands raised to calm the exceed. It didn't seem to calm her, seeing her tail puffed in frustration. Waiting for his response of reasoning with arms crossed. "I'm listening."

'I feel like a child caught doing a prank...' Coughing into his fist, "Both, Nezu-san and Aizawa-kun were already intrigued in Dragoon-san's performance in the entrance exam and questioned her performance. Seeing as it being quite strange that someone such as Dragoon-san, wasn't much held back by her limitations of her "Quirk." When in fact, there's no limitation for the Dragoon," but it was shear stamina."

"Yes!" Interrupted the white creature, smiling at the frowning Daisy. "I found it very strange about the child. Seeing the other examinees fight and struggle with their Quirk's limitation and setbacks, even the recommended students' have limitations of their Quirk's as well."

"We, Aizawa-kun and I, begun to investigate and look into Dragoon-san's background. However, we only knew that the Midoriya's are hosting her. Age and graduated from her past middle school. But nothing much about her birth nor records of family. We thought she was an immigrant from another country and didn't want to put it on records. But it was not the case..." Glancing at the nervous blonde hero, "Discovering All Might's connection with Dragoon-san through his new successor, Midoriya Izuku, we finally discovered why." 

Daisy feeling a cold sweat at his serious words, "She's from an another dimension." 

Gulping nervously, eye's down casted, "Are... Are you going to detain us with this information?"

"Heavens no!" Waving his paw rapidly and comically, "I was drowning in curiosity and couldn't sleep without knowing more about Dragoon-san! You don't hear about people from other dimensions. However, it does concern me to hear that there's unkindly wizards in our world and young children are after them."

"It's understandable," Smiling shyly at first, then became serious to make her point, "but it is our duty to capture these rogues before they think of using those items in their possession." Nezu perked up at the mention of these "items" Daisy speaks of, "Forgive my rudeness, but, what is so important about these items you speak of?"

 

Daisy nervously frowned, "They're dangerous and cursed items. All created by one man; the Dark wizard, Zeref." Eye's narrowing, "It can be possible that these items may posses a demon or curse to kill thousands."

"DE-DEMON!!" All Might almost shouted the top of his lungs. He didn't think their world had demons in in it! 

Nezu frowned in nervousness as well, "Oh my..." Placing a paw under his chin in thought, "So... They're that dangerous."

"Yes." Nodding at his words, feeling nervous sweat as well as the two males.

'My god...' The blonde hero didn't think that these two girls were after such dangerous things. While also after a criminal organization too.

"What happens if they use these items?" What they got from orange exceed, worried them to the boot.

"If possible, and an assumption as well; they may use it the same way the last dark guilds we have faced. One: the item is cursed and may kill a whole city with its advance technology. Two, a demon resides inside and can kill destroy the whole city population." Meeting their eye's, "This is a delicate situation, so Koyuki and I are taking this cautiously. That's why the process of capturing them is diffacult. We don't know if they're even in this city or country in the matter."

 

Moments later...

 

With Izuku, Tsuyu, and Minoru...

 

"I took a really clean dump this morning, so they should be stuck together all day." Inputted Mineta, while being dragged by Tsuyu. The girl only ignoring the valgur boy.

Izuku only muttered rapidly and under his breath, while clutching his broken digits, "Lucky that managed to get them all, because honestly that was a real gamble. If they'd been smart, a few of them would have been hidden under the water's surface, but I guess they weren't thinking ahead... Still gotta be careful, here."

"Stop it, Midoriya-chan. That's scary." Wanting to stop the muttering and hearing the possibilities of that. "So what should we do now?"

"Right. For now, calling for help is our top priority." Fixing his elbow pads for a moment, "If possible, we should follow the shoreline and make for the exit, avoiding the plaza altogether."

Seeing as their homeroom teacher, Aizawa, was still handling the hoardes of villains. Not seeming to let up with their attacks on either side. The three seeing this, "Right. Looks like Aizawa-sensee is drawing a large number of them to the plaza."

This is what Koyuki and Izuku worried. The very reason why Koyuki wanted to assist, "There're too many of them. Of course he's more than holding his own out there, but... It's too much for him. He knew that, but he jumped in to protect us."

Hearing his speech and tone, it made Mineta breakout in nervous sweat, "Eh? Don't tell me you're that stupid, Midoriya-san..."

"Ribbit..." Even Tsuyu worried if he was planning to join the battle.

Thankfully, it was not the case, yet. "I'm not saying we should dive right into the fight." Though, memory of Koyuki's voice plea with their teacher rang in his ear's "I want to help!"

Frowning worriedly for his friend, "Just that we watch for an opening and do what we can to lighten sensee's load..."

However, things seem to turn for the worse. One enemy, the first one to come through the portal, was much clever and calculative than the rest. Charging at the man, but receiving a harsh elbow stab to the gut from Eraser Head. Seemingly unfazed, the disturbing man grasped his elbow; suddenly, Shota's elbow started to decompose and reveal his inner muscles. Quickly, he sucker punched the man and dodged the two extra villains. Taking them out quickly. But it was here did they witness the unexpected opponent and the brutality.

As it appeared, it disgustingly overpowered the hero and twisted his arm. Now, crushing him down to the concrete. Sitting its weight on Aizawa.

"Meet the Anti-Symbol of Peace. The bioengineered, Nomu." Almost giggling at this point. Watching the man struggle under the mutated monster, "Cancelling out Quirks. Pretty cool, but nothing special." 

Struggling once, trying to push himself out of the heavy weight. Only for the thing to crush his other arm down, crying out in utter pain. Moments later did the thing grasp his head next and smashed him down, denting the ground from sheer force.

Horrified at the violence, Mineta covered his mouth from peeping, "This is bad, Midoriya-san. Time for a change of plans, yeah?"

"Ribbit..." Hiding deeper in the water, head half-way in. Izuku was just as horrified as the two at the brutality.

Suddenly, the warp user manifested himself and adressed the main ringleader, "Shigiraki Tomura." 

"Kurogiri. Is Thirteen and Dragoon dead." Hearing his words, the three and Aizawa stilled at the last one.

'DEAD?!' The greenette was now utterly confused and mortified. 'Thought they wanted to capture her!'

"He's incapacitated, but there were some students I couldn't warp away. One of them escaped. And as for Dragoon, I misjudged her abilities. She was able to blast the doors open, but was warped away, thus for the student to pass through easily."

At these news, it both annoyed and angered the disturbing figure greatly. Seeming to show his frustration through scratching his throat, as if having a terrible itch, "Kurogiri. You... I'd turn you to dust if you weren't our ticket out of here." Stopping his action of sctratching his throat, "We won't stand a chance against dozens of pros. It's game over, man. It's game over, for now." Arms slacking dejectedly, "We're leaving."

Hearing this, Mineta frantically turned back and forth to the two, "Leaving? Did he just say they're leaving?" 

Tsuyu confirming this, "I think so." Only to be jumped by the small pervert, "We-We're saved. Yes!" Gropping her breast, irking the girl. Dunking his head underwater, "I've got a bad feeling, Midoriya-chan."

"Yeah..." Feeling hesitant and apprehensive to even feel joy. It was to easy to be good, "To do all this and then just leave on a whim. 

"I really wanted meet this silver haired girl, before we killed her." Hearing his words disturbed them, his next words confused them, but Izuku, greatly, "That bastard doubted Nomu would even kill her easily. Mocking Nomu and master! Tch!"

"Who's he talking about and did he say they wanna test that thing on Dragoon-san?! Mineta was both confused and unnerved. Tsuyu feeling the same, "I think someone hired them to kidnap Dragoon-chan. But from what he said before, I think it was optional for them to either kidnap or murder Dragoon-chan."

Paling at her word's, growing more worried than ever for the Fairy Tail mage, "Koyuki..."

"But before that." His next words made the three pale, "Let's leave a few dead kids." With such speed, he was before them, "to wound the pride of the Symbol of Peace!"

It was all slow motion, their hand each down to Tsuyu's face. Izuku turning, remembering what Quirk this man possed. Their hand gently grasping her face, but nothing happened.

"You really are pretty cool." Chuckling, turning to the glaring red eye teacher, "Eraser Head." Nomu shashing Shota's face on the concrete.

In pure instinct, Izuku charged at the crazed villain with his Quick pulsing powefully, "GET OFF HER!!"

"Nomu"

Roaring out the infamous "SMASH!!" Winds blasting from the attack. Izuku was surprised that his arm didn't fracture at the use. But the surprise changed to cold horror, before him was the creature-- Nomu. Unharmed and standing before his smaller form.

"Quite a move you just pulled off. And with a "smash" too. You a fan of All Might?" Nomu grabbibg Izuku's arm he used to attack, making the boy frantic. Tsuyu reaching out to save the boy with her elastic tongue. Shigiraki reaching to the girl once more for the final kill.

A resounding thud was heard, causing everyone inside the building to freeze. A familiar voice loudly projecting for everyone to hear, "Fear not." The smoke slowly revealing an angered All Might, "I am here."


	38. Enter All Might, the Symbol of Peace and a Dragon Slayer's Anger: Nomu vs Koyuki

"I had a bad feeling... So I cut my talk with the principle and our guest short and came right away." As the blonde hero walked past the tearfully relieved students of 1-A. Those being the students with Thirteen, "Then I ran into Iida-shonen on the way. He told me the gist of what's going on here." Just the thought of the panicked teen, it made his blood boil angrily at seeing the fear in Tenya's eyes. As well seeing his colleagues wounded states of being.

Grasping his strip tie, "Fear not." Ripping off angrily, face twisted in anger, "I AM HERE!"

"ALL MIGHT!!!" Cheered the students.

Izuku was gobsmacked at seeing the menacing look on the hero's face, 'All Might! He's not smiling!'

"I've been waiting, hero." Were the gleeful villain's words, seeing All Might's being in the distanc."You're worthless trash." Almost spitting out those words like venom on his tongue.

Many of the rogue villains were now hesitant in charging the hero. Just seeing his intimidating presence made them second guess themselves. A great opportunity for All Might to take action and knock out the hoards of villains with inhuman speed. Thus, reaching the unconscious Aizawa, "I'm sorry, Aizawa-kun." Carefully carrying him up and gently over his shoulder. Turning to the main villains and three students. Within a second, he reached the three and smacked the gray haired villain behind the nape. Causing his realistic hand on his face to fall off. Gaining a great distance from them within another second. Propping them down, along with Aizawa. Minoru dazed and confused at the sudden change of location, "Huh?! Wait? What? So fast...!"

"Everyone, to the entrance. Take Aizawa-kun. He's unconcious, so hurry!" Not turning away from the villains, while ordering the three. Izuku, greatly worried for the man, dueo to the fact the mutated creature's strength and power, "It's no use, All Might! That brain villain! One For-- I mean, my attack wasn't strong enough to break my own arm, but...He didn't even flinch! Up against that, you--"

"Midoriya-shonen." Cutting off the greenette. Turning with a peace sign salute and confident smile, "Fear not!" With that, the blonde took off and charged at the three. Arms crossed, "Carolina"

"Nomu."

"SMASH!! Creating a powerful X-cut slice; however, Nomu was unaffected by the attack. Mindlessly going for an arm grab, but All Might dodged under, Seriously?"  Slamming his fist's in the creature's gut, "No effect at all?!" As he continued his furious attacks on the thing.

"No effect. Because he's got Shock Absorption. If you want to really damage Nomu, you'd be better off slowly ripping him apart, piece by piece." Spoke the pale gray villain, his tone sounded proud and playful. As if a child was witnessing his favorite show. "Not that he'll give you that chance."

Smirking, All Might pivoted around the monster and wrapped around his mid, "Thanks for the info. Appreciate it!!" Slamming back with a German surplex, causing an unbelievable explosion to reach high up to the glass dome.

With Izuku and the two, they were already distance away fromvthe fight. Gaining closer and closer to the entrance. Mineta awed at the tremor of explosion, "How'd a suplex make an explosion like that?! All Might's in a whole different league!!"

Asui agreed with the small teen, "Yet he's a newbie as a teacher, with those cheat sheets and all." 

Even with the light hearted the two felt, Izuku could not stop feeling the anxiety and worry, 'They might have a way to kill him. Meanwhile, we're stuck here, helpless. Even worse, we'd only slow him down if they took one of us hostage. No reason to speculate about the villains, I just gotta trust in All Might!' 

As much as he wanted believe his own thought's, it didn't stop the truth, 'But I know the truth!' Memories of the train ride, while Koyuki rested on him. He'd continue to look through the news, 'I check the Hero news every day in real time on our way to school.' The next memory of Aizawa and Thirteen conversing and the space hero lifting three digits, 'When Thirteen-sensee was how All Might wasn't at USJ yet. It was subtle, but he raised three fingers. He must've meant All Might's limit-- that he'd already passed it today.'

"GO GET 'IM!! GET'EM IN THE JUNK!!" Hyped to see the number one hero beat the monster to the pulp. 

'And only I...'

"Guess we were worried for nothing... He's unreal." 

'And only I know...' Hearing nothing but white noises, unable to hear the cheers and shouts from his peers and friend's, 'His secret.'

"Ughhh!!" Blood gushed through the nook of his teeth. An unexpected turn of events, Nonu now dug its claws into the blonde's sides. The upper quarter of his body appering through the ground by the warp user's portals, "So that's how it is!!"

"So you hoped to drive him into concrete and seal his movements?" Tomura, eye's wide almost popping in glee at the sign of All Might's blood, "It wouldn't have worked. Nomu is as powerful as you. Well done, Kurogiri. Perfect timing really."

Digging its claws deeper to his wounded side. All Might cringed at the tremendous pain, grasping the one hand that dug into his hidden scars. "Impressive, for first-time offenders. But prepare yourselves!!"

"I can't say I much like the idea of having blood and guts inside my gate, but if they're yours, I'll happily oblige." Narrowing his golden eye's on the man, "You see, it's Nomu's job to get around that blinding speed of yours and hold you down. And it's my job to closw the warp gate on you while you're halfway through and immobilized." The morbid and deadly imagery was clear to everyone, "Thereby cutting you in two."

"Tsuyu!" Hearing her name, the girl became surprised at the lack of fluster and nervousness from the greenette, "What is it, Midoriya-chan?"

"Take Aizawa-sensee for me!!" Carefully placing down the unconscious hero. Tsuyu blinked in confusion, "Sure, but what're you--" But the greenette sped off before she could finish her question. Heading back towards the three villains and All Might, 'No, All Might. There's are still so many things...' Clear tears sprung from his eye's, 'So many!!' Clenching his fists, determined to fight beside his mentor, 'That I need you to teach me!!'

Bellowing out in his charge, "ALL MIGHT!!" Blinded by his desperation to save All Might that the warp user scoffed at tge child's running form, "Foolish."

'Midoriya-shonen!! Don't--'

"GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE!! DEKU!!" Blasting at the neck brace armor the villain wore. Slamming him down to the ground and apprehending him. Izuku was in awe-shock at the explosive blonde's sudden entrance. But he wasn't alone...

Speeding frost of hard ice froze over half of the creature's body. Freezing its right side and stopping that sides nerves, "So I heard you people are here to kill All Might and Dragoon-san."

"GAHH!!" Swipping at Shigiraki, only for him to immediately dodge and put distance between him and Kirishima. Narrowing his eye's at the gray haired villain, "Crap! Almost had'em!"

Katsuki smirked down at the immobilized warp user, "You're not all that. You misty fuck!!"

"But scum like you could never kill the Symbol of Peace." Shoto narrowed his miss-matched eye's at the last villain, the leader of this skirmish.

Surprised to see the three teens, "Kacchan! Kirishima-san! Todoroki-san!"

Shivering at the sudden chill, "Frosty!" Surprisingly, Nomu's hold loosened due to the freezing cold and the shut down of its nerves. Giving All Might the chance he needed to escape, gripping its hand off and throwing himself off. Now all four were against one enemy.

Strangely enough, Shigiraki was calm about it, "You've pinned down our way out. Well, this is a problem."

Still confidently smirking at the villain, "You slipped up, you bastard! And it's just like I thought. The parts you can turn into that foggy warp gate are limited. And you're using that misty shit to hide your real body, yeah? Am I right!" Already confident at knowing Kurogiri's little slip up before their separation, "If your whole body was mist and physical attacks didn't work. You'd never say 'That was a close one!!'"

Groaning in both frustration and annoyance at the fact the ash-blonde is right. But froze stiff at the stinging spark, "Don't move!!" Face twisting maniacally, "If I decide you're doing anything fishy; I'll blow you straight to kindom come!!"

Eijirou rose a brow at the Bakugou, "That's not very hero-like, dude."

"Not only have you beaten our level, but you're all full health..." Strangely making video game reference, seemingly at peace, "Today's kids really are something. Our League of Villains should be ashamed." Glancing at the quiet monster, "Nomu. Take out the explosive brat. We need our escape route back."

At that, the beast reacted, Shoto flinched in surprise at its moving body shakenly recede out of the warp portal. Shattering half of its limbs upon exiting and moving its form. It still moved accordingly, as if feeling such pain of its missing limbs. Unnerving and putting them on the edge.

Izuku was shaken at this, "His body's falling apart, but he's still moving?!"

"Get back everyone!!" Ordering them, not leaving his vision on the moving mutan, "I thought his Quirk was shock absorption."

Suddenly, its missing half begun to reform. Missing muscle reforming to create and replace the lost limbs, "I don't remember saying that's all he can do. This is Hyper-Regeneration." Red orbs slanted in glee, "Nomu is a superpowered living sandbag designed to withstand everything you've got." 

In a blink of an eye, Nomu headed straight to Katsuki. All Might couldn't believe the speed it held, 'He's fast--!!'

"WATER DRAGON'S HOLY FIST!!"

A powerful beam of blue coated and blasted the monster. Causing everything around to be pushed or tossed back. Including Katsuki, the Warp-user, and those in that radius. 

Crying out in shock, the greenette and auburn almost flew off if it weren't Shoto's quick thinking of grasping their arm's and freezing his feet too the ground in layers due to the sheer strength of the explosion. All Might flew off in the air and grabbed the flying Bakugou, 'WHAT IN THE WORLD?!'

Shigiraki slowly slid back on his feet, eyes wide in shock, "What is this...?" He could almost hear a deep chuckle from a certain dark wizard at the back of his mind.

"Do you really think this thing will kill her." Smirking down at the gray haired man, dark orbs almost sneering down at him. Waving his finger, many little trinkets appearing and disappearing, "No, I think not.

"Time for you, little boy, to meet a certain Slayer."

 

As the smoke disappeared, Izuku blinked from the dust. Gasping at the figure standing before them, their arm incased by a water-like claw. However, it reached up to their elbow, teal scales gleaming from the light. Back towards them, as their long silver-white hair fluttered. Revealing their infamous Fairy Tail symbol on their back. Standing in front of them, blocking the three villains from coming any closer to them. The dark creature was now standing thirty feet away from them.

Green orbs widened in shock and awe, "Koyuki..." The mage herself slowly glanced back. He almost flinched in nervous fear, "Izuku, are you and the other's okay?" Her tone was awfully serious, even her eye's are staring hard at them. Taking on a deep sapphire color, her clear sign of anger.

"We're fine... Koyuki..." Was Izuku's airy response, still in shock at Koyuki's entrance and powerful deliverance of an attack to the monster. It, Nomu, was powerful enough to withstand his One For All, but was blasted back by Koyuki's Water Dragon Holy Fist attack.

Hearing his response, the silverrete's lips bloomed to an unnervingly calm smile, "Good." Still smiling, the silver haired girl slowly turned to the villains.

Dashing through the trees and foliage, heading for the entrance where the rest are at, assuming. Koyuki left Yuga with a clone, protecting the blonde and watching over the captured villains. The Dragoon blinked in shock at seeing Tsuyu and Minoru carrying something. 

"Tsuyu! Minoru!" Hearing their name's, the round haired boy cried tears of perverted joy at seeing the silverette, "DRAGOON-SAN!!"

"Dragoon-chan, you're okay!" Smiling at the mage in relief. 

But the moment the mage saw Aizawa's beaten and bloody form, something snapped within her. Eye's widening in horror, till they narrowed in malice. Running past them, not without another clone manifesting and swooping Aziawa off their hands. Aidding them to carry the man to the entrance with the rest. Snapping at the mage's running form in shock, "Where are you going?! The entrance is that way!!"

"They hurt my comrade! They'll pay for it!!" Face darkened to anger. The same face she made when Phantom Lord harmed team Shadow Gear and Sabertooth's member tortured Lucy.

 

 

Right then and there, everyone felt an atomic blast of anger and power from the girl. Water and frost formed around the mage, and the cracks formed the ground. Thus, creating a crater under her form. Showing her raw magic and how the environment reacted towards it. Enveloping her body by her angered magic, veins popping from shear anger. As her face twisted in a monstrous sneer towards the three main villains, "BECAUSE I'M GOING TO TEAR THEM TO PIECES!!!"

"What the...hell...?" Uttered Katsuki, almost overwhelmed by this exploding aura of power. Even Izuku was astonished at the blast of power overlapping his body, "Koyuki..." 

"Nomu, get rid of this brat." Both sides charging full speed at the other, they were nothing but blurs. Fists connecting, causing a devastating rupture and everything to fly from the explosive winds from the blast.

Amazingly enough, those at the entrance saw it from their distance, "Whoa! An explosion just went off!" Pointing at the high smokes, Ochako blinked in astonishment at seeing Koyuki carrying Aizawa with both Tsuyu and Minoru behind, "Koyuki-chan--"

"ICE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" Hearing the silverette's roar, an icy explosion happened. Realizing this was not Koyuki, this was Yuki. Not knowing it was a triplet named Ki. Its sibling, the one with Aoyama is named Yu.

Back in the fight...

Blurs bashed to the other multiple times, causing dents and cracks to form. The once beautiful fountain and lake was ruptured and destroyed. Leaving nothing both rubble and boulders.

Izuku and Katsuki were just gobsmacked at the short seconds and they left this amount of destruction. Even Shoto were in awe!

"ICE DRAGONS ROAR!!!" Roaring out the ice-beam at the creature, only for it to dodge and the beam to destroy then froze solid Flood Zone. The stuck -now frozen- villains internally cried when they're now in a worse predicament than before. Untill the same mage rushed past them and the frozen waters blasted up in giant tidal waves. Rushing behind the girl, charging at the Nomu, "GET BACK HERE YOU BASTARD!!"

Grasping the rushing water behind her, "WATER DRAGON SLICING SCALES!!" The whips of water slapping at the creature, arms raised in shielding itself and taking burnt. Not without consequences of the magic ripping into its flesh. The waters also slashing at the glass domes, causing them to shatter.

Growling at the mindless creature, before she flinched and pulled up the waters and froze them to shield her at the flying fist.

Flying back, all the way back with the five heroes and two villains. Flipping in midair and digging her feet to the ground, sliding and denting the cemented ground to a stop. Glaring up at the mutant, before her eye's widening in shock. Socking into her gut, causing Koyuki to vomit out spit at the impact. Rocketing off in unimaginable speed; soaring high up to crashing through the glass dome and into the skies.

"KOYUKI!!" Cried out the Midoriya, rushing forward but only to be held back by Todoroki. Seeing as the greenette intended to charge at the monster.

"That thing literally punched her into the skies!!" Eijirou felt cold sweat at the scene. Not seeing Koyuki's body in the sky at all!

"Dammit!" Grinding his jaw, glaring at Nomu.

Shigiraki tched in annoyance, "And that's the kid we should take caution? Feh!" 

Ticking Katsuki and Eijirou off at his words, "This man...!" Izuku and Shoto joining in, narrowing at the main villain. 

All Might, too, narrowed his shadowed irbs in anger at the figure, 'This guy doesn't know how to hold back!'

"Anything to save a comrade, right? Just like earlier when, uh...that one." Nodding to the glaring greenette, "The plain one. He came at me with everything he had. But violence in the name of saving others is admirable? Isn't it, hero?"

"You know what All Might? That pisses me off!" Glaring into the number one hero, "Heroes and villains both thrive on violence, but we're still categorized. 'You're good. We're evil.' That's how it is!"

"Symbol of Peace? Hah! In the end you're just a tool for violence, made to keep us down! And violence only breeds more violence." Snearing at the hero- not realizing a certain Water-Ice Dragon Slayer blasting their way-, "I'll show the world that by killing you!"

With rocketing speed, Koyuki came back in like a meteor. Pulling back her fist that now glowed a ethereal bright blue, "Water Dragon's Holy Punch: HOLY MAXIMUMS!!"

At the magic, it silced through wind and Earth's gravity. Smashing through Nomu's gut, leaving a hole and creating a massive crater behind it. The aftershock blasting tremendous gust of winds around.

Shigiraki, now wide eyed, gapped at the mage's reappearance and not killed from Nomu's last attack, "What in the..."

Smiling in utter relief, Izuku and Eijirou, "Koyuki!/Dragoon-san!"

Feeling cold sweat, it was unbelievable that a child like her possed such tremendous power, 'Dragoon-san... I didn't know you held such power.' As the blue glows of the Dragon Slayer glared down demonically at the mutated creature, 'So this is the power of a Fairy Tail mage...' Smiling silently to himself, it seems that the girl truly held promising things. She really is a pro in her world.

Trembling in maniacal anger, glaring at the mage. He could still hear the man's laughter and chuckles. Repeating and repeating, over and over in his mind, "Is this really the best creation you could even pull? How mediocre." Towards his master! How dare he and this brat!

Shigiraki growled out viciously, "Kurogiri!" Understanding the order, a warp appeared behind Shoto. Both, Koyuki and All Might, seeing this.

"LOOK OUT!" Swiftly cuting an X-formation at the enemies with her Ice Dragon Aerial Attack. Not keeping an account on the Nomu under her. In lightening speed, it grabbed her throat in a crushing vice. Slamming her back to the concrete, causing a dention on the ground. 

"KOYUKI!!" "DRAGOON-SAN!!" "FROZO!!" Were the worried cries from the five.

"KILL HER NOMU!!! KILL HER!!!" Almost screeching the top of his lungs in pure insanity. Nomu held his now clawed hand high above the chocking mage. Coming down in terrifying speed to smash her face in. Izuku and the rest felt their blood run cold.

It felt like the world slowed down. Seeing clawed hand poised at the mage. The girl, unflinching, unafraid, glared up at the creature heatedly. 

The Midoriya crying the top of his lungs in horror, "NO!!"

Winds blasting off and with an vicious war cry from the raging blonde hero, "I WON'T LET YOOOU!!" Using Texas Smash on the monster's face and body slamming it away from the girl. 

Coughing out, rasping in air in relief, 'Dammit! It got me when I lost focus!--' Almost crying out in surprise at Izuku's form slamming then clung to her's, almost making her fall back. She was astonished at the three figures of Katsuki, Eijirou, and Shoto now shielding before her. Glaring angrily at the enemies.

"You've gone too far!!" Glaring at the creature, boiling in rage, angered that they dare to almost murder his student before him! "It ends here."


	39. A Teacher's Wrath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the delay, everyone. Seeing that I've been focused more on Quotev and Wattpad for this story. Again, I apologize.

The tone of this battled had drastically changed the moment the mage was literally in death's clutches. Koyuki, sitting up on the ground, wide eye in surprise at seeing these boys heatedly angered towards the enemy and now stood protectively before her. All Might in front of the group, faced the mutated creation. The blonde hero-and the boys- intend to end this battle now. Shoto, eyes narrowing down at the grey haired villain, "It's three-on-five."

Agreeing with Todoroki, while still embracing the silverette to his side protectively, "But Kacchan showed us the mist man's weak point!"

Nodding, Eijirou tightened his fists determinedly to defeat these punks that dare harm his friend, "These are some brutal dudes, but with us supporting All Might. We can beat'em back!" 

"No!!" Interrupted the man, arm out to block them, "Take Dragoon-san and get outta here!"

"Huh! No way!" Huffed the girl, quickly standing up now with the greenette by her side. Though Izuku fretted about her wounds from fighting the creature. He almost cringed back at seeing the giant red hand mark around her throat from Nomu. Green orbs shaking in distraught worry, 'Koyuki...'

"Things wouldn't have gone so well if I hadn't just stepped in." Implying the time of All Might's predicament of being in Nomu's deadly clutches and almost being killed by the warp user.

At that, Izuku's remembered that and his eyes fell on the man's wounded side, "All Might, you're bleeding and I think your time's u--" Stopping himself, almost giving everything away.

"Right you are, Todoroki-shonen! So thanks for that!!" Meaning it, though not glancing at the teens. Still facing the three main villains with a hard stare, "But fear not! Sit back and watch a pro get serious!!"

"Nomu. Kurogiri. Take him." Ordered the main villain, red orbs glaring angrily at the mage. Clear intent of ridding her, "I'll handle the kids."

At that, Tomaru charged at the teens. His hands opened and intending to grasp them in his clutches with his deadly Quirk, "Let's clear the game and go home!"

"He's coming. Get ready, guys!!" Quipped Kirishima, arms hardened for battle. Katsuki and Shoto readied themselves. The Fairy Tail mage allowed her translucent water scales on her arms, readied as well for a fight. 

But it seemed to be unnecessary, the moment All Might and Nomu charged at the other. Their shear speed pushed them back from both sides. It was very on par and similar as Koyuki's battle with the monster. Their fists connecting, such collision created an air blast.

"He's got shock absorption." Leaping back, skidding to a stop on three, "You already saw it yourself."

"That's right!" Smirking to himself. Bringing barrages of hits meeting against Nomu's. With each raining attack, it caused blast after blast. Both sides of the battle holding up their arms to shield their visions. 

"A head-on assault?!" Exclaimed the Midoriya. Koyuki, arm wrapped around Izuku's shoulder and bringing him close to her side. Not to have him skid back from the whirlwinds of power blasting them. The Dragoon aweing at the hero's shear raw power, "The old man's got game!"

"It's 'absorption' not 'negation!!' So he must have a limit, no?" Speaking confidently, fists blocking each of Nomu's hits, "Built to counter me, you say. Made to withstand everything I've got? Then I'll just go beyond that!!" Barely dodging the flying fist close to his face, only being grazed by the monstrous fist. Blood spurting through his teeth, a sign of his body going all out for this fight.

'He's spitting up blood!' Beads of nervous sweat building, 'At full power-- He's throwing it all out there!' Shielding his face at the strong winds, eyes wide in distress, 'Every hit's the real deal! Over one hundred percent of his power!!'

"A hero's always ready to smash through trouble!" As he preached, each hit pushed the monster back, "Tell me, villain. Do you know the meaning..." Fist's glowing till it shown bright, smashing into Nomu's gut and sending him high up through the glass dome, "PLUS ULTRA!!!"

"Like straight outta the comics. He just smashed his way past the absorption. The ultimate bruiser and against that power. The regeneration wasn't able to keep up with that rush of attacks..." Gawking at smokes, progressing what they just witness. Witnessing the Symbol of Peace beating a powerful foe that could have been his demise; and yet, he came out victorious.

'So this is the top...' Started Todoroki, feeling cold sweat.

'The world of pros!' Even Katsuki was silent, taking in the scene. 

'I wanna fight him!!' Bright stars were in the mage's eyes. 

"Yep. I'm slowing down." Chuckling to himself, smokes being released from his body, "In my heyday, five of those punches would've been enough." Straightening himself, a proud fist tapped to his chest, "But that was over three hundred hits just now."

'And now...my time's up.'

"Well, villain. How about we hurry up and finish this?" Holding a confident smile towards the angered Tomura, "You cheated! 

'What a sore-loser!!' Clicking her tongue, hearing the younger male's bratty word's.

"You've weakened? Not that I can see. We're completely overmatched. How dare you do that to my Nomu-- you cheated!" Ranting on and on, taking his frustration out on himself by scratching his throat, "He's not weak at all!! They--They lied to me?!"

"This guy's mental..." Cringing at the way he erratically scratched his neck, all the scars at his habit. The four silently agreed with the silverrete. 

"Well? Coming to get me?! What happened to clearing the game?" Taunted All Might, bright blue orbs staring them down, "If you can take me, then bring it on!!" The villains only stood silent at the hero's words.

With Koyuki and friends, they watched this interaction until Shoto spoke up, "Right, we're not ready for this level yet." Koyuki deadpaned at the chrome teen, 'Excuse me...'

Not moving, both Izuku and Koyuki, until Katsuki grabbed Koyuku's upper arm and yanked her back. Making peep out in surprise, "Get a move on, Frozo! Knowing you, you're an idiot to run off too."

"Screw you, Firecracker!" Sticking her tongue at the blonde angrily, cheeks pink in embarrassed-anger at being found out.

"Midoriya-san! We oughta just hang back now. Rush in and they might take you hostage or something." Seeing as the greenette not moving from his spot, even when they pulled the mage back. Jade eye's shaking in exasperation and apprehension, 'No! That's-- He's bluffing!'

"Izuku...?" Frowning softly in worry, seeing her friend not responding and unmoving. 'It's mixed in with the dust cloud, but that looks like the steam when he's transforming!!'

"Well? What's keeping you?!" The smoke rising even more from the hero. The two, Kurogiri and Shigiraki, stood unmoving. Tomura still scratching at his neck, "If only we still hade Nomu!! If only!!" Grinding his jaw angryly, "He was taking those hits so well!"

"You're really are a sore loser!!" Loudly huffing at the villain, clearly annoyed at hearing the man's angry ranting.

'DRAGOON-SAN NO!!' What read on All Might's face, dreading that now the enemy will focus back on the girl. And they clearly are now. 

Tomura growled angrily, orbs seeming to glow red, "And you. You damn brat with that stupid tattoo!" At first, Koyuki's eyes widen in surprise then a vein popped, glaring at him in shear malice, "What did you say."

"Dragoon-san, calm yourself." Were Shoto's leveled words, now both Katsuki and Todoroki held the seething mage back. Seeing her maliciously glare at the grey haired villain. Her eye's shadowed over, but her blue orbs could be seen, "It's not your fight anymore."

"I'll make it my fight, if I hear this fucking son of a bitch say another word." Almost hissing her words out. Katsuki and Eijirou were gobsmacked, mostly the blonde, he has yet to hear the girl curse. Kudos to her for it!

Smirking cheekily at the Dragoon, "Finally snapped, Frozo."

"Tomura Shigaraki, calm yourself." Were Kurogiri's calm voice, "It's apparent that Nomu did manage to deal some real damage." True to his words, All Might, coated in scraps and wounds from their creation. Then nodding to the children's direction, "The kids are holding back for some reason. And reinforcements from the school are bound to arrive in a few minutes. But if the two of us double-team him, we still have a chance."

At this, Tomura stopped his tantrum, "Yes... Yes, yes." Hands slowly lowered to his side's, "Right, right, right... We can do this. The final boss is standing right there."

Back with the five, the four naive to what's happening, "All Might'll take care of the big bads. Come'on Dragoon-san." Were Kirishima's words, patting the girl's back encouragingly. The silverette glancing back time to time, since Katsuki and Shoto still held her upper arm's, "I don't doabt him or anything, but..."

"Shut it, Frozo." Yaped the blonde, huffing lowly to himself. Receiving a frown from the Dragon Slayer, "You wanna fight, Blondie!"

"Let's go see if we can help the others--" Started Todoroki, but stopped. Realising Izuku didn't follow, "Midoriya-san?"

"I'm the only one who knows..." Were is mumbled words. Koyuki scrunching her brows up in worry, "Izuku?"

"Thinking about it, the mist guy's probably the dangerous one and All Might's probably at his limit! If the mist manages to suck him in..." Though the three couldn't hear, Koyuki's azura turned back to All Might, '...All Might...'

Suddenly, the two villains charged their final assault, "This is revenge for Nomu."

A powerful gust of wind blew Koyuki's locks up, surprising them and his disappeared figure. The greenette, Izuku Midoriya, is flying in mid air. Fist pulled back to blast the warp user back, "Mi-Mudoriya-san?!"

It was all in slow motion for the Dragoon. It was a deja vu moment for the silverette; instead of Izuku, it was that of a certain Celestial mage. Jumping in front of her past self and taking the bloody hit that killed the mage before her and her brother's eyes. Heart thundering loudly in her ear's, blue orbs widening in utter horror, 'Lucy...!'

"GET AWAY FROM ALL MIGHT!!" Crying out threatenly, legs crippled, but readied his One For All at the enemies. 

"IZUKU!!" Cried out the girl, gasping at seeing a hand appear from the warp user. The hand belonging to Shigiraki himself. A terrible premonition appeared before thoughts, Izuku's form suddenly deteriorating. At that, a blue glyph appeared under her, snapping her arms out of the two's hold. Ignoring their calls as she blasted off Izuku's direction, roaring out loudly, "DON'T TOUCH HIM!!"

"I won't get another chance!!" Reaching ever so close to the greenette's face. Red irises wide in glee in seeing the mage's blind rage and blindly heading this way, 'Your weakness is obvious you little freak--!' A bullet shot through the side of his hand, blood spurting. All Might's snapping at the direction the bullet was shot from, "They're here!"

"Sorry, everyone." Cocking his pistol up for a reload was Snipe.

"We're a little late." Were the school's principle, "We brought everyone we could."

"President of class 1-A, Iida Tenya!" Hearing Tenya's voice above the commotion. Koyuki latching onto Izuku's in midair and rolling over. Holding him close to her form protectively and shielding over him from the two villains.

"Reporting for duty!!" Revealing Tenya among the hero staffs: Midnight, Vlad Snipe, Present Mic, Ectoplasm, Cementoss, and so on.

"Ahh, they're here. Game over." Whining lazily, "Guess we gotta try again another time, Kurogiri--" Barrages of bullets rain the villains, if it weren't for Kurogiri, Tomura would have been shot down. Thanks to the gun hero, Snipe, "Only ne'er-do-wells we got a shot at wranglin' from this distance are..."

Escaping into the warp, but sudden suction seemed to pull the user, "This is...!" Coming from the top entrance, Thirteen, "It's me!!"

Growling silently, "I may have failed here, Symbol of Peace." Eyes wild in rage at the hero, "But the next time we meet you're dead, All Might. And the silver brat will be the sample of it!" At that, they vanished.

Slowly rolling off of Izuku, on four, the mage and Midoriya seemed heavily shaken. Both for different reasons.

"I...couldn't do anything." Muttered the greenette. Disappointed in himself in not stopping the two from escaping and ultimately being protected by the mage again. What's worse, he couldn't protect Koyuki when she needed it. Leaving it to All Might to fight his battle's.

Hearing his words, Koyuki glanced at the teen, 'Izuku...'

"That's not true." Snapping up in All Might's direction. Half of his face was reverted to his lanky form, smiling down at the two, "If you hadn't given me those few seconds... I'd be dead!" 

"You saved me. Again." Hearing his grateful and honest words, it brought fat tears to Izuku. Smiling shakenly in relief, "I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Dragoon-san! Midoriya-san! You two okay?!" Snapping to the voice and seeing Kirishima's running form heading their way. This made the three internally panic, "Kirishima-san!"

"Wait Eijirou! Pause!" Waving her hands erratically, even making a pause motion rapidly.

"Wai--" The ground rose and a wall formed before them.

"JURA'S HERE?!" Yapped the mage, eye's bulging in surprise.

'Who's Jura?' Were the mentor and successor thought's.

"We need to make sure all you students are safe, so head over to the gate." Ordered the one who created the ground wall, Cementoss, "I'll deal with the wounded."

"Makes sense! Roger that!" Not seeing his face, but they knew he willingly left them in their teacher's care.

The three slumping in relief. All Might nodding his appreciation, "Thanks. That was close, Cementoss."

"You think." 

"Koyuki."

Chuckling at the two, even in a situation like before, they'll continue their banter. Cementoss smiled happily to his co-worker, "I'm a fan of yours, y'know. So let's get you to the nurse's office without revealing this side of you. But honestly, you've got to stop overdoing it."

"I'd be dead if I hadn't overdone it." Wiping the blood from cheek's, "They were...just that strong." 

"Alright," Started the girl, kneeling before the crippled greenette and swooping him up in her arm's. Hearing a tiny and surprised squeak of the Midoriya; face burning red now, "Ko-Ko-Koyuki?!"

"Hush." Frowning down at the boy with assertive eyes, then smiling softly, "Let's get ya healed, hero." Chuckling to herself, though Izuku hid his blushing face behind his hands, flustered at the Dragoon's words. Not noticing the teasing looks from the two teachers, seeing these two young teens.

 

With the villains...

A dark misty gate appeared in a bar, plopping to the ground in pain. Groaning in pain at the bullet wounds, I was shot. Both arms and both legs... We got crushed."

"He got Nomu too. Our cannon fodder was taken down in a flash, even those kids were strong." Growling at the thought of those teens, "The Symbol of Peace is in perfect health!"

"You were wrong, master." Towards the computer screen.

"No, I wasn't." Came a deep voice through the speaker, "We merely got ahead of ourselves. Yes, we underestimated him. Good thing that League of Villains came cheap. Anyway, what of our creation? Nomu? Did you retrieve him?"

"He was sent flying. And unless we ascertain his precise coordinates." Reforming into his formal wear, Kurogiri, "No amount of warping will let us find him. I just couldn't spare the time back there."

"After all the trouble we went through to make him as strong as All Might. Well, that's too bad, a real shame." Sighing in discontent at their loss.

"Strong...right."

"There was one kid and that mage." Growling out his words, "One kid who seemed just as fast as All Might."

Hearing this, both his master and an extra person in the bar, perked up, "Oh?"

"Without those pests, we might have killed All Might. But that kid-- those brats!!" Memories of Koyuki standing over Nomu. Izuku flying their direction to stop them.

Oh how he burned in rage...

"No use crying over spilled milk! Tjis endeavor was not a complete loss. Find stronger troops. Take all the time you need. We can't move freely. That's why we need a symbol like you. Tomura Shigiraki! Next time, the world will know of terror you represent!"

"That's nice, how nice." Came in a sage voice, walking out slowly from the shadows. Seeing the familiar calm smile on the wizard agitated Tomura. Glaring up at the smirking dark eye's, "So, Shigiraki, can you confirm it is her."

"Tch!" Clicking his tongue heatedly, clenching his fists angrily, "She has that symbol you talked about. The one mark of a fairy with a tail."

At that, the man smiled broadly, "Heh. So she is here in this world." Walking past shaking Tomura, glaring at the ground. But stopped when he heard their maniacal laughter rise, "Heh heh heh-- ha ha ha-- HA HA HA HA AH HAHA HA HA!!"

Eye's wide in shear gleeful insanity, "Foolish child, you're now in my domain." Stopping by the doorway and snapping his finger's, three men appeared behind him. They dropped to their knee's and bowed their heads in respect towards the orangy-purple haired wizard, "Your Fairy Tail comrades aren't here to save you now."


	40. Safe and Sound

"16...17...18..." A gentleman wearing a baige trench coat and hat counted down every class 1-A student, "Besides the one with the messed-up legs and Dragoon-san, looks like they're all unharmed."

Seeing that all of the students stood apprehensively, due to the past ordeal of the villain attack.

Among the students, were the twin clones; rushing towards their invisable friend and zero gravity user, "Toru! Ochako!"

Openly surprised at seeing the twins, "Koyuki-chan and Yuki-chan? I thought you were--"

"Aah... Well, I'm Yu." Spoke the left side tail twin, seeing her hair pulled in a ponytail. 

"And I'm Ki!" Smiling at the two brightly, her side tail to the right. They are the cliche twins you would see on shows, both dressed and styled the same way. Thankfully it's the hair style that sets them apart.

"Oh..." Blinking widely, Ochako didn't know the mage manifested two clones during the battle, she just saw one of them.

Hearing this that the Dragoon used her cloning in the fight; Shoto's mis-matched orbs watched the twins converse with their friends in interest.

"Ojiro-kun, looks like it was into the fire for you this time." Seeing that his hero uniform and cheeks held chard dust and ashes. Clasping his shoulder in praise, "And all alone? Nice going."

"That is an impressive feat," started Yu. "Mashirao." Ended Ki. Both smiling broadly at the male.

"I thought everyone was alone. I only survived with hit-and-run tactics." A bit flustered at the praises, but did seemed worried for the girl next to him, "Where were you, Hagakure-san?"

"The landslide area!" Then pointing out the watching Todoroki, flinching in surprise at being spotted. "That Todoroki-kun's crazy strong."

Realizing she was with him this whole time and he could have frozen her cold...

"Hey" Popped Yu, appearing in front of him now. 

"Shoto." Ended Ki, smiling brightly too. Both twin's leant their head on the other clone, giving them a child-like gratefulness to the chrome teen, "Thanks for protecting our friend!"

'Hm?' They knew his first name? He couldn't remember giving it to anyone, seeing that he's been quiet and distant with everyone in 1-A. He only nodded, it seemed to brighten their smiles. As they left, returning to their group. He thought how it was possible that the silverrete fought that Nomu, even with the use of cloning? 

'Just how strong is she...?' Narrowing his eye's on them.

While everyone chatted among others, it seemed awfully surprising to see how level-headed and calm they are. Seeing as they faced true evil in their first fight.

"We're gonna get you kids back to the classroom for now. This is no time to take your statements."

Tsuyu took the operative to ask the important question and concern "Detective. What about Aizawa-sensee?"

Both twins perked up, alert and worried. Ki gulped nervously, seeing that she carried the injured man to safety with Tsuyu and Minoru following.

"Both arms were smashed to splinters. His face is also fractured. Thankfully, he doesn't have any brain damage. But his eye sockets have been pulverized. There's a chance he may suffer long-term loss of vision." Hearing such news shook them. Both twins clenching their fists angrily, "Or so I hear..."

The man went on to inform the rest of the staff's conditions, "Thirteen has terrible lacerations across his back and upper arms, but his life isn't in danger."

"All Might's injuries aren't life threatening either. It's possible that Recovery Girl's healing will be enough for him, so he's gone off to the nurse's office."

"And Deku-kun and Koyuki-chan?" Questioned the bruenette, her brown orbs wide with worry. Tenya joined along as well, "What of the two?!"

"Midori-- ah. It seems he also made it to the nurse's office in time with Dragoon-san's aid. And I actually have business there myself."

"And myself." The moment the twins saw the person, their azure orbs widened in shock, "YOU?!"

 

In the nurse's office, both Izuku and All Might laid in their separate cots. An IV needle pinned to Izuku's inner arm. His left hand finally bandaged and healed. 

All Might had many cloths wrapped around his torso and left shoulder as well. Cheek bandaged from the graze he received in the fight.

Koyuki only had wrappings around her throat, as well healing the large brusing in her gut. She sat on the Midoriya's left side, right leg propped over her other. 

"The situation being what it was, I can't scold you two this time." Huffing to herself, seeing that she saw these two boys in the past for injury. 

"Get ready when I occasionally visit." Mumbled out lowly was the mage. Knowing her own habits and where she comes from, injuries were bound to happen. 

The two almost snorted, both in agreement and comedy at her words.

"I think I've probably shortened my time limit again." Admitted the blonde, "I'll be lucky if I still get an hour a day."

Seeing the man sit up now, "All Might...!"

All Might only waved it off, "Whaddya gonna do! Bad things happen." Agreeing with his words with a sluggish nod, "I'd lift a drink to that."

Now both men turned to the girl with a deadpan, 'I am not going to ask the legal age system to drinking on Earthland...'

The door slid open, the man who did a student head count appeared, "Pardon me." Waving in greeting to the blonde, "Long time no see, All Might!"

"Tsukauchi! Didn't know you were here." Blood spurred in his evident surprise. Izuku, now sat up in shock, "All Might! Is, uh, is this okay? You're..."

"Yeah! It's fine! Why, you ask?" Smiling towards the dark haired officer, "Because this is my favorite detective on the force, good old Naomasa Tsukauchi!"

It made the man himself chuckle, "Thanks for the weird intro."

"Koyuki." Hearing another voice and face enter the room. There were two reactions: one, both All Might and Izuku openly panicked. The blonde hero spitting blood as you would with soda or water. Izuku, eye's comically wide and waving his arm, as if that'll make the man turn and leave, seeing nothing.

And then there's Koyuki...

"'Ey, officer Satoshi!" Greeted the silverette, smiling broadly to the saged man. Satoshi Makabe, a man in his early thirties, working in the same prefecture police department both Midoriya's and Dragoon live. Dark brown hair, brown-ish gold orbs seeming sleep deprived. 

"Dra-Dragoon-san, you know this gentleman?" Maybe the officer doesn't know he's the number one hero, All Might... Hopefully.

"Yeah, he's my parole officer." Saying it so fluently and easily, as if that were the most normal thing.

'Excuse me...?' Turning to Izuku with, "ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" reaction. The greenette, faced away, hand under his chin. All Might will take that as a big yes.

"I'm surprised this wasn't your doing." Raising an eyebrow at the girl. Giving the mage an angry tick mark at his jab.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Angrily pointing at the man. 

"You usually cause commotion and things are bound to be broken and smashed. Also, I was hoping for my free ramen." Shrugging lazily at her upset shout, with the rest watching the two.

'What is this normal conversation I'm hearing...'

Coughing into his fist to cut iff the two and their...interesting conversation, "Not to rush you, but I'd like to ask about these villains, sir--"

"I already know it's All Might." Cutting off Naomasa with a deadpan at his senior. Now the three men were gawking in silent horror.

'FUUUUUCK!!' Were Toshinori's inner screech of comedic despair.

This was pure gold for the women, seeing them in their struggle with Satoshi. Well, Koyuki will have calm their nerves, "Don't worry All Might, Satoshi'll keep you secret."

"I'm not some stupid paparazzi fan who'll immiadetly post crap on the internet." Frowning deeply with his usual sleep deprived deadpan at the girl.

"...oh...that's...good?" He really hopes so! 

"But before we continue, are the students all right?! And Aizawa-- Eraser Head? And Thirteen?!" Hearing this Koyuki quickly stood up, knocking her chair off, "Yeah, how are they?!"

Feeling a bandaged hand clasp her elbow gently, "Koyuki calm down."

Releasing a sigh, smiling at their worry for their peers, "Besides your friends over there, the students've got nothing more than a few bumps and bruises. And the two teachers are out of danger, for now."

"If you three heroes hadn't put your lives on the line. The students wouldn't have made it out unscathed." As much as Koyuki wanted to openly speak up; but again, this world would not see her as a professional as they.

"I see, but..." Hummed the exhausted blonde, "You've got one thing wrong, Tsukauchi-kun." Making the dark haired man perk at the hero's denial, "In this fight, the students put their lives on the line too!"

At hearing this, the Midoriya blinked in surprise. The Dragoon smirking, she had to agree on that. Not including herself, the whole class of 1-A handled their first battle very well. And she's proud to know these people and friends, "To be thrown into a real battle so young and survive. Now these first-years know how scary the big bad world can be."

"Have you ever heard of such a class? Those foolish villains picked the wrong fight! Because the members of class 1-A are going to be mighty heroes indeed!" At that, All Might turned to the two, proudly holding up a thumb in approval, "I'm going to make sure of it."

 

Due to villain attack, classes were canceled the following day. Which was enough time for the mage to visit the hospital for two certain heroes. Thirteen was resting at the moment, so she wasn't able to see the hero. That left Aizawa.

"Teach?" Sliding the door open, seeing a form resting, well, bedridden. Cringing at all the wrappings all over his body and face, "Yeesh, you look like me, my friend Gajeel, and my brother when we got beaten to the pulp by Laxus."

"Is that a compliment." Receiving unamused eye's, seeing that's the only thing not bandaged. Or did he moved it to see who entered? Making the silverrete chuckle loudly, even if the man wasn't trying to be humorous. Calming down from her chuckles, a soft frown set on her brows, "How ya feeling?"

"If you're here to apologise for not helping, don't." Flinching at being discovered, glancing away. Crossing her arm's, "Still, I should've joined even if you guys didn't want it."

"You would have given yourself away to the students and staff. Would it not?" Squaring her shoulder's in surprise. But relaxed a bit, still tensed, "How did you know? What I am, exactly."

"Hmph. It's your attacks."

"My attacks? You mean my magic."

"After seeing them, I investigated about you and your "Quirks," but they came out blunt: water and ice based Quirks." Nodding, still not understanding how that concluded about her. "It all didn't add up, until discovering your connection with Midoriya."

"And that led you to questioning All Might." Receiving a nod of confirmation, "Since the blonde moron aren't on, best of terms, the principal was on the same page on investigating your magic."

"Ah, so you were able to know I'm a mage with the principle's help." Though the silverette was already thinking wats to get back at the blonde. But was she going to do. Sighing softly, eye's narrowed in seriousness, "I trust you, Shota Aizawa, to keep this a secret. And understand if this seems very suspicious of someone from another world requesting it. But it must be done."

Receiving silence from the man, until a low chuckle was heard, "You sound awfully mature than usual."

"I get that a lot." Shrugging with a lazy smile, but it dropped quickly, "Because I need to do this."

"What is it exactly you're searching for?"

"A dark guild that posses two dangerous items..." With that, Koyuki explained to Aizawa their reasons of being in this world. Now, three professional heroes know their secret and mission.


	41. The Big Announcement and Ochako's Story of Admiration

"Everyone!! Morning and homeroom's about to begin. To your seats!" Already early morning and their class president, Tenya Iida, was doing his usual everyday ritual. Trying to keep order in their class. Though for the first day after their villain attack, everyone was seated, even their active silverrete in the back.

"We're sitting. You're the only one up." Pointed out Sero, making the glasses teen flush in embarrassment and quickly take his seat. The doors to their classroom suddenly opened; surprisingly, it was their homeroom teacher and not a substitute. Heavily bandaged, even his face was completely bandaged and concealed. Left arm casted as well. The man was completely mummified.

"Morning." Words of greeting muffled by the cloths.

"YOU'RE BACK ALREADY, AIZAWA-SENSEE?!" Many shouts of surprise from the whole classroom. 

"Alright teach'!!" Cheered the Dragoon in the back, receiving unamused eye's from their teacher.

"Glad to see you doing well, sensee!" Greeted Iida, while raising his arm up.

"If you can call that "doing" well..." Muttering to herself worriedly, the brunette and the rest watching their obviously injured homeroom teacher. 

"My welfare isn't important--" 

"I beg a differ." Interrupted Koyuki, now receiving an unamused glare from the man. But continued on, even from his interruption, "Because your fight is far from over."

At hearing this unexpected news, many felt nervous dread, fear, confusion:

"Our fight?" Muttered the Bakugou, seeming indifferent. 

However, Izuku was stricken in nervous shock, "Don't tell me..."

"More villains?!" Crying under his arms were Minrou. 

"WAR!! WE'RE GOING TO WAR!" Many jumped at the mage's shout, especially the war cry of war. Standing on her chair and desk, fists up in declaration, "TO ARMS, TO ARMS--"

With an angry tick mark from Shota, "DRAGOON!!!"

Moment later, the girl was now hanging upside-down, mouth muffled by the wrappings. Pouting under the cloths, not seeming to be panicking of being such position. Unlike the rest were staring at the girl with wide eyes.

Sighing through his nose, hopefully it'll keep the girl quiet for a bit at the important announcement, "U.A's sports festival is fast approaching!"

"THAT'S SO TOTALLY ORDINARY!" Though happy to hear something normal, there were voices of unease and apprehension, "Come on! We just had that villain attack. You sure about this?"

"It's necessary. To demonstrate that U.A's crises management protocols are sound. That's the thinking apparently." The older man showing indifference to the student's question of continuing the festival, "Compared to past years, there'll be five times the police presence. Anyhow, our sports festival is the greatest opportunity you'll get."  
"It's not an event that can be cancelled over a few villains."

Still shrouded in apprehension, Minoru still wondered out loud, "You sure about that?"

Hearing this, assuming the teen never saw the big event; the Midoriya turned to the boy behind with wide shock, "Mineta-san, are you telling me you've never seen U.A's sports festival?!

"Of course I have. That's not what I mean..." A bit offended at the assumption, but held nervous sweat.

"Mmmf! Mmmmm MM mm m mmm mm mmmmm mmm." Came in Koyuki's muffled words, staring narrowingly at the greenette with scolding eye's.

Blinking at the Dragoon with clear confusion, "...huh?"

Scratching his freckled cheeks since the girl continued to stare with scolding eye's, "Koyuki, I can't understand you."

"She said, "Izuku! Everyone's uneasy at the past events, you can't blame them."" Translated one of Mezo's tentacles. Izuku and a few stared at the boy with wide surprise, "You understood all that Shoji-san?!"

"Mm." Nodding and confirming he heard all of that. Receiving a grateful muffled smile under her wraps, "Mmmm mmm!"

"You're welcome."

Continuing his discussion of the event, "Our sports festival is one of Japan's biggest events! The Olympics were once the world's sports festival. The whole country would be whipped into a frenzy over them. But as you know, that tradition has shrunk in scale to shell of its former self." Blinking widely, again, hearing this 'Olympics,' now from Aizawa. What was it like with this big event? "And as far as Japan's concerned, what's taken the place of the Olympics is the U.A sports festival!"

"The nation's top heroes will all be watching, right?" Spoke up the dark haired beauty in the back, Momo, "They'll be there as scouts."

"They'll be looking to hire us as sidekicks after we graduate. That's how it's done." Turning to Kyoka on his left, the girl raising a brow at the electric blonde, "And a lot of those sidekicks never mange to go solo. They're sidekicks forever. That'll be you, Kaminari-kun you dunce."  
Shadowed lines hung over his face at Jiro's blunt words.

"Naturally, you'll gain valuable experience and popularity if you're picked up by a big-name hero." Hearing this, many perked up, slowly soaking in this important information, "But your time is limited. Show the pros what you're made of here, and you'll make futures for yourselves." At his next words, the weight finally hit them all, "This happens once a year, so you've got three chances. If you're hoping to become a hero, this is an event you can't miss!"

 

Hours flew by and their fourth period Modern Literature ended, thus being lunch time...

The whole classroom was in excited chatter at the prospect of showing of their skills in the sports festival, additionally the thought of heroes around Japan watching them all.

"This has got me so freaking pumped!" Eijirou expressing his shear excitement for the event. He and few of the guys, Hanta, Rikido, Fumikage,  chattering amongst themselves.

"If we show our stuff here, that's one big step towards going pro!" Added Sero.

Izuku and Tenya watched this all, "Everyone's so excited..." Surprised at seeing the one-eighty turn of mood from everyone. Turning to the greenette with a baffled reaction, "And you aren't?"

Squaring and trembling in an odd form of containment of excitement, "This is our chance to add our names to the ranks of heroes. Of course we're in high spirits!"

"You got a funny way of showing it, Iida-kun. Weird." Pointed of Tsuyu, she and Mina ready with their lunchboxes.

"Yeah, I get that! But..."

"Deku-kun. Iida-kun." Face shadowed deeply, smiling determinedly at the two, "At this sports festival, let's do our best!!"

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE, URARAKA-SAN?!" Yapped the baffled Midoriya. 

"What the...? You're not looking very Uraraka, Uraraka-chan." Mina, surprised in seeing Ochako's heated excitement. Mineta hummed, "Maybe it's the ti--" To be quickly silenced by being slapped by Tsuyu's anamorphic tongue.

pumping her fist high up, face seemingly dark with shadows, "Everyone!! I'm gonna crush this!"

receiving nervous agreements at the sudden change, "Yeahhh, but talk about inconsistent characterization!"

"Ochako." Turning to see a smirking face of the Dragon Slayer, blue eye's shadowed, but you could see her glowing blue orbs staring them down maliciously.

"THAT FACE IS TERRIFYING!!!" Were many scared shouts of their peers, seeing such reaction made a few pale. Even worse at her next words, "Let us crush our opponents in this festival."  
"Yeah!!" Now both girls clasped the others hand, sudden lightening in the background to represent their sheer wills.

"WHAT IS THIS ONE-EIGHTY MOOD CHANGE, AUTHOR?!" While everyone held their arm up to show their agreement with Ochako's excitement; Izuku blinked nervous in realization, 'Come to think of it... I've never asked Uraraka-san...'

 

"Money?!" Were Izuku's surprised words, "You wanna be a hero for the money?!"Squeaking in surprise when Koyuki flicked behind his ear; clear disapproving frown on her brows, "Izuku."

"Ultimately, yeah." Nervously and erratically scratching behind her nape nervously at the reveal of her reason of wanting to be a hero. Cheeks burning red now, seeing her three close friends know her motivation, "Sorry. I know it seems base and really embarrassing, considering Iida's noble motivations and all."

"Don't apologize, Ochako." petting the girl's head, giving her maternal smile, "It's nothing to be embarrassed about." Making the Uraraka blush profusely at both the hair petting and hearing her idol's words of comfort.

"Dragoon-san's right! There's really nothing wrong with seeking a more comfortable lifestyle!" Waving his arms so rapidly, it looked like he was one of the gods with six or more arms. 

"Yeah! Just a little unexpected..." Quickly agreeing, not meaning to seem offending her wishes.

"My family runs a construction company, but..." A bit hesitant and nervous, "Business is bad. We're poorer than poor." Pleading now to the three, "Don't mention that to anyone okay...?" 

Relieved at receiving nods, smiling lightly when Koyuki did 'cross my heart' and hand up to solemnly swear.

"Construction..." Thinking out loud to himself, "If you got permission to use it, wouldn't your Quirk help cut costs, Uraraka-san."

"Right?!" Pointing at the Midoriya in agreement, "That's what I said to Otou-san way back!" However, it quickly changed, seeming forlorn. "But..." Explaining to them what her father told her as a young child. A father wanting his daughter pursue her own dreams and her own path to create.  
Clenching her fist at first before going lax in sadness, hearing Ochako's story brought her fond memories of her time with her father, '...Papa...'

 

"Papa! Papa!" A large white furred dragon picked its head towards the excited giggles of a rushing toddler. She held her arms up to the dragon, drenched to the bone with salt water. 

"Well now, you two are home early." Turning to the other dragon following the happy child, the two returning from their journey from the seas. Specifically, Koyuki's Dragon Slaying training, Water dragon Slaying magic. 

Hopping around the white dragon's front claws, hopping onto her father's furry claws gleefully.

Proceeding to bury her face in his soft furs with a high pitch giggle.

The blue dragon chuckled endearingly at her child's happy laughter, "She trained endlessly to come back sooner to you dear." Perking up in surprise at hearing this news, turning to the child. But to see her fast asleep, completely exhausted from the large travel through the large seas of water. To train, she had to train in a distant island, far from their snowy forest. Seeing that every turn you see was frozen and snow covered land. Burring her face deeper to her papa's fur, not bothered by the snow landing on her cheek and shoulder.

Smiling down at the sleeping toddler with pure adoration and love for her little one, "You should've heard her excited chatter, while puffing her chest out, "I'm going to work really, really, really hard so I can see Papa!!" It was so adorable, honey!" 

Chuckling softly at his mate's reminisces of the toddler, "Silly girl," laying his furry-feathery head close to the child, "Papa will always wait for your return."

 

Snapping out of it when Ochako spoke once more, "So I'm gonna be a hero. I'll make that money." Showing her complete resolve to help lift her parent's burden, "So that my okaa-san and otou-san can have easier lives."

Shocking the boys to stupor silence. Smiling brightly at hearing this, Koyuki stepped forward and gave another pet on the brunette's head. Yet, this touch felt more different. It was an endearing touch that... "You're a good girl, Ochako." Smiling fondly to the perplexed girl. Jumping in realization, "Ah!" She too had a similar question to the mage, "Koyuki-chan," wringing her fingers nervously, "Why do you wanna become a hero?"

Humming in surprise, index finger on her bottom lip in thought, "Ah, that's an easy question with a complex answer."

"Huh?" Openly confused at her vague words.

Chuckling at her confusion, holding up the same finger from her lip, as if an epiphany appeared, "Well, there's so many reasons to shape and become a hero: saving a life, risking your life, changing lives for the better and at the same time your own..." At each word she counted Ochako slowly began to openly gawk the girl, her cheeks burning red. Her brown orbs sparkling at seeing the person she admire.  
Scratching her nape slowly and bashfully, "I guess it's a sense of purpose... I've always did my own thing; yet," As she gave Uraraka her closed eye smile's, "I can't help but be kicking butts and saving lives. All in all, it's worth it, isn't it?"  
Now all three were in silence at the Dragoon's reasoning of being a hero, she was just being herself.

remembering something important, something she has said to both Erza and Natsu when she first got her guild mark, "Ah, one more thing for your question." Jumping a bit in surprise when the mage pointed at her with two index finger, both pointing the edge of her lips. Smiling at the blushing brunette, but her smile was different. It was much more mature and loving, "Even if times are tough, even if the world seems so dark and harsh. Please, let me be selfish and" Eye's smoldering happily, head tilted, her bangs moved to reveal her bright azure eye's, "see your smile!"

Blush growing, spreading to the tip of her ears and down her neck. Ochako glanced away nervously and bashfully, "Uh...um..."

"That is my quote for all to hear." Slowly dropping her hands to her sides, still smiling down to the brunette. 

"Koyuki-chan!" "dragoon-san!" Hearing Toru and Eijirou's hollers. Turning to the two, then back to the brunette before her, "Ah, I'll see ya three at the lunch table!" Slowly backing away and waving them farewell for now, running to the waiting two. The three watching the mage leave

Ochako slowly smiled broadly, cheeks still red, "I knew it..."

Blinking in surprise at the girl's words, Izuku glanced to the brunette, "Uraraka-san?"

"Why I admire her-- Koyuki-chan--so much." Grasping her elbow shyly at first, then tighten at terrifying experience. But was that day that she saw the dragoon, "I was visiting my father at his work and there was an accident... One of the iron beams broke free and fell ten meters... I was there at the time..."

 

"OTOU-SAN!!!" Running to her father's construction sight, seeing one of the metal beams falling down her father's direction. Clear terror on her face, running with all her might to get there faster.

"OTOU-SAN--!!" Stopping in shock at the sudden cold wind blew past her, a girl around her age stood over her fallen, now shocked, father. Holding up the thousands pound beam with no difficulty, but clear panic and nervousness was on her handsomely-beautiful face. Glancing down at the man worriedly, "Sir! Are you okay?"

"Ye-yes..." Stuttering shakenly, pale at the close death he just experienced. The silverrette sighing in great relief, "Thank goodness." Smiling at the man, "Let's check the supports if they're properly secured."  
"Huh? You'll get in trouble--"

"Just say I trespassed. They'll believe it." Smiling broadly at the man, carefully moving away and taking the large metal with the rest on the ground.

 

"She saved my father from being crushed... As strange as this sounds, I started following every news about her when she fought villains, pops out and challenges the heroes, even the discussions about her. I supported her whole heartly, especially her court cases!" Quickly realizing how unnerving her words sounded, "Do-Don't worry Deku-kun! I'm not some creepy stalker or anything!" Waving her arms frantically, not wanting to come across as such, by no means.

Intertwining her fingers, smiling to herself, "Koyuki-chan...she's so cool. If there's one person I want to be like, it's Koyuki-chan!" Smiling to the two boy's now with a vibrant blush on her cheek's. A clear fond smile on the Uraraka's lips, thinking of the Dragon Slayer.

Strangely, Izuku clasped the edge of his coat, 'Do I have a heartburn? Weird...'


	42. Tension Among All

"Ohh!! Midoriya-shonen. Found you!!" Interrupted All Might, appearing around the corner. It both snapped them out of stupor and made them jump in surprise at the boastful blonde hero. Holding up a wrapped lunch bag for all to see, "Wanna eat lunch with me?"

"LIKE A SCHOOL-GIRL!!" Spitting out her laughter at hearing this and the way the hero held up the bento like a maiden.

Blinking in question, wondering what the man needed, 'What's this about...?  
"Sure..."

 

"Just fifty minutes?!" Exclaimed Izuku, within the teacher's break room the two, mentor and disciple, sat before the other. 

Pouring tea for himself, "Yes. My time limit's getting shorter by the day. I can barely maintain my muscle form for an hour."

Hearing this distraught the teen a bit, head tilted in sadness, "It's that bad..." Clenching his pant's sadly, "Sorr--"

"Don't apologize!! We're so alike, you and I." Cutting the greenette of from his pitiful apology he had no control over.

With that said, All Might went straight to the point of inviting the Midoriya, "I really want to talk about the sports festival." Izuku perked about the sports event, "You still can't regulate One For All, right? So what do we do?" Thinking to himself, the Midoriya has yet to master his Quirk and would always breaking his body and going crippled like a broken twig.

"Ah..." Sudden memory of a certain fight back then during the villain invasion, "But there was one time! When I attacked that brain villain there was no drawback." Left and slightly curled, the hand he used against the monster and not becoming crippled in the process.

"Ah! You did mention that!" Perking up, both surprised and proud for his student's progress, "So what was different?"

"Different... The only clear difference..." Memory of Thirteen's speech about Quirks able to kill someone easily, "I used it against someone else for the first time."

"umm..." Perplexed at his answer, but continued on anyway, "Sounds like you managed to pump the brakes without even knowing." Nodding to himself, seeming accurate what the teen went through for that one moment. Giving the Midoriya a proud smile at his accomplishment, "In any case, that's progress. Glad to hear it."

"Because in all honesty, the time I've got left as the Symbol of Peace is quickly running out." Hearing this made Izuku realize how true it was, the blonde was slowly losing his power's. Especially with his blood-spitting health. 

Disheartened at this that his idol may cease to be who he is, "Right..."

"And among those with villainous intent. There are some who've started to realize that." Foreshadowing a greater threat the boy may face in the future. Though not going into deeper detail of that, the man needed to reveal what needed to be said for the young man, "I granted you my power so that you could succeed me!"

"This sports festival... It's an event the whole country'll be watching!" Flinching at the man's rising tone and the weight each word he spoke of, "And that means just one thing for us!! You. The next All Might. The fledgling symbol." Pointing directly at the teen, "I need you to tell the world, "I am here!""  
gapping at the hero and at his powerful words and what he wanted him to declare to the whole world, "Tell them "I am here"? But How do I..."

"You know how the U.A's sports festival works, right?" Nodding, of course he knew what the event was about, "Yeah! Of course!"

"The members of the support course, business course, general studies, and hero course are all thrown together. We're grouped by grade level, and we compete in a series of preliminary competitions. The winners of those on to the main event."

"Exactly so." Confirming his analysis of the sports event, "It's your chance to gain mass appeal for yourself!"

"Huh." Humming. causing the hero to fall back exaggeratedly, along with the coach, ""Huh," he says!!"

"No, right. I get what you're saying." Muttering loudly to himself, his mumbling habit, "I'm just honestly not sure if I can deal with this after what we just went through. I'm kind of lacking motivation to stand out at the event, given that All Might is already my mentor. As I am now, it wouldn't even occur to me to make a big showing. Just like with the strength tests."

"There's no one more dedicated to the world of nonsense than you, kid!!"

"World of nonsense?" Appalled that he would call his analysis would come off as such.

Sighing tiredly at the greenette's question, "The slight difference between those who always aim for the top and those who don't. It'll come to matter in a big way once you all emerge into society." Silently listening to the blonde with a apprehension, "I can understand how you're feeling. I won't force you. But, just don't forget that drive you felt when cleaning up the beach."

Slowly sitting up from the ground, he perked up; remembering something very important to add, "Oh and before you leave and do decide to go through with it, Midoriya-shonen. You also have to prove your best against Dragoon-san."

Tensing at the mention of the Dragon Slayer, "Wh-Why?"

"The country has their eyes on her too." Blinking widely, confused on why so? "Compared to you and the others, she's very publicly known to the press, both good and bad. Bad because of certain politicians and people in power are frustrated with her constant "Quirk" rule breaking out in the general public. Good, because she's favored by the majority of people because of her deeds."

He remembered all the clips, news, and subject talk of the girl. The long debates in court cases. The large crowd of people protesting outside of Koyuki's police station that held her for a day. He can see it, the people are on her side. So it isn't hard for her to capture all heroes attention as well. "Remember kid, she knows how to interact with the press and how to catch the attention. She is the social butterfly-- or dragon, in this case."

'...Yeah...' Agreeing with the blonde hero and glanced away timidly. It doesn't take her long to be the center of attention, just being her usual carefree self, 'She is...'

 

"Woah..." Stopping before the entrance, stunned in seeing crowds of students blocking the door. Whispers and chatters among the student body; the brunette still gawking at the large crowd, "What's going on?!"

"No way out! What're they here for?" Minoru wondered out loud, seeing that he and the three. Ochako, Izuku, and Tenya, were ready to leave through the doors and meet with Koyuki, Toru, and Kirishima at the gates. But it seems they were stuck to leave too. And Koyuki isn't going to jump out the window, not with seeing all those students blocking her friends' exit. But thanks to the ash blonde's blunt words towards the shorter teen, "Scooping out the competition, dud, small fry."

Pacing passed Izuku and Mineta, "Cuz we're the kids who survived a villain attack. Makes sense they'd want a look before the sports festival." Scowling now at those who blocked the door, annoyed, "No point, though. Move aside, extras."

"Can we please not resort to calling those we don't even know as "Extras!"" Scolded their class president, completely aghast at the Bakugou's rudeness towards their peers. Pointing at the blonde, scolding with his rigid arm movement robotically.  
"It's true. We came to get a look, but you sure are modest." A voice in the crowd spoke up, pushing past the bodies if students and coming up front. Wild violet hair, matching tired eyes. Seemingly indifferent at the insult from the blonde, "Are all the kids in the hero course like this one?"

"Huh?!" Ticked at being pointed out by the teen. Ignoring the blonde's snarl, rubbing his nape sluggishly, "Gotta say, I'm a little disillusioned if this is what you're offering."

"Those of us who didn't make the hero course are stuck in general studies and other tracks." Implying the schools hero system and how it functions. Seeing that they mainly used combat throughout the exams and possibly the few students did not posses such Quirk nor ability, "There're quite a few of us. Did you know that?"

"Depending on the results of this sports festival, they might consider transferring us to the hero course." His deep violet  orbs staring into them with impassiveness, "I understand the reverse is also possible for you." Causing Izuku to freeze stiffly and nervously at the violet haired teen's words.

"Scoping out the competition?" Almost laughing at his own words, "For a general studies kid like me."  
Smirking lazily at the whole class of 1-A, "This'll be the perfect chance to knock you off your pedestals. Consider this a declaration of war."

'This guy too.' Seeing not only Katsuki, but one of the general studies kids are ganging on them, 'So daring!!'

"Hitoshi?" Izuku and Ochako jumped in surprise at Koyuki's voice behind them. Brightening up, it was indeed her friend from the courtyard, pacing past the surprised three at Koyuki's bright smile directed toward this daring boy.

"Hi-to-shi~~!!" Sang Koyuki, holding up a hand in greeting towards Shinso. Perking up at seeing the Dragon Slayer among the hero majored students, that alone surprised them greatly at the change of face, "Ah, hello Koyuki-chan."

"CHAN?!" Surprised shouts from Koyuki's 1-A classmates, eyes comedicly wide towards the two. Even Ochako and Izuku were gob smacked at hearing their male peer call the Dragoon, "Koyuki-chan." None of the boys, expect Izuku, calls her by her first name! Unexpectedly, the violet haired teen reached out and started petting the silverrete's head, receiving a happy purr from the mage. Many gargled out their surprise and could be heard from class 1-A, "HE'S PETTING HER LIKE A CAT!!"

"Came for a challenge?" Smirking up at the boy, receiving a smirk from the teen, "Don't bore me in the festival."

"Challenge accepted!" Smiling broadly and revealing her canines.

"Hey. I'm from class 1-B, next door!!" Another voice bellowed over the crowd, pushing through and revealing himself. Grey hair and dark eyes with pale marks around his eyelids and under. Scowling at them challengingly and as well gauging their forms, "Heard you guys fought some villains. Wanted to find out more, but all I'm seeing is this arrogant bastard!"

'We got another daredevil here!!' Appalled that there's people like that appearing.   
"You better not make fools of the hero course at this thing!!"

"Tetsutetsu! What's up!" Noticing the silver haired girl, smiling broadly; unlike the challenging angry gruff he showed to the rest of 1-A, "Dragoon-san!!"

"How'ya been man?" Holding a hand in greeting towards the teen. Receiving a thumbs up from the other boy, "Great! and yourself?"

"I'm fine, thanks for asking!"

"Koyuki-chan." Another head popped out from the crowd, this time a girl with dark set of hair and deep red orbs. Smiling at the mage and gave a wave of greeting. 

"Sai! How'ya doing?"

"Great, thank you."

"Wow, Dragoon-chan's very social with everyone." Tsuyu was impressed with their classmate's easy interactions with others. It goes to show that the mage does not only befriend her classmates in 1-A, but those outside of the classroom. Mina and jiro had too agree with Asui, seeing the silverrette having a friendly conversation with others brought the tension down.

"I'm pretty envious of her peaceful interactions with others." Admitted Momo, smiling at the mage and watched her laugh with the gray haired male named Tetsutetsu and dark haired girl. named Sai.

Denki, smirking at the annoyed Katsuki, "Leave it too Dragoon-san to lighten the mood that the explosive blonde created."

"HUH!!" Glaring heatedly at the electric blonde, Denki only stepped back teasingly at the glare. Sighing deeply through his nostrils, glancing back at the smiling Dragon Slayer.

"Idiot." Turning to the Midoriya and snatching Koyuki's purple backpack from Izuku's hand; seeing that the girl tended to forget when she jumps out the window. Causing the Midoriya to flinch in surprise at the item snatch, "Kacchan!!"

Clicking his tongue pacing back to the doors and grabbing the laughing mage's collar shirt. Abruptly silencing her at the pull, tugging her passed the crowd, "Stop looking so stupid in front of these extras."

"Wait, you jerk. What're you doing to us?" Eijirou was both appalled that Katsuki would still call the others extras and then drag his best friend around.

"Hey! Stop tugging!" Trying to pull of his harsh hold on her coat. Ignoring her for now, "I'm heading for the top. Why should I care?" Proceeding to shove through the crowd and pull the frustrated girl along, "Stop tugging!!"

"Shut up! The hag's making your stupid beef udon." Grumbling under his at the last part, not needing the others to be snooping about this. Yeah, his mom likes to invite and make the Dragoon's favorite meals, so what.

At this, Koyuki gasped happily at the news, blue orbs seeming to light in surprised glee "Really?!" Now following willing at the prospect of a meal; specifically Mrs. Bakugou's cooking, "Katsuki! Is she really or you're just saying that to shut me up?"

"SHUT UP!"

"IS IT OR IS IT NOT, YOU EXPLOSIVE YELLOW FIRECRACKER!!"

"YOU WANNA FUCKIN GO!!"

"AS FREAKIN OBVIOUS YOU SHOUTING IDIOT!" Many could hear their banter down the halls continue on.

"So straight forward and manly." Trembling in admiration at Katsuki's honesty.

"The top. He's not wrong." Tokoyami had to agree with Bakugou, for once.

"Don't let him play you! All he's doing is winning us enemies! Especially now that he dragged off with our saving grace!!" Implying about Koyuki and her skills to make friends.

But it was in that moment Izuku realized; even what happened, it should not stop him from pursuing his goal. It won't stop anyone to pursue their goals and ambitions. It's not stopping Katsuki, and in no way is it stopping Koyuki either. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sai Sasaki belongs to Desin is awesome.


	43. Start!

Throughout those two weeks, everyone in 1-A trained their hardest. Determined to do their best in this sports event. 

Many used U.A's training grounds to perform their Quirks. Others trained in certain aspects that benefits their Quirks. 

Then there was their Dragon Slayer...

"Deku-kun, is Koyuki home? Since she knows close combat and I wanted tips from her." Asked Toru, since Koyuki never brings her cellphone he and his mother bought her. All her friends have his.

"Ah..." Scratching his cheek nervously at what he was about to say, "She's in Antarctica at the moment."

"...Excuse me?" A normal response he would expect. Who would believe him that the mage swims to the icy glaciers, trains there then swims back for school, for three days! Then takes one day break, and it's repeated. If she wasn't living under their roof, he would not believe an ounce of it.

With Koyuki, she continued to smash down boulders of ice. Wearing nothing but her undergarments, hair pulled up in a ponytail. Breathing in deeply and roaring out her "Ice Dragon's Roar!" towards the waters, creating mountains of new ice. Using that as her punching bag and close combat.

\---

The day had finally arrived, the U.A's sport festival. As would expected, the school has upped their security and had other heroes to supervise security as well. Everyone in 1-A waited in their own prep room; many sat around or spread into groups. Conversing with their friends and fellow classmates.

"Is everyone good and ready? The event's about to begin!" Of course their classroom president was a good sport to check up on everyone's wellbeing. 

"Wish I coulda worn my costume." Sighing sadly, Mina did wanted to wear it. But it wasn't allowed in the festival.

"They're not allowed in the interest of fairness." Explained Ojiro, sitting by her left.

"I'm so excited for this festival! Do we play in teams or what?" Koyuki almost jumping in place in shear excitement. Though jittery and nervous for the games, it did bring a smile on him in seeing Koyuki's excitement, "I'm not quite sure Koyuki. It depends on the machine to chose. It differs each year."

Humming in understanding, "Hmm, this is the same as the Grand Magic Games." Mumbling the mention of her world's wizard event, At this, Izuku perked up at the mention of her worlds festivity, she did mention of the annual event. But it was far different than their sports festival; it was an event for their guild to be seen as the number one guild in the continent.  

"Midoriya-san. Dragoon-san," Both teens perked, including the Bakugou, at the call of their last names. Surprisingly, it was their quiet classmate, Shoto Todoroki, who spoke. Nervously surprised at seeing the split colored hair teen call them, "Todoroki-kun, what is it?"

"Yeah, what's up Shoto?" Midoriya glanced at the girl in surprise, how is it Koyuki knew everyone's first name.

"Objectively speaking, I'm stronger than you, Midoriya-san. More capable." Hearing made Izuku jolt in surprise at their bluntness of his abilities.

"That's bold of you to say." Stopping Izuku from saying anything, frowning slightly at Todoroki.  
Glancing at the Dragoon for this, "And you Dragoon-san, I see you as my top rival to defeat."

"Huh?" Deadpanning in confusion. 

Hearing this, Katsuki glared at the chrome teen. If there's one person who should best this girl and be seen as their top rival, it's he.

Now turning back to Izuku for this part, "All Might's got his eye on you, Midoriya, doesn't he." This made the greenette a bit tense at Todoroki's words, he must've paid attentive attention of they did and when they do converse. "Now I'm not about to pry into why that is, but" Not missing a beat and boldly declared to the two, "I will beat you, the both of you."  
Hearing their talk, Denki had to fan the flame a bit, "Oooh!! A declaration of war from two the strongest in the class?!"

"The festival hasn't started even started and you're already making assumptions." Clicking her tongue in annoyance, it had to be one of those people in the fight. Well, she'll have to prove him wrong. Smirking at him, clear unwavering resolve in her blue orbs, "Don't worry, I'll give ya fight."

Seeing her smirk, his indifference quickly changed to a deep scowl. Creating a deep tension between the two. It's worse for Izuku, seeing he's trying to stop the Fairy Tail mage from creating challenges against others. Especially her habit of picking fights against those she wants to challenge.

"Hey, man, why pick a fight now? We're about to go on--" Pulling his elbow away from Eijirou's hand, "I really don't care. I'm not pretending to be anyone's friend here."

"Ah, that's to bad. I see you as a friend. Guess it was one sided." This mage needed to stop pouring the gasoline in the flames, even if she was honest that she saw the boy as a friend. She does view everyone as a friend, no matter of they see it.

Grasping her shoulder to stop her from continuing, seeing that Shoto's scowl was now glaring into Koyuki's hardened stare, "Todoroki-kun. I'm not sure why you felt the need to tell me you'll beat me." Fists clenching at his own words, "You're clearly stronger and I can't measure up to most of the others here in skill. Objectively speaking, even..."

Frowning sadly at hearing the Midoriya's form of speaking, "Izuku..."

Feeling nervous sweat at his classmate and friend's words of self doubt of his own abilities, "Don't be so negative, Midoriya-san. No need--"

"But!!" Stopping Kirishima from continuing, "Everyone... Even the kids from the other courses are aiming for the top."

"And I'm-- Well, lemme say this. I'm not gonna fall behind." With that, Izuku glanced back up at chrome teen with his resolve, "I'm going for it too. With everything I've got!"

Smiling proudly at hearing this, sighing in relief through her nose, 'You're getting stronger, Izuku. In different ways you may have not notice...'

"Right." At least agreeing to the greenette.

\---

"IT'S UA'S SPORT FESTIVAL!! THE ONE TIME EACH YEAR WHEN OUR FLEDGLING HEROES COMPETE IN A RUTHLESS GRAND BATTLE!!" It was finally time. They could hear the crowd from inside the tunnel and their announcer is none of than Present Mic, hyping the audiences, "FIRST UP, YOU KNOW WHO I'M TALKIN' ABOUT!!"

Hyping them all in knowing which class of students they were describing, "THE MIRACULOUS RISING STARS WHO BRUSHED OFF A VILLAIN ATTACK WITH THEIR STEELY WILLPOWER!!"

"THE FIRST YEARS OF THE HERO COURSE!!" Marching out with the rest of 1-A students and out in the sunlight. It was that the rest of the first years exited out as well, causing the crowds go louder, "IT'S CLASS A!!"

Whistling, impressed at the crowd, 'Like the Grand Magic Games alright.'

"Whoaaaa! What a crowd..." Now more nervous, almost trembling at his hectic nerves. 

"You'll have to get used to it, Izuku."

"It's not that easy as you say, Koyuki."

"And we're expected to put on the best performance we can in front of so many spectators?" Iida surveyed the large crowds of people, "I suppose this is merely one more necessary skill if we hope to become heroes."

Smiling nervously up where Present Mic announced, "They're really giving us too much credit. But we won't let it shake us right, Bakugou-san?" Turning to the ash blonde. though not glancing behind, his face shadowed darkly with a wide smile, "Nope. Just gets me pumped up."

"FOLLOWING CLASS B, IT'S CLASSES C, D, AND E OF GENERAL STUDIES!!" Announcing the rest of the classes that followed suit, though not giving a grand entrance as class A, "AND HERE COME THE SUPPORT COURSE CLASSES, F, G, AND H! AND THE BUISNESS COURSE!"

Once all classes stood before the small stage, a snap of a whip silenced the whole stadium, "Now for the athlete's oath!" It was none of than the R-Rated heroine, Midnight. 

"R-Rated? Should she really be in a high school?" Tokoyami was stunned that someone wearing such clothing was able to teach in school. Koyuki only shrugged, "It's actually tamed. I've seen more skin on my close and older friends."

Well now...

"You, shut it." Pointing at Fumikage was the perverted Minoru, then pointing at the Dragoon, "Tell me more."

"I rather not..." Deadpanning at his demand.

"Pipe down!!" Cracking her whip in annoyance at the students continuous chatter. Huffing through her nostrils to calm herself and continued, "Your student representative is from class 1-A, Dragoon Koyuki!!"

"Huh? Me?" Pointing at herself, blinking owlishly in confusion. None the less, she tracked to the stage to make an oath. Hearing her friends chatters of utter surprise.

"Whaaa? It's Koyuki?!" Gawking that it was the Dragoon to be the student representative. 

"Our saving grace!" Denki cried happily in hope, hope that the girl will calm the raging demons wrath.

"Must be because she placed dead first in the entrance exam." Muttered Hanta, remembering Koyuki's score. Not even Katsuki's score couldn't even hope to come close to hers! 

"The hero course entrance exam, you mean." Huffed one of the girls of class C, a classmate of Hitoshi's. The boy himself more focused on the silverette.

Climbing up the steps, meeting before Midnight and the microphone. Sighing through her nose softly, prepping herself and leaning close to the microphone for her to begin her speech,

"Silence."

At that one word, the whole areana was slowly quieted in appalled silence at the order. Whispering among each other, before there was complete silence. Izuku and the rest blinked in shock, that was a tone change from the Dragon Slayer!

"First off, good hello everyone, as you already know, my name is Dragoon Koyuki. And I'll be brief and forward on my fellow classmates and peers in U.A, I won't go easy on any of you." Her face twisting into a malicious smile, shadowing her face darkly with her blue glows; sending shivers down the students' spines. Even Midnight felt cold sweat at such face towards her classmates.

'There goes our saving grace...!' Were Denki's thoughts, comically pale in defeat. 

Yet Koyuki's next words lit and brought out a competitive fire out of everyone in the field, "This is a sport event-- A competition! I won't hold back because you're my friend," Hearing this Izuku and the rest awed at her words of declaration towards them. "I won't hold back if you don't even know me," Shoto raised a brow at that. "I won't hold back because you will. I'll fight to the top with every heartbeat!!" Many were in silent awe at her bold declaration against everyone in the fields.

Holding her hand up, mist and frost forming over it till it disappeared and iced words on her finger tips written "Come On." The same method her brother used and the same words against the Twin Dragon Slayers of Sabretooth, "So, meet me in the finals-- if you dare!!" And she received the perfect responses from everyone in the field:

"Challenge accepted!"

"Hell yah!"

"I'm so pumped now!!"

"Just you wait, Dragoon-chan/san!!" Many of the once negative tension against class A just disappeared, and pure competitive nature filled the air. Seeing the shear will for a challenge in their eyes now, instead of envy and resentment towards them.

Midnight quirked up a pleased smile at the quick change of attitude the students held, 'Impressive, indeed.'

Class A can obviously see that, amazed at the silverette's speech.

"Wow, that animosity of tension suddely disappeared..." Sero awed at this, not everyone was hyped for this competitive event. 

"That's Koyuki-chan for you." Toru puffed proudly, her form postured to express her happiness for her best friend. 

"Our saving grace has done it again!!" Denki comically cried in glee for the mage.

"Koyuki-chan is so cool!!" Yellow stars in Ochako's eyes, cheeks pink at her idol's speech.

"What a man-- I mean-- What a woman!!" Correcting himself was Kirishima. Pumped as well from Koyuki's speech.

Though Izuku held nervous sweat, "Yeah...but now," Glancing at the other classes, their challenging eyes all directed at the smirking Dragoon, "Everyone is Koyuki's rival..."

Katsuki clicked his tongue, also seeing the many eyes of challenge directed at the girl, "Idiot."

Quickly getting and joining her group, receiving some praises from her friends and classmates. Glancing at Hitoshi, who met her stare. Winking at the boy; receiving a playfull eye roll from the violet haired tee, but he smiled nonetheless. 

Ochako, seeing their interactions, "You two are close, Koyuki-chan." Izuku silently nodded in agreement. 

"We've been friends since day two." The two nodded in undestanding, "Oh."

"Now without any delay, let's get the first event started." Happily announced the R-Rated heroine.  
"Everything at U.A's always without delay." Added Uraraka.

"These are the qualifiers! It's in this stage that so many are sent home crying every year!!" At that, Koyuki raised a brow at this. Continuing to give tension to the awaiting teens for their first event, "And the fateful first event this year is..." Still stalling, "THIS!!" The manifested screen reading, "Obstacle Course Race."

"An obstacle course!" The greenette felt nervous sweat, then glanced in surprise at Koyuki's feline deadpan, "This is some serious Deja vu..."

"It's a race between every member of all elven classes! The course is a four-kilometer lap around the stadium itself!" The gates to their first event slowly opened, revealing their path where they shall race. "Our school preaches freedom in all things!" Giggling a bit at this, "So as long as you don't go off the course, anything is fair game!"

"Racers, to your positions..."

The red lighting up, leaving two greenlit. Seeing this everyone stood ready, tensed to start their run.

Rolling her neck, hearing it pop twice, 'Welp!' Leaning forward once she saw the second red light, ready to sprint, lips pulled back in a smirk, 'Gotta make Fairy Tail proud!'

 

PING

 

"START!! At that, everyone rushed to the gate. Already predicting this, seeing it was narrow for everyone to pass through at the same time. Leaping up high above the students and chanted out, "Hydro Charge!"

Flying over the ocean of bodies, now running on the left side of the wall and towards the exit. Seeing the front crowd rigid, assuming that Todoroki froze their feet's' to the ground. Amazingly enough, many of A's  and other students got around it in time, "I ain't letting you get ahead that easy, Half' n' Half! Frozo!!"

"Wooh! Look at you guys!" Giggling at this, leaping off the walls to the icy ground, skating on it easily. Easily catching up beside Shoto, giving the scowling boy a smile, "Yo!"

"Tch!" Clicking his tongue, he didn't think the mage would quickly meet him. But the two quickly came to a halt when a shadow loomed over them all. Handful of faux villains and Robo Infernos.

Whistling at this, not the least intimidated by the shear numbers and mountain-like height.

"EVERY OBSTACLE COURSE NEEDS OBSTACLES!! STARTING WITH THE FIRST BARRIER. ROBO INFERNO!"

Many shouts of disbelief and shock rung around the teens:

"It's the zero-pointers from the exam!!"

"Seriously? The hero course kids fought those?!"

"Too many. There's no way past!"

"So these are the faux villains they used for everyone else's test?" Hearing Shoto's mumbles. Shrugging at that, "Yep." Ignoring the glance of annoyance, he did ask, so she answered.

With that, she heard him sigh in annoyance, he must have been thinking to himself, because the rest he spoke out loud, "Especially because dear old otou-san is watching."

With a swoosh of his right hand, glaciers of ice smashed right into the first goliath before them. Cutting into its system and freezing it whole. Koyuki blinked widely, amazed at such power; but then drooled gleefully at all that ice, 'LATER!!' Shaking it off quickly, seeing the boy run under the frozen 'bot.

Her feet's glowed blue, shouting out another "Hydro Charge" and rocketing off to the second. Reaching out, hand's freezing to an icy claw, digging into the metal. At the flight, pulling the machine's head along and around, hearing the cringing snaps of wires. Head twisted around and backwards; Koyuki hugged the thing, now pulling from its roots. Grinding her teeth at the metals stubbornness to snap. Using her monstrous strength and heard the wonderful metal grinding of its neck.

"Raaaah!!" Ripping the head of the zero point goliath with her Herculean strength. With such prosition, she flung its head towards another across. Comparison to a professional baseball player throwing a small baseball. Smashing right into the other, knocking it down to the ground, unmoving.

The crowd awed and cheered even louder at the Dragoon's unbelievable show of strength and Todoroki's icy ability to pass through. Even though the crowd cheered for the mage (and Shoto), all the students behind paled at what they're up against now.

"She ripped its head off like nothing and tossed it across another!!"

"Tha...that's who we're up against..."

"That's...insane...!!"

"1-A'S TODOROKI!! BUSTING THROUGH AND SABOTAGING THE OTHERS IN ONE MOVE!! AND ALSO 1-A'S DRAGOON!! NO MOUNTAINS AND ROBOTS GOING TO STOP THIS GIRL!!"

'Midoriya-shonen...' As the mage stood on top of the headless goliath; face shadowed, but her azure orbs shown, 'You also have to prove your best against Dragoon-san. The country has their eyes on her too.'

Smiling nervously, but his resolve to win was already set, 'I know that...!'


	44. Run Little Boy! Run!!

"THE FIRST EVENT IS THE OBSTACLE COURSE REACE!! IT'S A LAP AROUND THIS STADIUM, MADE JUST FOR TODAY!!" Announced Present Mic, the mummified Aizawa sitting beside him, "Hey."

"ACCORDING TO THE RULES, ANYTHING'S FAIR GAME AS LONG AS OUR CONTESTANTS STAY IN BOUNDS. IT'S A HARSH GAME OF CHICKEN!!" As they watched all the students battle the faux villains with the best of their abilities. To focused on the bots than the little robots filming all this for the audience, "AND ALL THE ACTION IS BROUGHT TO YOU BY THE CAMERA ROBOTS AT EACH LOCATION!"

Sighing through her nose, quickly turning and flying off with body of water, 'Gotta blast!' Focusing more on the race than worrying about the rest, 'Unlike the Grand Magic Games, I can't worry about the others in my class.' Clicking her tongue, upset at this, 'This really sucks!'

"H-Hey, there're kids pinned under there!!"

"They've gotta be dead! I didn't know we could be killed during this thing!" Many panicked when Shoto's icy attack made the goliath fall forward to cut off their path.  

Under the mountains of metal, something was banging under it. Until finally smashing through, it was Eijirou. His body hardened, shielding him from the impact, "Dead? As if!"

"1-A'S KIRISHIMA WAS CRUSHED!!"

Clicking his tongue angrily at the split colored teen, "That bastard Todoroki. Timing their fall like that! I'd be dead if I wasn't me!"

"Class A's full of jerks, huh!" Another voice could be heard under the ruble, finally smashing through near Kirishima,. His skin having a metallic gray, "I'd be dead if I wasn't me!"

"The dude from class B!" Amazed that another person was caught in the mist.

"CLASS BE'S TETSUTETSU WAS ALSO FLATTENED! OUCH!!"

"You copy-cat!!" Crying out as he dashed off to continue his race. At that shout, the other teen jumped in surprise at the exclamation.

Huffing, agitated that both Todoroki and Dragoon quickly passed through the Inferno bots. Quickly, Katsuki propelling himself up and over the giant goliath. Smirking wildly at his quick witted success, "DOWN LOW DIDN'T WORK FOR 1-A'S BAKUGOU, SO HE TOOK THE HIGH ROAD!! CLEVER!"

"With your personality, I was sure you'd bust your way through." Realizing he was being followed both by Hanta and Fumikage, the two using their Quirks consisting tape or Dark Shadow. 

"But you avoided a Fight!"

"Allow me to follow in your wake." Both following the blonde's lead.

"THE CURRENT LEADERS OF THE PACK ARE OVERWHELMINGLY FROM CLASS A!!" And they were right. All of the kids from class A have grown and matured ever since the villain attack. Not hesitating to fight in the race, gaining a bravado to continue. Just what they needed to charge in and show the world, the world of heroes what they could do.

Dodging the robots swipe, Izuku quickly noticing and dashed to a metal piece on the ground, 'It's an armor plate from one that Todoroki-kun knocked down!' Swiping off the ground and running off with it, along the bot following the greenette 'They made 'em pretty tenacious...'

Swinging the plate around and smashing its head clean off. Satisfied at the work and the damage the object can give, 'Working as a shield too. This thing's handy!'

A loud bang was fired, blasting the goliath in the middle that blocked the rest of the students from moving forward. The one who caused the explosion was Momo, creating a cannon to blast them down, "Piece of cake!"

'She beat a zero-pointer so easily!' Seeing she was the third person of today who defeated the gain bots.  
Both she and Shoto glanced to see everyone catching up. Focusing back in front of them, seeing their next course of action, both not stopping in their sprint. Though Shoto went straight for the ropes, Koyuki had other plans.

"SO THE FIRST BARRIER WAS A PIECE OF CAKE?! HOW ABOUT THE SECOND? FALL AND YOU'RE OUT--!!" Cutting himself off when he saw someone with silver-white hair leapt without hesitance and dived into the second course, "AND DRAGOON DIVES IN LIKE NOTHING! WHAT IS THIS GIRL PLANNING?!"

Smirking at hearing the loud cries of surprise of the crowd; flipping in mid-air "Water Dragon Lock!" Whipping out her water chains, snapping to the nearest towers of crater. The aquatic chains ringing once snapped into the ground. Wrapping both around her wrist and giving them a harsh tug forward. Swinging her way through the trenches, feeling the winds howling in her ear at the speed she was going. Flying up, and blasting herself into the air, seeing Shoto under her. Freezing the tightrope and in a way skidding on it. The chrome teen realizing a shadow over his figure, glancing up to see the smirking girl. Scowling at her smile, 'This girl...!' 

"WHAT A BEAST! DRAGOON SWINGS HER WAY THROUGH THE COURSE!" Clearly amped up at the show of performance, creating cheers from the audience at seeing this wild girl's action.

"So cool!" Aweing a seeing the Dragoon flying ahead now. 

"Ochako-chan, we have to catch up." Reminded Tsuyu, seeing that the brunette stopped for second to gap at Koyuki. As she leapt onto the ropes. Crawling on fours, "Just a giant tightrope."

"Hee hee hee, here we go. My chance to make a splash!" A feminine giggles could be heard behind Ochako and Mina, making the two jump in surprise at their laughter. A girl with dark salmon hair, wearing many trinkets and nick-knacks around her body and shoes, a steampunk-like goggles over hers eyes. Smiling broadly out the course, "Time for my support items to get the spotlight! Take a look, all you national support companies! At the wire arrow and hover soles!"

"She's in the support course." Questioned Uraraka. Mina pointing out in shock at all the items, "Wait. She's allowed to have those things?!"

"You guys in the hero course also have practical battle training, don't you?" Bluntly pointing out to them in their skill of expertise, "In the interest of fairness, as long as they're items and costumes we develop ourselves using equipment's just fine! You might even say" With a pop, one of her gadgets launched a hook, securing her to the furthest base, "For the support course students. This is the greatest opportunity to show off our inventiveness and craftsmanship to the industry, hee hee hee!!"

While running with giddy laughter, leaping up high, "So, eyes on me, all you corporations out there!!"  
"Check out my adorable babies!!"  
"Wow! Let's chase her down!" As Uraraka and Mina joined the rest on the tightropes to get across, "So annoying! How's that fair!"  
"The truth is, we've got all types trying to make it big here today, Easer Head." Surprisingly, Present Mic was calm about the topic of other classes. Aizawa ignoring the blonde hero, scowling at the many forms of teens stopping, "Why'd those idiots stop moving..."

"MEANWHILE THE LEADERS OF THE RACE MOVE ON UNDAUNTED!!" Referring to both Koyuki and Shoto now passing the second course and rushing for their third and final event. The two hero explosions popping behind them and an ash blonde on hot pursuit, "Not so fast!!"

"Here comes Firecracker!" Smiling broadly at the blonde's shouts.

Seeing the three ahead, "It's very likely my brother is also watching." Huffing, determined to catch up to the three, "I mustn't show him an unsightly performance!!" Whiling skidding on the ropes very rigidly, trying to keep balance on the thick ropes.

"LOOKS UNSIGHTLY TO ME!!" 

"THE LEADS KEEP BREAKING AHEAD, WHILE THE REST OF THE PACK IS BUNCHED UP!" Spectating the rest, the crowd continued to cheer for those ahead of the rest, "OUR RACERS DON'T KNOW HOW MANY WILL GET TO MOVE ON, SO ALL THEY CAN DO IS AIM FOR FIRST PLACE!!"

Finally reaching the spot, Koyuki almost cringed at the smell of some form of chemical around this part of area, "OUR LEADERS HAS REACHED THE FINAL BARRIER!! THAT IS TO SAY THIS MINEFILED!! IT'S A DEADLY AFGHAN CARPET!! A QUICK GLANCE IS ENOUGH TO REVEAL THE MINES LOCATIONS!! SO KEEP BOTH EYES OPEN AND WATCH YOUR STEP!!"

"I SHOULD MENTION OUR MINES DON'T PACK A DEADLY PUNCH, BUT THEY'RE LOUD AND FLASHY ENOUGH THAT YOU MIGHT NEED A CHANGE OF UNDERWEAR WHEN IT'S ALL OVER!"

Back with Izuku, clinging on the ropes upside down. The metal plate safely secured behind him with the wires, "They're already made it that far...?" Grinding his jaw, pushing himself to go faster with a scowl on his face, "Quickly! Gotta keep moving!!"

"No time to diddly-daddle!" running into the field without a second thought of hesitation, using her nose to guide, 'It's so strong, I already know where each bomb is set.'

Openly surprised that the girl ran in and has yet to be blown by the frag grenades under, clicking his tongue and following behind her, 'It seems she knows where not to step, which means...!'

Noticing of being followed by the chrome teen; blinking in surprise, but ignored it and sprinted. Scowling her back, as he too rushed behind her, 'You're not getting ahead!!'

"This crap" Shoto glanced in time to see Katsuki blasting his way close behind him, "can't slow me down!!"

Now both boys glared at the other down, "You. your declaration of war was to the wrong person."

"Also," Igniting an explosion below them, causing Todoroki to dodge the fire, "I'm Frozo's top rival!! Not you!" Rushing behind the Dragoon from behind, Koyuki pivoting and brought her leg high up, swinging it down to axe the ground. Firing an explosion in Katsuki's face, "You bitch!!"

"WE HAVE A BRAWL, FOLKS! GET EXCITED, MASS MEDIA!1 YOU GUYS LOVE THIS SORT OF SHOWDOWNS!!"

"All's fair in battle, Katsuki!" Smiling innocently at the angry blonde, flipping back at the swipe. Now both Katsuki and Shoto charged at the smirking Dragon Slayer, "Come at it."

"BUT THE REST ARE CATCHING UP!!" Seeing the rest finally entering the minefield quickly; already, many explosives were set off and many students flew up in midair. The three in the lead were now in combat for first, both boys focus on the mage. Seeing she was unrelenting of them to pass through. Using the bombs under against them. Pouncing on one bomb, blowing up in Shoto's face, the teen glaring harshly. "BUT WITH THESE THREE GRAPPLING FOR FIRST CAN THEY HOLD ON TO THEIR LEAD?!"

Izuku too, arrived, but was far behind, already seeing the three close exiting the third even and near the finish line, 'So wide!' Internally panicking and trying to think of a strategy. A risky plan appeared, using the metal plate and quickly using it as his shovel, digging up the planted bombs, 'I can... take a page from your book, Kacchan!'

Quickly gathering as much as he could, his muttering habit could be heard, "They're the type that blow when stepped on. They're only strong enough to toss us around a bit, but... If you're thrown off course, you could cause a chain reaction and lose a lot of time!" Digging through the dirt in search for more to pile up, "Better to slow down and avoid them if it means not taking damage. Not like leaping types can afford to get careless either. There are more mines to dodge up front and trying to slow down others is a guaranteed time loss."

"Antipersonnel mines should only be 14-15 cm down. I can dig'em up with this." Calculating, noticing the depth they were placed under. 

"What're you doing, Midoriya-san!" Rushing past the mumbling greenette, wondering how the boy could stop to think at all this pressure now.

"Yeah! yeah!" Waving her words off as he found more than enough he need for his plan.

"DRAGOON IS KEEPING BAKUGOU AND TODOROKI BACK AS SHE'S STILL IN THE LEAD!! THEY'RE ABOUT TO CROSS THE FINISH LINE!!"

'Great' Prepping the metal in front as a sled. With a body flop onto the pile of bombs; just as he calculated, it rocketed him off like a missile, 'Blasting Turbo Speed!'

"A GIANT EXPLOSION FROM BEHIND?! WHAT CAUSED SUCH BLAST?!" Many flinched in surprise at the explosion behind, few glancing up to see something flying over. "AN ACCIDENT? OR WAS IT INTENTIONAL?" Spectated the energetic blonde.  
"AND CLASS A'S MIDORIYA RIDES THE WAVE IN HOT PURSUIT OR SOMETHING!!"

flying over their heads, the mage gawking at the metal plate flying passed them, "HE'S PASSED THEM!!"

'Yup! This is intense!' Grasping on tightly to the wires at the blasting winds in his face. Panicking when he begun to descend, not thinking that far ahead.

"Dekuuu!!!" "Izukuuu!!!"

Both Katsuki and Koyuki shouted, now chasing after the greenette flying ahead. Their faces shadowed with terrifying resolves. Katsuki glaring at the Midoriya, while Koyuki smirked darkly at her friend.

"Get the hell back here!!"

"You're not going to pass me that easily!!"

Clicking his tongue in frustration, seeing Izuku ahead now, "No time to worry about them!"

"OUR FORMER LEADERS HAVE CALLED CEASEFIRE TO CHASE DOWN MIDORIYA!!" Seeing them in hot pursuit: Katsuki propelling himself with his explosives, Koyuki sprinting behind and avoiding the bombs under diligently, Shoto using his ice to layer the ground. "WHEN A COMMON ENEMY APPEARS, PEOPLE STOP FIGHTING! WELL, ACTUALLY, THEY'RE STILL FIGHTING, JUST NOT EACH OTHER!

"What're you even trying to say?" Not understanding Present Mic's use of explaining.

Gravity doing its works, Izuku floated off the plate and held on tightly to the wire with all his might, 'Uh-oh!'

'Crap! Don't let go!' Ever so slowly, Koyuki reaching past his right. 'While I'm still ahead, this is my one chance!' Shoto following her in hot pursuit, and Katsuki passing Izuku's left with wild eyes. 'So hold on tight!'

'If passing them again is impossible' Willing his body, flipping in mid air and pulled the plate along. Grinding his teeth harshly. Slamming the metal down with all his might, 'Then I gotta stay in the lead!!'   
Hearing four clicks underground, setting them off to explode. Propelling Izuku off and smoking the three blind.

"AND MIDORIYA BLOWS OFF THE COMPETITION WITH NO TIME TO LOSE! YOUR CLASS IS SOMETHING ELSE, EASER HEAD! WHAT'RE YOU TEACHING THOSE KIDS?"

"This isn't my doing. They've been spurring each other on all on their own."

 

In the back of audience, a petite girl in the back stood in the exit. Concealed by a borrowed jacket of Inko's; face shadowed by the hoodie, but her nervous smile was shown in the light, "I wouldn't call it the end of the race just yet." two bugles twitching under, seeming cat-like.

 

"WELL, WHO WOULD HAVE THOUGHT--"  
Breathing in deeply and unleashed ear shattering roar that made Katsuki and Shoto flinch away in pain, "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!"

Cringing at the distorting roar, but snapped in shock at the blaring sounds of clicks in the minefield, "No way!!"

And with a great bang all around, the traps blew up after another, 'Just with a roar like that?!" Many surprised yelps and screams were heard; everyone trying to dodge an explosion or flying student that squealed, "Whyyyyy?!"

"HOLY COW!! THE MINEFEILD IS GOING OFF! SOMETHING OUTTA A MICHAEL BAY MOVIE!!"

Dodging the explosion, glancing in time to see Koyuki sprinting full speed his way with a canine smirk. Face shadowed in a competitive glee, "It's not over yeeeeeeeeeet!!"

"Hiiiiiiiiiiii!" Squealing in shocked fear, pushing every fiber of his being to go faster, the girl gaining every second. Seeing the finish line just ahead, running closer and closer. Just as Koyuki was gaining on him, almost breathing down on him.

"THEY'RE COMING IN CLOSE! AND IT'S!!!"

Leaping behind the boy and tackling him to the ground, hearing the crowd go nuts in a frenzy, "MIDORIYA IZUKU!!!"

Seeing that the boy's arms sprawled out to the finish line upon being tackled. Dubbing him the victor of the race.

"THOUGH I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE THE PICTURES OF THIS MOMENT! IT LOOKED LIKE A LIONESS POUNCING ITS PREY!"

"That's the most accurate description that you haven't butchered yet." Agreed the mummified teacher, were all mages that extreme?

'I thought I was gonna die!' Trembling in fear at the sudden cat and mouse-- No! Lion hunting the mouse!

"That was fun~!" Giggled Koyuki, the girl still on top of him, chin nuzzled on his head with a chirpy smile.

"Koyuki..." Sighing deeply at her words, but smiled shakenly. Even if this mage could be extreme and competitive, he wouldn't change it.


	45. Saddle Up for the Cavalry Race

"OKAY KIDDIES! YOU CAN STOP YOUR LOVEY-DOVEY DOWN THERE!" Teased Present Mic, seeing that Koyuki was still on top the greenette. Finally realizing their position, his face drastically turning cherry red, 'WAAAAAH!!' Trying to crawl off the girl, "K-K-K-Koyuki!"

"What?" Dense and naïve to Izuku sudden flustered reaction, arms around his neck. Seeming indifferent to the position. Perking up now, as if she may have an idea why, "Oh. I must be heavy."

Rolling off and flipping onto her feet, glancing down at the blushing Midoriya with clear confusion. Still on the ground on his hands and knees, mind incoherent with rushing thoughts.

"RACERS CROSS THE FINISH LINE ONE AFTER THE OTHER!" Finally Shoto and Katsuki crossed the line, dirt on their gym clothes from all the explosion happening in the minefield. Followed by other students, "WE'LL GO OVER THE STANDING'S LATER, SO CATCH YOUR BREATH FOR NOW!"

"Deku-kun! Koyuki-chan!" Panted out the exhausted brunette, jogging her way to the two, "That was awesome!"

"To lose a race of all things, with my Quirk..." Mumbled the distraught Tenya, staring into his hands for an answer. Koyuki making a silent chuckle with a cocky smile, "Heh!"

"What's with that laugh!" Now the boy was pointing at the smug mage, "Nothing~"

"Clearly not!" Now childishly pointing at the laughing Dragoon.

"Uraraka-san. Iida-kun." Both surprised and relieved seeing the two. Reaching the two, as she ranted of Izuku's feat of beating the race "First place, though! Man, I'm jealous!" 

Bashful at the compliment, the boy rubbed behind his nape bashfully with a nervous smile, "Aw, nah." Blinking in surprise, 'Huh? I'm not shying away like always...?' Shaking that off quickly. Glancing down in thought, 'But still... I got lucky.'

'It's just that every one of my chance strategies happened to work. They say it's awesome but it was just my luck. A lucky break that's all. The real test of skill starts now.'

Momo finishing as well, but angrily clicked her tongue, cheeks pink in anger and embarrassment, "How could this happen!" Once turning and revealing the beaten Minoru who smiled pervertedly, "Two birds, one stone. I'm a freaking genius!"

"You're the absolute worst!!" Biting her teeth down in fluster, but felt a hand on her shoulder. Glancing up to see Koyuki's broad smile, "I gotcha Momo."

"Huh?" Confused, but flushed at the Dragoon.  
Holding three fingers up towards the smaller teen with one eye shadowed over with the face of indifference, "Three seconds."

"Yes ma'am." Standing on the ground and back straight as if being inspected by a general.   
Blinking in surprise at his quick obedience, but seeing and hearing Koyuki's authoritative tone and glare would make you go stiff in fear.

"So it's finally over. Let's check the results!" Forty-two students passing the race and the majority were from classes A and B with few general kids, "The top 42 from this qualifying round will move on!   
"But for those who placed lower, don't worry! We've got another way for you to show your stuff!" announcing those who couldn't be in the first forty-two for the second event.

"And now the main selection really begins! The press corp's going to be jumping out of their seats, so give it all you've got!" Hyping everyone in the crowd for this, "Now, on to the second event! I already know what it is, of course. Dying in suspense? Next up is..."

Many waiting in suspense for the next thing, "This!" Bold words of "Cavalry Battle" read on the screen.  
"Cavalry battle!" confusingly distraught at this, the electric blonde not understanding this event.  
"Cavalry battle!" Mineta blushing with weird fantasies in mind.

Tapping her chin in confusion, Tsuyu asked out loud, "So we're teaming up, but how exactly?"

"Participants will, on their own, form teams of two to four members each and get into a horse-and-rider formation." A sample of All Might, Thirteen, and Present Mic appeared. Thirteen in front and Mic behind, while All Might stood a top of their joint hands. "The rules are fundamentally the same as those of an ordinary cavalry battle-- Snag your opponents' headbands while guarding your own-- but with one exception."

Koyuki deadpanning at the sample, 'What in Zeref's name is this game?'

"Each of you has been assigned a point value based on your ranking in the last event."

"We'll earn points like in the entrance exam? Sounds simple." Huh'ed Rikido, arms crossed at this. Mezo and Koji nodding in silent agreement with the teen.

"So the point value of each team depends on its members!" pointed out Toru, Mina now understanding the game's concept of points.

"I'm about to explain it, so just shut up already!!" Cracking her whip in frustration at the kids constant interruptions of her explanation. Clearing her throat to calm herself, "Anyway, yes. And your individual point values start at five, at the bottom. So the student who took 42nd place is worth five points, 41st is worth ten-- get it? But our first place participant is worth TEN MILLION POINTS!!"

And just like that, the whole crowd of students snapped towards Izuku's direction. Frozen in both fear and shock at the large amount of points, "Ten million...?"

"Oh snap." Blinking in surprise, feeling cold sweat and nervous for her friend. 

"The higher-ranked students are the ones to aim for this survival game is a chance for a comeback. it's anyone's game!" Smiling deviously at the students clear attention on the young Midoriya, "there's more suffering ahead for those at the top. As you must have heard countless times since enrolling at U.A, this is Plus Ultra!"

"After taking first place in the qualifiers, Midoriya Izuku has gotten ten million points!!" Now all teens in the field tensely stared down the nervous boy.

Feeling all this pressure in the air, unlike the eyes he's received in the past. They weren't dark sneers of distaste or jeers of laughter, 'But the eyes on me now are different than before. It was just dumb luck that I temporarily grabbed first place.' Knowing that if he hadn't thought up his plan, the one who would have been obviously in first would be the mage behind him. 'But even so...' Clenching his fists, hardening his resolves, 'There's a lot of pressure!'

"The match will last 15 minutes. Each team's points are determined by its members." Koyuki silently throwing her arms up, face clearly reading, "Are you serious!" Silently pointing at her best friend across from her, silently implying "She just said that!!"

Hearing her friend's giggle at seeing Koyuki's clear frustration and upset on her behalf, "Koyuki-chan..."

"The rider will wear a headband displaying the total of points. Until the match ends, you'll all compete to grab each other's points and maintain the ones you have." Explaining more about the rules and point system, "Any headbands you grab must be worn around the neck or higher. But the more headbands you've got, the harder they'll be to manage."

"Most importantly, even if your headband is taken and even if your horse formation broken, it's not over 'til it's over!"

Many of the teens chatted amongst themselves about the point system and the amount of teams there'll theoretically be. Koyuki, naïve to the few growing stares her way and those inching closer.  
"Quirks are allowed, so it'll be a brutal!" Now she felt the growing stares, glancing behind to see many of her classmates and other students. Blinking ever so slowly and inching away from Izuku's form. The boy unaware of the Dragon Slayer walking away, "However, it's still a cavalry battle. Maliciously attacking another team with the intent of making them fall will get you a red card! And that means you're out of the game!"

"You've got 15 minutes! Time to form your teams!"  
With their time set, Koyuki was now sweating bullets as she now jogged from the following forms, 'Well I know who they want too recruit!!'

With Izuku, still in thought who to recruit, 'In that case, my team members' points don't really mater!'  
Snapping out of his thoughts once he notices the rest are quickly recruiting members, mostly people they're familiar with, 'Right. Everyone's sticking to their own class. Mostly because we don't know about the other class's Quirks.' 

'I've gotta figure something out, quickly!' Seeing that everyone completely kept their distance from the greenette, 'Because as it is. They're avoiding me like the plague!!'

Even his classmates avoided him, not meeting eye-contact and dodging his pleading hand, 'Yup. They must figure that the best strategy isn't to hold on to my points the whole time. But to instead try stealing them at the very end.' Distraught that no one looked his way, he doesn't see Koyuki anywhere either! 'Unlike Todoroki-kun and Kacchan. I haven't shown off my Quirk enough for them to trust me.' 

"Deku-kun!" Called out Ochako, smiling to the Midoriya, "Team up with m-- WOAH!" Jumping at the sudden waterworks from Izuku, "URARAKA-SAN!!"  
Still crying, hesitantly asking, "Y-you mean it?! Everyone's probably gonna come after me for my ten million--"

"Yeah, but you'll win if you just run away." Reassuring the boy and his doubts, "I-I think you're overestimating me, Uraraka-san."

"That's fine! Who cares." Smiling broadly towards Midoriya, elbows above her waist, "Teaming up with a friend just seems right!"

Face completely scrunched, as if he ate something soar or was blinded by bright lights, "What's wrong?! Your face got all weird!"

"You're just so Uraraka I can't bear to look at you, Uraraka-san."

Shaking it off quickly and got down to business before time runs out, "I actually wanted to team up with you too, so thanks."

"Partnering with someone you get along with is definitely the best option." Checking off now that he has recruited Ochako, "Now that we've got your Quirk, Uraraka-san, we just need him and her. I've got the perfect plan!"

"Hmm?" That 'him' is Iida Tenya.

Once they found Tenya, they- well Izuku- explained their plan of action, "We three'll form the horse, with Iida-san in the lead. Iida-san, Uraraka-san can make us weightless, which means excellent maneuverability. We'll want our rider to be physically strong, that's where Koyuki comes in. But I'll have to look for her. Anyway, the plan is just to run away the whole time. That's pretty much it."

Nodding at this, this plan was a win set with their all their abilities, "I'd expect no less, Midoriya-san."

"But I'm sorry. I refuse." Both Izuku and Ochako were surprised at the sudden change of events. 

"Ever since the entrance exam, I've been losing to you." Pushing his lenses back, "It's precisely because you're a wonderful friend that I cannot follow you now. Untempered as I am." Turning away from the two and heading towards the waiting team before him, Shoto's team. "So I, too, challenge you!"

"Iida-kun..." Saddened in seeing her friend walk away. Izuku nervously realized the situation he is in, especially hearing it from Tenya, 'It's already begun. They're all enemies.'

'Right, I'm on top now. So this is no time for loyalty between friends!'

Gleeful giggles were heard behind them, "Yes, you're in first place. You sure do stand out!"

"Team up with me. Mr. First Place!!" Appearing close to Izuku face, making the boy flinch back, "Whoa! Too close. Who're you?"

Removing her goggles, seeing that's how she introduced herself to begin with, "I'm Mei Hatsume, from the support course! I don't know you, but I could be useful to someone in your position."

"Ah, you don't mince words!"

Undeterred, Mei goes of her reasoning of wishing to apart of the team, "Joining with you means I'll inevitably be right in the spotlight! And then, inevitably, my super cute babies will be see by the industry big shots. They'll have to take notice of me and my babies!!"

"Ho-Hold on, now." Trying to understand this salmon haired girl and her strange talk, "Babies? Industry? What're you..."

"But wait-- there's more. This could also be advantageous for you." Completely ignoring Ochako and continues her rant to the Midoriya, pulling out every gadgets she's brought for the festival, "In the support course, we develop equipment to make heroes' Quirks easier to use!"

"I've got plenty of my babies here, and I'm sure you'll find one or two that suit you!" Now seeming to be a crazed business-like person. Showing off her creation and trinket machinery, "Perhaps this one's to your liking? It's modeled on a certain hero's backpack, with a few additions of my own."

"Could it be? Buster hero air jet's pack?!" Pointing out the jetpack, "I love that guy. His agency used to be in my neighborhood."

"Is that right? By the way, my Quirk is..." With that, Mei as been recruited by team Midoriya. Now that just leaves...

"That just leaves Koyuki! With her ability of cloning, her "sisters" will keep everyone away!" Smiling, confident that Koyuki will join them without a second thought.

"You're right! It's almost a solid win with her Quirks." Ochako nodded in agreement, even if everyone's pitted against each other, Koyuki was more excited about the teams part as well. "Not only that, but her skills in close combat and long distance range!"

"Oh, you mean Ms. Roar!" Remembering Koyuki as the one that set off the bombs with just her roar.

"Right! Now, let's get Koyuki--" Finally noticing that it may not be easily possible, seeing the mage running around the field. Trying to get away from the hoards of classes wanting to recruit the girl, "DRAGOON-CHAN/SAN!! PLEASE JOIN OUR TEAM!!"

'So that's why she was gone...' Izuku thought in surprise, and he thought she left because of him being the ten million target.

Eye's comically wide with fear at those chasing behind her. Seeing the person who'll save her from the mob behind, Izuku and Ochako quickly rushed forward but took a drastic stop when she flung herself at someone else with a cry.

"HITOSHI SAVE ME!!" Body slamming the unsuspecting cat-loving teen, hearing a surprised cry from the boy himself. Both sprawled on the ground. Hitoshi blinked in shock at the sudden tackle, holding her waist in surprise. But scowled at the people that chased her down, leaning himself back up while cradling her form close to his chest, "You can leave her be, she's on my team."

"Yeah! What he said!" Pointing at Shinso, agreeing to join his team if it meant for the rest to stop chasing her down around the field for the past ten minutes!  
Hearing that the Dragoon already decided Shinso's group, the crowd of students aw'd and left the two dejectedly.

Gapping at the two at first, but it quickly changed to timid disappointment, "Oh... I guess she already joined their team..." Seeming very trodden at seeing Koyuki quickly joining another group. What was he hoping? That she would immediately join them. Out of everyone, of course the person every participant wants to recruit would be the mage. If they haven't just witnessed her friendly interactions with others, she's easy to approach for these things. Especially with her skills and magic.

Hesitantly moving on to recruit other teammates...if that were that easy...

Stopping in surprise, Izuku quickly rushed off. Surprising Ochako at his running, "Deku-kun?"

Now he knows who'll be the perfect candidate for the front horse. Grasping their shoulder and boldly declaring to them, "You."

\---

"Your 15 minutes are up." Announced Midnight, stretching her arms across, "Time to get started."  
"Hey, wake up, Eraser! They've had their time to form teams and strategize." Trying to wake the sleeping man next to him, announcing the number of teams out in the field, "And now all twelve teams are lined up and ready to move!!"

Blinking in daze, but seemed silently surprised at the teams out there, "Interesting. The teams they've come up with."

"LET'S GET A BATTLE CRY!!" Cheering on the crowd to join, and ask and he shall receive. the crowds cheers along, "HERE COMES THE STARTING SIGNAL!!"

"BLOOD BEGETS BLOOD IN THE U.A GRAND MATCH!!"

As Izuku and his teammates readied themselves for the match. His group consisting Ochako and Mei in the back, with Fumikage in front. Hands joined for Izuku to stand, and theirs arms as the saddle. Tying the headband around his forehead, clear determination on his face to win this match, even at the large scale of opponents.

"Uraraka-san!" "Yep!

"Hatsume-san!" "Heh heh heh!"

"Tokoyami-san!" "Un!"

"Let's do this!!"

Up ahead with team Shinso, Koyuki took the front as their shield. Their team consisted Mashirao and Yuga in the back, their hands latched onto her shoulder's and intertwined her hands. Holding up Hitoshi who held their headband that read '450' for their team's points. Sadly, Shinso manipulated the two boys to join. Which the Dragoon didn't know till the last second. What better way of snapping them out of it than to flick their forehead. Now seeing their predicament, both boys were either terrified or confused on how this all happened.

"You'll surprise me, right Koyuki-chan." The violet haired teen smiling to himself lazily, knowing this match will get wild.

Ojiro blinking widely, knowing he can't back out now, not just yet, "How did this even happen...?"

"...oh dios...!" Yuga shivered in shock.

Smirking at the challenge, azure orbs taking on a aquatic and frosty glow, "Aye, aye leader!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Team Shino's points from each team member(s):  
> Koyuki- 205  
> Hitoshi-80  
> Ojiro- 160  
> Yuga- 5  
> Total= 450


	46. Charging Cavalry!!

"START!!"

At the commence of the third event, team Shinso charged forward. Many of the other teams like Hagakure and Tetsutetsu went for team Midoriya. Their team went for defense and stay away from Izuku's team, for now that is.

"WELL, BARELY TWO MINUTES HAVE PASSED, BUT THE BATTLEFIELD'S ALREADY CHAOTIC!" The mage glanced in time to see Izuku's team in midair, evading the others, "WITH EVERYONE SCRAMBLING FOR HEADBANDS, IT'S NOT JUST THE TEN MILLION OUT THERE! THOSE HIGHER RANKERS ARE WORTH A SHOT AS WELL!!"

With that said, few others from class B went for her team's points. Blocking their path, it was teams Rin and Kendo. Two of her friends, Sai and Kendo, smirked at the four teammates, "Sorry Dragoon-san, we'll be taking those points."

But their smirks were wiped away at Koyuki's brightening smile, "Let's do this girls!" two bright orbs were released from her body and metralized as the twins, Yu and Ki, also wearing the gym clothes like the rest. Both girls hopping upon being born, smirking at the two gob smacked teams, "YEAH!"

"OH MY GOD!! DRAGOON CAN MAKE CLONES?!" Were Present Mic's honest surprise, even going as far to move away and barely hear, "Since when?"

Releasing battle cries and charged at the two; Yu leaping onto the surprised Rin. Ki slipping under Kendo's team to dodge Sai's flames, it was strangely cold. But it did not stop the clone from leaping behind the rider and snatching their bandana, "Got it!"

"Oh no!" Cried out the auburn teen, snapping in time to see them rush away and back to the original. The raven haired teen clicked her tongue angrily, "Dammit!"

Both rushing back to the running team of Shinso, both girls sticking on each side and held their points to Hitoshi. Taking them with a peaked smile, "Oh? This is new."

Ojiro  feeling a cold sweat falling on his temple, 'Dragoon-san's cloning!' Glancing each of their sides, seeing them be their side shield's, 'With it, none of the teams will have a chance to get any closer.'

'This is...'

"Yu, we need you to steal as much of the headbands as you can or keep our target at bay! If things get to hard for us, return." Ordered the Dragoon, leading them away from the intensifying battle for team Midoriya's points. The clone nodding and dashing off towards the growing crowd chasing team Midoriya. If you can't hunt the bigger prey, get the lesser ones. 

Snapping to Ki now, "Ki, watch our blind spots. I'll guide us, kay." Glancing up at Hitoshi, receiving a nod of approval. 

Yuga and Ojiro thought at the same time, '...the impenetrable ace!'

As Koyuki and Shinso smirked, their plans were going very smoothly. Protect their points, have Yu act as a hunter and Ki as their second shield and fighter. The mage glancing once more to the greenette, now Katsuki's team after Izuku, 'Sorry Izuku. But we will win.' Her azure orbs harden to a frown, hardening her resolve to beat her friend, 'That's a fact.'

"BOTH THE DOGGEDLY PURSUED FIRST PLACE TEAM AND ITS DTERMIND PURSUERS FROM CLASS A ARE NOTHING TO SNEEZE AT!" Commentated the blonde hero, seeing that many of class A did indeed choose to chase Izuku and not those with more points. Betting their skills and time to snatch it from the Midoriya, "LET'S TAKE A LOOK AT THE CURRENT POINT SPREAD...HOW ARE OUR TEAMS DOING AFTER SEVEN MINUTES OF PLAY?" 

Total silence followed from the crowd, appalled at the scoreboard. Shinso quickly glanced up to see that they were at third place, with the total points of one thousand three hundred thirty-three. Below team Monoma and Midoriya, but above Tetsutetsu's team.  
Yet what struck everyone odd was the sudden teams of class A were not the ones in the top six at least, "NOW WAIT JUST A SECOND! BESIDES MIDORIYA, CLASS A'S NOT LOOKING SO HOT. WHAT HAPPENED TO BAKUGOU?!"

Chuckling under her breath, "I wouldn't put it past them to target Katsuki." Knowing how competitive class B were with class A. If it weren't for the fact that she constantly visited the class and a certain blonde loved throwing salt and mud at her. Though would turn tail when he goes too far and see's her angered glare.

With Yu...

As the girl rushed towards the few teams after Izuku, now seeing them being blocked by Todoroki, 'Take their points and delay them...' Lips quirking up into a smirk, 'No biggie!'

"LOOKS LIKE THE MATCH IS HALF OVER ALREADY!! CLASS B IS ON THE RISE, BUT IN THE END, WHO WILL WEAR THE TEN MILLION POINT CROWN?!"

She wasn't the only one after them, Mineta, Toru, Kendo, and Rin rushed in as well. The invisible girl noticing the silverette, "Huh?! Yuki?"  
giving a salute to her friend, "It's Yu, Toru."

"So her Quirk is cloning..." Mumbled Sai, still upset at the loss of their points against the twin. Though she could not help to wonder, 'Why is she able to use a water chain, fly off in swirls of water, and make a clone? What is her Quirk anyway?'

Shrugging, but held a nervous sweat, 'Seriously...hiding the fact I'm completely made of magic and it's not a Quirk really is a hassle!'

"...Multiple teams incoming!" Izuku warned his comrades at the large group of teams, then flinch when he saw who was among them, 'Koyuki's clones!!'

Yu jumped high when Denki unleash an attack that was worth one million volts: his 1.3 million volts attack! Seeing that those following her in the charge against those two teams, Midoriya and Todoroki. Quickly, Shoto froze those who were in daze shocked at the electric attack through a pipe, "WHAT'S THIS NOW?! TODOROKI'S TAKEN OUT A HERD OF CAVALRY TEAMS WITH ONE FIERCE ATTACK!"

"He waited until they were stopped by Kaminari's shock before freezing them in place. I wouldn't expect any less." Educating the audience why that may be, "He must have recalled how many competitors managed to dodge his ice during the obstacle course."

"NICE PLAY-BY-PLAY--"

"Yipeee!!" In came Yu's excited cheer landing between the two teams and dashed at the surprised team Todoroki, "BUT DRAGOON EVADED THAT VOLT ATTACK LIKE NOTHING!! IS THERE ANYTHING THIS GIRL CAN'T DO?!"

"It's called strategy and skills."

"...was that an insult."

"Incoming!" Warned Momo, seeing the Dragon Slayer's dashing speed. Tenya quickly lead his team, but the fact the clone was alone and not needing to move a group around, it was easier for her to constantly block their paths. Making the dark haired teen click his tongue in frustration, 'She's quick!'

Denki trembling a bit, both at the fact at the use of his Quirk and that the Dragoon evaded it like nothing, 'How...?!'

Shoto glared heatedly, glancing at where the real Koyuki was at currently. Seeing her on the other side of the field, another clone by them and keeping those chasing them back with her water based "Quirk" attacks against other attacks. Seeing the real on smile confidently, leading her teammates away from harm. Then returned to meet the girl's smiling eye's, the utter glee in them just riled him, 'An opponent to defeat indeed.'

Charging straight at them with a happy war cry, smile stretched to show her canines. Tenya huffed, as he, Momo, and Denki dashed away from the girl. Izuku and the rest keeping their distance, even with the little space now. 

"ONLY ABOUT A MINUTE LEFT! TODOROKI MADE HIS OWN LITTLE ARENA AND WAS PRIMED TO SNATCH THE TEN MILLION IN AN INSTANT!! OR SO WE THOUGHT. BUT IT'S BEEN FIVE MINUTES NOW! MIDORIYA STILL HAS HIS POINTS, BUT TODOROKI IS TRYING TO GET FAR AWAY FROM THE CLUTCHES OF DRAGOON!" 

It was hard for Shoto to get passed the girl, seeing her quickly slide to block their path; even with Tenya's speed, the girl blocked. Keeping the two teams back away. This was very much like...

'A predator keeping their prey at bay.' Shoto thought in frustration, as Yu stayed a bit crouched, ready to block them from going around her. A confident smile on her pink lips.

'No choice then...!' Iida thought in frustration, "Everyone." Catching his teammates attention, "In the minute or so that remains. Well, what I'm about to do will render me useless. Then it's up to you guys." 

"Iida-san?"

"Be sure to grab it." Feeling cold sweat when the girl smiled wider, Heightened hearing... We have one shot!!'

His engine's powering and blasting himself and those he carried with his move called 'Recipro Burst,' passing the smirking Yu who met Tenya's widened eye. The fact she easily followed their movement with her eye spoke volumes, and shouted for Shoto, "Grab it Todoroki-kun!" At the unbelievable speed, the chrome teen instantly snatched the ten million points headband, away from the stunned Midoriya, "Huh?"

"WHA-?! WHAT HAPPENED?! THAT WAS TOO FAST FOR THE NAKED EYE!!" Many gawked at the sudden speed of movement for team Todoroki. Even the rider himself was surprised at the speed his fellow teammate held, "Iida-san! What was that just now?"

"WHY DIDN'T IIDA SHOW THAT SUPER SPEED IN THE QUALIFIERS?!"

"I elevated my torque and R.PM. to an explosive degree. The kickbacks stalls my engines temporarily though. It's a secret technique that I haven't shown anyone yet." Seeing as the engines released smoke, exhausted at the large use of his move.

"A SKIRMISH NEAT THE OUT-OF-BOUNDS LINE! WHO WILL EMERGE VICTORIOUS?"

"As I said earlier, Midoriya-kun." Turning to meet the greenette, "I'm challenging you--!!" But was met with blue smirking orbs, flinching back in shocked horror, 'Impossible...!'

Leaping at Shoto and wrapping her legs around, flipping herself around his body, now behind the chrome teen. Both Momo and Denki snapped their heads up in horror, "She followed behind us?!"

"WHAT EPIC TURN OF EVENTS!!" Shoto flipping around and trying to get Yu's reaching hands off their headband and ten million, but the girl flicked them away. Not allowing his right side to touch her, much to the once level headed member to become frantic, 'Dammit!'

"Don't let her get the headband!! Shouted Momo, trying to reach the girl; but was flicked back by her foot. Flinching at the harsh pain, 'What skills...!'  
Seeing their chance of distraction from the opposing team, "Charge them!"

"I can't attack as long as Kaminari-san's there!" Yapped Tokoyami, worried that another attack from Denki will render Dark Shadow immobile, "Going after someone else's points is our best bet."

"No good! Can't you see the difference in points?" Watching Yu flick the frantic Shoto's arm back, he even thought he saw the left side igniting for a moment at his frantic movement. Hardening his resolve to use this distraction to their benefit, "This is our only option!"

With that being said, Ochako rushed forward, forcing Mei and Tokoyami to move forward as well and rush in, "Here we go!"

"We're getting it back, Deku-kun! No doubt!" Clear determination and resolve in the Ochako's eyes. Surprised at the clear resolve in the girl's eyes, "Uraraka-san!"

Blinking in realization, he wasn't the only one who want's to win. He has his teammates hopes in his hands, and he needs to get those points back. Even if it means to go up against Koyuki! With a war cry, catching Yu and Shoto's attention. The little embers, now flickered and grew at the feeling of being even more threatened at seeing Izuku suddenly using his Quirk. 

'Almost time!!' Thought Yu, flipping up and over their heads, sliding back to the ice wall Shoto created. Palming it, feeling the chilling coldness on her fingertips and palm, 'Destroy this, and we win...'

"SEVENTEEN SECONDS REMAIN! AND WE HAVE ANOTHER FIECE RECOVERY!!" Ignoring everything: the audience, the clashing teams, even her own heartbeat. Breathing soothingly, pivoting to face the wall, face hardened to an emotionless stare, "In the way..." Tightening to her blue glowing fist, "...to our VICTORY!!!"

Koyuki glanced back at Ki, who nodded and rushed in front next to her. Shouting above the shouting behind them; knowing throughout the course, at the loss of their headbands and that they kept away from the battling two, they were the closes, "Hitoshi! Do you trust me?"

"Do what you must!" Needing to shout as well, he didn't expect that large amount of teams would now focus on them. She wasn't kidding when she mentioned this in her plans...

\---

As she and Shinso discussed their plans against the rest, with (mind controlled) Yuga and Mashirao, "We'll need to protect our points like a lifeline for now."

"For now?" Quirking his violet brow at her words. Receiving a nod, "It's a big gamble. But we'll steal that ten million before their very eyes!"

"But!" Holding her finger up to enunciate her idea, "It's at the risk of our headband. Knowing that we're one of the few with the most points, they'll chase us till the end."

"Uh huh." 

"So Hitoshi," Gently placing a hand on his shoulder, "I need your full trust." Receiving his silence, frowning sadly, "If you don't want too, that's fine--"

"I trust you Koyuki-chan." Silencing her into surprise at his soft smile, "Out of everyone, I trust you the most."

\---

"DOUBLE HYDRO DRIVE!!!" Ki and Koyuki chanted, swirls of water overtook them in a vortex and blasted off like a speeding bullet towards the three teams. Ignoring Mashirao and Aoyama's screams of surprise and fear at the howling winds and roaring waters.

Yu roaring out her war cry and smashed her fist into the ice with a cry of, "CLAWS OF THE WATER DRAGON!!" Obliterating the ice and allowing the speeding swirl of water through, they came in like a tsunami.

With a flick of her wrist and another, the bandanas were snatched. Water spraying at the audience's faces, hearing cries of surprise and shock, "WHAT HAPPENED THERE?!"

Trembling in shock, but held up the three headbands of teams Shinso. Breathing in deeply and sighed in satisfaction once he heard 'Time's up!' Gaining the same face of indifference from the chrome teen, "Very reckless. But I got their bandanas'."

"Todoroki-kun!" Momo shouted in shocked horror, paled at what she was seeing behind them now. Even Denki and Tenya looked behind them in horror, "The bandana!!"

His mismatched eye's widened ever so slowly in realization, 'No way...!' Grasping around his throat, confirming one certain bandana was gone, snapping at their direction and seeing Koyuki holding up the large amount of zeros, with the winds blowing more, a one popped out. 

"TEAM SHINSO SNATCHES THE TEN MILLION WITHIN SECONDS!!" Awed the man, making the rest of the crowd roar in excitement at the sudden change and turn of events that just transpired.

With that, they announced the first four; leaving Koyuki and Shinso to hold up their headband that won them this instant victory as a team. Grasping Ojiro's, while Yu and Ki grasped Yuga, holding them up for everyone to know this team won this match. Even if Mashirao glanced away, still disappointed in himself and saddened the decision he'll make in the next round.

"TEAM SHINSO IS IN FIRST PLACE!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sai Sasaki belongs to Desin is awesome.


End file.
